Star Wars the Legend of Sly Cooper
by WolveHulk
Summary: When Master Yoda senses a disturbance in the Force, he gose to planet Zusanra and finds 2 powerful Force sensitive children Named Sly Cooper and Neyla. When he takes them to Coruscant, he believes that he had found the Chosen ones. Will they bring balance to the Force or fall to the Dark side?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go guys, the legend of Sly Cooper has begun. Sly will be the chosen one with a certain Tigress, so I apologise sincerely but Sly will replace Anakin and Neyla will replace Obi-Wan. Again I apologise. Also, the wisest Jedi ever will become Sly and Neyla's master. You can all guess who I am talking about. Anyway, let's get started guys.**

On Planet Coruscant, capital of the Galactic Republic stood the home of the Guardians of peace and justice. The Jedi Temple, home of the Jedi. There are hundreds of Jedi living in this sacred place but in one of the rooms, was the oldest and wisest Jedi of his time: Jedi Grand Master Yoda. He had trained hundreds of Jedi during his 8 century life he couldn't help but feel proud of the millenium long peace since the great Sith Wars. But there was a crises: The Trade Federation was blockading the peaceful planet of Naboo. To resolve it, Chancellor Valorum had sent Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn to negotiate with Viceroy Nute Gunray. But that was a few days ago. Something must have gone wrong. With nothing to do, he went to his meditation room. sat in his chair and began to meditate. After a few hours of meditation, he felt a vergence in the Force. He saw a jungle planet with cities and it looked like it was Planet Zusanra. A planet in the inner rim. Whatever was there, Yoda knew he had to find out what it was. After getting passage to Zusanra, he got to the planet in one day's time and landed one of the cities.

He sensed that he was getting close to the disturbance in the Force and saw 2 children. 7 years old by the looks of it. A raccoon and a purple tigress. To Yoda's surprise, the children were using the Force to fix someone's ship. One of the sharp ends of the ship cut their index fingers, but not too deep. The children got finished with the ship and the pilot of the vessel paid them a few credits. The children left and it looked like they were heading home. Yoda followed then from a distance until he saw the children go into what looked like an old house, but with no grown ups. If there were not any parents then the children must be orphans. The children them came out and it looked like they were holding sticks. They started playing with them like they were in a lightsaber duel and it looked like they were quite skilled. Yoda smiled and walked up to the children.

The raccoon boy saw someone come in their direction. "Neyla, look. Someone's coming."

"Okay it is, young ones. I mean you both no harm. Your names, I wish to know." Yoda said politely.

"I'm Sly." The raccoon boy said.

"And I'm Neyla. Who are you, mister?" The tigress asked.

"Forgive me, young ones. Master Yoda of the Jedi order, I am." Yoda said.

"Whoa, your a Jedi?" Sly asked amazed at meeting a Jedi for the first time in his life.

"We've heard stories about the Jedi. We heard that they use the same power that me and Sly have." Neyla said.

True the stories about the Jedi are, young ones. Saw you fix the ship, impressed I am." Yoda said.

"Thanks Yoda, Sir." Sly said.

"Your wounds I wish to see, young ones. Check your blood for infections, I wish." Yoda said getting out a blood checking device. Sly and Neyla held out their fingers and Yoda drew a little bit of blood from both of them. The device secretly counted their midichlorians and Yoda was very surprised that the count of Sly's midichlorian count was 20,000 and Neyla's was 18,000. Far beyond even his midichlorian count.

"Is something wrong, Mister Yoda?" Neyla asked.

"No, young Neyla. Wrong nothing is. Tell me, have parents do you?" Yoda asked.

"No sir. Me and Neyla have no parents. We had mothers but we don't know what happened to them. We met a 2 years ago and after we discovered that we had powers, we decided to stick together. We've been helping the people of the city with fixing things and they pay us just enough to buy food and other things." Sly said.

"We choose this place as our home and we've lived here ever since." Neyla said.

"Hmm, smart you both are. Offer you a choice I would." Yoda said.

"What kind of choice, Sir?" Neyla asked.

"Stay here and continue your lives here, or come with me to better understand the power inside you both, hmm?" Yoda offered.

Sly and Neyla thought about what Yoda was offering them. While they were happy where they were, they had also felt like outsiders because of the power they had. And if they went with him, it could give them the chance to learn about the power they had and begin to understand it. After talking it over with each other, they turned to Yoda.

"We'll go with you, Mister Yoda. We want to understand the power that we have and learn how to use it." Sly said.

Settled it is. Come with me, you both will." Yoda said. The children walked with Yoda to the ship he used to get to the planet and when they got there, the ship quickly got off the planet and was headed back to Coruscant. After a day's time, the ship landed on Coruscant and Yoda saw a Naboo ship land on the same platform his ship did. When the ship opened, the Queen of Naboo, a few of her handmaidens came out along with Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon saw Master Yoda and walked up to him. "Master Yoda, there are things that I must talk with you about my mission. It is urgent that the council hear my news."

"Yes, sense it, I do. Meet with the council, we will." Yoda said.

Qui-Gon noticed the children who were with Yoda. "Master, if I may ask, why are these children with you?"

"Tell you, I will when we meet with the council." Yoda turned to the children. "Sly, Neyla, go with the queen of Naboo. See you later, I will." Yoda said.

Sly and Neyla felt that whatever reason that Yoda wanted them to go with the queen was urgent and bowed. "Yes sir." Sly and Neyla said as they went to the ship that the queen was on and left with her while Yoda and Qui-Gon boarded a ship to take them to the Temple. They both had urgent news to tell and from what they both sensed from each other, it was important to inform the council.

 **There you go guys, the prelude to Star Wars the Legend of Sly Cooper is complete. I been planning this for a while with a friend, and I would like to think my good friend Jjmt for coming up with the idea. The next chapter will have the rest of episode 1 but it will have a few major changes then in the movie. Rate and review. See you soon guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go guys, the rest of episode 1 has begun. There will be a few major changes in this chapter, including the end of a certain lightsaber duel. I want to focus on Sly, Neyla, the Jedi, and the battle of Naboo. So I'm going to skip the Coruscant scenes with the queen and the Senate but we all know what happens in the scenes. I also want to skip the Gongun battle and the Capture of Gunray because I want to focus on the space battle and one of the greatest duels in Star Wars. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

 **In the Jedi Council chambers**

"He was trained in the Jedi arts. My only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon said.

"Impossible. The Sith have been extinct for a millenium." Master Ki Adi Mundi said.

"I do not believe the Sith could have returned without us knowing." Master Mace Windu said.

"Hard to see the Dark side is" Yoda said.

"We will use all our resources to unravel this mystery. We will discover the identity of your attacker. May the Force be with you." Windu said. But Qui-Gon did not move.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?" Yoda asked.

"With your permission, my master, I would like to know who the 2 children that you brought with you are." Qui-Gon requested politely.

"Yes. A vergence in the Force, have I encountered." Yoda said.

"A vergence, Master Yoda?" Ki Adi Mundi asked.

"Location around the children?" Windu asked.

"Yes. Have the highest concentration of midichlorians their cells have. The highest in a life-form they are. Possible that they were conceived by the midichlorians it is." Yoda said surprising Qui-Gon and the council.

"Master Yoda, you refer to the prophecy of the ones who who bring balance to the Force. You believe it's these children?" Windu asked.

"May I request the children be tested, master?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Trained as Jedi you request for them, hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Master, you finding the children was the will of the Force. Surly there can be no doubt of that." Qui-Gon said.

Yoda knew that Qui-Gon was right, but he didn't want to say it out loud. He looked at It Adi then at Windu before Mace spoke. "Bring them before us then."

Qui-Gon bowed respectfully and left the council chambers. In 1 hours time, he got to the building that the queen went to and quickly found the children. Sly and Neyla saw the Jedi from before and walked up to him. "Hello, Sir, what is your name?" Sly asked.

"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, young ones. I have been sent on Master Yoda's behalf to take you to the Jedi Temple to be tested." Qui-Gon said smiling politely at the children.

"Okay, we'll go with you, Sir." Neyla said.

"Tell me, children, what are your names?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I'm Neyla."

"And I'm Sly Cooper."

"Pleased to meet you, Sly and Neyla. Come, let's not keep the Jedi Council waiting." Qui-Gon said as he walked back to the transport that brought him to the building with Sly and Neyla following him. In a few hours time, they got to the Jedi Temple. The children were amazed at seeing the home of the Jedi, especially from the inside. Qui-Gon led them to the Council chambers and left so the council could begin the children's test, which were they were doing quite well on.

"A ship." Sly said.

"A cup." Neyla said.

"A ship."

"A Speeder.

Mace turned the device and looked at Yoda, who looked at the children. "How feel you?" Yoda asked.

"A little cold, sir." Sly said.

"Afraid are the two of you?" Yoda asked.

"No, sir" Neyla said.

"See through you we can, children." Yoda said.

"Be mindful of your feelings." Mace said.

"Your thoughts dwell on your future." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"Yes sir." Sly said.

"Afraid of your future are you?" Yoda asked.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Neyla asked.

"Everything. Fear is the path to the Dark Side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering. And I sense much fear in the both of you." Yoda said.

 **A few hours later in the council chambers**

"The Force is strong with them." Ki Adi Mudi said.

"They are to be trained then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"No, they will not be trained." Windu said.

"No?" Qui-Gon asked.

"They are too old." Windu said.

"They are the Chosen ones. You must see it. Surely you must see it, Master Yoda." Qui-Gon said.

"Hmm, clouded the children's future is." Yoda said.

After thinking it over, Qui-Gon walked behind Sly and Neyla. "I will train them then." He said as they put his hands on their shoulders. "I take Sly and Neyla as my Padawan learners."

"The children's fate will be decided later." Yoda said.

"Now is not the time for this. The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor and Queen Amidala is returning home, which could put pressure on the Federation and could widen the confrontation." Windu said.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of this dark warrior. This is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith." Windu said.

"Before you go, Qui-Gon, speak with you, I must." Yoda said getting out of his chair.

"Sly, Neyla, stay here while I speak with Master Yoda." Qui-Gon said following master Yoda to his meditation room. After half an hour, Qui-Gon returned and took Sly and Neyla with him.

After they got to the platform that had the Queen's ship, Sly and Neyla spoke with Qui-Gon. "Qui-Gon, Sir, we don't want to be a problem." Sly said.

"Yeah, we don't want to distract you on your mission." Neyla said.

"You won't be, children." Qui-Gon said as he knelt down to their level. "I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful. Always remember: your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you'll both be safe."

"Master, Sir, I heard Master Yoda talking about midichlorians. We've been wondering. What are midichlorians?" Neyla asked.

"Midichlorians are a microscopic life-form that exists within all living cells." Qui-Gon said.

"They live inside us?" Sly asked.

"Inside your cells, yes. And we are Symbionts with them." Qui-Gon said.

"Symbionts?" Sly asked.

"Life-forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midichlorians, life could not exist and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. When you learn to quiet your minds, you'll hear them speaking to you." Qui-Gon said.

"I don't understand, sir." Sly said.

"Yeah. We know now that the power we have now is the Force but we don't understand it fully yet." Neyla said.

"With time and training, children, you will." Qui-Gon said as he stood up and led the two children on the ship after speaking with the Queen.

"Wesa goin' home!" The gongun named Jar Binks yelled as he entered the ship with his friends. Once they were all in the ship, they quickly got off the planet and entered hyperspace for Naboo.

 **Meanwhile on Naboo**

"Is the planet secure?" A hologram of Darth Sidious,, the one pulling the strings of Nute Gunray and the whole invasion of the Naboo asked.

"We have taken over the last pockets of primitive life-forms. We are in complete control of the planet now." Gunray answered.

"Good. I will see that in the Senate things stay as they are. I am sending my apprentice, Darth Maul, to join you." Sidious said.

"Yes, my lord." Gunray said.

 **Meanwhile**

Queen Amidala's ship came out of hyperspace and was almost to Naboo. While on the ship, Sly and Neyla were figuring out what the controls of the ship were while Qui-Gon was talking with the Queen. "As soon as we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." Captain Panaka said.

"I agree. I'm not sure what you wish to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon said.

"I will take back what's ours." The Queen said.

"There are too few of us, your Highness. We have no army." Panaka said.

And I can only protect you. I can't fight a war for you." Qui-Gon said.

The queen looked at Jar Jar. "Jar Jar Binks."

"Mesa, your Highness?"

"Yes. I need your help." The Queen said.

The ship got to Naboo and noticed that there was a Droid control ship. The starship got on the planet and landed in the swamp. When they landed, Jar Jar went to Gungan city to see the Gungan leader Boss Noss. Queen Amidala hoped that they could help them stop Gunray. After a few hours, Jar Jar returned. "Dersa nobody dare. The Gungan city is deserted."

"It's likely they were wiped out." Captain Panaka said.

"Mesa no tink so."

"Do you know where they are, Jar Jar?" Qui-Gon asked.

"When in trouble, Gungans go to Sacred place. Mesa show you. Come on. Mesa show you!" Jar Jar said leading them to the sacred place. After walking for a while, they found the Gungans and stood before Boss Noss.

"Jar Jar Binks. Who's da uthers?" Noss asked.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo. I come before you in peace." Queen Amidala said.

"Yousa bringen da Mackineeks. Yousa all bombad." Noss said.

"We have searched you out because we wish to form an alliance." The queen said before the handmaiden named Padme called out to Noss.

"Your Honor." Padme said stepping forward.

"Whosa dis?" Noss asked.

"I am Queen Amidala." Padme said shocking Jar Jar and the 2 children."This is my decoy, my protection, my loyal bodyguard. I'm sorry for my deception, but it was the only way I could protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever. I ask you to help us… No I beg you to help us." Padme said as she got to her knees. "We are your humble servants."

Noss looked as all of them got to their knees in respect. Noss liked what he was seeing. He thought about everything that Padme had said and knew that she was right. Noss began to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Mesa lika dis. Maybe… wesa… bein friends." Noss said, making his people cheer. Qui-Gon smiled along with Padme and the children.

 **Meanwhile**

"We've sent out patrols. We already located their starship in the swamp. It won't be long, my lord." Gunray said.

"This is an unexpected move for her. It's too aggressive. Lord Maul, be mindful. Let them make the first move." The hologram of Sidious said.

"Yes, My Master." Darth Maul said.

 **Meanwhile**

"Deysa comin." One of the Gungans said to Sly and Neyla. The children ran and told Padme that Captain Panaka had returned with reinforcements. "Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground resistance movement. I brought back as many of the leaders as I could. The Federation army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think that we can win." Panaka said.

"The battle is a diversion. The Gonguns must draw the droid army away from the cities. R2." Padme said as R2 showed the a hologram of the palace. "We can enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side. Once we get to the main entrance, Captain Panaka will create a diversion. Then we can enter the palace and capture the viceroy. Without the viceroy, they will be lost and confused. What do you think, Master Jedi?"

"The viceroy will be well-guarded." Qui-Gon said.

"The difficulty is getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Panaka said.

"There is a possibility that with this diversion, many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon said concerned about the Gungans.

"Wesa ready to do our-san part." Noss said he he pounded his chest.

"We have a plan that should immobilize the droid army. We will send what pilots we have to knock out the droid control ship orbiting the planet. " Padme said.

"A well-conceived plan. However, there is great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shield." Qui-Gon said.

"And also, Your Highness, if I may, there's an even bigger danger. If the viceroy escapes, he'll return with another droid army." Neyla said.

"Well, young Neyla, this is why we must not fail to get the viceroy. Everything depends on it." Padme said.

 **Later at the palace**

"She is more foolish than I thought." Sidious said.

"We are sending all troops to meet this army assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives." Gunray said.

"This will work to our advantage." Sidious said.

"I have your approval to proceed, then, my lord?" Gunray asked.

"Wipe them out. All of them." Sidious said.

 **Meanwhile**

Padme made it to the city with Qui-Gon, Sly and Neyla. Qui-Gon kneeled down to their level. "Once we get inside, the two of you find a safe place to hide and stay there."

"Yes sir." Sly and Neyla said as they hugged Qui-Gon. Be careful, mister Qui-Gon." Neyla said.

"I will, children." Qui-Gon said as he hugged them back.

The weapons Panaka brought with him destroyed one of the Federation tanks. Padme, Qui-Gon, and her men began firing at the droids, destroying them. Padme got the Hager doors opened and they all headed inside. They began destroying the droids while the pilots got to their ships and started taking off. Sly got into a ship as well for safety as R2 was put into the control center. Neyla hid behind a wall. Eventually, the droids were all destroyed.

"My guess is the viceroy's in the throne room." Padme said.

"Red group, Blue group. Everybody, this way." Panaka said, making everyone follow him.

"Hey, wait for us." Sly said.

"Sly, Neyla, stay where you are. You'll be safe there." Qui-Gon said.

"But, Qui-Gon-" Sly said before Qui-Gon interrupted him.

"Stay in that cockpit." Qui-Gon said.

Padme and the others were close to the doors that would take them to the throne room with Qui-Gon following behind. When the doors opened, revealing the dark Sith warrior Darth Maul. Qui-Gon suddenly spoke. "I'll handle this."

"We'll take the long way." Padme said leading her men down a different path.

Qui-Gon walked a few feet and took his robe off while Darth Maul took his off as well. After the ribs were removed, Darth Maul activated his lightsaber, which was a double-bladed lightsaber: a weapons rarely used by the Jedi because it was used by the Ancient Sith for killing. Qui-Gon activated his lightsaber as well and the two warriors began their duel. Unknown to them, Neyla was watching from a distance.

Sly saw 3 destroyer droids come into the hangar and started shooting at Padme and her men. "We gotta do something, R2." Sly looked for the weapon controls but was having a little difficulty. He pushed a silver button, making the ship start moving. He then tried a lever, but it made the cockpit door close. He finally found the trigger and started shooting at the destroyers. After a few seconds, all 3 of the droids were destroyed, clearing the path for Padme and her men. Sly's ship flew out of the hangar and was heading off the planet. The ship's on autopilot, R2. Try to override it." Sly said putting the helmet in the ship on.

Sly's ship flew off the planet and was heading to the droid control ship. The Naboo fighter were fighting with the Federation fighters while also trying to destroy the control ship. Sly's ship autopilot had nearly got the ship hit numerous times. "R2, get us off this autopilot. It's gonna get us both killed. R2 quickly got the ship off of autopilot and and Sly quickly blew up some of the Federation fighters. But one of them got behind him and landed a hit on his ship. The ship started flying out of control and was flying inside the control ship. The ship finally stopped. "Everything's overheated." Sly said before he noticed some droids come up to him. "This is not good." Sly tried pushing buttons to get the ship working but to no avail. After a few minutes, the power came back on. "Yes. We have power. Shields up." The ship's shields activated and Sly quickly shot some of the droids. Sly saw what looked like the main reactor to the ship and shot 2 missiles at it. The missiles made a direct hit and destroyed the reactor. "Let's get out of here." Sly said as he started to fly to the exit hatch. The ship started blowing up from the inside as Sly flew out of the main hanger. The Naboo pilots cheered as they started heading back to the planet. The control ship's bridge blew up, making the droids that were attacking the Gungans shut down.

 **Meanwhile with Neyla**

Watched from a distance as Qui-Gon was dueling with the mysterious dark warrior. While she was worried about Qui-Gon, she was curious about the dark warrior. Clearly he was fighting like a Jedi and had the weapon of a Jedi, but he certainly wasn't a Jedi. Neyla was even more interested in his lightsaber. It was red and was designed to have 2 blades instead of one. She was paying very close attention to the dark warrior and his skill with the strange double-bladed lightsaber. She watched as the dark warrior moved his duel with Qui-Gon to a room that had purple energy fields. The duel continued and Neyla was following them but was keeping her distance to avoid being seen by the dark warrior. The fight them to red force fields, which they moved through until the force fields closed. Fortunately, the fields separated Qui-Gon had the dark warrior from each other and from what Neyla saw, a lightsaber couldn't cut through the force fields. Qui-Gon got on his knees while the dark warrior paced from side to side, most likely waiting to continue the duel. After some time, the force fields started to deactivate and the duel continued. When all the force fields deactivated, Neyla ran as fast as she could to get past them. When she was halfway through, she jumped and slided until she got past the one before the one activated again. Neyla continued to watch the duel and it looked like Qui-Gon was getting tired. Suddenly, Neyla saw something that would stay in her memory for the rest of her life. In what seemed like a dishonorable move, the dark warrior hit Qui-Gon in the face with the hilt of his lightsaber and plunged one of the blades through Qui-Gon's abdomen.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Neyla yelled, making the dark warrior look in her direction and approach her.

Fortunately, the force field hadn't deactivated yet, so she was safe for now. Neyla looked at Qui-Gon until the dark warrior spoke. "You should have stayed away from here, child. Because now I will have to kill you once this force deactivates. But… I sense that the Force is with you. Something very special is in you, young one. Perhaps I should take you to my master. He will show you the true nature of the Force."

"You evil monster! How could you do that!?" Neyla asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"That will be of no importance once I have taken you to my master." The dark warrior said.

"Who are you? I want to know your name!" Neyla said.

"Since you will be taken to my master soon, I suppose I can tell you. I am Darth Maul." Maul said with an evil smile.

Neyla looked at Qui-Gon's then to his lightsaber. She closed her eyes and focused. Suddenly Qui-Gon's lightsaber activated and flew towards Maul and spinned around. Before Maul could react, Qui-Gon's lightsaber cut through Maul's waist. When the force fields deactivated, Neyla used the Force to push Maul into the hole in the middle of the room. Neyla quickly rushed to Qui-Gon and got on her knees.

"Qui-Gon, please hold on. I'll go for help." Neyla cried.

"No, it's too late." Qui-Gon said through rasped breaths.

"No." Neyla said.

"Neyla, you and Sly are the Chosen ones. You both will bring balance to the Force." Qui-Gon said, but sadly, those were his last words before his eyes closed permanently. Neyla hugged Qui-Gon's head to her as she cried.

Eventually, Padme found Neyla with Sly and a few of her men. Sly was shocked at what he saw. One of Padme's men covered his eyes, not wanting him to see Qui-Gon's body. came up to Neyla and touched her shoulder. Neyla looked up and when she saw Padme, she hugged her tightly and Padme hugged her back. Sly walked up to Neyla and joined the hug. "I'm so sorry for your lost, Sly and Neyla." Padme said offering her deepest sympathies to the children.

"Neyla, what happened to the dark warrior?" Sly asked.

"I-i-i killed him. I saw him stab Mister Qui-Gon and used the Force to cut him in half with Mister Qui-Gon's lightsaber." Neyla said.

"My goodness. I can't imagine the terror you must have felt." Padme said.

"I'm so sorry you had to do that, Neyla." Sly said comforting his friend.

"I am, too." Neyla said she hugged Sly tightly.

 **A while later**

A transport ship landed in the city. It would take Gunray to Coruscant to be put on trial for the invasion. "Now, viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Padme said.

Captain Panaka escorted Gunray inside as Palpatine came out of the ship with Senate guards. A few Jedi came out as well, including Master Yoda and Master Windu. While the new Chancellor and Padme were talking, Sly and Neyla looked at Master Yoda.

 **Later in the palace**

"Saw and did something very traumatic you did, Neyla." Yoda said.

"Yes sir, please forgive me but I don't want to talk about what I did yet." Neyla said.

"Yeah. I'm sure that Neyla will be ready to talk about it in time, Master Yoda." Sly said.

"Say nothing of it, young ones. For now, something I must tell you there is." Yoda said.

"What is it, Master Yoda?" Sly and Neyla asked.

"When Master Qui-Gon and I talked, made me promise something he did. That if anything should happen to him, train you both as Jedi I would." Yoda said.

"Y-you mean." Sly said before Yoda cut him off.

"Yes. Agreed with me the council did. My apprentices you will be, young Sly and Neyla." Yoda said.

Sly and Neyla bowed in respect. "Thank you, Master." Sly and Neyla said.

 **Later**

Qui-Gon's body was being cremated in the traditional Jedi way. Sly and Neyla, Masters Yoda and Windu and a few other Jedi, Padme, Chancellor Palpatine, Noss, Jar Jar, and R2 were all there. "Are you sure it is wise to train the children, Master Yoda?" Windu asked.

"Promised Qui-Gon, I did. If right, he was, the Chosen ones the children are." Yoda told his friend.

"Still, there's no doubt the mysterious warrior was a Sith." Windu said.

"Hmm, always two there are. No more, no less. A master and an apprentice."

"But which was destroyed? The master or the apprentice?" Windu asked. Unknown to anyone in the room, the other Sith was closer than they thought.

 **A few days later**

A celebration was taking place in the city. It was also a peace agreement between the Naboo and the Gungans. Everyone was there. Sly and Neyla, now in Jedi robes, Yoda, the children's new master. Master Windu and the few Jedi that came with them, Padme, Chancellor Palpatine, Captain Panaka, and R2. Noss walked up to Padme as she handed him a purple orb. The two rulers smiled at each other and Noss held the order in the air. "Peace!" Noss said, making everyone cheer loudly.

Yoda looked at his two new apprentices and Sly and Neyla looked at him. They smiled at each other and enjoyed the celebration. Sly and Neyla knew that their new life would not be easy and that there were going to be difficult challenges ahead. But they knew that whatever was waiting for them, they would face it together, with their new master as their guide.

 **There you go guys, the rest of episode 1 is complete. Next chapter will be the Start of Attack of the Clones. I've already decided what robes Sly and Neyla will wear, the design of their lightsabers and the color of the blades. But I will keep that a secret until the next chapter. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go guys, Attack of the Clones has begun. I'm going to skip the scenes with Padme on Naboo because I want to focus on Sly and Neyla. But don't worry, I made a plan to still have Padme protected. A certain red-skinned Togruta Jedi will go with her. I also have other plans for the Togruta Jedi, but I won't reveal what it is until the next chapter. I have a plan for Carmelita as well. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

It had been 10 years since the invasion of Naboo. Now there was another cries happening. Several Republic systems had joined the Confectionery of Independent Systems and the number was continuing to increase. The Republic Senate was trying to vote to create an army to counter the Separatists but there were some Senators were trying to vote against it as they didn't want to go into a civil war. The Confectionery was being led by a former Jedi Master named Count Dooku. He had left the Jedi order when Qui-Gon was killed and because he thought the Republic and Senate was far too corrupt, which was true. Padme had stepped down as Queen and had become a member of the Senate. She was one of the Senators trying to stop the creation of an army. But a hit had been placed on her.

But that wasn't the only thing that had changed in the past decade. Sly and Neyla had begun their Jedi training under Master Yoda's tutelage and were progressing excellently, despite still being Padawans. Yoda had also learned that their midichlorian count had given them a expanded lifespan of 600 years, which surprised Sly and Neyla. They had chosen to wear the same robes that Qui-Gon wore as a way to honor his memory. They had completed the Gathering and had gotten their lightsaber crystals. When they had given the crystals life, the colors were quite interesting to Yoda. Sly's crystal had been Cyan green while Neyla's had been pink. (I'll reveal what the colors symbolize later) their lightsaber designs also interested Yoda. Sly had chosen the curved lightsaber design. (Sly's lightsaber hilt is the same as Dooku's) But it was Neyla's design that had been the most interesting. She had chosen the double-bladed lightsaber. (Google the Avenger DB lightsaber for the hilt) Yoda and the other Jedi frowned upon the design at first because the double-bladed lightsaber was used by the Ancient Sith for killing but Neyla was determined to use it. After some time, they accepted Neyla's decision because of her determination. Their technique with their weapons also interested Yoda. While there were seven forms of lightsaber combat, Sly and Neyla were determined to study not just one, but all of the forms, including the seventh form: Juyo. Windu forbade it at first but over time, they had learned all seven forms and with their dedication to practice all 7 forms, they were close to mastering all of them, which was impressing Yoda and Windu. Neyla was also close to completely mastering her skills with her double-bladed lightsaber. She still remembered Darth Maul and had memorized his skill with the weapon quite perfectly. She had nightmares about Darth Maul and how she killed him at first but after meditation sessions with Yoda, her nightmares finally stopped but that didn't mean she didn't think about that day from time to time. Sly and Neyla's force abilities were improving as well. Neyla had created a ability she called Force Probe: a ability that could let her see the memories of anyone who might have valuable information. But Neyla only used the ability when it was necessary. She had also mastered Force barrier and was even working on expanding it to spread around large areas, which was very tiring for her, but she mainly used her lightsaber to deflect blasters bolts and had vowed to use her barrier when the time came. Sly had become very interested in Yoda's Force power: Tutaminis. Yoda had told him that the ability was used for deflecting blaster bolts and could even deflect Force lightning. Sly studied the ability very hard and tried to increase the ability to deflect Force lightning like Yoda could. It was difficult for him at first, but with Yoda's training, he was beginning to master it. He started with blasters and eventually became strong enough to deflect lightning. When Sly was on a mission with Yoda, the planet with a storm almost hit an innocent family but Sly deflected it. It took difficulty at first but he successfully saved the family. After some time, he began to deflect lightning with ease, which impressed Yoda.

(Enough of that, let's get on with the movie)

 **Coruscant Senate building**

"I don't know how much longer I can hold off the vote, my friends. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists." Chancellor Palpatine said.

"We they do break away-" Mace Windu said but Palpatine cut him off.

"I will not let this republic that has stood for a thousand years be split in two. My negotiations will not fail."

"If they do, you must realize there aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic. We're keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Windu said.

"Master Yoda, do you think it will really come to war?" Palpatine asked looking at the Grandmaster.

"Hmm, the dark side clouds everything. Impossible to see the future is." Yoda said.

A hologram of an alien appeared on the Chancellor's desk. He informed him that the Senators had arrived. Palpatine told him to send them in and told the Jedi that they would discuss the matter at a later time. Yoda walked to Senator Padme. "Senator Amidala, your tragedy on the landing platform, terrible. Seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart."

"Do you have any idea who's behind this attack?" Padme asked.

"Our intelligence points to Spice miners on the moons of Naboo." Windu said.

"I think the Count Dooku is behind it." Padme said.

"He is a political idealist, not a murderer." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"You know, milady, Count Dooku was once a Jedi. He couldn't assassinate anyone. It's not in his character." Windu said.

"But for certain, senator, in grave danger you are." Yoda said.

"Master Jedi, might I request the Senator be placed under the protection of your graces?" Palpatine asked.

"You really think that's a wise decision under these stressful times?" Senator Bail Organa asked.

"Chancellor, I do not think that-" padme tried to say but Palpatine finished for her.

"The situation is that serious. No, but I do, Senator. I realize all too well that additional security may be disruptive for you, but perhaps someone you're familiar with. Two old friends like Master Yoda's apprentices: Sly Cooper and Neyla."

"Possible that is. Finished a meditation session my young Padawans have. Good practice this would be for them." Yoda said.

"Do it for me, Milady, please. The thought of losing you… is unbearable." Palpatine said with a hint of sadness.

"Have my young apprentices report to you immediately, I will." Yoda said to Padme.

"Thank you, Master Yoda. I'm actually eager to see them again. I haven't seen them since they were children." Padme said.

"Surprise you they will." Yoda said.

 **Later at Padme's apartment**

The elevator was going up to Padme's apartment. Inside it were Yoda's prized apprentices: Sly Cooper and Neyla. "I can't believe Master Yoda is letting us guard Senator Padme. I haven't been this thrilled since the last mission we went on with Master Yoda." Neyla said.

"I know. I am, too. But we don't want to embarrass ourselves in front of her." Sly said taking her hand.

"You're right, Sly. Master Yoda says that a Jedi must be calm in every situation. But still, we haven't seen her since we were children." Neyla said.

"I know. I wonder if she'll even recognize us." Sly said.

"We'll just have to see what happens, won't we." Neyla said as the elevator stopped and opened.

They walked out and we're greeted by Jar Jar Binks. "Sly? Neyla? Jar Jar asked but then fully recognized them. "It is you! Mesa glad to see you!" He said as he shook Sly's hand.

"Good to see you again, Jar Jar." Sly said.

"Senator Padme, lookie lookie, Senator." When Padme saw Sly and Neyla, she was surprised to see how much the two children she knew ten years ago had grown.

"Sly? Neyla? My goodness, how you two have grown." Padme said.

"It's a great pleasure to see you again, Milady." Sly said.

"Indeed it is, Milady. We're happy to see you again. I can assure you that our presence here will be invisible." Neyla said as they all sat down.

"I'm captain Typho of her Majesty's security service. The Queen has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful that Master Yoda's prized apprentices are here. The situation is more dangerous than the senator will admit." The captain said.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who's trying to kill me." Padme said.

"We're here to protect you, Milady, not to start an investigation." Sly said.

"Yes, Milady, we can't go against our Master's wishes. But I'm sure that with merely our presence, the mystery surrounding this threat to you will be revealed." Neyla said.

"Thank you, Neyla. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire." Padme said as she got up and went to her room.

"I know I'll feel better having you here. I'll have an officer posted on every floor and I'll be in the control center downstairs." Typho said as he left with Jar Jar.

Sly turned to Neyla. "Come on, Neyla, let's check the security." Sly said.

"Yes, that would be wise." Neyla said as she took Sly's hand.

 **A while later somewhere in the city.**

A bounty hunter was walking to her employer. "I hit the ship but they used a decoy." The female bounty hunter said.

"We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zam. My client is getting impatient. Take these." The male bounty hunter said handing Zam a container of 2 poisonous creatures. "Be careful, they're very poisonous. And Zam, there can be no mistakes this time."

A droid flew up to Zam and she placed the creatures into it. The droid then made its way to its destination: Senator Amidala's apartment.

 **Back at Padme's apartment**

Sly came into the room and took off his robe. "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way. Anything up here?" Sly asked.

"Quiet as a tomb." Neyla answered. "But the senator covered the cameras. I don't think she liked me watching her."

"What is she thinking?" Sly asked.

"She programed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder." Neyla said.

"There are many other ways to kill a senator." Sly said.

"I know. But it was her idea to use herself as bait for the killer. And we can also sense what goes on in there." Neyla said.

"I guess you're right, Neyla. We were trained by Master Yoda himself. But we must always remember that his senses are far more attuned than ours." Sly said.

"I know, but someday we will be as powerful as he is." Neyla said.

"Yeah. But that day is nowhere in sight." Sly said.

"I know, but we have 600 years of life, which Is more than enough time to wait." Neyla said as she headed to the balcony. Sly knew something was wrong and walked up to be beside her.

"Still thinking about that day, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Yes, I still think about that monster, Darth Maul. I've been dreaming about fighting him as I am now. And it always ends the same way: with me cutting him in half and sending him down that reactor core." Neyla said remembering that day like it was only yesterday.

"You did the Galaxy a favor by killing that monster." Sly said.

"I know I've accepted that there wasn't anything I could have done to save Qui-Gon. But my only regret is that I took a life, but not Maul's life." Neyla said as she walked back in the room with Sly.

"I miss Qui-Gon. I wish he were still alive to see us as we are today." Sly said with sadness.

"I do, too. He was like a second father to us. He would be proud of what we've become." Neyla said.

"Anyway, being around Padme again is very nice. She did comfort us both that day." Neyla said remembering the comfort the senator gave her all those years ago.

"I know. But I have observed that there are many senators who are not like Padme. There some Senators who are corrupt and will do anything to get what they want." Sly said.

"Yeah. I can't help but feel suspicions about Chancellor Palpatine. He is very clever in what he does." Neyla said.

"He is clever, but I think he's a good man." Sly said before he suddenly sensed something in Padme's room.

"I sense it, too." Neyla said as they ran for her room. When they got there, Neyla activated one blade of her lightsaber, jumped on Padme's bed and cut through the creatures before they could harm Padme, making her wake with a gasp.

Neyla looked at the window and saw a droid about to leave. She quickly ran and jumped out of the window, catching the droid as it flew away at full speed. "Stay here." Sly said running out of the room to find a speeder. Once he found the right one, he quickly flew to find Neyla. He quickly found her failing and quickly rushed to save her. Fortunately he caught her and once she sat in the other seat, they started to chase after the ship that the droid was flying to before Zam destroyed it. (Imagine that chase scene, but with Sly and Neyla in Obi-Wan and Anakin's place). The chase went on until Zam's ship went into a tunnel while Sly went another way. After some time, they stopped.

Sly suddenly sensed that the ship was below them and jumped out of the speeder. "How did I know he would do that?" Neyla thought with a chuckle as she took the controls and followed Sly.

Sly landed on the ship and held on as tight as he could, despite the assassin's attempts to get him off. Sly saw the assassin was a woman and her face briefly changed, indicating that she was a changeling. He got out his lightsaber and activated it in reverse, making the assassin shoot randomly and making Sly let go of his lightsaber but fortunately, Neyla caught it. Zam's ship was about to crash into the city so Sly jumped off. When the ship landed, Zam ran and Sly gave chase until he saw her go into a club.

"Sly!" Neyla called out, making Sly walk up to her.

"She went into the club." Sly said.

"Remember what Master Yoda taught us: use the Force and think. He went in there to hide, not run. Try not to lose this next time. Master Yoda also taught us that our lightsabers are our life." Neyla said giving Sly his lightsaber to him.

They went into the club. "Why do I get the feeling that we'll be the death of our master one day?" Sly asked.

"Don't say that, Sly. I know we don't say it out loud but we both consider Master Yoda the father we've never had." Neyla said.

"Maybe someday we can tell that to him." Sly said.

"Where is she?" Neyla asked.

"I don't know, but we must be extra careful. She's a changeling and with a crowd of people here, she could be anyone. Come on, let's go get something to drink." Sly said.

Neyla sensed that Sly had a plan and followed him. They headed to the bar and waited, but they didn't order any drinks because they were not the proper age yet. After a few minutes, Sly and Neyla sensed something and with surprising speed, Sly swung his lightsaber, cutting off Zam's arm, making the crowd gasp and stare.

"Easy. Jedi business, go back to your drinks." Neyla told the crowd, making them do just that.

They took Zam out the back of the club and began to question her. "Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Sly asked.

"It was a senator from Naboo." Zam answered.

"And who hired you?" Sly asked.

"It was just a job." Zam answered.

Neyla didn't buy it. "Talk or I'll let your memories do the talking for you!"

"It was a bounty hunter called-" She started to say before something hit her under the chin. Neyla and Sly looked up and saw someone fly away. They looked back at Zam and saw her face change to its normal form as she said something that they didn't understand before she died.

Neyla took the weapon that killed Zam and looked at it. "Toxic dart." She said as they looked back up to where the one that killed the assassin was. It must have been the bounty hunter and whoever it was, the bounty hunter didn't want them to know his identity. But one thing was certain: they needed to tell the council about this immediately.

 **The next day in the Jedi council chambers**

"Track down this bounty hunter you will, Neyla." Yoda said.

"Most importantly, find out who he's working for." Windu said.

"What should I do, Master?" Sly asked.

"Stay here you will. Need you by my side, I do." Yoda said.

"What about Senator Amidala? She will still need protecting." Neyla said concerned about the Senator.

"I will handle that." A female voice said. Sly and Neyla looked and saw Jedi Shaak Ti.

"Hello, Master Shaak Ti." Sly said as Shaak Ti walked up to them.

"Hello, Sister." Neyla said. Neyla had met Shaak Ti when she began her training and formed a good friendship with her. Over the years, their friendship grew to the point where they saw each other as sisters and had started calling each other "sister" five years ago. They had even went on a few missions together and helped each other when needed.

"It's good to see you both." Shaak Ti said

"Shaak Ti, escort the senator back to her homeworld of Naboo. She'll be safer there, and don't use redisterd transport. Travel as refugees." Windu said.

"As leader of the opposition, it will be very difficult to get senator Amidala to leave the capital." Sly said.

"Until caught this killer is, our judgement she must respect." Yoda said.

"Sly, Neyla, go to the Senate and ask Chancellor Palpatine to speak with her about this matter." Windu said.

"Yes, Master." Sly and Neyla said as they bowed to the council before leaving.

 **Later at the Senate building**

"I will talk with her. Senator Amidala will not refuse an executive order. I know her well enough to assure you of that." Palpatine said.

"Thank you, Your Excellency." S!y and Neyla said.

"So, Neyla, they've finally given you an assignment but Sly has been told to stay?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda needs Sly by his side, but he understands." Neyla said.

"Yes. I understand that our Master is getting old. I'll need the practice if I'm going to teach my own apprentice one day." Sly said.

"Still, I believe that Master Yoda is trying to hold you back." Palpatine said.

"With all due respect, Your Excellency, Master Yoda knows what's best for us. We've never said it out loud but we consider him the father we've never had." Sly said.

"I see. I apologise. But in time, you will learn to trust your feelings, and then you will both be invisible." Palpatine said he walked with the two Jedi.

"I appreciate that, Chancillar." Sly said.

"I see that the two of you are becoming the greatest of all the Jedi, even more powerful than Master Yoda." Palpatine said.

 **Back At the Jedi Temple**

"I'm concerned for my sister. I know she's your apprentice, Master Yoda, but I don't think she should go alone." Shaak Ti said.

"The Council is confident in its decision, Shaak Ti." Yoda said.

"She has exceptional skills, Shaak Ti. Both in the Force, and in lightsaber combat. You've seen them for yourself." Windu said.

"I know, but at times her abilities can make her a little arrogant and bash." Shaak Ti said.

"A flaw more common among Jedi. Too sure of themselves they are, even the older, more experienced ones." Yoda said.

"I've also heard that Sly is close to mastering Tutaminis to your level, Master Yoda. That is very rare." Shaak Ti.

"Dedicated to their studies they are. Surprised we all were when they told us that they wanted to learn all lightsaber forms." Yoda said.

"Remember, Shaak Ti. If the prophecy is true, Sly and Neyla are the ones who will bring balance to the Force." Windu said.

 **Later at Padme's apartment**

Neyla was looking out the window as Padme was talking with Jar Jar about taking her place in the Senate while she was taking an extended leave of absence. When Jar Jar left, Padme came in the room to pack her things. "I do not like this idea of hiding." Padme said with an upset voice.

"Don't worry, Milady. Now that the council has ordered an investigation, I promise it will not take me long to find the killer." Neyla said.

"I have not worked for a year to defeat the Military Creation Act to not be here when its fate is decided." Padme said as she put some clothes in a suitcase.

"Sometimes we must let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Neyla said sounding wise.

Padme managed to smile. "Neyla, you and Sly really have grown up from the children I know ten years ago. But what can I expect from Master Yoda's prized apprentices?"

"Thank you, Padme. Master Yoda is the greatest mentor. So wise and powerful. Sly and I are truly thankful to be his apprentices." Neyla said.

"Forgive me for asking, Neyla, do you still think about that day?" Padme asked.

Neyla sighed. "Not a day goes by that I don't. My only regret is that I took a life that day, but not _his_ life." Neyla said.

Padme nodded, know exactly who Neyla was referring to. "I know you and Sly must miss Master Qui-Gon. He was a great Jedi Master."

"He was, Padme. And me and Sly thank you every day for the comfort you gave us that day." Neyla said.

"Your welcome." Padme said.

"Anyway, I must get you to your transport." Neyla said as she led Padme out of the building.

 **At the transportation platform**

While Padme was talking with her friend and Captain Typho, Shaak Ti was talking to Neyla. "Sister, don't do anything without consulting either myself or the council on your mission." Shaak Ti said.

"Yes, sister." Neyla said.

Shaak Ti then gave Neyla a sister-like hug, which she returned. When they seperated, Neyla Walked up to Padme. "I'll get to the bottom of this plot quickly, Milady, you'll be back here in no time."

"I have great confidence in your speed, Neyla." Padme said with a smile.

"Sister, may the Force be with you." Shaak Ti said.

"May the Force be with you, Sister." Neyla said as she watched Shaak Ti lead Padme and R2 to the transport. When they were in the ship, it quickly took off.

 **Later at a diner**

"Someone to see you, Honey! Jedi buy the looks of her." A waiter droid said to her boss.

The boss raised his head. "Neyla."

"Hello, Dex." Neyla said happy to see her friend.

"Take a seat, I'll be right with ya." Dex said.

Neyla quickly found a seat and sat down. She saw Dex walking to her. "Hey, old buddy." Dex said as he hugged Neyla and they both sat down. So, my friend, what can I do for you?"

"You can tell me what this is." Neyla said showing her friend the dart, which he was surprised at seeing.

"Well, what do you know? I haven't seen one of these in years." Dex said as the waiter droid brought Neyla a cup of juice.

"Can you tell me where it came from?" Neyla asked.

"This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino Saberdart." Dex told her.

"It didn't show up in the analysis archives?" Neyla asked.

"Those analysis droids only focus on symbols. I should think that you Jedi would respect the difference between knowledge and wisdom." Dex said.

"Kamino... I'm not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?" Neyla asked.

"No, it's beyond the outer rim, I'd say about 12 parsecs beyond the Rishi Maze. Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives. These Kaminoans keep to themselves. They're cloners, good ones, too." Dex explained.

"Cloners… are they friendly?" Neyla asked.

"Depends." Dex said.

"On what?" Neyla asked.

"On how good your manners are, and how good your pocket buck is." Dex said with a chuckle.

 **Later at the library of the Jedi Temple**

Neyla was waiting for Jocasta Nu. In a few minutes, she walked up to her. "You wanted my assistance?" Jocasta asked.

"I did." Neyla said.

"Are you having a problem, Padawan Neyla?" Jocasta asked.

"I'm looking for a planet called Kamino. According to my information, it should be in this quadrant here, just south of the Rishi Maze." Neyla said as she sat down at a computer and brought up the corodence, but there was no planet.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." Jocasta said.

"That's impossible. The archives must be incomplete." Neyla asked.

"If a system doesn't show up in our records, it doesn't exist." Jocasta said as she walked up to one of her students and walked away with him, leaving Neyla to think. After some time of thinking, she decided to go to the one person who could help: Her Master.

She walked to the younglings training room and saw that Yoda and Sly were instructing some of the younglings.

"Reach out. Sense The Force around you. You must use your feelings." Sly said to the younglings as they were doing a lightsaber blocking exercise.

Yoda saw Neyla enter the room and tapped his cane on the floor. "Younglings. Younglings, a visitor we have."

The younglings deactivated their training lightsabers and lifted their helmets. "Hello, Padawan Neyla." The younglings said.

"Hello, Younglings. I'm sorry to disturb you, Master." Neyla said.

"What help can we be, Neyla, hmm?" Yoda asked his other apprentice.

"I'm looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but the system doesn't show in the archive maps." Neyla said.

"Padawan Neyla has lost a planet. How embarrassing." Sly said, making the Younglings giggle.

"Liam, the shades." Yoda told one of the Younglings. The window shades came down, blocking out the daylight as Neyla put an orb on the device in the room.

"Gather around the map reader. Clear your minds, and find Neyla's wayward planet we will." Yoda said as the map reader activated, showing the systems.

"It ought to be…here, but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards this spot." Neyla said.

"Gravity's silhouette remains, but the star and all of the planets have disappeared. How can this be." Sly asked, looking at the Younglings. A thought, anyone?"

"Padawan Sly? Because someone erased it from the archive memory." One of the Younglings said, making Yoda chuckle.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. Reminds me of the both of you at that age it does." Yoda said, making Sly and Neyla chuckle in amusement. The youngling is right. Go to the center of gravity's pull, and find your planet you will.

Neyla grabbed her orb with the Force as the window shades went back up, making the room light up again. She walked with Yoda and Sly. "The data must have been erased." Yoda said.

"But, Master, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Neyla asked.

"Dangerous and disturbing this puzzle is. Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer." Yoda said.

"I say we meditate on this, Master." Sly said.

"I agree." Yoda said.

"I will do as you said and go to the center of gravity's pull. If the planet is there, I'll find it. I will report what I learn from the planet as soon as I can." Neyla said as she left the room and headed to the hangar in the temple. On the way, she was approached by Mace Windu.

"Master Windu." Neyla said bowing.

"Padawan Neyla." Windu said as he walked with her to the landing platform that had her personal fighter.

"It appears someone doesn't want us to know about this Kamino system." Neyla said.

"Which means there's something happening on that system that we should know about." Windu said.

"Master, do you think a Jedi could have erased those files?" Neyla asked.

"I hope not, but this disturbance in the Force is making it hard to get a scent on things." Windu said as the door to the hangar door opened and the platform moved out to prepare for flight.

"I should be going, Master. I'll report to you, Master Yoda and Sly what I learn from Kamino, if it is there." Neyla said.

"I will be in Master Yoda's meditation room with them for when you give your report." Windu said.

Neyla got into her personal fighter, which was purple like her fur and had blue stripes on it. Once she was set up, she flew off the planet, got into one of the hyperspace rings and made the jump to lightspeed.

 **There you go guys. Sorry to leave it here but I want there to be more chapters. When Attack of the Clones is complete, the 2003 Clone Wars series will be the next chapter. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go guys, the rest of Attack of the Clones has begun. There will be a major plot twist in this chapter that will affect the fate of the Jedi by the time I get to Revenge of the Sith, but in a much better way then in the movie. Anyway, back to the story guys.**

When Neyla's fighter came out of hyperspace, her fighter detached from the hyperspace ring and she flew towards the missing planet she had been searching for, which wasn't missing after all. "There it is, R4. Right where it should be: our missing planet Kamino." Neyla said as her fighter quickly got on the planet, which was a rainy one. Neyla landed her fighter on one of the platforms and put her hood on. She got out of the fighter and headed to the entrance as the fighter's cockpit door closed. Neyla entered the building as a Kaminoan walked up to her.

"Hello, Jedi. The prime minister is expecting you." The Kaminoan said.

"I'm expected?" Neyla asked taking her hood off.

"Of course. He is anxious to meet you. We were expecting a Jedi Master. But we were beginning to think a jedi would not be coming. Please, this way." The Kaminoan said leading Neyla to the Prime Minister.

When they got to the Prime Minister's chambers, he stood up to greet his guest. "May I present Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino. And this is Jedi Padawan. The female Kaminoan said.

"Neyla: One of two of Master Yoda's apprentices." Neyla said bowing in respect to the Prime Minister.

"I trust you're going to enjoy your stay. Please." Lama Su said offering Neyla a chair. They sat down as he spoke again. "And now, to business. You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. 200,000 units are ready with a million more well on the way."

"That's… good news." Neyla said not understanding what he was talking about.

"Please tell your master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be ment one time." Lama Su said.

"Please forgive me, Prime Minister, but Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." Neyla said remembering what she had read about him all those years ago.

"Oh. I'm so sorry to hear that, but I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." Lama Su said sad at hearing the news.

"The army?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. A clone army, and I must say one of the finest we've ever created." Lama Su said.

"Tell me, Prime Minister, when my master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" Neyla asked.

"Of course he did. This army is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself." Lama Su said.

"That's… why I'm here." Neyla said sensing that something strange was going on. They stood up and Lama Su began leading Neyla to the units. When they got to the cloning facility, Neyla was impressed.

"Very impressive." Neyla said.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased. Clones can think creatively. You will find that they vastly superior to droids. We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

"You mentioned growth acceleration." Neyla said.

"Yes. It's essential, otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time. They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." Lama Su said.

"And you was the original host?" Neyla asked.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Lama Su answered.

That sparked Neyla's interest. "And where is this bounty hunter now?" Neyla asked.

"We keep him here. Apart from his pay, which is considerable. Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" Lama Su asked.

"Unaltered?" Neyla asked.

"Pure genetic replication, no tampering with the structure to make it more docile, and no growth acceleration." Lama Su said.

"I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett. But first, I want to have a talk with you in your chambers in private, Prime Minister." Neyla requested.

"Of course." Lama Su said.

"I would be very happy to arrange the meeting for you. I will take you to him after your talk with the Prime Minister." The female Kaminoan said.

They went to a balcony and Neyla was amazed at how many numbers of clones there were. "Magnificent, aren't they? Come, Padawan Neyla. Let us have that talk you requested in my chamber."

They walked back to Lama Su's chambers and sat down. "What is it you wish to discuss with me, Padawan Neyla?"

"I'm curious about this clone army. I know that you said it's for the Republic, but I sense that there is more to it than what you have told me. Tell me, did anyone else besides Master Sifo-Dyas know about the Clones?" Neyla asked.

"I-I-I cannot tell you that." Lama Su said.

"Please tell me, Prime Minister, I can sense that you are afraid of something or someone. If you tell me what you're holding back, I have a plan to protect you." Neyla said.

"How could you do that?" Lama Su asked.

"You can still make the clone army and use some of the battalions to give you protection here. I will talk with the Jedi Council and see if they can have a few of us look after you and your people until this someone has been taken care of. You have my word as a Jedi." Neyla said.

"Well, until you told me, we thought that the Jedi who has been paying us was Sifo-Dyas. He's the one who built inhibitor chips for us to put in the Clones brains at birth. The chips have protocols In them. But there is one that the chips were specifically designed for: Protocol 66." Luma Su explained.

"What is this Protocol 66?" Neyla asked.

"The protocol was designed to make the clones deal with any Jedi that may go rogue… by killing them." Lama Su explained.

"What? Someone put those chips into the clones to kill the Jedi?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. But only if they went rogue." Lama Su said.

"Whoever this Tyranus is, he doesn't sound like a good person. His name is enough to make me sense that he may have put those chips in the clones for more than just rogue Jedi. What if he put them in the clones so that they would kill not just rogue Jedi, but every single Jedi?" Neyla said.

"It is possible. Whoever he really is, he's extremely wealthy. He paid us an entire fortune to build the army." Lama Su said.

What does he look like?" Neyla asked.

"He wore a hood to hide his face, but he is human. He has a beard and from his voice, he is quite old." Lama Su said.

Neyla began to think about the description of this Tyranus. Old, wealthy, possibly once a Jedi. There could only be one man who could fit the description but she couldn't be certain that it was who she was thinking about. She then addressed Lama Su again.

"Is there any way to shut down the chips?" Neyla asked.

"Yes there is. There is a electromagnetic pulse device in the central control room for the facility. We created it in case the operation was compromised. Now it appears that we were right." Lama Su said.

"Prime Minister, please shut down the chips. If they stay activated, you and your people will be responsible for the deaths of thousands of Jedi, including the younglings." Neyla said thinking about all the Jedi that would die if those chips stayed activated, including Sly and Master Yoda.

"We will shut them down immediately, Padawan Neyla. Every last one of them. If you'd like, you could come with me to the facility to see to it that they are shut down." Lama Su said thinking about all the destruction and death that would happen if the chips stayed activated.

"That would be best, Prime Minister. And when I take care of Tyranus, I'll try to see to it that you have enough of his fortune to make sure you continue your research." Neyla said.

"That would be most generous, Padawan Neyla. I thank you for opening my eyes to this deceit." Lama Su said leading Neyla to the main control room for the facility. When they got there, Lama Su took Neyla to the EMP device, which was a red button. Would you like to do the honors, Padawan Neyla?"

"Indeed I would." Neyla said as pushed the button, activating the EMP and sending it all through the facility and shutting down every single one of the control chips in the clone's heads. The computer showed all of the chips in the clone's heads shutting down, relieving Neyla a great deal. "You made the best decision of your life, Prime Minister."

"I would've never made it had you not opened my eyes, Padawan Neyla." Lama Su said as he shook hands with Neyla.

"I have a request: If this Tyranus contacts you again about the clones, pretend that our conversation in your chamber didn't happen so that he doesn't know about the chips." Neyla said.

"You have my word, Padawan Neyla. This secret will stay between us." Lama Su said.

The female Kaminoan addressed Neyla. Are you ready for your meeting with Jango, Padawan Neyla?"

"Yes I am. Take me to him. Thank you, Prime Minister. I will inform the council of your decision." Neyla said.

"Do that, Padawan Neyla." Lama Su said with a smile before going back to his chambers.

The female Kaminoan led Neyla to Jango's apartment. When they got there, a child answered. "Boba, is your father here?"

"Yep." Boba answered.

"May we see him?"

"Sure." Boba said as he led them inside. "Mom, Dad, Taun We's here!"

They entered the apartment and they waited for a few minutes before Jango appeared with someone Neyla recognized. "Jango, Carmelita, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Taun We asked.

"Fairly." Jango said.

"Yes it was." Carmelita said before laying eyes on Neyla. "I know who this is: Padawan Neyla, apprentice to Master Yoda himself. "

"Senator Carmelita." Neyla said. Neyla had studied on some of the Senators, including Carmelita. She was from the same planet that she and Sly were from, but was 4 years older than them. She was one of the Senators who were corrupt. Unfortunately they had found no evidence that proved it because she had been doing whatever was necessary to cover up her corruption, despite Neyla sensing it.

"She has come to check on our progress." Taun We said.

"Your clones are very impressive, Jango. You must be very proud." Neyla said.

"I'm just a simple man with a lover trying to make his way in the universe." Jango said.

"Have you and your lover ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Neyla asked.

"Once or twice." Carmelita said.

"Recently?" Neyla asked standing face to face with the Senator.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas." Neyla said.

Jango then told his son something in a language that Neyla didn't understand. "Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Neyla asked Jango.

"I've never heard of him." Jango said standing next to Carmelita.

"Really?" Neyla asked.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus."

"And it was a favor to me." Carmelita said.

"How very curious." Neyla said knowing that something wasn't right about them. She believed that they knew more about this Tyranus.

"Do you like your army, Padawan Neyla?" Carmelita asked.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Neyla said.

"They'll do their job well, we both guarantee that." Jango said.

" _Yes, they will, especially now that their chips are disabled_ " Neyla thought. "Thank you both for your time."

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango said.

"Especially one of Master Yoda's apprentices." Carmelita said.

Neyla left with Taun We. As they left, Jango and Carmelita glared at the Jedi and looked at Boba. "What is it, Mom and Dad?"

"Pack your things, Son. We're leaving. Me and your father will pack ours as well." Carmelita said. Boba went to pack his things as Carmelita looked at Jango. They leaned in and kissed each other and went to pack their things.

 **With Neyla**

Tuan We led Neyla back to her fighter. "Tell your council that the first battalions are ready, and remind them: if they need more troops, it will take more time to grow them."

"I won't forget, Taun We. Thank you." Neyla said as she put her hood on.

"And thank you, Padawan Neyla, for opening our eyes." Tuan We said as Neyla exited the building and walked back to her fighter.

When she got to her fighter, she decided to report to Master Yoda, Sly and Windu. "R4, Scrabble code five to Coruscant to the Jedi Temple." Neyla said. R4 activated the fighter's transmitter and once it was ready, Neyla began her report.

 **In the Jedi Temple's Meditation room**

Sly, Yoda and Windu were sitting in the seats when Neyla's hologram appeared. "Masters, Sly, I have urgent news to tell you."

"Learned something on Kamino, have you?" Yoda asked his other apprentice.

"Yes. I have successfully made contact with the Prime Minister of Kamino. They are using a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to create a clone army. I have a strong feeling that this bounty hunter is the assassin we're looking for. And Senator Carmelita is with him. They're lovers." Neyla reported.

"Do you think these cloners are involved in the plot to assassinate Senator Amidala?" Windu asked.

"No, Master, there appears to be no motive." Neyla said.

"Do not assume anything, Neyla. Clear your mind must be, if you are to discover the real villains behind this plot." Yoda told his other apprentice.

"Yes, Master. They say Master Sifo-Dyas placed an order for a clone army at the request of the Senate almost 10 years ago. When I told them that he was killed, I sensed that something was wrong. After showing me the army, I talked with the Prime Minister and he told me that he thought Sifo-Dyas was still paying them to build the army, but it was really a man called Tyranus. But that's not the worst part: This Tyranus placed inhibitor chips into every single clone from birth. The chip had many protocols but there was one in particular that interested me: Protocol 66. That protocol was made to kill any Jedi that may go rogue. But I could sense that this Tyranus is very bad news. The prime minister said that he was quite old, extremely wealthy, and possibly once a Jedi." Neyla said.

Sly, Yoda and Windu were shocked at the news. While they knew something was happening on Kamino, they didn't expect any of this. Sifo-Dyas ordering the creation of an army, his death, an extremely wealthy and old human called Tyranus Calling himself Sifo-Dyas, Clones being programed at birth to eventually kill Jedi. This could not be a coincidence. "Is there anything else to tell us, Neyla?" Sly asked.

"Yes. After I found out about the chips, I convinced the Prime Minister to disable them. He had an EMP device that was targeted specifically at the chips. He then took me to the facility and let me disable the chips. Now those chips are all useless. I asked him to pretend that our conversation never happened so this Tyranus would not know of it." Neyla said.

"That is great news, Neyla." Sly said.

"If what you are saying is true, Neyla, then Jango Fett and Senator Carmelita must know who this Tyranus is." Windu said.

"Jango Fett told me that he was recruited by Tyranus and as a favor to Senator Carmelita. If I'm right, they both know who he is and why he ordered the creation of the army." Neyla said.

"Bring them here. Question them, we will." Yoda said.

"Yes, my master. I will report back when I have them. But, Master, we must keep this between us and the council. We do not know who else may be compromised that may reveal what I've learned to Tyranus. " Neyla said as her transmission ended.

"Blind, we are if creation of this clone army and this Order 66 we could not see." Yoda said.

"I think it is time we informed the Senate that our ability to use the Force is diminished." Windu suggested.

"No. If Senator Carmelita works for this Tyranus, there's no telling who else in the Senate is compromised. And Neyla's right, we must keep this between us and the council. No one, not even the Chancellor can be told." Sly said.

"Right you are, Sly. And only the Dark Lord of the Sith knows of our weakness. If informed, the Senate is, multiply our adversaries will." Yoda said.

"And if the Dark Lord finds out about what we've learned, he'll more than likely think of another way to destroy the Jedi Order." Sly said.

 **Back with Neyla**

Neyla had sensed that Jango Fett and Senator Carmelita were about to leave the planet. She felt for their signatures in the Force and followed them all the way to their platform. By the time she got there, they were almost finished loading their things on their ship.

"Mom, Dad, Look!" Boba yelled making Jango and Carmelita turn around.

"Carmelita, take Boba and get onboard!" Jango said.

Neyla got out her lightsaber and activated both blades. Jango drew his blasters and started shooting at Neyla but she spinned her lightsaber in circles and deflected every single blaster bolt. As Neyla approached him, Jango activated his jetpack and flew into the air as he continued shooting at Neyla. Jango flew behind one of the poles. While they were fighting, Carmelita turned the ship around. Jango crawled on the pole and fired the missile from his jetpack at Neyla, making her fall back a few feet and drop her lightsaber. The guns on the ship came down and Carmelita fired at Neyla, making her go back a few more feet. Jango tried to fly at Neyla but she jumped-kicked him down, making him drop his gun. Neyla ran and kicked Jango down but Jango took her with him. She kicked him in the head, making him fly a few feet. They got up and Neyla tried to punch Jango but he headbutted her, making her fall to the ground. Neyla saw her lightsaber, got up and tried to use the Force to get it but Jango flew into the air and used a cable line to wrap around Neyla's wrists, binding her hands together. Jango flew, dragging Neyla with him, but Neyla flipped up and used one of the poles to pull the cable line, making Jango crash into the platform and making his jetpack fly off of him and into the pole, blowing up. Jango got to his gun as Neyla ran to him. He tried to shoot Neyla but she jumped-kicked him off the platform. "Oh, not good." Neyla said as she went down with Jango. They slid down and Jango used blades from his armor to slow them down. When they nearly got to the end, Neyla fell off the end buy held on to the line to keep herself up. Jango pull hard until the line broke off his wrist. Neyla started falling but quickly got her wrists free and roped the line to something, stopping her fall. Jango checked to see if she had fallen in the water. When he saw nothing, he climbed back up the platform. Neyla saw this and swung to the bridge of the building. She used the Force to get the door open and quickly ran to catch up to Jango. B the time she got there, Jango's ship was already taking off. Neyla quickly got out a homing device and threw it on the ship, instantly activating. The ship quickly flew off. Neyla called her lightsaber to her and quickly headed to her fighter. When she got there, she quickly took off, got off the planet, attached to the hyperspace ring and followed Jango's ship.

After traveling through hyperspace, Neyla saw the the planet they were heading to was Geonosis. She detached from the hyperspace ring and continued to pursue Jango and Carmelita. She was hoping that Jango would see her so he would give her a challenge before he went on the planet. Having flying battles really excited her. She was the second greatest pilot in the universe next to Sly.

Boba saw what looked like another ship on the computer. "Mom, Dad, I think we're being tracked."

"she must have put a homing device on our hull." Jango said.

"Persistent Jedi scum." Carmelita said.

"Hang on. We'll move into the asteroid field, and we'll have a couple of surprises for her." Jango said, making Carmelita and Boba chuckle evilly.

Jango's ship moved into the asteroid field and released a seismic charge. Neyla saw this and quickly flew under a asteroid to avoid the blast. The seismic charge activated, sending a blue blast cutting through asteroids, which Neyla easily avoided. Jango fired a second seismic charge and it cut through more asteroids, which she easily avoided again thanks to her piloting skills. Jango flew inside one of the big asteroids, with Neyla not to far behind. Jango got out first and hid behind another asteroid. When Neyla got out of the asteroid, she didn't see Jango's ship anywhere. Jango's ship then came right behind her and started shooting. "And this is what makes flying all the more fun." Neyla said." Neyla said as she quickly got out of the line of fire, spinned upside down and started shooting back. After a few shots, she landed a hit on Jango's ship. Unfortunately, Jango hit her, too. But not enough to severely damage her fighter. Neyla started flying away from Jango's ship as Jango fired a homing missile at her. Fortunately, she encountered this problem before and fire the spare part canisters. The homing missile locked on to them and blew them up.

Jango looked at the computer and saw Neyla's ship disappear. "Well, we won't be seeing her again." Jango said.

"And that's why I love you, Jango." Carmelita said kissing him on the cheek. Jango's ship entered the planet and landed in one of the hangers.

Unknown to them, Neyla's fighter was on a asteroid to keep from getting detected. After a few minutes, she reactivated her fighter and headed for the planet. Once on the planet, she saw an unusual concentration of Federation ships. She then found a safe place to land and when she did, she got out of the fighter and headed to one of the factories to find Jango and Carmelita.

After some time, she entered one of the Droid factories in secret and explored. After some exploring, she found a balcony and looked down at a factory that appeared to be making battle droids. Whatever they were for, it didn't look good. She then explored father and heard a voice that she recognized: the voice of Count Dooku. She hid in a corner to keep from getting spotted.

"We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate alliance to sign the treaty." Dooku said.

"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet?" The voice of Nute Gunray asked. "I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk."

"I am a man of my word, Viceroy." Dooku said.

"With these new battle droids we built for you, you'll have the finest army in the Galaxy." The Techno Union leader said.

Once they were well enough away, Neyla went a different path to follow them. Once she got to where she could hear them without being seen, she listened to their conversation.

"As I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support, gentleman." Dooku said.

"What you are proposing could be considered treason." An alien said.

"The Techno Union army is at our disposal, Count." The Techno Union leader said.

"The Banking Clan will sign your treaty." The Banking Clan leader said.

"Good, very good. Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support. And when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to any demands we make." Dooku said.

Neyla had heard all that she needed to hear and quickly snuck out of the building. She made her way back to her fighter and checked the transmitter. "The transmitter is working but we're not receiving a return signal. Coruscant's too far. R4, can you boost the power?" Neyla asked, to which R4 replied no.

"We'll have to try something else. Maybe we can contact Shaak Ti on Naboo. It's much closer. But we don't have much time." Neyla said standing in front of her fighter. "Sister? Sister, do you copy? This is Neyla. My long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant"

 **Meanwhile on Naboo**

R2-D2 had heard Neyla's message from inside one of Padme's starships. Once the message was completed, he headed to Senator Padme's room and told her about it. Padme then went to find Shaak Ti and quickly found her meditating. "Excuse me, Master Shaak Ti." Padme said, making Shaak Ti look at her. "R2 has told me that he's carrying a message from Neyla."

"Take me to where he got the message, Milady." Shaak Ti said. Once they got to the ship, R2 played Neyla's message.

"Sister, my long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Retransmit this message to Coruscant." Neyla's hologram said. Padme did just that.

 **On Coruscant in the Chancellor's office**

Sly, Yoda, Windu, a few Jedi, Palpatine, and members of the Senate were in Palpatine's office when Neyla's message came through.

"I have tracked the bounty hunter, Jango Fett and Senator Carmelita, to the Droid factories in Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here. And it is clear that Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempts on Senator Padme. The Commerce Guild and the Corporate alliance have both pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a- wait, wait." Neyla said before getting her lightsaber and activating one blade. She deflected some blaster bolts before getting stunned by destroyer droids.

 _Neyla, no!_ " Sly thought as he watched the one he secretly loved getting captured.

"More happening on Geonosis, I feel, then has been revealed." Yoda said.

"I agree. Shaak Ti, we will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you is to stay where you are. Protect the senator at all costs. That is your first priority." Windu said.

"Understood, Master Windu." Shaak Ti said as Windu's hologram turned off.

"They'll never get there in time to save her, they have to come halfway across the galaxy. Geonosis is close to here." Padme said.

"If she's still alive." Shaak Ti said.

"Master Shaak Ti, are you just going to sit here and let her die? She one of your closest friends." Padme said.

"Neyla is more than that, Senator. She is like my sister, and I'm not going to let her die." Shaak Ti said.

"So you're going to help her?" Padme asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes I am. I don't care what Windu says, I'm not letting my sister die. You'll have to stay here, Milady. If you go with me, you'll more than likely be someone that Neyla will worry about and it will distract us. Besides, Neyla would want you safe." Shaak Ti said.

"I understand, Master Jedi. But please be careful." Padme said as she exited the ship along with R2. Shaak Ti activated the ship and quickly got off the planet. Once off the planet, the ship entered lightspeed coordinates for Geonosis.

 **Back on Coruscant**

The Commerce Guild and the Corporate alliance are preparing for war, there can be no doubt of that." Senator Organa said.

"Count Dooku must have made a treaty with them." Palpatine said.

" **The debate is over. Now we need that clone army.** An alien senator said.

"Unfortunately the debate is not over. The Senate will never approve the use of clones before the Separatists attack." Organa said.

"This is a crisis. The Senate must vote the Chancellor emergency powers. He can then approve the creation of an army." Palpatine's attendant said.

"But what senator would have the courage to propose that?" Palpatine asked.

"If only senator Amidala were here." Palpatine's attendant said, making Jar Jar think.

 **On Geonosis**

Count Dooku was walking to Neyla's prison cell while looking at her lightsaber. The design she had chosen was interesting to him. The double-bladed lightsaber was used by the Ancient Sith for killing and it was very rare for a Jedi to use it.

Dooku entered the cell and when Neyla saw him, she glared at him. "Betrayer." Neyla said.

"Oh no, my friend. This is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They have gone too far. This is madness." Dooku said trying to sound sincere.

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku?" Neyla asked not believing him.

"This had nothing to do with me, I assure you. I will petition immediately to have you set free." Dooku said.

"Well I hope it doesn't take too long. I have an assignment to complete." Neyla said.

"May I ask why a Jedi Padawan, one of Master Yoda's apprentices, is all the way out here on Geonosis without him?" Dooku asked.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett, do you know him?" Neyla asked.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don't trust them." Dooku said.

"Who can blame them, but he is here. I can assure you. Along with the Senator from my home Planet Zusanra: Carmelita." Neyla said.

"It's a great pity that our paths have crossed, Neyla. Qui-Gon thought very highly of you and Sly Cooper before he died. And it's an even greater pity that you had to watch him die. What you saw that day, I would not wish for any child. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." Dooku said with sadness.

"No one wishes that better than me and Sly, but I doubt that Qui-Gon would ever join you." Neyla said.

"Don't be so sure, my young Jedi. In case Yoda did not tell you, he Qui-Gon was once my apprentice, just as you or Sly could have been his if he had not died. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he would never have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have." Dooku said.

*The truth?" Neyla asked.

"The truth. What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control a dark lord of the Sith?" Dooku asked.

"That's not possible. While I do know that the Republic is corrupt, even if the Dark Lord of the Sith controlec it, the Jedi would be aware of it. Surely Master Yoda would." Neyla said.

"The Dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, Neyla. Hundreds of Senators, including the one from your home planet, are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." Dooku said.

"While I believe you about the Senators including Carmelita are corrupt, I don't believe you about them being under a Sith Lord's influence." Neyla said.

"The viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious. But he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help and told me everything. You must join me, Neyla, and I will complete your training and together we will destroy the Sith and the corruption in the Republic." Dooku said hoping that what he just told her would get her to accept the offer.

"I will never join you, Dooku. I can sense that what you're telling me is the truth, but not the whole truth. And I would rather die than ever abandon my master for you." Neyla said refusing to abandon everything she stood for and everything that she loved.

Dooku began to walk out of the cell. "It may be difficult to secure your release." Dooku said as he walked out of the cell, leaving Neyla with a lot on her mind.

" _Lama Su's description of Tyranus sounds an awful lot like Dooku. But I can't be sure. If I get a chance to fight him while I'm here, I'll have to see into his memories to prove it._ " Neyla thought.

 **Meanwhile at the Senate**

Windu walked in the Senate room where Master Yoda and Sly were as Jar Jar addressed the Senators. "In response to this direct threat to the Republic, mess propose that the Senate give immediately emergency powers to the Supreme Chancellor. " Jar Jar said, making the Senate cheer and chant Palpatine's name.

"Order. We shall have order." Palpatine's attendant said as Palpatine stood up.

"It is with great reluctance that I have agreed to this calling. I love democracy. I love the Republic. The power you give me, I will lay down when this crisis has abated. And as my first act with this new authority, I will create a grand army of the Republic to counter the increasing threats of the Separatists." Palpatine said, making the Senate cheer.

"It is done, than." Windu said as he looked at Yoda. "I will take what Jedi we have left and go to Geonosis and help Neyla."

"Visit the cloners on Kamino, Sly and I will… and see this army they have created for the Republic." Yoda said.

"You must hurry, Master. I sense that Neyla is still alive for now but I have a feeling she won't be for long." Sly said as Windu walked away.

 **Back on Geonosis**

 **(I'm skipping the factory battle because with Anakin not in this story and Padme on Naboo, there's no need for it)**

Shaak Ti had learned that Neyla was to be executed at the Geonosis arena. She quickly landed the ship near the arena and quickly found Neyla battling 3 alien creatures with her hands binded. She used the Force to bend the red-backed creature with three horns and jumped on the creature, she made it ran its horns into the more viscous creature, killing it. When the creature Neyla was riding suddenly got surrounded by destroyer droids, Shaak Ti jumped into the arena and Force pushed them away.

"Nice to see you, sister. I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message." Neyla said with a smile.

"I did, sister. Windu told me to stay put, but I decided not to follow orders and came to rescue you." Shaak Ti said jumping on the creature's back and freeing Neyla's hands. "Where's your lightsaber?"

"Dooku has it." Neyla said.

 **On the balcony**

Windu was walking up to Dooku from behind and Drew his lightsaber. When he got close enough, he activated and held it in front of Jango.

Dooku turned around and looked at him. "Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us." Dooku said.

"This party's over." Windu said as many more Jedi in the stands activated their lightsabers, scaring off the Geonosians in the arena.

Brave but foolish, my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered." Dooku said

"Windu scoffed and saw Neyla's lightsaber on his belt. "I don't think so."

"We'll see." Dooku said as Windu quickly grabbed Neyla's lightsaber with the Force and jumped in the arena as new super battle droids started firing at Neyla. Jango fired his flamethrower at Windu, setting his robe on fire. When Windu landed, he quickly took off his robe and threw Neyla's lightsaber to her.

Neyla caught her lightsaber, activated both blades, jumped off the creature with Shaak Ti and joined the other Jedi in the fight. The fight was going well at first, with Neyla and Shaak Ti fighting together side by side. They deflected many blaster bolts, destroying many droids but Neyla saw the number of droids begin to increase. When the green insect like creature came up to Neyla from behind, she quickly killed it with her lightsaber by slicing off it's legs, and cutting off it's head. The red-backed creature saw Windu and chased after him. Jango flew into the arena as Windu cut off one of its horns, dropping his lightsaber as Jango landed. He tried to get it but Windu quickly reclaimed it with the Force. The red-backed creature chased after Jango, ramming him under it and malfunctioning his jetpack. When the red-backed creature came after him again, he quickly shot it in the head, killing it. Jango then saw Windu ran after him and quickly tried to shoot him but he deflected every shot as he got closer to him. Jango tried to use his jetpack but it backfired. Windu cut Jango's gun in half and slashed off his head, making him fall to the ground dead. Unfortunately, Carmelita and Boba saw it. Neyla noticed that some Jedi were getting shot dead. Neyla couldn't let anymore die like this. "EVERYONE, CIRCLE AROUND ME!" Neyla yelled, making the remaining Jedi quickly circle around her. When they were all in a circle, Neyla put away her lightsaber and called upon her Force Barrier. She then raised her hands to expand it until it engulfed all the surviving Jedi. While Neyla was a master at Force barrier and expanding it she had yet to master holding it for long without getting tired. Shaak Ti saw this and held out her arms to help her hold the barrier up.

Dooku saw this and signaled the droids to hold fire. When they stopped, Neyla let the barrier down. "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your life's will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be barded, Dooku." Windu said.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend." Dooku said as the droids pointed their blasters at them again, making Neyla reactivate her lightsaber with Shaak Ti as the Jedi prepared for the end.

Neyla suddenly heard something from above and looked up. "Look!"

(Insert the clones coming to rescue the Jedi theme)

They looked up and saw gunships fly down towards the arena. In one of them was Yoda and Sly. The droids started firing at the gunships as the ships started destroying the droids with their guns and lasers. "Create a perimeter around the survivors!" Sly ordered.

The gunships created the perimeter around the survivors and once they landed, clones came out and opened fire and the droids, destroying most of them while the surviving Jedi got into the gunships, with Windu, Ki Adi Mundi, and Kit Fisto getting in master Yoda and Sly's gunship. Neyla and Shaak Ti got into their own and the rest got into their own gunships. Once they were all inside gunships, they quickly flew into the air and left the area. Dooku and the others went inside. Carmelita and Boba stayed in the arena holding Jango's helmet. Carmelita was vowing revenge on the Jedi for what they had done.

While the gunships were flying to the main battle, Yoda spoke. "If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause he will."

"I will not let him escape, Master." Sly said. But then laser bolts flew past them. They then got to the main battle sight after a few minutes, they saw a gunship being shot down.

"Pilot, land in that assembly area!" Windu said. The pilot compiled and landed in the assembly area and Windu, Ki Adi Mundi, and Kit Fisto got out.

"Sir, I have five special commando units awaiting your orders, sir." A clone Commander said.

Sly addressed the pilot. "Take us to the forward command center." The gunship then took off and headed to the forward command center. When it got there, a ramp was lifted to the gunship for Yoda to walk on.

"Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing." A clone said.

"Very good." Yoda said walking to the platform.

When Yoda got on the platform, he saw Trade Federation ships. He knew that just one of those ships had enough droids in them to invade and conquer an entire planet. He knew that he couldn't let even one of them get off this planet. "Take me close to those starships." Sly said, making the pilot do just that.

When Sly got close enough to them, he got looked at the starships as they were talking off. "Master, tell the cannons to concentrate all their fire on the nearest starship, I'll do the rest."

"Yes, my powerful apprentice. Concentrate all your fire on the nearest starship!" Yoda said.

"Yes sir. Move all connons to sector 5-1-5." The commander said. The cannons aimed at the sector and fired the lasers at full power. While the lasers hit their target, Sly used Tutaminis to absorb the lasers into his hands. He then aimed them at the 2 remaining starships and they hit their targets. The lasers moved around the hulls of the starships, causing enough damage to send them back down to the ground. Once all 3 starships were down, Sly joined his master at the command center.

"Excellent, my young apprentice. Growing your powers are. Making me proud every day, you and Neyla are." Yoda said with a smile.

"Thank you, My Master. But I owe all of my knowledge and skills to you. And so does Neyla." Sly said bowing in respect to the one who he and Neyla secretly considered a father

 **Meanwhile**

Count Dooku entered the war room to observe the battle with Gunray and Poggle the Lesser. "The Jedi have amassed a huge army." Gunray said.

"That doesn't seem possible. How could the Jedi come up with an army so quickly?" Dooku asked.

"We must send all available droids into battle!" Gunray said.

"There are too many." Dooku said.

" **Our communications are being jammed**." Poggle said.

They continued to watch the battle but it seemed like the Jedi and their new army were going to win the battle. "This is not looking good at all." Gunray said.

"We must get the starships back into space." Gunray's attendant said as they both left the room.

" **We have to order a retreat.** " Poggle said.

"My master will never allow the Republic to get away with this treachery." Dooku said walking near Poggle.

" **I'm sending my warriors to hide in the catacombs. The Jedi must not find our designs for the ultimate weapon.** Poggle said as he downloaded the design onto a small device from the main computer and walked up to Dooku. " **If they find out what we're planning to build we're doomed**.

"I will take the designs with me to Coruscant. They will be much safer there with my master." Dooku said as he took the device, brought up the designs for the ultimate weapon and shut the device off again.

 **Meanwhile with Neyla and Shaak Ti**

Neyla and Shaak Ti's gunships was flying through the air and they saw techno union ships. "Aim right above the fuel cells." Neyla said, making the pilot do just that. The missiles hit their target, making the fuel cells fall and crush any droid that was under them.

"Good call, Sister." Shaak Ti said.

They came across the Federation starships. "Attack those Federation starships quickly!" Neyla said, making the pilot fire all the rockets at the ships, causing enough damage to prevent them from taking off. When they were done, the gunship continued on. Shaak Ti noticed something flying away.

"Look. That's Dooku. Pilot, shoot him down!" Shaak Ti said.

"We're out of rockets, Master Shaak Ti." The pilot said.

"Then follow him. There's a chance I can at least get some information from his memories in case he does escape. Pilot, order the lasers to destroy the fighters escorting him!" Neyla said making the pilot comply. The lasers aimed at the fighters and quickly blew them up.

"Clever Jedi." Dooku said as he continued to go to the hangar.

 **With Sly and Yoda**

Sly suddenly sensed that Neyla and Shaak Ti would be in danger. The clone Commander turned to hm. "The droid army is in full retreat."

"Well done, Commander." Yoda said sensing what Sly was as well. "Bring us a ship."

"No, Master, let me go alone." Sly said.

"Sened the same thing you have, Sly?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master. Neyla will be in danger even if Shaak Ti is with her. If Neyla does get information from Dooku's memories, he'll kill her and the information will die with her. And I know that you have a lot more fight left in you, but you're getting old. I feel that the time is beginning for me to truly follow in your footsteps." Sly said.

Yoda sensed that Sly was right. While he still could fight and was still strong with the Force, he was getting old and if Sly was to take his place one day, he had to start at some point in time. "Right you are, Sly. But capture Dooku you must. His capture will end this war before it begins." Yoda said as the gunship came. Sly got on it and looked at his master.

"I will capture him, Master. Or at the very least, save Neyla and any information she may get from Dooku's memories." Sly said.

"May the Force be with you, my apprentice." Yoda said.

"And you, Master." Sly said as the gunship left and headed to Dooku's hanger.

 **At Dooku's hanger**

Dooku had entered the hangar with Neyla and Shaak Ti were not far behind. The ship got to the hangar and the 2 Jedi ran inside with their lightsabers in hand. When they got inside they saw Dooku and Shaak Ti activated her lightsaber, making Dooku turn around.

"You will pay for every Jedi that you killed today, Dooku." Neyla said.

"Never." Dooku said before raised a hand, fired Force lightning at Neyla, sending her into a wall.

Shaak Ti raised her lightsaber. "You'll pay for that, Dooku."

"As you see, my Jedi powers are beyond yours, Shaak Ti. Now back down." Dooku said as he tried to fire Force lightning at her but she blocked the energy with her lightsaber.

"I don't think so, traitor." Shaak Ti said.

Dooku got out his lightsaber and activated it, revealing a red blade. The two warriors began their duel, with Shaak being almost even with the fallen Jedi. But Dooku was the Master of the second form of lightsaber combat: Makashi. When they got into a blade lock, Dooku managed to break out and cut Shaak Ti's shoulder and thigh, making her fall to the floor. Dooku went for a killing blow.

"NOOOOO!" Neyla said as she activated her lightsaber, jumped to Dooku and blocked his blade with hers.

"Brave of you, girl. But I would have thought you had learned your lesson." Dooku said.

"I want nothing to learn from a traitor like you!" Neyla said getting out of the blade lock, Force pushing Dooku away from Shaak Ti and activating the second blade of her lightsaber. Neyla quickly engaged Dooku and to his great surprise, she was fighting evenly with him. While Dooku was a Master at Makashi, Neyla had trained in all of the forms and was using forms 2,3, 4, 5, and even 7. But Dooku was still fighting evenly with Neyla.

"Padawan Neyla, you disappoint me. You were trained by Master Yoda himself. But your lightsaber skills are disappointing. While your skills are impressive, you are not a true master of the lightsaber. A true master of the lightsaber should train in only one form and make it their own. But it is your lightsaber design that truly disappoints me. A true master of the lightsaber should have only one. You're only using the double-bladed lightsaber to make up for your lack of skill. Tell me, why do you use the blade of the ancient Sith, the weapon that killed Qui-Gon?"

"I'll tell you why, you old bastard. It was because of that monster Darth Maul. I watched his skill with this kind of lightsaber and memorized his skill perfectly. It was Maul who inspired me to use it, but unlike him, I was determined to use it for good. Once I Learned that there were 7 forms of lightsaber combat, I was determined to study not just one, but all of them because I knew that if I could be a master of one form, imagine what I could do if I mastered all 7 forms. As for your lecturing about my skills, I don't give a shit about what you think!" Neyla said before she successfully disarmed him and grabbed his head. She then looked into his memories and saw many things. She discovered that he was Tyranus , Darth Tyranus. That meant he was the new apprentice to Darth Sidious. He was also the one who caused Sifo-Dyas's death and the one who paid the Kaminoans to put the chips in every clone's brain. She saw the designs of a weapon capable of destroying planets but nothing to clear about what it was. But there was something in Dooku's memories that really got her attention: she saw a Kaleesh warrior named Qymaen, later self-named Grievous become a cyborg because of Dooku causing his shuttle to explode and crash. He then lied to and manipulated him and told him it was the Jedi who did it. But what interested Neyla was that he used Sifo-Dyas's blood to keep him alive.

Unknown to Neyla, Dooku had enough energy to raise his hands and throw her off of him with Force lightning. When she was off of him, Dooku held his head. He didn't know what Neyla did t him but he wasn't going to take chances. He called his and Neyla's lightsabers to him, put them away and fired Force lightning at Neyla again, making her scream in agony.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BASTARD!" A voice from behind him yelled, making him turning around, travelling Sly.

"Sly Cooper." Dooku said.

"You are going to pay for that, Dooku." Sly said with and angry face.

"Ah, so you love Neyla. Love is not the Jedi way." Dooku said sensing Sly's feelings for Neyla. Neyla and Shaak Ti both heard what Dooku said and were shocked.

"At this point I don't care, old man." Sly said.

"Where is Master Yoda?" Dooku asked.

"I'm here on his behalf." Sly said.

"Yoda has interfered with our affairs for the last time. It is a shame I have to kill you in his place." Dooku said as he sent heavy objects from the wall at him but Sly used the Force to throw them away.

Dooku tried to bring the ceiling down on Sly but he threw his arms and caught the rocks with the Force before throwing them away. "You've become powerful, Dooku. It's too bad you took the quick and easy path to get all that power."

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi. Even you." Dooku said as he sent Force lightning at Sly but he deflected it with ease and sent it back to him. Dooku quickly pushed it up before the lightning could hit him. Dooku looked at Sly with shock before trying again but Sly just absorbed the lightning until Dooku stopped.

"How is this possible!? You're only a Padawan and you're deflecting and absorbing Force lightning with ease. That is impossible for a mere Padawan!"

"When I learned of Tutaminis, I was determined to master it to my Master's level. It was difficult at first but eventually I mastered the power enough to deflect and absorb even a cowardly ability like Force lightning." Sly explained. "You're a coward for using Force lightning, Dooku. If you had any real courage you'd fight me in lightsaber combat."

"Your powers are impressive, boy." Dooku said activating his lightsaber in his signature Makashi pose. "But you're lightsaber skills pale in comparison to mine."

"If you really think that, Old Man." Sly said getting out his Cyan green lightsaber and activating it in a Ataru pose. "Come and get me. RRRRRrrrrrhhhh!"

Dooku jumped in the air as Sly did the same. When they landed in front of each other, their duel began. And to Dooku's surprise, Sly was able to fight Dooku evenly as Neyla had, using all 7 lightsaber forms, but mostly Ataru. Sly matched, blocked, and counterec every move Dooku made and eventually got into a blade-lock with him. "You've trained in all lightsaber forms as well, I see." Dooku said.

"Yes. And I have Master Yoda to thank for everything I've become. It's over, Dooku." Sly said.

"No, no, this is just the beginning!" Dooku said as he used the force to pull down a pillar on Neyla and Shaak Ti. Sly saw this and intervened, quickly putting his lightsaber away and using the Force to stop the pillar. Once it stopped, Sly pushed it away from them and let it go.

But unfortunately, Dooku managed to get into his ship and fly off, most likely leaving the planet. Sly then ran to Neyla and Shaak Ti and helped them both up. Once Sly and Neyla healed Shaak Ti's wounds, Neyla looked at Sly. "Is it true, Sly? Do you love me?" Neyla asked.

"Yes I do, Neyla. I've loved you ever since we met as children but I didn't know how to tell you. And when we became Jedi, I couldn't tell you because of the Code. But now I don't care anymore. I love you, Neyla. But I'll understand if you don't." Sly said looking down.

Neyla lifted Sly's chin up and looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Sly. I've loved you for years but I couldn't tell you for the same reasons you couldn't. But now I don't care about the Code anymore neither. I truly, deeply love you." Neyla said as they leaned in for a kiss.

They then separated when they heard Shaak Ti clear her throat. "So it's true. You two do love each other." Shaak Ti said.

"You mean you knew?" Sly asked.

"I knew when I first met you two. The hand holding the way you'd talk about each other gave it away." Shaak Ti said.

"Shaak Ti, if you're going to tell Master Yoda and the council about this, we understand. You have a duty to the Jedi Order and I respect that. If we get expelled from the order, I'll still consider you my sister, even if you won't." Neyla said.

Shaak Ti hugged Neyla. "Neyla, I know I have a duty to the Jedi order, but you are my sister. If you really do love Sly and if it is true love, I will not have a problem with it. And I won't tell the council anything about this, even if I have to lie to keep it secret. There'll be risks, but I'll face them with both of you and support you in whatever way you need."

"Oh thank you, Shaak Ti. You have no idea how much this means to us." Neyla said hugging Shaak Ti tightly.

"Thank you, Shaak Ti. This means everything to us." Sly said. "Neyla there's something I want to ask you but I want to do it on Naboo."

"Alright Sly. Sister, I'd like you to come with us. Whatever Sly wants to ask me, I want you to be there with me when he does." Neyla said.

"It will be my honor, Sister. But what about your lightsaber? Dooku took it with him and there's still the information you got from his memories. The council will want to know what you learned." Shaak Ti said.

"I have a spare lightsaber exactly like the one that old bastard took. And the council must know everything I've learned ever since my assignment started. Let's go." Neyla said.

"Yeah. Our Master is probably worried for us." Sly said as he walked with Neyla and Shaak Ti to the gunship that brought him here.

 **Later on Coruscant**

Dooku's ship had flew through the city of Coruscant and was heading to the Work area where his master was waiting for him. Once he landed in the secret meeting place, he got out of the ship and saw none other than Darth Sidious himself walking to him.

"The Force is with us, Master Sidious." Dooku said as he bowed to his master.

"Welcome home, Lord Tyranus. You have done well." Sidious said.

"I have interesting news for you, my lord: the Jedi Padawan Neyla has chosen a familiar design of lightsaber." Dooku said hand Sidious Neyla lightsaber.

*Interesting that she has chosen the double-bladed lightsaber. Perhaps it is some connection to the Dark side. Perhaps Sly Cooper and Neyla are more like the Sith then I thought." Sidious said.

"I have good news for you, my lord. The war has begun." Dooku said walking with Sidious.

"Excellent. Everything is going as planned." Sidious said overconfident but little did he know that one crucial part of his plan was ruined.

 **Later at the Jedi Temple**

Neyla had shared everything that she learned from Dooku's memories with Sly, Yoda, Shaak Ti, and Windu. After sharing everything, they planned to find a way to figure out what this ultimate weapon that the Confederacy was building was. Find this General Grievous and find a way to turn him to their side since it was Dooku who lied to and manipulated him and made him what he is. But most importantly, find the Sith Lord called Darth Sidious.

"Master Yoda, do you really believe what Count Dooku told Neyla about Sidious controlling the Senate?" Windu asked.

"Saw into his memories, Neyla did. Never been wrong when using Force Probe she has." Yoda said.

"If she is right, we should keep a closer eye on the Senate." Windu said.

"I agree." Yoda said.

"Where are your apprentices, Master?" Windu asked.

"Went to Naboo with Shaak Ti, they have. At senator Amidala's request." Yoda said.

"It may have been a victory, but I sense that there will be many more battles to come." Windu said.

"Yes. The shroud of the Dark side has fallen. Began the Clone War has." Yoda said.

 **Meanwhile on Naboo**

On the lake country side of Naboo, there was a secret wedding being held between 2 Jedi. Sly had asked Neyla to marry him, which Neyla happily accepted. They had asked Shaak Ti to be their witness and had asked Padme to wed them, which she accepted with joy and had promised them to keep their secret. Sly and Neyla took hands, leaned in and kissed passionately, which brought a tear of joy to Padme and Shaak Ti's eyes. Once they separated, they looked at the sky and knew that there was war on the horizon and it would challenge them to their limits and it would be very hard to keep their marriage a secret. But whatever came their way, they would face it together. And as long as they had Master Yoda, Shaak Ti, Padme and the Jedi Order, they felt like they could conquer anything that would come their way.

 **There you go guys, the rest of Attack of the Clones is complete. 9,990 words! My new record! The next chapter will have the 2003 Clone Wars series. After that, it will be the Clone Wars show. And I have big plans for it. Rate and review. See you next chapter guys.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go guys, Star Wars Clone Wars has begun. This series may not be Canon anymore but it will always be Canon in my eyes, and I'm sure many fans will completely agree with me. I'll be making a major change in this one but you'll have to read to find out what it is. Anyway back to the story guys.**

It had been a few months since the Clone Wars began. Sly and Neyla wore very reluctant to have a part in the war between the Republic and the Separatists because it was hypocrisy of the peacekeepers of the Republic to become Generals and Commanders. Master Yoda and Shaak Ti felt the same way but after much discussions, they reluctantly agreed to take part in the war and take the titles of General and Commander but that didn't mean they'd have to like it.

 _Like fire across the Galaxy, the Clone Wars spread. In league with the wicked Count Dooku more and more planets slip. Against this threat upon the Jedi Knights falls the duty to lead the newly formed army of the Republic. And as the heat of war grows, so to grows the prowess of two most gifted students of the Force._

 **In the Chancellor's office**

Master Yoda and his 2 prized apprentices were meeting with Palpatine to discuss the latest Separatist plot by the Banking Clan.

"The banking clan has hidden huge factories on Muunilist. Building huge droid armies and massive warships. We must act quickly." Neyla said.

"I agree. But who to send? Master Windu still fights on Dantooine and Master Fisto is going to Mon Calamari." Palpatine said.

"An army is ready, Chancillar. They can leave immediately." Neyla said.

"Yes. And may I request that command of the army go to your apprentices, Master Yoda? Neyla can have the ground forces and Sly can have the space forces. Their exceptional skill will be quite useful." Palpatine said, making Sly and Neyla looked surprised at the request.

"We'd like to do that, Chancellor. But I don't think we're ready for such responsibility." Sly said.

"Yes. We have exceptional skills but we're still Padawans." Neyla said.

"True. With me their place is. But undeniably strong you both have become. Perhaps-" Yoda said but Palpatine cut him off.

"Then it is decided." Palpatine said, making Sly and Neyla look at their master with worry.

The 3 Jedi walked out of the office and Sly and Neyla spoke with Yoda. "Master, we know that our skills are exceptional, but I don't think we're ready for this." Sly said.

"I agree. While Chancellor Palpatine thinks we're ready, your opinion is more important than his. Perhaps you should come with us." Neyla said.

"Padawans, never been in question your skills have. But mature enough I believe you are. Like it I do not, but already made the decision has been. Come with you I cannot. Have a mission with Senator Amidala, I do. May the Force be with you, my powerful apprentices." Yoda said as he entered the gunship to take him back to the temple.

Sly and Neyla took each other's hands and went to the fleet they would be leading on Muunilist. Once everything was ready, the cruisers took off into space. While flying to Muunilist, Neyla went to address her ARC troopers.

"ARC troopers, you have been selected for this task because you are the best, the elite. You all know what to do. The success of your mission is our key to a swift victory. When you get into position, send word as planned. Then I will join you." Neyla said leaving the troopers in their chambers.

Neyla went to Sly, who was working on his Starfighter. When he saw Neyla, he stopped and stood up. "Neyla, even though we have exceptional skills and Master Yoda thinks we're ready, but we shouldn't be fighting in this war." Sly said.

"I know, Sly. Shaak Ti and Master Yoda both think the same thing, but it's too late for any of us to turn back now. But we're almost there and we must get ready. May the Force be with you, my love." Neyla said, whispering the last part in Sly's ear and walking away to prepare for the fight.

The cruisers came out of hyperspace and gun platforms orbiting the planet. Fighters began coming out of the platforms as the Republic fighters started flying towards them, with Sly leading them. "All squadrons to me." Sly ordered as the space battle began.

While this was happening, all the gunships were flying onto the planet and we're heading to the city. "ARC troopers, deploy." Neyla ordered through her comlick.

"Yes, Commander." The pilot said, deploying from the others and going its own way. While the battle on the ground began, the ARC troopers were secretly taking a separate route through the city to get to their objective. Unfortunately, a Droid with a rocket launcher saw the gunship and shot it down, making the ship crash but fortunately the ARC troopers were not hurt. They got out of the ship but we're fired upon by droid snipers. The clone Sergeant gave a hand signal to one of the troopers to locate the snipers while 2 more provided him with cover fire. The trooper found the snipers and informed the Sergeant and he gave the ARC with the rocket launcher to take them out. The ARC trooper quickly took them all out and once the snipers stopped, the Sergeant gave his troops a signal to move on. While they were heading to their objective, the Sergeant heard something and gave his troops the signal to stop and take position. A Droid tank came out from around the corner and opened fire. The ARC troopers took cover and the Sergeant gave one of his troops who was on one of the buildings to take out the tank. The ARC trooper repelled down, got inside the tank and took it out from the inside. Once the tank was taken out, the Sergeant gave his troops the signal to continue on. He then threw a scanning device in the air and it scanned for the tower that housed the Banking Clan.

The sergeant saw the tower and its cannon and the droids that were on guard and contacted Neyla. "Commander Neyla, target sighted." The sergeant said.

"Very good, Sergeant. Proceed with the next phase." Neyla said.

The Sergeant gave his troops the signal to move on the tower. Once they were there, they used grapples to climb up the tower. Once they were close enough, they began attacking the droids and blow up the comms building. Once they were all destroyed, the ARC troopers placed many bombs on the tower's cannon. They quickly climbed up to the roof of the tower as the bombs detonated, destroying the cannon. The ARC troopers got to the roof of the tower and held position.

 **Meanwhile in the tower**

The banking clan was watching the battle taking place outside and were worried. "Those guns are destroying our forward positions. The Republic is breaking through." The leader said before there was rumbling.

"Sir, our cannons at the base of the tower has been destroyed." One of the bankers said.

"Their range is greater than we thought." Another banker said.

"It must be their artillery!"

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do? I don't know why Dooku sent you here if all you're going to do is stand around-" the leader said to the bounty hunter before he grabbed the leader by the throat. "I mean… whatever you're ready."

The bounty hunter Durge went to his army of droids on speeder bikes and mounted on one. One of the Droids handed him a lance and once they were ready, they headed to Republic forces. When they got there, the started decimating the clones and their heavy cannons.

"Commander Neyla, our cannons are being destroyed." One of the Clones said.

Neyla looked through her macrobinoculars, zoomed in and saw the cannons being destroyed by Droids on speeder bikes and their leader, who by the looks of him looked like a bounty hunter. "Mount up." Neyla ordered.

While the cannons were getting destroyed, Durge saw speeder bikes with clones on them and their leader who had black robes on the armor and had a purple tail. The leader got in front of Republic speeder clones as Durge got in lead of his droids. The two sides charged at each other while pointing their lances at each other. When they collided with each other, some droids and clones were thrown off their bikes. When the leader of the troops and Durge saw each other, they charged at each other. When they collided, the leader's lance was destroyed and helmet came off, revealing Neyla. Neyla got out her lightsaber, activated one blade and headed towards Durge. She slashed the bottom of his speeder, making it explode but Durge survive without any wounds. Neyla headed towards him again and Durge grabbed the front of her speeder, making Neyla jump off and land on her feet. Durge ran to her and tried to hit Neyla with her speeder but she slashed it to pieces and impaled him. But Durge simply laughed at the Jedi and began punching her repeatedly, sending her back a few feet. Durge fired bullets at her but she used the Force to deflect them. Durge tried his flamethrower next but Neyla used the Force to make it go around her and crush the flamethrower. Durge tried his chain with spikes on it but Neyla called her lightsaber to her and cut the end off before it could hit her. Durge pulled out his blasters but Neyla slashed through them. Durge activated his wrist fields and Neyla activated her lightsaber's second blade and started slashing at Durge but he blocked the blades. Eventually, Neyla got an opening, slashing his right arm off, then cut him in half.

Neyla's comlick then came on. "Commander Neyla, we are in position." The Clone Sergeant said.

Neyla found a speeder bike and quickly headed to the tower. But unknown to her, Durge was beginning to regenerate.

Neyla quickly got to the tower and rode it up the wall. When she was far enough, she force-jumped to the roof where the ARC troopers were waiting. "We're set, Commander."

"Very well. Let's end this battle, Sergeant." Neyla said.

 **Inside the tower**

The Banking Clan continued watching the battle when the roof was suddenly blown up. The droids opened fire and when they stopped, the ARC troopers repelled down while destroying the droids. Three destroyer droids rolled up and started shooting at the clones but Neyla jumped in and quickly destroyed two of them and threw her lightsaber through the 3rd one before calling it back to her.

"Commander." The Sergeant said, holding the Banking Clan leader.

"Mercy, I beg you. I am merely a banker." The leader said.

"That's up to you and your unconditional surrender, Banker." Neyla said before she heard something coming and activated both blades of her lightsaber.

Suddenly Durge flew through the window of the building, having had jets on his back for flight. The ARC troopers opened fire on Durge, hitting one of his jets and making him fall to the floor in a blast. The troopers continued to fire until one of them fired a rocket at Durge.

After a few seconds, the Sergeant spoke. "Control room secure, Commander."

"One can never be too sure, Sergeant." Neyla said, not believing that the bounty would be easily killed from that.

The troopers approached when a alien arm stretched out and knocked down the troopers that were approaching him. Durge came out of the smoke, revealing that he was without his armor. Durge stretched out his veiny hand to punch Neyla but she dodged out of the way and cut his hand off with her lightsaber. Durge regenerated his hand and ran to Neyla. They fought on the hologram table, with Neyla dodging Durges attacks. Durge attempted to smash Neyla but she dodged out of the way. The troopers shot repelle lines at Durge and shot him with multiple blasters but he just shrugged them off, got over Neyla and absorbed her into his body, making her drop her lightsaber in the process. The clone Sergeant shot a line at Durge's helmet and shot electricity at him, but Durge lunged his head at him, sending the electricity back at him and sending him back. Durge ran towards him while swapping the other troopers away. As Durge raised his arms to finish the Sergeant off, his body suddenly ripped from the inside until it exploded, setting Neyla free.

"Commander, are you alright?" The Sergeant asked.

"I'm fine. Seems I've created quite the mess now." Neyla asked with humor while calling her lightsaber to her. Neyla went to the banking clan leader, who was cowering. "Now where were we? Ah, yes. I believe you were surrendering."

The troopers took the Banking Clan members away while Neyla picked up Durge's helmet and looked at it. (I know in the show Durge survives but in my story, he doesn't)

 **Meanwhile on another planet**

A gladiator match was taking place. The match was to find an assassin for the fallen Jedi turned Sith Lord Count Dooku. Dooku's ship landed on the planet and Dooku was greeted by a blue alien in white robes. "Everything has been arranged precisely as you have requested… most illustrious Count Dooku."

"Indeed." Dooku said.

The alien led Dooku to the gladiator match to observe. "I trust you will find what you seek." The alien said.

As the match was continuing, more and more alien warriors were killing each other. As Dooku watched, the alien changed. "Impressive. You mask your presence well. Flawless timing. Perfect control. You have great skill of infiltration. My host would applaud your abilities posthumously. However I am not looking for a spy."

The black cloaked figure jumped into the arena and took off her cloak, revealing a pale-skinned women with blueish gray eyes. Two warriors came at her but she used the Force to push them away, signaling that she may have been a Jedi once. She jumped out of the way of a flamethrower coming from a droid and used Force Speed to run from the fireballs the droid sent at her. She led the fireballs to most of the warriors and back-flip jumped behind the droid and used the Force to levitate it to the ceiling, blowing it up. The other warriors looked and saw the woman, who gave them a signal to came at her. The warriors all ran to her and she used the Force to bring the ceiling down on all but one of the warriors. Suddenly to the warrior got hit by a rock. The woman looked behind her and saw one more warrior and jumped out of the way of his chain rock. The woman then got out two lightsabers, one blue and one green, further implying that she may have once been a Jedi. She cut the rock from the warrior's weapon and quickly killed him with her lightsabers.

Dooku applauded the woman. "You are more powerful than I had sensed."

"The Dark Side is strong in me. For I am Sith." The woman said.

Dooku laughed. "A bold claim but you are not Sith." Dooku said floating down to the woman. "You wear the trappings of the Sith. You fight like the Sith. But this can be imitated, however. You lack a vital quality found in all Sith. Sith have no fear. And I sense much fear in you."

"You are a foolish old man who knows nothing of the Dark Side." The woman said activating her lightsabers.

"Indeed." Dooku laughed.

The woman charged at Dooku but he used Force lightning on her until she passed out. When she awoke, she noticed that she had been moved to another room. She got up and walked around before she noticed her lightsabers sitting on a table. She went to them. Dooku activated his lightsaber and tried to attack her but she jumped up, called her lightsabers to her and activated them when she landed. She then attacked Dooku and got into a blade-lock with him.

"Truly if you were Sith would this contest be not over?" Dooku asked angering her. Dooku used her anger against her to quickly destroyed her lightsabers, throw her to the ground and point his blade at her. "It would not be so easy to defeat a Sith."

"So finish it." The woman said.

"We have other plans. Have you been watching, Master." Dooku asked as the hologram of Darth Sidious walked down.

"I have indeed, Lord Tyranus. The child's skill with a lightsaber are most impressive. You have found a promising disciple, my apprentice. She shall serve us well." Sidious said.

"I am honored." The woman said bowing.

"Let me introduce my master… the true lord of the Sith… Darth Sidious." Dooku said.

"What is your bidding?" The woman asked.

"A Jedi named Sly Cooper. You will find him for us and eliminate him." Sidious said.

"Jedi. Their order is a fading light in the dark. Corrupt and arrogant. They must be punished. The Jedi shall fall." The woman said.

"Consider this a gift." Dooku said giving the woman new lightsabers, which were red.

The woman quickly entered her personal ship and took off to find the Jedi. "She should prove more than a match for young Cooper." Dooku said.

"It matters not. She is merely an instrument to bring forth the eradication of the Jedi." Sidious said.

 **Meanwhile with Sly**

To say Sly was excited was an understatement, he was destroying many fighters with ease. His squadrons were taking out many fighters as well, but some were quick getting blown up by enemy fighters. Enemy reinforcements started coming in but Sly destroyed them.

Sly suddenly got an idea. "Red leader, you and your squad fire all at me." Sly said.

"But, Commander, why would you want us to do that?" Red leader said.

"Do it now, trooper!" Sly ordered.

Red squadron fired their missiles at Sly and he led them to the hangar of one of the gun platforms. He blow up some enemy fighters while heading inside and the missiles began blowing up the hangar while Sly was shooting inside it. Once he got out of the hangar, the gun platform blew up from the inside. "Still works." Sly said as he watched 3 crucers blow up another gun platform.

"Commander Cooper, almost all the gun platforms are destroyed and only- wait, what's that?" The Clone asked as he suddenly saw on of the troopers get blown up before he got blown up as well. Soon a whole squadron got blown up.

"Commander, we just lost Blue squadron. A rogue fighter has-" the trooper said but Sly saw it.

"I see it. Mop up the fighters as planned. This one's mine." Sly said as he chased after the fighter and tried to get a clear shot at it but couldn't due to good piloting skills. "Increase power to the thrusters, R4. This is no droid pilot." Sly said as he chased the fighter all the way to onto the planet and into the city.

"What was that?" Neyla asked.

"I don't know, Commander." The clone Sergeant said before the fighter passed them.

"That's not one of ours."Neyla said before Sly's fighters passed them. "That was Sly. Sly, what are you doing?"

"It's under control, Neyla." Sly said.

"Your supposed to be leading our space forces not chasing one ship through the city streets." Neyla said.

"Neyla, this is no droid pilot and the Force is with him. I can't let whoever is in that ship get away." Sly said firing at the fighter.

"Sly, I'm also sensing something strange. But that's ship is baiting you." Neyla said.

"Baiting me or not, I have to find out whoever the pilot is and who sent him or her." Sly said.

Neyla sighed. You're right, Sly, but be careful."

"I will, Neyla." Sly said before following the ship into hyperspace.

After some time, Sly's fighter came out of hyperspace on the fourth moon of Yavin. Once he landed, he began to search for the pilot. After a couple of minutes of searching, he sensed the pilot. "Come out right now before I force you to."

The pilot came out, revealing the woman Dooku had recruited. "Well I didn't expect this. What is your name?" Sly asked.

"I am Asajj Ventress and your fall will be my ascension to the Sith." Ventress said as she activated her lightsabers.

"Dooku sent you? Well he's going to be disappointed." Sly said activating his lightsaber. The two warriors jumped at each other and their duel began.

Sly had practiced with two lightsabers before so facing an opponent with two lightsabers was nothing new to him. Sly was using Makashi in their duel and was fighting evenly with Ventress. When he disarmed her, she jumped into the trees and called her lightsabers to her. Sly jumped up and landed on a tree branch. Sly looked for Ventress, who was behind another tree. She used the Force to send Sly's branch down. Sly landed on another branch and their battle continued in the trees until they came to the temple. Ventress jumped on the first stair set and Sly ran after her. Ventress used the Force to hit Sly with stones from the temple and Sly fell off the temple. He got back up as it began to rain. After a few minutes of staring at each other, Sly jumped to Ventress and continued their duel. Sly swap-kicked her and Force-pushed her inside the temple. Sly went inside and they continued to fight. They jumped to a staircase and Ventress tried to send a pillar at Sly but he sent it right back at her, knocking her back. She tried to Force-push Sly but he blocked it and Force pushed her out of the temple. Sly tried to slash get but she got out of the way and headed up the staircase to the top of the temple. Sly followed her and they continued to fight until Ventress disarmed Sly. He grabbed her wrists and squeezed her right wrist hard enough to make her drop one of her lightsabers. He Force-pushed Ventress back and grabbed her other lightsaber. Sly then yelled as he ran to her and they continued to fight until Sly Force pushed her to the other side of the casom. Sly threw her lightsaber back to her and called his own back to him.

"We'll continue this another day, Ventress. And mark my words, I won't be so merciful next time." Sly said as he headed back to his ship, leaving Ventress alone.

 **Later back on Muunilist**

"Commander Neyla, Commander Cooper's ship is approaching." The clone sergeant said.

"Good." Neyla said as she saw Sly's fighter land.

Sly got out and walked up to Neyla. "Looks like you were right, Neyla. It was a trap laid out by Dooku. And I ran into it."

"Did you find out who the pilot was?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. It was a woman named Asajj Ventress. She's Force sensitive and I defeated her. But I think there is something else about her. She may be on Dooku's side but I have a feeling that he'll betray her one day." Sly said.

"When that happens, if she lives, we'll find a way to turn her to our side. But in the meantime, I'm glad you're safe." Neyla said before her comlick went off, revealing Shaak Ti.

"Sister, Sister. We need immediate evacuation from Planet Hypori. Our forces are destroyed. There's only a few of us left. Sister, I think the one you told me about, General Grievous. I think he's here." Shaak Ti said.

"If that's true, hold him off until I get there." Neyla said.

"I'll try, Sister. Please hurry." Shaak Ti said.

"Sergeant, gather your troops and come with me. We have a rescue mission." Neyla said.

"Yes, Commander." The Sergeant said as he did as he was ordered.

"Sly, I'm going to rescue Shaak Ti and the other survivors. Do you think you can handle the rest without me?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. I'll get back to the temple while you rescue them. I'll order a cruiser to prepare for your mission. But be careful, Neyla." Sly said taking Neyla's hand.

"I will, Sly. And if everything goes as planned, we'll have a new aliy in this war." Neyla said as she joined her troops for her rescue mission.

 **Meanwhile on Hypori**

Super battle droids were shooting at an already crashed Republic cruiser until a five fingered mechanical hand signaled to hold fire. The droids stopped shooting and stood behind their leader.

A group of five Jedi, consisting of Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Ki Adi Mundi and two other Jedi and a Padawan found temporary shelter in an part of the destroyed cruiser. "Unstoppable. He is unstoppable." A Jedi said.

"Yes. We have never been outmaneuvered by droids. His strategy is without flaw." Aayla said.

"This is the end. We're all doomed." The Padawan said.

"Our predicament may be dire. But I've managed to contact Neyla. She's on her way here. We've made a plan for when we would find this new General. But it requires me facing him alone. The rest of you will have to hide until Neyla gets here. If I can hold him off until then, Neyla can proceed with our plan." Shaak Ti said.

"Yes. I remember you told the council about a Kaleesh General named Qymaen. Who later named himself Grievous. You said that it was Dooku who manipulated him into becoming a cyborg because of us." Mundi said.

"Yes. Once Qymaen finds out about what Dooku did, it should give him all the reason he needs to turn against Dooku." Shaak Ti said.

"Then we must hope that Neyla gets here quickly." Aayla said.

"Jedi." Grievous said, getting the Jedi's attention.

"Go, now." Shaak Ti said, getting the rest of the Jedi to run further into the shelter and get behind separate corners.

"You are surrounded. Your army is decimated. Make peace with the Force now for this is your final hour. But know that I, General Grievous, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a warrior's death. Prepare." Grievous said before mechanical footsteps were heard.

"He is coming alone. Good. It will make the plan a whole lot easier. All I have to do is wait until the hour is up, but Neyla should be here in half the time." Shaak Ti said as she sat down and waited.

 **With Neyla half an hour later**

Neyla had gotten to Hypori and her gunship was already on the planet. The ARC troopers prepared their weapons. "Commander, approaching target." The Clone Sergeant said.

"Begin jamming signals and open the doors." Neyla said.

"Yes ma'am." The Clone Sergeant said.

The doors opened. "Approaching droid perimeter. We are undetected." The pilot said.

"Gun it." The Sergeant said.

The ship speeded up and dropped bombs to detonate later. Neyla used the Force to spread them in a circle. The ship fired missiles at the cruiser, entered the destroyed ship and landed. Neyla got out. "Six life signs, all it that direction, Commander."

"Good. Everyone, hold off the droids until I call for you." Neyla said heading in the direction of the life signs. The clones went to an entrance while the gunship flew to the entrance it created. They held off the droids while waiting for Neyla's call.

Neyla ran in the direction of the life signs and saw Ki Adi Mundi and the others. "Padawan Neyla, it's good that you are here." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"Where's Shaak Ti?" Neyla asked.

"She following your plan exactly. The new General gave us an hour to prepare but it has only been half the time." Aayla said.

"Good. Time for the next step." Neyla said going to where Shaak Ti was. Shaak Ti sensed Neyla and stood up.

"It's good to see you, sister." Shaak Ti said.

"Where's Grievous?" Neyla asked.

"Somewhere close." Shaak Ti said.

"Good. Let's go." Neyla said as they both went out the shelter. "General Grievous, come out. Face us." Neyla said, making Grievous jump from where he was.

"So, two Jedi? I know there's more of you." Grievous said.

"Grievous, before you do anything, just let me show you something. I know who caused the shuttle crash that turned you into this." Neyla said.

"I already know who did it, it was you Jedi." Grievous said getting out two lightsabers.

"No it wasn't, Qymaen. It was Dooku who orchestrated your shuttle crash so that he could turn you into a cyborg and use you as a pawn for his games" Shaak Ti said.

"Lies! You Jedi and your Republic helped my people's sworn enemy drive them into starvation and now there is only a few Kyleesh left in the Galaxy. You were fools for being the Senate's lap dogs." Grievous said activating his blue and green lightsabers.

"We've read about your history. And it is our fault for believing the Huk. But we had nothing to do with your shuttle crash. Tell me, Qymaen. How long do you think it would be before Sidious and Dooku would have betrayed you once you were no longer useful to them? They would have just cast you aside and sent us to kill you." Shaak Ti said.

"I-I-I don't know." Grievous said lowering his lightsabers.

"Well that's what they would have eventually done. It's what the Sith always do. They use everyone as their pawns and dispose of them once their usefulness runs its course. If you still don't believe me, I have a way to prove it." Neyla said.

"How could you possibly prove that it was the Sith who ordered everything." Grievous asked.

"She can show you Dooku's memories. She has an ability called Force Probe. It allows her to see the memories of anyone who has valuable information. She has begun to master it so another person could see the memories as well. Please, Qymaen, let us prove that you are being used for the Sith for their own gain." Shaak Ti said.

After thinking it over, Grievous looked at them. "Alright, Jedi. Prove it. But if you're wrong, I will kill you both and then the rest of the Jedi in there." Grievous said.

Neyla approached Grievous and put her hand on the top of his head. She used the Force to show Grievous everything that she'd seen from Dooku's memories. From orchestrating the shuttle crash by planting a bomb in it, manipulating him into thinking it was the Jedi who caused it, and finally altering his mind to hate the Jedi even more even though Grievous had told Dooku not to have his mind altered. When it was done, Grievous dropped his lightsabers and fell to his knees.

"That lying Sith scum! They did this to me! THEY DID THIS TO ME!" Grievous yelled at the sky in rage.

"Grievous, I know that you are beyond furious but we don't have much time. We have to get the others out of here and you off of this planet. I know a way to get you your body back and eventually have your revenge on the Sith but you have to come with us." Neyla said.

"Yes. I can't even begin to imagine the feelings that your having right now but if you want your revenge, come with us and we will find a way for you to have it, Qymaen." Shaak Ti said kneeling down and touching his metal shoulder.

Grievous looked at Shaak Ti and stood up. "Alright, I'll come with you, but only to get my revenge on the Sith and get my body back."

"Good. Gunship, get us out of here." Neyla said through her comlick.

The gunship quickly arrived and the other Jedi came out. "Master, are you sure that we should bring him?" The Padawan asked.

"Don't worry. I've showed him the truth and have promised him revenge on the Sith." Neyla said. They all got on the gunship and it quickly flew off. The Clone Sergeant detonated the bombs, destroying almost all of the droids. The gunship got off the planet and got to the cruiser. Once they were safe on the cruiser, it quickly jumped to hyperspace.

 **A few weeks later**

The Jedi council was assembled. They were discussing Grievous and what to do with him. "I know that Neyla showed him that the Sith orchestrated his crash and transformation but he could still turn on us." Ki Adi Mundi said.

"I agree. This General Grievous would change the shape of the war if not for Neyla and Shaak Ti but he still could." Windu said.

"Dooku may try to find a replacement for Grievous when he finds out that what happened on Hypori." Kit Fisto said.

"I agree. And if that does happen, we will need more knights." Master Koth

"I know this will generate debate but I suggest that in this time of war we forgo the trials and promote Sly and Neyla to Jedi Knights." Shaak Ti said.

"This is preposterous. We can't set aside our most hollowed traditions." Master Rancisis said.

"In this time of need why do we hold back the Chosen Ones?" Mundi said.

"Weather or not they are the Chosen Ones are still to be determined. But Neyla did show Grievous everything Dooku did to him." Windu said.

"Palpatine has been requesting this for months now." Master Even Piell said.

"Politicians have no voice in Jedi matters." Windu said.

"Well, they are cunning warriors and our best pilots." Fisto said.

"But at times they are reckless with their gifts." Master Adi Gallia said.

"In the past, yes. But we must remember that we have all been reckless during our time as students. Surely Sly passed a trial of skill when he defeated Asajj Ventress on the fourth moon of Yavin. And Neyla endured a trial of the flesh at Count Dooku's hands when he struck her with Force lightning. And they've continued to pass every test of courage that this war has dealt them." Shaak Ti said.

"It would seem that they would have but one trial left to face." Koth said.

"Testing the spirit." Master Piell said.

"Yes. But with Master Yoda's training and discipline, they have matured, despite disobeying him. And as Shaak Ti said, we have all been reckless during our time as students." Master Rancisis said.

"Right you are, Master Rancisis. A just debate this is. But in these days of war, need all the knights we can. Unorthodox my students career has been. So too will be their trials. Trust in the Force I do. Knights they shall be." Yoda said.

 **Meanwhile in the city**

Sly and Neyla were walking through the city and found an ally to be alone in. They had spent their time kissing until they heard someone clear their throat. They looked and saw Padme. "Senator Amidala, why are you here?" Sly asked.

"I wanted to see you two again. I'm sorry I disturbed you." Padme said.

Neyla sighed. "I hate this, Padme. Me and Sly having to hide our love from everyone, including the one we consider our father."

"And what's worse, we have to lie to him. I hate lying to him." Sly said.

"I know you both hate lying to Master Yoda, but perhaps after the war you won't have to lie to everyone again, including him. But for now, the Republic needs the two of you. And do not forget that you have my support and Master Shaak Ti's." Padme said.

"You're right, Padme. And with our new aliy, we'll have a major advantage." Sly said.

"I heard about him. Where is he?" Padme asked.

"He's on Kamino getting himself a new cloned body. One of flesh and blood. The blood of Sifo-Dyas will serve him well in his new body." Neyla said.

"I hope that your right, Neyla." Padme said.

Suddenly Neyla's comlick went off, revealing Shaak Ti. "Sister, the council requests your presence immediately." Shaak Ti said.

"We'll be right there, sister." Neyla said.

"I wonder what it's about?" Padme asked.

"I don't know but we'll know when we get there." Sly said taking Neyla's hand and heading to the temple with her.

When they got to the chamber doors, Shaak Ti was waiting for them. "You two are late."

"I'm sorry, Shaak Ti. We have no excuse." Sly said.

"Yes. If the council is going to punish us for something we did, we deserve it." Neyla said.

"You two really have matured despite being Padawans." Shaak Ti said with a smile.

"Well, we have Master Yoda's training to thank for it. But sometimes we wonder what would have happened if Qui-Gon hadn't died that day." Neyla said with sadness.

"I know that you both miss him. I do too. And Weather the council wants to admit it or not, they do as well, especially Master Yoda. And in your time with him, you have proven that you are both capable of all Master Qui-Gon believed you would be. But now, the two of you must leave your roles as Padawans. It is time for us to truly become what I've called the both of you since our time together: Brother and sister." Shaak Ti said putting her hands on their shoulders.

"Shaak Ti, w-what do you mean." Sly said.

The doors to the council chamber opened, revealing that no lights were on, making Sly and Neyla raise an eyebrow and look at Shaak Ti. They went inside the chamber along with Shaak Ti. When the doors closed, lightsabers activated, one being purple right next to Yoda, which belonged to Master Windu who was standing next to Yoda, who was standing on his chair. Sly and Neyla smiled, knowing what this was and looked at Shaak Ti, giving them a sister-like smile.

"Step forward, my Padawans." Yoda said.

Sly and Neyla stepped forward and kneeled down in front of their master. Yoda raised his lightsaber as the rest of the council lowered theirs.

"Sly Cooper and Neyla, by the right of the Council... by the will of the Force... dub thee I do... Jedi... knights of the Republic." Yoda said as he cut off their Padawan brands with a smile.

"Thank you, Master." Sly said standing up with Neyla.

"Yes. Thank you all. We give you our word that we will never fail you, especially you, Master." Neyla said as they bowed before their master.

 **There you go, guys. Star Wars Clone Wars is complete. Next chapter will be the 2008 Star Wars the Clone Wars show. There will be a few changes to it, especially the role of Grievous and a certain Fox and Neyla will eventually get to have her dream fight with a certain former Zabrak Sith Lord. Rate and review. See you next chapter, guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go, guys. The 2008 Star Wars the Clone Wars movie has begun. Grievous will go by his real name since he's on the Jedi's side and he'll be working alongside Sly and Ahsoka. I'll hint where Carmelita is when the fight with Dooku comes. Anyway back to the story, guys.**

 _A galaxy decided. Striking swiftly after the battle of Geonosis, Count Dooku's droid army has seized control of the major hyperspace lanes, separating the Republic from the majority of its Clone Army. With few clones available, the Jedi cannot gain a foothold in the outer rim as more and more systems join Dooku's Separatists. With the Jedi fighting a war, no one is left to keep the peace. And the innocent become victims in a lawless Galaxy. Crime Lord Jabba the Hutt's son is kidnapped by a rival gang of pirates. Desperate to save his son, Jabba puts out a call for help. A call the Jedi are cautious to answer._

 **At the Chancellor's office**

"Jabba requests that anyone who can help us find his kidnapped son share any information they have immediately." Jabba's droid said as the hologram turned off.

"We must help Jabba. This is the opportunity we've been looking for." Palpatine said to the Jedi.

"I don't like it… dealing with that criminal scum. This is a dark day for the Republic." Windu said.

"I agree, my friend, but what choice do we have? The Hutt's control the Outer Rim, and we'll need their space lanes in order to move our troops." Palpatine said.

"There is more to this kidnapping than it seems." Windu said.

"Then you must send as many Jedi as possible." Palpatine said.

"Impossible. Count Dooku has our forces spread thin. The only Jedi we can spare are Sly, Neyla, and Shaak Ti. They've taken the planet Christophsis Windu said.

"Then contact them immediately." Palpatine said.

 **Later at a Republic Space station**

"We need to contact Generals Sly, Neyla, and Shaak Ti." Windu's hologram told the Admiral of the fleet.

"I cannot reach them. It must be a solar storm or they're rebooting their communications. I'm sure the blackout is temporary." The Admiral said.

"Our new aliy and a messenger we are sending with important orders for my apprentices." Yoda said.

"See to it that they get there as fast as possible." Windu said.

"Yes, sir, I'll personally take an unloaded ship to drop them off." The Admiral said.

 **On Planet Christophsis**

Sly, Neyla, and Shaak Ti were fighting together with their clones against another army of droids. After their victory, they sent the ship back for supplies. Neyla and Shaak Ti went to the front line with Commander Cody while Sly took Captain Rex and some men to deal with the Magna tri droids. Sly jumped on one of them and another one shot at Sly but he used his lightsaber to deflect the blaster bolts back at it. Another one shot at Sly but the droid turned its head, making the other droid shoot it instead. Sly then jumped to the last one and cut off its legs, destroying it. The heavy cannons where destroying many droids, preventing them from getting across the bridge.

"Why are we stopping?" The general asked one of his droids.

"We can't get past the cannons, sir." The Droid said.

"This will never do. We must fall back and set up our deflector shield. Turn the troops around!" The general said, making all the tanks and droids fall back.

"They're pulling back." Neyla said as they saw a republic ship fly through them.

"I don't think they'll be gone for long." Sly said.

"But it looks like help has arrived. Our cruiser must be back." Shaak Ti said as they walked to where the ship was landing.

"And they've probably brought new supplies and fresh troops with them. And maybe our new aliy and your new Padawan." Shaak Ti said to Sly and Neyla

"Perhaps. I really hope that Qymaen is ready for this. And I hope we're ready for a Padawan." Sly said.

"Don't worry, Brother and sister, you'll make great masters. Don't worry, Qymaen is a war hero, his strategies and tactical planning will be a great advantage in our future battles. Since I've been training him to use the Force, he should do fine." Shaak Ti said.

"I also sense that he'll encounter Dooku very soon, and we must remember that we promised Qymaen revenge on him." Neyla said as the ship's door opened, revealing Qymaen, with a new flesh and blood body dressed in Kyleesh battle robes with two lightsabers on his belt. With him was a Togruta. She had orange skin and looked like she was 16, almost at Sly and Neyla's level.

They both came out and Sly greeted them. "Hello, Grievous, I know that you still hate Jedi have no reason to trust us but it's great to see that you have your own flesh and blood body back."

"I do still hate Jedi, but I hate the Sith even more. And my name is Qymaen Jai Sheelal. Remember the promise you made to me, Neyla." Qymaen said looking at Neyla and Shaak Ti.

"You will have your revenge, Qymaen. And I feel that you will encounter Dooku very soon." Shaak Ti said.

"And who are you?" Neyla said looking at the Padawan.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano. Master Yoda sent me and Qymaen to tell you that you need to get back to the Jedi Temple immediately." Ahsoka said.

"Our communications have been unreliable." Shaak Ti said.

"Yoda didn't hear from you so he sent me and the Padawan to deliver the message to you. Perhaps you can send a signal through the ship that brought us here." Qymaen said.

They relayed a signal through the ship and contacted the cruiser. An officer told them that they were surrounded by Separatists warships but would try to contact the Jedi Temple. After a few seconds, Yoda's hologram appeared. "My apprentices, Shaak Ti, glad Ahsoka and Qymaen found you I am."

"Master, we are vastly outnumbered. We're in position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Neyla said.

"Send reinforcements to you, we will." Yoda said before the transmission started to break up.

"Master, Master." Neyla said.

The officer's hologram appeared again. "We lost the transmission, sir, we'll get back to you as soon as we can." The officer said before the hologram turned off.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Neyla said.

"My apologies, Padawan. I believe it's time for a proper introduction." Sly said.

"I'm the new Padawan learner. I'm Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"I'm Neyla, one of Master Yoda's apprentices, and one of your new masters." Neyla said.

"I'm Master Shaak Ti. And I believe you already know who he is." Shaak Ti said looking at Qymaen.

"Yes. He's Qymaen Jai Sheelal, our new aliy in this war. He would have been one of Count Dooku's pawns if Master Neyla hadn't shown him the truth about what Dooku did to him." Ahsoka said.

"I'm Sly Cooper, your other new master." Sly said.

"I'm at your service, Masters, and Qymaen." Ahsoka said with a smile.

"I'd better check on Rex in the lookout post. Neyla, Ahsoka, come with me." Sly said heading to the lookout post with Neyla and Ahsoka following him.

 **Meanwhile on another planet**

"I have brought Jabba's son to the abandoned monastery, Master. He will be… safe here." Asajj Ventress said to Dooku's hologram form.

"Good… good. Everything is going as planned." Dooku said.

Suddenly the hologram of Darth Sidious appeared and Ventress bowed before him. "Soon, the Jedi will not only be at war with you, Count, but the Hutt Clan as well."

 **Back on Christophsis**

"What's the status, Rex?" Sly asked.

"Quiet for now, sir, they're gearing up for another assault." Rex said before he noticed Ahsoka. "Who's the youngling?"

"I'm Master Sly and Neyla's Padawan. The name's Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said.

"Your training a Padawan, Generals?" Rex asked.

"Yes. Master Yoda feels that the time is right for us to teach our own student." Sly said.

"Yeah, you're stuck with me, Ringtail." Ahsoka said.

"Don't get snippy with him, Padawan. If Master Yoda believes that we're ready to train you, you have to start proving it to us that you're worthy." Neyla said.

"Captain Rex will show you around." Sly said.

"Um… right. Come along, Padawan." Rex said leading Ashoka to the back of the heavy cannons. After talking, they saw that the enemy was activating a deflector shield and reported it to the Jedi.

"The shield generator is somewhere in this area. They're slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it ahead of their troops." Sly said.

"Our heavy cannons are going to be useless against that." Rex said.

"Then we take the shield out." Qymaen said.

"General Qymaen, with all due respect, that's easier said than done." Rex said.

"I agree with General Qymaen, Captain. Someone should get to the shield generator and destroy it. That's the key." Ahsoka said.

"Yes. If you two can get past enemy lines and destroy the shield generator, the Droids will be defenceless against our heavy cannons." Shaak Ti said.

"Shaak Ti can engage the droids while protecting our cannons while Qymaen and I hold off the droids from the front line with Captain Rex. you two destroy the generator." Neyla said.

"Good plan, Neyla. I prefer to be on the front lines anyway." Qymaen said.

"Come, Ahsoka. That shield generator won't destroy itself." Sly said as he walked with Ahsoka.

"Good luck Qymaen, good luck, Sister." Shaak Ti said as she went to the cannons.

"General Qymaen, I've read about your war record. It's an honor to serve with you. I know you don't have any good reason to trust anyone of us, especially the Jedi, but you have my word as a fellow soldier that we won't ever let you down or betray you, sir." Captain Rex said.

"Just don't fall behind, Captain. Now, come. I'm eager to test my new power against the enemy." Qymaen said.

 **Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple**

"Yes, Commander?" Windu asked a hologram of a Clone commander.

"General Windu, we've discovered that Jabba has also hired bounty hunters to track down his son and we've followed them to a monastery on Planet Teth. It's too heavily fortified. " The commander said.

"Stay out of sight and await further instructions, Commander." Windu said.

"Unusual it is for my apprentices and Shaak Ti to have a problem subduing a droid army." Yoda said.

"I'll take care of it." Windu said as he brought up a cruiser officer. "Get me Admiral Wertz. I need three of his cruisers."

"Yes, General." The cruiser officer said.

"Greater than we think this mystery may be. Go with the fleet to aid my apprentices and our new aliy I will." Yoda said.

 **Back on Christophsis**

The droid army was still approaching the city behind their deflector shield while Sly and Ahsoka were forming a plan to get past them. "So, what's the plan?" Ahsoka said.

"If we can get past the shield and their tanks, we can get to the shield generator and destroy it." Sly said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think I have a plan for that." Sly said.

They found a container and got under it. They waited for the shield and tank lines to pass. When they did, they started to crawl to the shield generator. "This is a stupid plan." Ahsoka said.

"Except the fact that their shield and tanks just passed over us. If you can cross their lines, let their lines cross you." Sly said.

 **With Neyla, Qymaen and Rex**

Neyla, Qymaen and Rex hid as the shield passed them. "Their shield has passed us. Just stay away from those tanks." Qymaen said activating his blue and green lightsabers. He engaged the droids with Rex and his men. Qymaen had trained in sword combat while fighting on his home planet and had made his own personal fighting style with them that could fight evenly with the Jedi's lightsaber styles. And thanks to Shaak Ti's training, his new Force powers had been improving and he was using them well in battle.

Neyla was fighting alongside him as Rex ran up to them. "They wiped out most of my unit. We had to fall back, Generals."

"The shield has almost reached the heavy cannons." Neyla said.

"We won't be able to stop them, ma'am." Rex said.

"Qymaen, take Rex and the rest of them to help Shaak Ti defend the cannons, I'll stay and delay the droids." Neyla said.

"But, General-" Rex tried to say.

"Do as she says, Captain!" Qymaen ordered.

Neyla got in front of the men and held them off while Qymaen led them out of the line of fire and back to the cannons. She held the droids off until she saw that she was outnumbered and deactivated her lightsaber.

The enemy General showed his dead. "You must be the infamous General Neyla."

"I surrender." Neyla said before a super battle droid took her lightsaber.

"Now, General Neyla, order your troops to stand down." The General said as Neyla used the Force to form a table and two chairs from the debris.

"General, have a seat. I've conceded the battle, and now we must negotiate the terms of my surrender." Neyla said politely.

"Don't try any of your tricks, Jedi." The General said getting out of his tank and going to the table as Neyla sat down. "I'm so glad you decided to surrender, General Neyla."

"Don't call me that! It's Master Neyla, General." Neyla said disgusted with being called General.

"If you don't like being called a general, why are you and the other Jedi fighting in this war?" The General asked.

"Just because it's the right thing to do right now doesn't mean the Jedi have to like it." Neyla said.

Well, let's get on, with the terms, Master Neyla." The General said.

 **Meanwhile at the planet's orbit**

Republic cruisers came out of hyperspace. "We are approaching Kristofsis, sir." A cruiser officer said.

"Deploy the fleet. Have the cruisers protect the transports." The admiral said.

"Yes, sir." The officer said as Master Yoda came on the bridge.

"Admiral, hurry we must if we are to help my apprentices and their allies." Yoda said.

"It will not be easy to breach the blockade, Master Yoda. It's what stopped our relief ships before." The Admiral said.

"Last time, as not as many ships did you have. Get past it, we must. Get past it… we will." Yoda said with determination.

 **Meanwhile with Sly and Ahsoka**

After Sly and Ahsoka got past the shield and tanks, they dealt with a destroyer droid and got to the shield generator. "Wait, I sense that it was too easy to get here. Those lines in the ground look like the defense for the generator." Sly said.

"How are we going to get past them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Like this." Sly said lifting Ahsoka up with the Force and hulling her to the generator. Once she was safely there, she set the charges and jumped back to Sly.

"The charges are set. Detonating now." Ahsoka said detonating the charges and destroying the generator, knocking out the shield.

 **With Qymaen and Shaak Ti**

Qymaen and Shaak Ti were fighting together to protect the heavy cannons. They then saw that the shield was starting to deactivate. "All cannons, fire on those tanks!" Qymaen said. The cannons fired on the droids, destroying the rest of the enemy.

 **With Neyla**

Neyla saw that the shield was deactivating and quickly got out of the 2 droids grasp and used the Force to destroy the droids. She jumped up and handlocked the general. "Don't fire!" The General said, afraid for his life.

"You are under arrest, General." Neyla said.

She picked up her comlick and the Admiral's hologram appeared. "General Neyla, if you can hear me, we're through the blockade. The Separatist Armada is in retreat. Your reinforcements should be landing in a moment." The Admiral said.

Neyla looked up and saw gunships flying in the air. She sensed that Master Yoda was in one of them, making her smile in relief that the one who was like a father to her and Sly was here.

When he landed, she greeted him. "Master, it brings warm feelings to my heart to see you." Neyla said, making him smile.

 **With Sly and Ahsoka**

"You did great today, Padawan. You may make it as mine and Neyla apprentice after all." Sly said, making Ahsoka smile.

"Thanks, Ringtail." Ahsoka said as a gunship arrived to pick them up, with Qymaen and Rex in it.

While they were flying to Master Yoda, Qymaen looked at Sly. "You fight well, General Cooper. I commend you."

"I sensed that you fought with Neyla and Rex, Qymaen. The Force serves you well. You will make a great ally to us in this war." Sly said.

The gunship laned and they got out to greet Yoda. "Master, it is great to see you." Sly said.

"Share the feeling I do, Sly. Fought well with your new Padawan learner you have." Yoda said.

"Yes. She may be rough around the edges but with the proper training, that will change." Sly said.

"Then go with you she will to the Teth system." Yoda said.

"Why must we go there, Master? The droids are not in that sector." Sly said.

"Kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's son has been." Yoda said.

"Why should we be worried about a that slime's son?" Qymaen asked.

"Because we'll need Jabba's allegiance to gain an advantage over Dooku, Qymaen. Surely you would want any advantage you can get over him." Shaak Ti said.

"Yes, I would. I also sense that I will encounter Dooku on this mission. If it means getting my revenge, I'll go with Cooper and Tano." Qymaen said.

"If you do encounter him, please do your best to bring him to us alive. Neyla can use Force Probe to find out who Sidious is. Once he's captured, the war will be over." Shaak Ti said.

"I'll try to, but that doesn't mean I won't break a few bones in Dooku's body for what he did to me." Qymaen said wanting Dooku to feel some of the pain he caused him.

"Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Neyla will. To get back his son, your mission will be, Sly. Go with you, Qymaen will. Crucial to the mission he is." Yoda said.

"What will I do, Master Yoda?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Come with me back to Coruscant you will, Shaak Ti. Needed there, I sense you will be." Yoda said.

"Come on, guys. It shouldn't be too hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized."Ahsoka said running off.

"Don't worry, Sly. We'll Just teach her everything that Master Yoda taught us and she'll turn out fine." Neyla said.

"I hope so. Be careful, Neyla. The Hutt's are one of the biggest scum in the Galaxy." Sly said walking to the gunship with Qymaen.

"Are you sure that Sly and Neyla are ready to teach their own apprentice, Master Yoda?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes. Right the time is. Future Leaders of the Jedi order, they are. The next step in their learning this will be." Yoda said.

"Well, if I'm going to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt, I'm going to have to be on my way. May the Force be with both of you." Neyla said going to her fighter and heading to a hyperspace ring.

 **With Sly, Neyla, and Qymaen**

Their ship landed in the cruiser and the Clone commander reported to them. "Lieutenant, did the kidnappers see you?" Sly said.

"No, sir, we're the best scouts in the regiment." The Clone commander said.

"What about the bounty hunters? Are they still down there?" Sly asked.

"I don't think so, sir, we haven't seen them in a while." The clone said.

"What are we up against?" Qymaen asked.

"Two droid battalions, sir. It's heavily fortified, so you won't be able to land there." The Clone said showing them a hologram of the monastery.

"Good work. Get some rest." Sly said. He walked with Qymaen to where Ashoka was telling the clones about destroying the shield generator.

"So, Master Sly senses the defences protecting the shield generator and levitates me to the generator, I jump back to him and detonate the charges, destroying the generator." Ahsoka said.

"Amazing. But what can we expect from one of Master Yoda's prized apprentices." A Clone said.

"Alright, Men, we have a job to do, so go get ready." Sly said.

"Yes, sir. You heard the general. Move it!" Rex said, making the clones go to prepare.

"What are you doing, Padawan?" Qymaen asked.

"Just trying to keep the boys inspired, is all. Rex told me about how you and Master Ti fought together in the battle. I've got to say, I'm impressed." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you, I guess. She's been helping me train to use the Force, and I must say she's a great teacher, for a Jedi." Qymaen said.

 **Meanwhile on Tatooine**

Neyla's fighter had landed in front of Jabba's palace. She got out and was greeted by his protocol droid. "We should not keep the wise and powerful Jabba waiting."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Neyla said as the droid led her to Jabba's chambers. When she got there, Neyla informed them about his son. " Mighty Jabba, one of our most powerful Jedi is on his way to rescue your son."

Jabba spoke and his droid translated. "The most gracious Jabba has one more small condition: he demands you bring back the slime who kidnapped his little… punky muffin." The droid said, making Neyla chuckle a little.

Jabba spoke again and the Droid translated. "Dead or alive. If you do not succeed Count Dooku and his droid army will."

 **On Teth**

The gunships were flying to the monastery. Inside one of them were Sly, Qymaen and Ahsoka. "Alright, Sly, Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back to Tatooine safe and sound." Neyla said.

"We shouldn't take too long, Neyla." Sly said.

"But we must be careful, Cooper, we have no idea who's holding that scum's son." Qymaen said.

"When I finish here, I'll join you." Neyla said as her hologram turned off.

Suddenly, the ship started getting fired upon. "Sir, we're taking heavy fire!" The pilot said.

"Close the blast shields. Get us under those guns!" Qymaen ordered.

The blast shields closed and a red light came on. The ships landed and the doors opened. They all got out and took cover while deflecting blaster bolts. "There are spider droids that are capable of destroying our tanks." Sly said.

"Get me close to them. I want to try something that may take them out, but cover me." Qymaen said.

They shot cables and started to climb up while the walkers walked up. When they were close enough, Qymaen jumped on the Walker, deflecting blaster bolts with his lightsabers and reached out to the spider droids with the force, making them fire on the droids shooting at them. Sly and Ahsoka saw droids on flying vehicles and Sly quickly jumped on one, them jumping to the rest of them while destroying their pilots. Once the last pilot was destroyed, Sly used the vehicle guns to destroy the rest of the spider droids. He jumped onto the ledge and landed on it. Droids circled around him and aimed but were quickly destroyed. 3 destroyer droids rolled towards Sly but were suddenly pushed off the right side of the ledge. Sly looked and saw Qymaen and Ahsoka.

"Not bad, Qymaen. You too, Ahsoka." Sly said.

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka said.

"Very impressive, Cooper. You're very skilled." Qymaen said.

"Thanks, Qymaen. Rex, have some men look after the wounded." Sly said.

"Yes, sir. The gunships are waiting from a safe distance." Rex said.

While they were talking, Ventress was watching. "The droids have done their part. Now it's your turn."

"There are too many droids here to have to be renegades. I sense Count Dooku's hand in this." Sly said.

"I sense him as well. That lying Sith scum will pay for what he did to me!" Qymaen said.

"Dooku will pay, Qymaen. But for now, let's find that worm's son and get out of here." Sly said.

"Should be easy. The hard part's over." Ahsoka said.

"I doubt that." Qymaen said as they all walked inside the monastery. The closest turned their helmet lights on to see into the darkness.

"I think this is one of those monk monasteries that I read about in my studies in the temple." Ahsoka said.

"Smugglers take these places over and make them into their own personal retreats." Sly said.

"And the monks just let them?" Ahsoka asked.

"Smuggler scum usually get what they want, one way or another." Qymaen said before they heard something and activated their lightsabers. They saw a protocol droid walk to them.

"Who are you?" Qymaen asked.

"Merely the humble caretaker here, sir. You have freed me from those dreadful battlebots. I am most thankful." The caretaker droid said.

"Where is the Hutt?" Sly asked.

"All prisoners are kept in the detention level. It is very dangerous down there." The caretaker droid answered.

"Captain, Qymaen, Ahsoka and I will get the Hutt. You and the men stay here and keep your eyes open." Sly ordered.

"Copy that, sir." Rex said.

 **In another room**

Ventress contacted Dooku. "They have taken the monastery, Master. Cooper is here, along with Grievous, who has a new cloned body and has the Force, and a Togruta Padawan. They're on their way to rescue the Hutt."

"So what Lord Sidious told me was true, Grievous has betrayed us." Dooku said in an angry tone.

"I could easily take them now." Ventress said.

"No, if Cooper is here with Grievous, you'll easily be captured or killed. Have patience. You'll have your revenge on Cooper soon enough. For now, get the data I need." Dooku said.

 **In the detention level**

After Ahsoka took care of some Droids, they found Jabba's son's cell. Qymaen opened it with the Force, revealing that the Hutt was a baby. "An infant?" Qymaen asked.

"Well, at least this will make the job a whole lot easier." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, Qymaen, me and Ahsoka will do all the carrying if that's what you're worried about." Sly said.

"Good. Because there's no way I am carrying a slimy little worm." Qymaen said.

 **Back on Tatooine**

Neyla had gotten back in her fighter and left the planet. But unknown to her, Dooku was there watching. Dooku then walked inside the palace and greeted Jabba. "Oh, mighty Jabba the Hutt, I bring news of your son. I have discovered that it was the Jedi who kidnapped him."

Jabba spoke and his droid translated. "How have you come by this information?"

"I have my ways. More importantly, Jabba, I bring a warning: the Jedi are planning to destroy you." Dooku lied.

Jabba spoke again and his droid translated. "The wise Jabba demands proof."

"And he shall have it." Dooku said.

 **Back on Teth**

Ahsoka picked up the Huttlet and they headed back to the entrance. When they got out, Ahsoka felt something wrong with the Huttlet. "Master, the little guy's must be sick. He's burning up with a fever."

Sly touched the Huttlet's head. "You're right., We'll have to get him back to the ship quickly. Rex, get me a backpack."

Rex brought them a backpack and Ahsoka was trying to put the Huttlet in it, but he started fussing. "Arrrggg, I hate slimy Hutts!" Qymaen said.

Unknown to them, the caretaker droid recorded the whole thing. Ventress contacted Dooku. "I have the recording you requested, my lord."

"Transmit it at once. Your new objective is to recover the Hutt." Dooku said.

"And deliver him to Jabba unharmed?" Ventress asked.

"Precisely. Do not fail me." Dooku answered.

 **Back on Tatooine**

Dooku showed Jabba the recording of what was said, including what Qymaen said. " _Arrrggg, I hate slimy Hutts!_ "

When the recording was done, Dooku spoke." As you can see, it is the Jedi who have your son, and are plotting against you. My droid army is already planning a rescue. Rest assured, mighty Jabba, your son will be saved."

Jabba spoke and his droid translated. "The mighty Jabba wishes to know what you asked in return."

"Perhaps you would consider joining our struggle against the Republic." Dooku said.

 **Back on Teth**

"We have Jabba's son, Neyla. It looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction." Sly said to Neyla's hologram from coming form.

"I'll bet that slime Dooku is using us to make that worm Jabba join the Separatists." Qymaen said.

"Master, we have another problem: this huttlet is very sick." Ahsoka said.

"He needs medical attention immediately." Sly said.

"Cooper, we have another problem." Qymaen said as he saw Separatists landing ships with vulture fighters coming their way.

"Neyla, we have unwanted company." Sly said.

"I'll get there as soon as I can. Protect the Hutt." Neyla said before her hologram turned off and R2 got out of the Droid control part of Sly's fighter.

The Jedi and clones got into defensive position and tried to hold off the droids. The vulture fighters destroyed Sly's fighter and the spider droids destroying the Walker tank. "Get inside!" Qymaen ordered, making everyone run inside and lock the doors.

"We've got to find another way out of here. The huttlet's getting sicker and I don't think he'll have much time." Ahsoka said looking at the Huttlet, which R2 agreed with.

"As much as I hate to agree with you, the Padawan's right. If that Huttlet dies, our advantage over that slime Dooku dies with him." Qymaen said although he hated to admit it.

"Rex, hold them off here while we look for another way out." Sly ordered.

"Yes, sir. Alright, you heard the general. Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal!" Rex said, making his men spread out.

 **In another room**

R2 went to the terminal and looked for another way out of the monastery while Sly, Qymaen and Ahsoka sat down for some rest now that Jabba's son had fallen asleep.

Sly and Qymaen talked with each other while Ahsoka was looking after the Hutt.

"So, Qymaen, how has it felt to have your own flesh and blood body back?" Sly asked.

"It has given me back some things that I have missed, feeling sensations, being able to eat, drink and sleep. That metal shell Dooku put me in had none of those things. As much as I wouldn't want to admit it, I owe it to you, Neyla and Shaak Ti. If Neyla had not shown me what that bastard Dooku did, I would never have had this chance." Qymaen said.

"I'm happy for you, Qymaen, I really am. To live as mostly machine is not living at all. To me, it shows that someone loses their humanity or has given it up if they voluntarily do it. I'm glad you didn't fully lose yours before it was too late, and I'm sure that Shaak Ti is as well." Sly said.

R2 beeped. "You found another way out?"Ahsoka asked.

R2 showed them the hologram of the castle. "The backdoor landing platform. We'll call for a gunship when we get there." Sly said.

Suddenly, Sly's comlink went off. "Sly. Sly, come in." Rex said.

"Sly?" Ahsoka asked confused about Rex calling Sly by his first name.

"We've held the droids, sir. What is your location?" Rex asked.

"Ventress." Sly said knowing that this was a trap.

"Dooku's assassin?" Qymaen asked.

"She's here for the Hutt. Let's go." Sly said. They made their way to the backdoor landing platform. When they got there, Sly contacted Neyla. "Neyla, come in. We need a medical ship immediately."

"Sly, we're busy with droid fighters!" Neyla said before the comlink went static.

"They've jammed our transmissions." Sly said.

"I'll try to contact the Clone Captain. Captain Rex. Captain Rex, come in!" Qymaen said. After a few minutes, Rex responded.

"General Qymaen, we're pinned down in the courtyard!" Rex said.

"Master, Qymaen, destroyers!" Ahsoka said seeing destroyers coming.

"R2, the door!" Sly said.

R2 went to the terminal and quickly shut the door as they saw Ventress. After the door shut, red blades started cutting through it. "I think now is a good time to retreat." Sly said.

"That would be wise. But where to?" Qymaen asked.

Sly saw the little Hutt point to something and saw another platform far away from the one they were standing on. "Another platform and it has a ship." Sly said.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Ahsoka asked before the platform rumbled. Qymaen saw spider droids shooting the platform causing alien bugs to fly out of their hives.

"Qymaen, follow me." Sly said before jumping off the platform and landing on one of the bugs. Sly quickly got control of the insect and Qymaen jumped on his own bug and did the same.

Ventress busted through the door and began to duel with Ahsoka. She easily knocked her down after a few minutes. "Where's Cooper and that traitor Grievous?" Ventress asked before Sly and Qymaen's bugs showed up.

"Right here, Ventress!" Qymaen said as his bug knocked Ventress back. He helped Ahsoka on his bug and they flew to the platform as it crumbled and fell. R2 used his rockets to fly with them.

"Count Dooku demands a report. Should I tell him that they got away or what?" A Droid asked before Ventress Force pushed him off what was left of the platform. Ventress then walked back inside.

The bugs flew them to the platform and they jumped off of them. "Do you think it still works?" Qymaen asked Sly.

"Well, we're about to find out." Sly said before he saw the caretaker droid.

"Ah, I wondered where you had gotten to." Ahsoka said walking up to the droid.

"Jedi. I had to escape that horrible battle." The droid said before three battle droids came out of the ship. Qymaen saw them and quickly took care of them with the Force before cutting the caretaker droid's head off. They all then went inside the ship.

Sly got into the pilot seat while Qymaen got into the co-pilot seat. Ahsoka went to the medical room to see if anything could cure the Huttlet's fever. Sly tried to activate the ship but it wouldn't turn on. "R2, see if you can open the fuel lifters all the way." Sly said.

R2 went to the terminal and opened the fuel lifters all the way, making the lights turn on and the engines work. Sly quickly took off and started flying to the battle at the castle. They saw clone fighters and explosions. "Master Neyla's here. Now we'll see some fireworks." Ahsoka said.

"Remember that we must get this Hutt to his father alive. As much as I hate to say it, we must get to the cruiser." Qymaen said.

"Alright, Rex, are you there?" Sly asked.

"Yes, sir. General Neyla has arrived with reinforcements and we're holding our own. How's things with you?" Rex asked.

"Well, the huttlet is getting sicker and needs medical attention immediately. Sorry, Rex but we won't be able to help you." Sly said.

"I understand, sir, the mission comes first. With General Neyla and her reinforcements we can beat the droids." Rex said.

"Understood. We'll see you later." Sly said.

Sly flew the ship towards the cruiser and friendly and enemy fighters started shooting at them. Sly told the cruiser that it was them and that they had Jabba's son. After a few minutes, the cruiser told them to land in the rear hanger. But after getting there, vulture fighters shot inside and fly bombed the hangar. Sly then got away and told R2"to set the nava computer for Tatooine. Once they were clear, Sly made the jump to lightspeed.

 **With Neyla**

Neyla was holding out quite well with her forces. She saw something at the front of the castle. "It looks like there's a battle going on down there. Sly, Qymaen and Ahsoka must be there. Commander Cody, prepare the gunships for ground assault!" Neyla ordered.

"Take over, R4." Neyla told her droid before she jumped out of the cockpit and landing on the platform cutting down droids with her lightsaber. The gunships came to the battle and More clones repelled down to help them.

Neyla then approached Rex. "Where's Sly, Qymaen and Ahsoka?"

"Best guess, they're still in the castle, ma'am." Rex answered.

"Keep the droids occupied. I'll find them." Neyla said.

 **Back on Tatooine**

Dooku contacted Ventress. "Have you recovered Jabba's son?"

"Cooper and Grievous are still in possession of the Hutt and has temporarily eluded me." Ventress answered.

"Need I remind you that whoever gains Jabba's favor will control the war in the Outer Rim? Only we must be allowed to bring Jabba's son back to him… alive." Dooku said.

"I understand, Master. I will double my efforts." Ventress said.

"I hope so… for your sake." Dooku threatened.

"Wait." Ventress said activating her lightsabers.

 **Back on Teth**

Neyla had run into the entrance and saw Ventress. "Neya? I've heard about you and your reputation with Cooper." Ventress said.

"Ventress, you're the one that Sly defeated on the fourth moon of Yavin. I've been waiting to have my chance at fighting you." Neyla said activating both blades of her lightsaber.

"Take her!" Ventress said before Neyla used the Force to destroy them.

Ventress ran and hid with Neyla chasing after her. "Ventress, come out and fight me. I know you're here. I can feel your frustration. Let me guess: you're after Jabba's son as well.

Ventress jumped from where she was and attacked Neyla but she blocked the attack and pushed her away. "So you're the one who thinks you'll be Dooku's apprentice? He's going to disappoint you." Neyla said.

"What does a Jedi who uses the weapon of the ancient Sith know?" Ventress asked as she entered a blade-lock with Neyla.

"I know that betrayal and killing is one of the main things that the Sith always do to one another. Sidious and Dooku will eventually do the same to you." Neyla said.

"How did you manage to turn Grievous? He hated you Jedi with every fiber of what was left of his being. And how did he get his original body back?" Ventress asked curious about why someone who hated Jedi so much would side with them.

"His name is Qymaen Jai Sheelal, and I didn't turn him, I saved him. I showed him the truth about what Dooku did to him. And as for how he got his body back, you'll have to figure that out for yourself. Dooku and Sidious would have betrayed and had him killed if we hadn't shown him the truth and they'll eventually do the same thing to you if you keep serving them." Neyla said.

Ventress yelled and attacked Neyla in a rage but Neyla countered with strikes of her own, using form 2, 4, and 5. Ventress was having difficulty keeping up with Neyla's attacks. "How are you this skilled?"

"I've been training in all lightsaber forms, and with years of experience and training, I've almost masted all of them. I know that Dooku is planning to use Jabba against us. He won't succeed. Neyla said.

"He will when the truth dies with you." Ventress said as they jumped to the second floor. They continued to duel until Ventress put her lightsaber hilts together to form a double-bladed lightsaber.

"Ah, so you can make a double-bladed lightsaber as well. Let's see how well you can use it like that." Neyla said with a smirk and jumped out of the window.

"You can't run." Ventress said jumping after her. They continued to duel with their double-bladed lightsabers, using the same form and fighting evenly with each other until they sensed something.

"I sense it as well. Sly and Grievous are gone. Jabba's son is safe. You failed, Ventress. And you know Dooku won't be pleased. You won't accept it now, but Dooku will betray you eventually, count on that." Neyla said as she Force pushed Ventress off the bridge. A vulture fighter caught her in time and flew away. Neyla then headed back to Rex and his men.

 **With Sly, Qymaen ,and Ahsoka**

"How's the infant, Tano?" Qymaen asked helping Sly fix the ship's primary systems. While R2 was getting the deflector shield and weapons online.

"I gave him a medical booster. His fever broke so he'll live." Ahsoka answered.

"Great news, Snips. Watch him while Qymaen and I get the primary systems working." Sly said.

"Sure thing, Ringtail." Ahsoka said.

 **On Tatooine in Jabba's palace**

There were too many Clones, Master. By the time we were able to locate Jabba's son, Cooper and Grievous had already… killed him." Ventress said lying about the killing part.

"Most unfortunate. This is an unexpected turn of events. I take it you at least defeated them?" Dooku asked.

"No, Master. They escaped and are headed to Tatooine." Ventress said.

"I'm sure you did the best you could. We will discuss your failure later." Dooku said.

"Yes, my Master." Ventress said ending the transmission.

Jabba spoke and his droid translated. "The most glorious Jabba demands to know why the Jedi would dare come to Tatooine."

"To kill you, Jabba." Dooku said lying. "The Jedi plot is quite clear now. The Jedi promised to rescue your son to win your trust. Now Cooper and General Grievous are coming here to finish their true mission: to wipe out the entire Hutt clan. But if it pleases you, mighty Jabba, I will deal with Cooper and Grievous personally."

 **With Sly, Qymaen, and Ahsoka**

R2 had gotten the deflector shield and weapons unlocked and online while Sly and Qymaen fixed the primary systems for the ship. They had just gotten out of hyperspace and were making their final approach to Tatooine when 2 droid fighters came at them. "Qymaen, shields up and fire on those droid ships." Sly said.

"With pleasure." Qymaen said getting the deflector shields up and firing on the droid fighters. It didn't take long for Qymaen to destroy both of them and they were entering the planet when Neyla contacted them.

"Sly, have you reached Tatooine?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. But it appears that Dooku's droids are trying to make sure that Jabba's son doesn't get back to his father." Sly said.

"Understood. I'll inform Master Yoda about this and join you as soon as I can. Be careful." Neyla said ending the transmission.

"Land in the desert. I sense that slime Dooku is on this dustball of a planet." Qymaen said.

"Got it." Sly said as he landed in the desert.

 **At Jabba's palace**

My droids failed. Cooper and Grievous have landed in the desert, but I will deal with them personally, mighty Jabba. I have great experience dealing with Jedi. Besides, I have a loose end that I must tie up." Dooku said as he began to leave the palace.

 **Meanwhile on Coruscant in Palpatine's office**

"Sly and Qymaen have reached Tatooine with the Huttlet, my Master. But they're still in danger. Dooku and his droids are desperate to intercept them. I sense that this whole thing is engineered by Dooku to convince Jabba that we kidnapped his son." Neyla's hologram said to Yoda, Shaak Ti and Palpatine.

"If believe this the Hutts do, ended will our chance at a treaty with them be." Yoda said.

"And Jabba will most likely join Dooku and the Separatists." Shaak Ti said.

"That would be a disaster. We need that treaty with the Hutts to win the war in the Outer Rim." Palpatine said.

"We have to trust that Sly and Qymaen will come through, Master. They're our only hope." Neyla said ending her transmission.

"Neyla's right, Master Yoda. Sly and Neyla have never let you down before and they won't let you down now." Shaak Ti said.

Suddenly, senator Padme came in the office. "If you'll excuse me, my friends. I must return to the adventure of politics." Palpatine said.

Yoda started to leave but Shaak Ti stayed behind. "Masters Yoda and Shaak Ti, it's good to see you both again." Padme said friendly.

"Share the feeling I do, Senator Amidala." Yoda said as he walked out of the office.

"Hello, Senator Amidala, it's great to see you. What brings you here?" Shaak Ti asked bowing.

"My security chief informed me of several new battles in the Outer Rim." Padme said.

"Including a skirmish with Sly Cooper and Neyla." Palpatine said.

"Sly and Neyla? Are they alright?" Padme asked concerned for her friends.

"I'm afraid the Jedi efforts to strike a secret treaty with the Hutts have gone terribly wrong. Jabba has been led to believe that it was Sly who kidnapped his son." Palpatine said.

"A Jedi would never do such a thing, especially not Sly and Neyla." Padme said not believing that the two Jedi she has known since they were children would ever do anything so evil.

"I know, Senator, this is all Dooku's work." Shaak Ti said with dislike for that traitor.

"Maybe I can get that treaty signed. I will go to the Hutts and prove that Sly and Neyla are innocent. As a representative of the Senate, of course." Padme said.

"How will you do that, senator?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Jabba has an uncle here on Coruscant. Perhaps I can reason with him and reopen negotiations." Padme said.

"May I request to come with you, Milady, just in case something goes wrong?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Well, I think I can handle this, but I know that it's what Sly and Neyla would want. You may come with me, Master Shaak Ti." Padme said with a smile.

"Thank you, Milady, you will not regret this." Shaak Ti said, leaving Palpatine alone with a secret dark look in his eyes.

After some time, they arrived at Jabba's uncle's place. Shaak Ti had stayed in the ship but would come out if something went wrong. Padme was the escorted in by a droid. Greetings, Ziro. I am Senator Amanda of the Galactic Congress. I know that you are the uncle of Jabba the Hutt. I have come to ask a favor of you."

"How may I serve you, senator?" Ziro asked.

"There has been a grave misunderstanding by the Hutt clan and the order of the Jedi. I was hoping that you and I could resolve this despite and broker a treaty between the Republic and the great clan of the Hutts." Padme said.

"A treaty?! A treaty is impossible. My nephew's son has been kidnapped by the Jedi scum." Ziro said.

"No, it is the Jedi who have rescued his son. If you can get me in touch with Jabba, I am confident that I can convince him of the truth." Padme said.

"No. No more discussion. Escort her out." Ziro said, making his droid escort Padme out.

After a few minutes, the droid took Padme to the elevator and it was going down when Padme pulled out her secret blaster and shot the droid. She then got out of the elevator and ran to Ziro's quarters. When she got there, she saw him talking with none other than Count Dooku himself in hologram form.

"Your plot is falling apart, Count Dooku. A senator from the Republic was here. What if she found out that I helped you kidnap Jabba's son?" Ziro asked.

"I have convinced Jabba that it was the Jedi who murdered Jabba's son and they're on their way to kill him." Dooku said.

"Jabba will have them killed on sight." Ziro said.

"And the Jedi will be forced to bring him to justice. And you, my friend, will be left to take control of all the Hutt clans." Dooku said.

"And what about the Senator?" Ziro asked.

"If she continues her investigation, have her meet with an accident under extreme prejudice." Dooku said.

Padme than activated the beacon to signal Shaak Ti. She then looked behind her and a droid was there. It tried to grab her but she destroyed it with her blaster, making Dooku and Ziro look her way. Padme flipped out of another droid's grasp, ripping her hood off in the process. "Count Dooku. So, the poisonous traitor rears his ugly head once again."

"Ah, Senator… Amidala. Ziro, this Senator is extremely valuable to my Separatists allies. They will pay a handsome price for her." Dooku said.

"I like the sound of that. Take her to the dungeon!" Ziro told another droid, making the droid do just that.

"Thank you, Count Dooku. This has been a most profitable alliance." Ziro said.

"I will contact you when the Huttlet has been disposed of." Dooku said ending the transmission.

 **Back on Tatooine**

"Count Dooku, we've picked up 4 life forms crossing the desert. One of them is a very young Huttlet." A droid said.

"Ah, Cooper and Grievous. I will deal with them personally." Dooku said getting on a speeder bike and heading straight for Sly and Qymaen.

 **With Padme**

Padme was thrown into the dungeon by battle droids when an explosion went off at the door. Shaak Ti burst into the dungeon, cut through the droids and freed Padme. "It was a good thing we planned this while we were coming here, Padme."

"Yes. But now we have a Hutt to arrest." Padme said.

They went to Zero"s quarters and destroyed most of his droids when Clone troopers came through the door and held him at gunpoint.

 **With Sly, Qymaen, and Ahsoka**

Sly, Qymaen and Ahsoka had gotten out of the ship with R2 and the Huttlet. They had landed near the Dune sea and were making their way to Jabba's palace when they sensed something. "Do you sense that, Cooper?" Qymaen asked.

"Yes. It is the Dark Side of the Force. Only one person I know could make us sense this: Dooku." Sly said.

"What do we do, Master?" Ahsoka said.

"We'll take the Huttlet home, Ahsoka. Qymaen, you want to have revenge on Dooku? Now's your chance." Sly said.

"Oh, it will give me great pleasure to squeeze the life out of him with my own hands!" Qymaen said eager for revenge on Dooku for what he did to him.

"Take the backpack with you, Qymaen. You'll need it to trick Dooku." Ahsoka said giving the Huttlet to Sly and giving Qymaen the backpack.

"Good. I want to infuriate that slime before I kill him." Qymaen said putting the backpack on.

"Be careful, Qymaen. You've been a great ally to us and we'd hate to lose you. I know Shaak Ti probably would as well." Sly said touching Qymaen's shoulder.

"Thanks for the concern, Cooper, but I am capable of taking care of myself." Qymaen said going in the direction of Dooku while Sly and Ahsoka went the other way.

Qymaen went in the direction of Dooku and it didn't take long before he showed up on a speeder bike. Qymaen took off his robe and activated his lightsabers. "Hello, Sith scum."

"So it's true, you have betrayed us, Grievous." Dooku said.

"My name is Qymaen Jai Sheelal and I have come for your head. I know that it was you who caused my shuttle crash and had my mind altered. The Jedi Neyla showed me the truth, from your memories. You tried to take the only thing I had left: the love I had for my people!" Qymaen said.

"I removed your weakness! I gave you a new porpoise!" Dooku said firing Force lightning at Qymaen but he blocked it with his lightsabers.

"You and Sidious would have eventually betrayed me when I was no longer of any use to you. You both would have had me killed. Too bad for you because you've lost a valuable pawn in your games." Qymaen said.

"No matter. I have another pawn of the caliber you would have been had you not betrayed us!" Dooku said firing more Force lightning at Qymaen but he blocked it with his lightsabers.

"Cooper told me that you were a coward for using that technique. It looks like he was right. You are nothing, Dooku!" Qymaen said.

"Surrender the Huttlet or die, Sheelal!" Dooku said activating his lightsaber.

"Over my dead body, or better yet yours!" Qymaen said as they began their duel. Qymaen was able to keep up with Dooku's skills with his own personal swordsman style but he was struggling a bit. Dooku was a skilled swordsman and Qymaen knew it but he was determined to kill Dooku. After a few minutes, Qymaen got into a blade-lock with Dooku.

"Who is your new pawn? There is no way that I warrior of my caliber would turn up so quickly." Qymaen said.

"Oh, my new General is not ready yet but after she gets her "improvements" she will be more than ready to kill many Jedi, including Cooper, Neyla, Shaak Ti, and especially you!" Dooku said.

"She will fail." Qymaen said as Dooku got out of the blade-lock and slashed the backpack.

"It is you who have failed, Sheelal, I have just killed Jabba's son." Dooku said.

Qymaen smirked and took off the backpack, revealing rocks he put in the backpack before he found Dooku. "You fell for my little trick, slime. It's nothing but rocks. Jabba's son is with Cooper and his new Padawan. They're heading to Jabba's palace."

"I expected such trickery from Cooper, but I assure you my web is strong enough to hold him and his insignificant little Padawan." Dooku arrogantly said.

"Your arrogance blinds you, old man. Cooper is more skilled than you care to admit, so is his Padawan." Qymaen said.

"You deceive yourself, Sheelal!" Dooku yelled before continuing to duel with Qymaen. While Qymaen was still struggling with Dooku, he was still holding his own. Qymaen Force-pushed sand at Dooku, pushing him back before he deflected the attack. "So, the blood of Sifo-Dyas is serving you well. It's a shame that you won't live long enough to reach your full potential!"

Qymaen entered another blade-lock with Dooku before he successfully disarmed him, grabbed his right arm and jammed his elbow into his shoulder, breaking his arm and making Dooku yell in pain. Qymaen threw him to the ground. "It is over for you, Dooku. Your life ends here!" Qymaen said bringing his lightsabers to Dooku's neck.

Dooku got out his hologram device and turned it on, revealing Sly and Ahsoka battling Magnaguard droids that Qymaen himself personally trained. "What's more important to you, Sheelal, killing me or the lives of your friends?"

Qymaen looked at the hologram. He knew that Cooper could easily cut them apart, but with Tano and Jabba's son with him, he wouldn't be able to fight to his full skill and with the Magnaguard droids, it wouldn't be easy for them without help. "Aaaarrrgg, you've won your life for now, slime. But mark my words, the next time we meet, you won't be able to escape my vengeance." Qymaen got on Dooku's speeder bike and raced to Jabba's palace.

 **With Sly, Ahsoka and R2**

Sly and Ahsoka were fighting off the commando droids, which wasn't easy for Sly since he had Ashoka and Jabba's son with him. R2 was kicked down by one of the droids while trying to shock one of them. After some time of fighting them, Sly saw Qymaen jump to their position and cut down one of the droids when he landed. Sly then cut down the second droid and helped Ahsoka with the last one.

"What happened to Dooku?" Sly said.

"He lives, for now. Let's get that worm back to his father." Qymaen said.

They went into the palace and made their way to Jabba's quarters. Once Jabba's son saw his father, he cooed happily as Ahsoka gave him to his father. Jabba spoke and his droid translated. "You are to be executed immediately."

Jabba's guards held their guns on the Jedi as they activated their lightsabers. "I should have known that this worm would do this." Qymaen said.

Suddenly, Jabba's communication device went off and Padme's hologram appeared. "Mighty Jabba, I have discovered a plot against you. Your uncle Ziro will now confess to his plot to kidnap your son." Padme said.

Ziro's hologram took Padme's place. The two Hutts spoke in their native language. Ziro fearfully admitted that he was involved with Dooku and Jabba said that he would be dealt with by the Hutt Clans most severely.

Padme's hologram appeared again. "Mighty Jabba, perhaps now we can negotiate a treaty to allow Republic troops to move through your territories and put all hostiles to an end?"

"Jabba spoke and his droid translated. "The mighty Jabba agrees. Republic troops may move freely through Jabba's territories, under the condition that you make Count Dooku pay for his crimes against the Hutt Clans."

"He will pay, count on that." Qymaen said.

 **With Dooku**

Dooku's personal ship was leaving the planet. He was talking with his secret master while holding his broken arm. "The Jedi have won, my lord. And with Sheelal as their new Ally and passage through the Hutt's territories, our fight has only become more difficult."

"Let them have this victory, my friend. With our new pawn, we won't need Sheelal. The wheel of this war turns in our favor." Sidious said confident.

 **Back on Tatooine**

A gunship landed on the planet, revealing Yoda, Neyla and Shaak Ti. They greeted Sly, Qymaen and Ahsoka, along with R2 outside Jabba's palace. Jabba was at the door holding his son while looking at the Jedi. Sly and Qymaen greeted Neyla and Shaak Ti, which they returned. They all knew that with safe passage through the Hutt Clan's territories, their fight would be much easier now. But with Sidious and Dooku still out there, the war was far from over.

 **There you go, guys. The 2008 movie is finally complete. NEARLY 10,000 WORDS, MY NEW RECORD. Sorry it took me so long. With net issues progress was delayed. Next chapter will be the first episode of the series. I'll do character switches and make a few changes to some episodes but you'll have to read more if you want to see what they are. Hope this chapter gave you lots of entertainment. Rate and review. See you soon, gu** ys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go, guys, the first episode of Star Wars the Clone Wars has begun. Sly and Neyla will take Yoda's place as a next step in their learning. Other than that, not much else to say. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.**

 _A galaxy divided by war. Peaceful worlds must choose sides or face the threat of invasion. Republic and Separatists forces vie for the allegiance of neutral planets. Desperate to build a Republic supply base on the system of Toydaria, Master Yoda sends his prized apprentices Sly Cooper and Neyla to secret negotiations on a remote neutral moon as a next step in their learning._

King Katuunko of Toydaria was waiting for the Republic ship with 2 of his guards. Master Yoda had told him that he would be sending his prized apprentices Sly Cooper and Neyla to negotiate with him. He had told the king about their accomplishments, which impressed him so much that he wanted to meet them. "We are getting no signal from the Republic, Your Highness." One of the guards said.

"It is not like the Jedi to be late." King Katuunko said.

"Greetings, King Katuunko." The voice of Asajj Ventress said, making the king turn around.

"Who are you?" King Katuunko asked as he lowered his guards weapons.

"I'm only a messenger, Majesty. My master wishes to speak with you." Ventress said lowering a hologram device to the ground with the Force.

The device turned on, revealing Dooku. "Katuunko, great King of Toydaria, forgive my intrusion."

"Count Dooku." King Katuunko greeted.

"I understand that Yoda is sending his prized apprentices Sly Cooper and Neyla here. They hope that you will allow them to build a Republic base in your system in exchange for protection, correct?" Dooku asked.

"Your spies serve you well, Count. Master Yoda has told me about his prized apprentices and their accomplishments." King Katuunko said.

"I ask, how can the Jedi protect you if they cannot protect themselves?" Dooku asked.

 **Meanwhile in space**

The Republic ship was making its final approach to the moon. "Toydarian Royal Delegation, this is the Republic Envy. Please respond." The ship officer said but only got static.

Sly and Neyla walked in. "Generals, the Toydarians' beacon is active on the moon, but all our transmissions are being jammed." The officer said making Sly and Neyla look at each other.

Suddenly 2 Separatists warships came out of hyperspace in reverse positions and started shooting at the ship. "We're losing our shields!" The officer said.

"It's too late. The trap is already sprung." Sly said.

"I must get you both to safety." The officer said.

"No. You must retreat. Our mission is on the moon. We must go there." Neyla said.

"Quickly. We must reach the planet's surface." Neyla said walking with Sly and 3 clones.

"In an escape pod, ma'am? The enemy will fire at anything we launch." The officer said.

"Then launch all of them." Sly said.

They got into one of the escape pods and once they were inside, the officer launched all the pods. Some of the pods got destroyed but thankfully not the one that Sly, Neyla and the clones were in.

"Generals, I think we're out of range." The clone lieutenant said.

"True. But we're entering another trap." Sly said.

"Are you sure, General." Another Clone said.

"Yes. We sense a disturbance in the Force." Neyla said.

 **Back with King Katuunko**

"I assume you and your droid armies can do better?" King Katuunko asked.

"Without a doubt. I sense you are one who respects strength, your highness. Our droid armies outnumber the Republic clones 100 to 1." Dooku said.

"Perhaps, but I have heard that a single Jedi equals 100 battle droids." King Katuunko said.

"Master Yoda's apprentices powers have been greatly exaggerated." Dooku said.

"That remains to be seen, Count." King Katuunko said.

Indeed. But when you decide to join us, my apprentice will contact me." Dooku said bowing as his hologram turned off.

The king looked out to space and saw the Republic ship leaving the system. "The Republic ship has fled the system, my lord. What further evidence do you require of the Jedi's weakness?" Ventress asked.

Suddenly King Katuunko's hologram device beeped and ge answered it, revealing a clone trooper. "This is King Katuunko. Speak."

"Master Yoda's apprentices would like to talk with you, sir." The trooper said before giving his hologram device to Sly.

"It is a pleasure to hear your voice, your day highness. This is Sly Cooper and Neyla, Master Yoda's apprentices." Sly said bowing in respect to the king.

"It's a great pleasure to hear from you, your highness." Neyla said bowing to the king.

"Master Jedis, I thought perhaps Count Dooku had frightened you off." King Katuunko said.

"We've been delayed, your highness. But we're not too far away. We were unaware that Count Dooku was invited to our meeting." Sly said.

"The Count invited himself. He assures me that in this time of war, his droids can offer me greater security than your Jedi." King Katuunko said.

"That is a matter of debate, your highness." Neyla said.

"Your Majesty might prefer more than words." Ventress said.

"What do you have in mind?" King Katuunko asked.

"If Cooper and Neyla are the warriors Master Yoda told you they are, let them prove it. Allow me to send my best troops to capture them. If they escape, join the Republic. But should my droids defeat Cooper and Neyla, consider an alliance with the Separatists." Ventress challenged.

"I did not request their presence here to test them in battle." King Katuunko said.

"We accept the challenge, your highness." Sly said.

"Yes. We will arrive by nightfall." Neyla said as their hologram turned off.

King Katuunko approached Ventress. "They must given a fair fight."

"My dear King Katuunko, I would have it no other way." Ventress said.

 **With Sly and Neyla**

"This moon is beautiful, Sly." Neyla said.

"Yeah, our master has always told us how amazing and beautiful the universe is when times are peaceful." Sly said before they heard a Separatist warship overhead.

"There's gotta be a full battlian in there, probably packing armor, too." One of the Clones said.

"We'll have something for them." Another Clone said holding a rotary blaster cannon.

"Carry only what you need. Too much weight will slow you down. Leave Ventress to us." Neyla said as she walked with Sly in another direction.

"Generals, the RV point is that way." The Clone lieutenant said.

"As is our enemy. To reach our goal, we won't be following a straight path." Sly said.

""Let's get moving, boys." The Clone lieutenant said following Sly and Neyla with the other Clones.

 **With Ventress**

Ventress was reporting to Dooku. "I am deeplying my forces, Master." Ventress said.

"Cooper and Neyla have made a grave mistake straying this far from Coruscant." Dooku said.

"I will see that Cooper and Neyla get there "fair fight." Ventress said ending the transmission. "Find Cooper and Neyla."

"I'm, what do they look like?" A Droid asked.

"They'll be the ones with the lightsabers!" Ventress said activating one of her lightsabers.

"Don't worry, Supreme leader, we'll find them." The droid said before walking off.

 **With Sly and Neyla**

Sly and Neyla were behind some of the local trees awaiting the enemy. They saw blaster bolts exploding, making the clone raise their weapons. "At ease, troopers. We're not within range." Neyla said.

The Clone lieutenant saw that the tanks could not get through the trees. "Those tanks are too big to follow."

"See? Our Master has always taught us that size is not everything." Sly said.

"We're smaller in number, but larger in mind." Neyla said.

"Do any of you have any idea what the Generals are talking about?" One of the Clones asked.

"How should I know? There's no figuring a Jedi, especially Master Yoda's apprentices. I bet if Master Yoda was here, he'd say the same thing." The Clone lieutenant said as he followed Sly and Neyla with the other clones.

The clone lieutenant heard something and looked to see droids coming in on foot. "Generals, there are 2 patrols coming in on foot."

"Now is the time to face the enemy lieutenant. Neyla, take troops and flank them from the south, I'll go in the other direction." Sly said.

"Right. Follow me, troopers." Neyla said leading the clones to the South. They found cover and when the Droids got close enough, the clones started blasting them. Neyla activated one blade of her lightsaber and destroyed the rest of them.

"Where's General Cooper?" The clone lieutenant asked.

"I don't know. But I'm sure he's okay." Another Clone said before he saw super battle droids coming in their direction. Neyla activated the other blade of her lightsaber and deflected many blaster bolts while the troops were leading her into another direction.

 **With Sly**

Sly noticed some of the droids approach him and activated his lightsaber. When the droids began shooting at him, he quickly destroyed them by deflecting their blaster bolts back at them and ran to help Neyla and the clone troopers.

 **With King Katuunko and Ventress**

A hologram of the commander droid appeared. "The Jedi destroyed our advance troops."

King Katuunko chuckled. "Sly Cooper and Neyla are living up to my expectations."

"Commander, have you pinpointed the Jedi's location?" Ventress asked.

"Affirmative. The clones gave away their position. Our heavy troops are moving to engage them now." The commander droid said.

 **With Neyla and the clones**

"I hope that General Cooper reaches the RV point." The clone lieutenant said shooting at the super battle droids.

"Well we're sure buying him the time he needs." Another Clone said.

They continued to run from the Droids while shooting back at them. One of the Droid fired a mini missile, which Neyla deflected back at it with the Force. They took cover behind some rocks as Sly jumped in front of the Droids and took cover behind the rocks.

"What are we going to do, sir?" The clone lieutenant asked Sly.

Sly deactivated his lightsaber and sat crossed-legged. He then used the Force to make one of the droids float, turn and used its blasters to destroy some of them. He lowered the droid down while the rest of the droids kept shooting, destroying it. Sly pushed the droid parts at the rest of them, destroying them as well.

"You found us just in time, sir." The clone lieutenant said.

"No one will be left behind." Sly said before he heard the familiar rolling sound of destroyer droids. When they got there, they activated their shields and began shooting.

"Retreat, I'll cover you!" Neyla said before she used the Force to bring rocks down on them, destroying them. She then retreated with Sly and the troopers.

 **With King Katuunko and Ventress**

"The Jedi and their troops are in full retreat, supreme leader." The commander droid told Ventress.

"Good. Pursue them without delay." Ventress said.

"The contest is not over yet." King Katuunko said activating his hologram device. "Masters Cooper and Neyla, I hear that you are having trouble with the Droid army."

"No, your highness, no trouble." Neyla said.

"We look forward to meeting you, your highness." Sly said before Ventress Force grabbed King Katuunko's hologram device and crushed it.

"Cooper and Neyla won't elude me for long." Ventress said.

 **With Sly, Neyla and the clones**

They found a place that had lots of caves. "Are you sure we should go in there, Generals. There's no way out." The clone lieutenant asked.

"Yes. It's time to rest for a while." Sly said.

"We'll need it for the next fight." Neyla said as they headed into one of the caves.

One of the troopers got some light for the cave as they all sat down. "We're low on another, Generals- only 2 grenades and one rocket for the launcher."

"Against a battalion? Forget it, we've lost." Another Clone said.

"You're so certain that we've been defeated, troopers." Neyla said.

"With respect, Generals, maybe you two should go on. Let us slow them down." The clone lieutenant said.

"All around us is what we need to prevail." Sly said.

"Troopers, remove your helmets. We want to see your faces." Neyla said, making them do just that.

"There's not much to look at here, Generals, we all share the same face." The clone lieutenant said.

"Eyes can deceive you. In the Force, each one of you are very different." Sly said.

"Rys, you're always focused on the enemy. But for inspiration, look to yourself and those that fight beside you." Neyla said.

"Jek, you are concerned about weapons. Weapons don't win battles. Your mind is powerful. You can outthink the droids." Sly said.

"Thire, don't rush into fights. The war is long, and only by surviving it will you prevail." Neyla said.

"You all may be clones. But the Force resides in all life forms." Sly said.

"Yes, and you all can use it to quiet your minds." Neyla said.

The suddenly heard low rumbling and went out of the cave to find that the droid battalion was at the bottom of the canyon. "Tanks. Is that the best they can throw at us?" Rys asked.

"Yeah. But I've only got one shot left." Jek said.

"We will greet them." Sly said walking with Neyla to the edge.

"Generals, you don't plan to take that whole column by yourselfs?" Thire asked.

Neyla chuckled. "We have you 3. They're outnumbered."

"You'll know the time to help us, troopers. Just remember what we told you." Sly said before they jumped off the ledge and landed in front of the droids.

"It's the Jedi. Block their escape and prepare to fire!" The droid commander droid, making them do just that.

 **With King Katuunko and Ventress**

The commander droid contacted Ventress. "We've found the Jedi."

"Excellent. Where are they?" Ventress asked.

"They're just sitting here in front of our tanks." The commander droid said.

"Shoot them. Shoot them now!" Ventress ordered.

 **With Sly and Neyla**

The droids started firing at Sly and Neyla but they jumped in the air and used the Force to push some of them away. When they landed, they activated their lightsabers and began the battle. Sly and Neyla cut up many droids with their lightsabers. Sly got on one of the tank's guns and the Gunner droids fired but Sly jumped off, making the blast hit the second tank. Neyla got on the 3rd tank and cut through the top entrance. She then destroyed the tank from the inside and jumped out of it. Another tank tried to fire at Neyla but she deflected it to the 4th tank. Sly Neyla then cut through the rest of the Droids.

 **With King Katuunko and Ventress**

King Katuunko saw the smoke from the battle and chuckled. That's a lot of smoke for a surrender."

"Report. What's going on over there. 224, come in!" Ventress said before a hologram of another droid appeared. "Where is 224?"

"Destroyed, Supreme leader. The Jedi have overrun our position and-" the droid said before Sly destroyed it.

"Perhaps all those stories about the Jedi are true." King Katuunko said.

"The fight isn't over yet, Majesty." Ventress said before touching a device on her wrist, making some destroyer droids go to where the battle was taking place.

 **Back with Sly and Neyla**

The clones were watching in amusement as the droids were getting destroyed by Sly and Neyla. "The Generals are cutting them up." The clones said laughing.

"We've got trouble. The clankers sent reinforcements. The Generals are too busy with that final tank. They won't see them coming. Think I know how to deal with them. "Thire said as looked at a rock formation and prepared the rocket launcher.

When Sly and Neyla dealt with the last tank and the rest of the Droids, they saw destroyer droids come. They deflected most of the blaster bolts as they noticed a rocket hit the rock formation, making it fall and destroy the destroyers. Sly and Neyla deactivated their lightsabers and sat down on the rocks.

The clones came down to them while they were petting the local flying animals. "Have you learned something today, lieutenant?" Sly asked.

"I think we all did, General Cooper." Thire said.

"Come on, troopers. We're behind schedule and it's not polite to be late." Neyla said before they all started heading to where King Katuunko was.

 **With King Katuunko and Ventress**

Dooku's hologram turned on and King Katuunko addressed him. "You were right, Count Dooku. A signal Jedi is not worth 100 battle droids. More like 1,000. I'm sorry, but I will be joining the Republic."

"I urge you to reconsider, Wise King. I promise you won't regret it." Dooku said.

"Your agent also promised me that Sly and Neyla would get a fair fight. I will not deal with those who break their words." King Katuunko said.

Dooku's voice then took an angry tone. "So be it. Perhaps our negotiations will be more fruitful with your successor. Ventress, kill him!"

Ventress activated her lightsabers. King Katuunko ordered his guards to shoot her but she deflected every shot and Force-pushed them away. Ventress then tried to strike the king down but her lightsabers stopped before they could touch him. 2 blue blaster bolts destroyed the 2 droids that were with Ventress.

King Katuunko looked and saw Sly, Neyla, and the clones. Sly was using the Force to freeze Ventress's arms, preventing her lightsaber blades from touching the King. "Jedi Knights Sly Cooper and Neyla, Master Yoda's apprentices. I am very pleased to meet the 2 of you at last."

"We share the feeling, King Katuunko." Sly said.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your highness." Neyla said as Sly Force-pushed Ventress away from the King.

"Ventress has failed you, Count." Sly told Dooku while glaring at him, which Dooku returned.

"I don't fear you two, even if you are Master Yoda's apprentices." Ventress said getting into a battle stance.

"You're strong with the Dark Side, Ventress, but not that strong." Sly said before using the Force to grab Ventress's lightsabers into his hand, shocking Ventress.

"You still have much to learn." Sly said before throwing Ventress's lightsabers back to her.

"It would be wise for you to surrender, Ventress. But if you don't feel like it, there another way of dealing with you." Neyla said activating one blade of her lightsaber.

Ventress put her lightsabers away and detonated an explosive device planted on King Katuunko's ship. While Sly and Neyla stopped the rocks and parts with the Force, Ventress run inside her and quickly took off, leaving the planet as Sly threw the rocks and parts away.

"In the end, cowards are those who fallow the Dark Side." Neyla said to Dooku.

"It's a pity I wasn't there in person, Cooper." Dooku said.

"A pity indeed, traitor." Sly said before Dooku's hologram turned off.

"Your highness, perhaps now we can begin negotiations?" Neyla politely asked the King as his guards got back up and flew beside him.

"That will not be necessary, my friends. You both have my faith. Toydaria would be honored to host a Republic base. My people are at your service." King Katuunko said giving his sword to Sly.

"Your Majesty, on behalf of our Master Yoda, we give you our word that we will not fail you or your people." Sly said bowing to the King in respect, along with Neyla.

"I know you won't, my friends. Master Yoda is very fortunate to have you both as his apprentices. He will be very proud of what you have done for me and my people." King Katuunko said placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Thank you so much, your highness." Neyla said before they heard a gunship fly down to them. Sly, Neyla, the clone troopers, King Katuunko and his guards entered the gunship. When the doors closed, the gunship headed to the nearby cruiser. When the gunship entered the cruiser, it got off the moon and made the jump to lightspeed to head back to Coruscant.

 **There you go, guys. The first episode is complete. Next is the Malevolence warship. Dooku's new general will be making her first appearance. Rate and review. See you next chapter, guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go, guys. The Malevolence episodes have begun. Dooku's new General will be making her first appearance and she'll be taking Grievous's name because Qymaen goes by his real name. There will be some character switches as well. Other than that, there's not much else that will change. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _The Jedi and the Clone Starfleet is under siege. Republic warships have been caught in Surprise attacks that leave no survivors and several Jedi have been killed. But what's more puzzling is that they had been killed by a lightsaber. The Jedi's ally Qymaen Jai Sheelal fears that Dooku's replacement for him had finally been unleashed and rumors spread of a terrible new Separatist weapon. In the face of growing fear, the Jedi Council has sent their Ally Qymaen Jai Sheelal to hunt down the two menaces before they strike again._

Qymaen and his fleet was making its way to the Abregoto system were the Separatist weapon and his replacement was rumored to be. And it looked like the rumor was true. The Jedi Council had sent Qymaen because they knew that he had information on the weapon, which he did but didn't get to the full details of before Neyla and Shaak Ti saved him from the Sith's games.

"The enemy ship has reduced its speed, General Qymaen." A clone officer said.

"They've realized that we're tracking them." Qymaen said.

"The fleet is holding its position, sir." The clone officer said.

"Let's report our position before we attack them." Qymaen said going to the communication device.

"Generals Neyla and Shaak Ti are nearby in the Bith system." The officer said.

"Good. They can reinforce the attack." Qymaen said.

"From what I hear, they're always ready for a fight." The officer said.

"I know." Qymaen said before Neyla and Shaak Ti's hologram turned on.

"Hello, Qymaen." Shaak Ti said.

"Hello, Shaak Ti." Qymaen said.

"How's the hunt for the mystery weapon and the new cyborg general going?" Neyla asked.

"We've tracked them to the Abregoto system. We need reinforcements." Qymaen said.

"I'll have to ask the Council first, Qymaen. We've been strictly ordered to protect our staging area." Neyla said before the transmission suddenly ended.

"What is wrong with the transmission?" Qymaen asked.

"The enemy must have jammed us, sir." The officer said.

 **Meanwhile on the enemy ship**

"Count Dooku, we've detected enemy ships coming at us. What should we do." A Droid asked.

"Jam their transmissions." Dooku ordered.

"Count, the new General has arrived." Another Droid said as the elevator opened, revealing the new Separatist cyborg general.

"Ah, General Carmelita, how are you liking your new improvements?" Dooku asked.

"Hahaha, I feel stronger than ever before. This new body has been a great asset to helping me kill the Jedi. And with all lightsaber forms implanted in my brain, your training and all the lightsabers that I have collected from the Jedi I've killed in the past and present, every Jedi I hunt will fall before me. And the name is General Grievous." The new Grievous said. (Carmelita has Grievous's cyborg body but with an orange color and her cape is blue, and like Grievous, she still has her vital organs and her eyes)

"Of course, General Grievous. Would you like to do the honor of testing our new weapon?" Dooku said.

"Indeed I would. Charge plasma routers!" The new Grievous ordered. It took a couple of minutes until the weapon was fully charged. "Fire!"

The energy weapon fired a large circle of energy and it was headed towards the Republic fleet. When it hit, all power to the 3 ships were lost. The enemy ship got into targeting range and started shooting the Republic ships with its guns.

"General Qymaen, we've lost all power! That energy field has left us defenseless!" The officer said.

"So the new weapon is an in cannon. Get into the pods, quickly!" Qymaen ordered, making everyone do just that. Qymaen got into a pod with the officer and 2 clones. When they were all inside, the pods launched as the ships were destroyed.

 **With Dooku and the new Grievous**

"My first successful test, wouldn't you say, Count?" Grievous asked.

"Indeed, my new General. Send out the hunter, I want all of those life pods destroyed." Dooku ordered, making Grievous laugh evilly.

 **With Neyla and Shaak Ti**

"Qymaen needs our help, sister. We should order the fleet to head to the Abrigoto system at once." Shaak Ti said concerned about Qymaen.

"Let's see what the council says first, sister." Neyla said as they went to the communication device where Masters Yoda and Windu and Palpatine's hologram were on.

"Ah, Masters Neyla and Shaak Ti. Have you had any progress on finding Dooku's new secret weapon?" Palpatine asked.

"General Qymaen said he tracked it to the Abrigoto system when we lost contact with him. He must have found it. We've had no further contact with him. His fleet must have been… destroyed like the others." Neyla said.

"Neyla, you should prepare a rescue mission." Sly said.

"Hasn't Clone Intelligence reported that the weapon leaves no survivors?" Palpatine asked.

"Tragic are these losses. But prevent more we must." Yoda said.

"All our ship will be reassigned to protect our supply convoys, including yours, Neyla. We can't risk any more ships with a rescue mission." Windu said.

"Understood, Master." Neyla said as the hologram device turned off.

"Sister, we both know that if anyone could survive, Qymaen could." Shaak Ti said.

"I know. That's why we're going to rescue him ourselves." Neyla said, making Shaak Ti smile as the Admiral came in the briefing room.

"Admiral, we'll deploy our ship to maximize our defense area. Neyla and I will scout ahead for enemy activity." Shaak Ti said.

"Isn't that risky, with the mystery weapon out there?" The Admiral asked.

"It nay be, but better safe than sorry. Come, sister." Neyla said walking with Shaak Ti to the hangar. They got R2 and got inside the ship that they rescued Jabba's son in. R2 set the corodence for the Abrigoto system and the ship jumped into hyperspace.

 **With Sly**

"Our ships are in defensive formation, sir." Commander Cody said.

"Good. I'll check on Neyla's progress." Sly said going to the communication screen.

"General Cooper." The Admiral greeted.

"Admiral, how gose escort?" Sly asked.

"On schedule, sir. No sign of enemy activity." The Admiral said.

"And where's Neyla and Shaak Ti?" Sly asked.

"The Generals felt a redeployment of the fleet would increase our defensive primitor." The Admiral answered.

"I see. Thank you, Admiral. That will be all." Sly said. " _Neyla, Shaak Ti, I hope you find Qymaen."_

 **With Qymaen**

"The power grid is burned out. We've got no engine, communications, or life support recharge." The officer said.

"What do we do, General Qymaen." A clone asked.

"We get the power restored so we can be found." Qymaen answered.

The clones began working on getting the power restored. "Do you think we have a chance, General Qymaen?" The officer asked.

"I don't believe in chance. Someone will come looking for us." Qymaen said with hope.

"Sir, there's another pod out there." One of the Clones said. They looked out the viewpoint and saw the pod. Qymaen sensed that something was wrong and turned the pod around using the Force.

When the pod turned, a Clone's body was hang out of the broken cockpit. "They're dead. Something busted the pod wide open." The officer said.

"We're not alone out here. We must get the power restored quickly before whatever killed them finds us as well." Qymaen said making the Clones do just that.

 **With Neyla and Shaak Ti**

Their ship came out of hyperspace and headed to Qymaen's destroyed fleet. "R2, tune the scanners for life-forms and inform me if you have any." Neyla told R2, who did just that.

"We must hurry, sister. There's not much time before the fleet misses us, but there's not much time for Qymaen either. I can sense him." Shaak Ti said.

"Myself as well, sister. Don't worry, we won't give up on Qymaen." Neyla said.

After a few minutes Shaak Ti spoke. "R2, any readings on the scanners or the emergency channel?" R2 replied no.

"Incoming transmission, sister. I think someone noticed that we're gone." Neyla said before Sly's hologram turned on

"Neyla, Shaak Ti, have you found Qymaen?" Sly asked.

"No, Sly, the scanners aren't picking up anything." Neyla said.

"Try feeling for his presence, he must be out there." Sly said.

"We will, brother. When we get Qymaen safely back to the fleet, we can learn what the weapon was." Shaak Ti said.

"Be careful, especially you, my love." Sly said looking at Neyla.

"I will, Sly, I promise you." Neyla said with love.

 **Back with Qymaen**

The clones had just gotten the power restored and they had already picked up a weak signal from another pod. When they had visual contact, they saw the pod get busted open by what Qymaen knew to be a pod hunter. When the pod busted open, the officers got sucked into space. The pod hunter let go of the pod and began to head towards Qymaen's pod.

"I'm going out there to destroy that pod hunter. My mask will keep me alive for a time out there." Qymaen said putting on his mask.

"We're coming with you, sir." A clone said.

"Keep the signal alive, commander. It is our only hope for someone finding us." Qymaen said going out of the pod. Qymaen jumped on the bottom claw of the hunter and deflected many blaster bolts with his lightsabers while the Clones were shooting at the droids. While this was happening, the officer got a signal from Shaak Ti and informed Qymaen. Qymaen moved a clone behind the droids with the Force and he destroyed them. Qymaen then cut off the claws with his lightsabers and Force-pushed the hunter into one of the debris, blowing it up.

 **Inside the enemy ship**

"We've lost contact with the pod hunter." A droid said.

"Seems some survivors are putting up a fight." Grievous said.

"That is something we cannot allow." Dooku said.

 **Back with Qymaen**

"General Qymaen, I hate to say it but I didn't think anyone would come to look for us." A clone said.

Qymaen suddenly sensed a familiar presence and knew it was Shaak Ti. He began to call out to her using the Force " _Shaak Ti, hear me, Shaak Ti._ "

 **With Neyla and Shaak Ti**

Shaak Ti suddenly heard a voice calling out to her through the Force. " _Shaak Ti, hear me, Shaak Ti."_

"Qymaen. Sister, let me take the controls. I can sense Qymaen!" Shaak Ti said taking the controls and heading to where Qymaen's presence was strongest. She saw Qymaen standing on the pod and quickly went to load the tow cable. Neyla fired it and pulled the pod into the ship as they came down and rushed to them.

Neyla used the Force to break the cockpit open, releasing the officer. "Qymaen, are you alright?"

"Did you find any survivors?" Qymaen asked.

"No, we couldn't find anyone else, Qymaen." Neyla said.

"That blasted hunter must have destroyed the rest of them." Qymaen said as Shaak Ti helped him up.

"I'm so sorry, Qymaen." Shaak Ti said as she hugged him, which shocked him, but after a few seconds, he returned the hug.

A medical droid came to tend to the officer and clones while Neyla, Shaak Ti and Qymaen went to the bridge. "We tracked the weapon to this system. That's when we found out that it was an ion cannon." Qymaen told them.

"I know what kind of weapon that is: an energy field that disables all power to ships and leaving them defenseless. Only a coward like Dooku would use a weapon like that." Neyla said.

Shaak Ti saw a vessel approaching on the radar. "It looks like there's a massive warship coming. I'm shutting down the power systems before they detect us."

Qymaen quickly shut down R2 and they watched as the massive warship was passing by them. "A bug ship with lots of cannons and they put a cowardly weapon like an in cannon on it?" Shaak Ti asked.

 **Inside the enemy ship**

"We're still not getting a signal from the pod hunter." A droid said to Dooku and Grievous.

"Reduce speed and activate your scanners. We will find who is responsible." Grievous ordered.

After a few minutes of scanning the area, the scanners picked up a signal. "We're picking up a faint signal from a Droid. Not one of ours. They're right behind us." The droid said.

"Arggg, move us into attack position!" Grievous ordered.

 **Back with Qymaen, Neyla and Shaak Ti**

They saw that the ship was turning back around. "It's coming back." Neyla said.

"Are all the systems shut down?" Qymaen asked before he saw the medical droid came in.

"We forgot to shut off the medical droid." Neyla said as she quickly started turning the power back on. Qymaen turned R2 back on as well as Neyla started to flee through the debris field. "R2, program the hyperdrive and the navi-computer. Be ready to get us out of here!" Neyla said, making R2 do just that.

 **Inside the enemy ship**

"They're attempting to flee through the debris field." A Droid said.

"General, I don't want any witnesses." Dooku said.

"Charge the plasma rotors." Grievous ordered.

The droid did as ordered and charged the weapon. "Weapon charged, General."

"Fire!" Grievous ordered.

The ion cannon fired and Neyla was going through the debris field, trying to get clear for a hyperspace jump. The energy field was getting closer to the ship but Neyla got out of the debris field as R2 finished with his programming. When they were clear, Neyla made the jump to lightspeed before the energy field hit them.

 **Inside the enemy ship**

"Arrrggg! Now the Jedi and republic will know of our ion cannon!" Grievous said looking at Dooku.

After a few seconds, Dooku spoke. "Your failure is most unfortunate, General. I will have to discuss this with my master." Dooku said as he walked off to report to Darth Sidious.

 **At the Republic fleet**

The ship landed in a cruiser hanger and they all got out. "Thanks for getting out of there in one piece, General Neyla." The officer said.

"You have my sister to thank for that. If not for her senses, we would never have found you." Neyla said.

"Neyla, Shaak Ti, it's time to give our report to the council." Qymaen said.

"Indeed, Qymaen, Come, sister." Neyla said.

"Right behind you, sister." Shaak Ti said as she walked beside Qymaen.

After giving the council a full report, Master Yoda decided that Neyla should launch a counterattack on the weapon, which Qymaen was eager to be a part of to avenge his destroyed fleet. In a few hours, the meeting began.

"This strike force has been commissioned by the Senate to hunt down the enemy's new battleship. While the bulk of our f!eet are on the front lines, we'll be on our own. General Neyla has prepared our attack strategy." The Admiral said.

"Thank you, Admiral. While our capital ships are vulnerable to the enemy's attack, I believe a squad of bombers can outmaneuver their weapon. Our target will be the bridge and possibly Dooku's new replacement for General Qymaen." Neyla said.

"But should anything go wrong, we will attack the weapon itself before the enemy has time to charge it. An ion cannon must be recharged before it can fire again. If we do enough damage, the weapon may overload when my replacement tries to fire it." Qymaen said walking to Neyla along with Shaak Ti.

"And if that happens, the fleet can take care of the rest." Shaak Ti said.

"Any questions?" Neyla asked. The clones didn't ask any questions, feeling confident that they could complete the mission. "Good. Prepare your ships."

"You seem to inspire great confidence in your men, Cooper." Qymaen said.

"Thanks, Qymaen. I will keep your plan B in mind." Neyla said.

 **Meanwhile with the Malevolence**

The Malevolence had just destroyed 3 Jedi escort cruiser and was doing the same to the final ship. "Boy, this is a lot more fun when they're not shooting back." A Droid said.

"I still can't seem to hit anything." Another droid said, making Grievous swap its head off.

"Grievous, those battle droids are expensive. The Jedi are never that harsh with their clones." Dooku's hologram said.

"The care these Jedi show their troops is a weakness." Grievous said.

"A weakness we will continue to exploit. I have the corodence for a new target: The Republic's secret outer rim medical station. It is unprotected and treating over 60,000 wounded clones. We will do them a favor and put them out of their misery. Once you have destroyed it, there will be nowhere for the Jedi to send their wounded and they will die." Dooku said.

"It will be a pleasure, my lord." Grievous said.

"I feel very confident leaving this ship in your command, General. You shall accomplish what your failed predecessor could not." Dooku said as his hologram turned off.

"General, some pods are escaping." A Droid said.

"Destroy them. I have a new reputation to uphold." Grievous said.

 **Back with the Republic fleet**

All the clone pilots were preparing their ships for the counterattack on the Malevolence when Shaak Ti walked up to Neyla.

"So, sister, am I to be your Gunner on this mission?" Shaak Ti asked Sly.

"Of course, Shaak Ti, and we have R2 as well." Neyla said.

"Neyla, the enemy ship has targeted our convy of medical transports near Ryndellia." Qymaen said as he walked up to them with the Admiral.

"The system near Naboo? Our medical base is there, and I highly believe that that's where your replacement is going to go next." Neyla said.

"Yes, but with a ship that big, my replacement will be unable to chart a course that's less than 10 parsecs." Qymaen said.

"Admiral, warn that station what's coming." Shaak Ti ordered.

"I will come along as well as the escort." Qymaen said.

"We thought you would, Qymaen, so we already had your ship prepared." Shaak Ti said getting into the bomber fighter with Neyla.

 **At the medical station**

"Even if we had the transports, there is no way to get all of our wounded away from here in time." A Kaminoan named Nala Se said.

"You must try. You won't stand a chance against that battleship." The Admiral said as Sly's hologram appeared.

"Nala Se, I've only just received word. I've contacted the Naboo. They're sending ships to help you, and I am on my way as well." Sly said.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." Nala Se said.

 **Back with the fleet**

The fighters were launching to make the jump to hyperspace. "Be careful, Neyla. And you two as well." Neyla said through communications.

"Don't worry, brother, Qymaen is a great pilot and Neyla is the second greatest pilot in the universe next to you." Shaak Ti said.

"I know. Take the shortcut and I'll take the long way." Sly said.

Qymaen's fighter entered a hyperspace ring and got behind the bombers. Once they were ready, they made the jump to hyperspace.

 **With the Malevolence**

The Malevolence was going through hyperspace, but Grievous was getting frustrated. "What's taking so long? I want to get there before too many wounded clones escape."

"Sorry, General, the navi-computer has had to calculate a complex course around a large nebula near the medical station." A droid said.

"Argh, they told me this ship was fast." Grievous said.

After some parsecs, a droid spoke to Grievous. "General, there's an incoming transmission from Count Dooku."

Dooku's hologram turned on. "General Grievous, I have received intelligence from Lord Sidious. The Republic has launched a small strike force to attack the Malevolence." Dooku informed the cyborg.

"Let the Republic come. Our ship is unstoppable." Grievous said overconfidently.

"Neyla is leading the mission along with Shaak Ti and that traitor Qymaen Jai Sheelal. Do not underestimate them." Dooku warned.

"I assure you, Count, if anything, it's them who will underestimate this ship and its power." Grievous said.

 **Meanwhile with the strike force**

The bomber fighters came out of hyperspace and went through a large nebula. The scanners were useless while flying in the nebula so they had to use their eyes. While they were flying through the nebula, they came across large mantas. One of the fighters hit one of the mantas, damaging its stabilizer. Neyla ordered the fighters to line up behind her as they avoided the mantas. In a matter of minutes, they came out of the nebula.

"I hope that shortcut paid off, sister." Shaak Ti said.

"We're not far behind Qymaen's replacement, sister. It looks like it did." Neyla said.

 **Meanwhile with Sly**

"Medical station reports 50% of patients have been evacuated, General Cooper." The Admiral said.

"That's not good enough. They'll never finish before the enemy arrives." Sly said.

"General Neyla still has a chance to catch General Qymaen's replacement." The Admiral said.

"If she does, we must be ready." Sly said.

"Yes, sir." The Admiral said.

 **Back with the fighters**

While the fighters were making their way to the medical station, Qymaen noticed that something was wrong with Shadow 2. "Shadow 2, what is the damage to your ship?"

"Just a scratch, sir." The pilot said.

"Neyla, remember that if anything goes wrong, even losing a signal ship, we target the ion cannon." Qymaen said.

"I remember, Qymaen." Neyla said.

"Sister, another contact. It's coming out of hyperspace." Shaak Ti said.

"It's the Malevolence. Fighters, prepare for attack." Neyla said.

The Malevolence came out of hyperspace. "A squadron of Republic fighters is approaching, General." A Droid said.

"Neyla." Grievous said with hatred. Launch the fighters and bring the ship around."

"There are several medical transports surrounding the station." A droid said.

Grievous saw the transports leaving the station. "Target the transports first." The droids charged the ion cannon and fired it. The energy field hit the transports and the laser cannons quickly destroyed them. "Hah! This is so easy. Target the fighters next."

"But our fighters will be caught in the blast." A droid said.

"Fire at my command!" Grievous demanded.

The droids charged the ion cannon, targeted the fighters and fired. "Sister, we have incoming!" Shaak Ti said.

"Fighters, get to the edge of the ray now! Give it everything you've got!" Neyla ordered.

The fighters flew up to avoid the ray. Unfortunately, shadow 2' damage caused one of the fighter's engines to break apart. He crashed into another fighter, blowing it up as well. By the time the ray got to the fighters, all but 3 of them made it.

 **On the bridge of the Malevolence**

"Target the medical station. We'll destroy it and then we will finish off Neyla. Charge the ion cannon." Grievous ordered.

"Roger, Roger." A droid said.

 **Back with the fighters**

"Neyla, the ship is targeting the station and is charging the ion cannon." Qymaen said.

"Alright, Qymaen. Fighters, new plan: target the starboard ion cannon." Neyla ordered.

The fighters changed course and went under the starboard ion cannon. "All fighters, torpedoes away!" Neyla ordered. The fighters fired their torpedoes, which unknown to Grievous, damaged the weapon. The fighters then flew away from the weapon.

"Fire!" Grievous ordered. The weapon began to fire but overloaded and blew up, greatly damaging the ship and disabling the ion cannon. "Damage report."

"We've lost both primary weapons and the hyperdrive has been disabled." A droid reported.

"Impossible!" Grievous yelled.

"We've detected 3 Republic warships entering the system." A droid said.

"Full retreat. Make for Separatist space!" Grievous ordered.

 **Back with the fighters**

Sly's ships came out of hyperspace and he saw the damage to the enemy's ship. "Neyla, do you copy?"

"I'm here, Sly. We were unable to destroy the bridge and kill Qymaen's replacement. The battle was rough on my men so we're heading for the medical station." Neyla said.

"Don't worry, Neyla, we'll take it from here, but I'll call if we need you.

"And we'll be waiting, brother." Shaak Ti said.

Let's finish what the fighters started. Ahead full!" Sly ordered.

 **A few hours later**

The cruisers were pursuing the Malevolence, firing all their cannons at the crippled ship. "Commander, what is the damage level of the enemy's ship?" Sly asked.

"It's lost our primary weapons, sir. But it's so massive it can take all the damage our cannons can give it." An officer said.

"We must summon reinforcements." Qymaen said.

"That's why we're here, Qymaen." Shaak Ti said walking in with Neyla.

"Were you able to contact master Plo Koon?" Sly asked.

"He's driving Separatist forces away from another system with Ahsoka so we'll have to make do with what we have." Neyla said.

"They're not trying to jump to hyperspace. Their hyperdrive must be damaged." The Admiral said.

"This is our chance. All cannons, target the bridge, maximum firepower." Sly said. The cannons began to shoot at the bridge at maximum power.

 **On the bridge of the Malevolence**

Grievous was reporting to Count Dooku. "It has sustained extensive damage."

General, I have arranged a trap that will give you an advantage over the Jedi." Dooku's hologram said.

"I assure you, that is unnecessary." Grievous said.

"Do not compound your failure by allowing our prized warship to fall." Dooku threatened.

"My Lord, they will never capture me, or destroy this ship." Grievous said.

"Heading towards you is an important Galactic senator. With her as your hostage, the Jedi will call off their attack." Dooku said.

"As you wish, My Lord." Grievous said.

 **Back with the Jedi**

"Brother, Sister, I've picked up something that just came out of hyperspace. It looks like a Naboo ship." Shaak Ti said looking at the radar.

"All Gunnars, stand down. Shaak Ti, contact that ship." Sly said.

Shaak Ti contacted the Naboo ship and the hologram of Padme appeared. "Padme, what are you doing out here?" Neyla said.

"I was sen special mission. The Senate was told that the Banking Clan wanted to negotiate a treaty." Padme explained.

"Are you kidding me? I know the Banking Clan and this was obviously a trap to lure you here! Get out of there now!" Qymaen ordered.

"it's too late, I'm being pulled inside the ship by a tractor beam. I will not be made a bargaining chip. Continue your attack. You must destroy this monstrous ship!" Padme ordered as her hologram turned off.

"All gun, stand down." Neyla said.

"Neyla, Qymaen, come on, we might as well save her. We may be able to destroy the ship from the inside while we're there." Sly said walking to the hangar with Neyla and Qymaen.

"I'm only coming to destroy the ship and find out who my replacement is, you two can rescue that foolish senator." Qymaen said.

"Agreed, Qymaen." Neyla said as they got in the Twilightand headed to the Malevolence.

 **With Grievous**

"Ma'am, the Republic fleet has halted their attack." A Droid said.

"Jedi are so predictable. Get the repair team up here and continue working on the hyperdrive. I'm going down to the main hanger." Grievous said going down to the main hanger. When she got there, she ordered 2 droids to go with her inside the Naboo ship. When they got into the ship, the Senator was nowhere to be seen.

"It looks like the engines are set to destroy themselves." A Droid said making Grievous gasp in fear and run out of the ship. The ship blew up but Grievous bursted out of the blown up ship, having only lost her cape. "Sound the alarm! We have a stowaway onboard!"

 **With Sly, Neyla and Qymaen**

They were making their way to the emergency airlock since they knew that the enemy was too busy repairing the ship to notice them. Once they docked, they entered the ship while R2 stayed behind. "Brother, I've found senator Padme. I'm patching her through now." Shaak Ti said through comlink.

"Padme, where are you?" Sly asked.

"On the lower levels. I'm safe, but I don't know for how long." Padme said.

"Neyla, Qymaen and I are onboard as well." Sly said.

"What? What are you doing here?" Padme asked.

"They're rescuing a foolish senator, that's what. I'm here to get revenge for my destroyed fleet." Qymaen said.

"Brother, according to the scans, there's a large open area between you and the Senator. It should be halfway between you." Shaak Ti said.

"Good. We'll meet you there, Padme. Qymaen, get to the bridge and sabotage the navi-computer, we'll rescue the Senator." Neyla said.

"I'll head in the direction of the hyperdrive. And if I'm lucky, Dooku's new replacement for Qymaen will be there and I can find out who it is." Neyla said.

"Excellent plan, you two. I'll meet you back here." Qymaen said heading to the bridge.

Sly and Neyla went to the open area of the ship, which had trains moving to different places. Sly saw Padme and jumped on one of them. The bridge to the train carrying Padme got blown up by a super battle droid. Padme jumped to Sly's direction and he used the Force to get her on his train. "What were you thinking, Padme?" Sly asked.

"I'm sorry, Sly. I realize now that the whole thing was a trap and I ran right into it." Padme said regretfully.

"It must have been set up by Dooku and Sidious. Who else could have thought of a plan like that?" Sly said.

Sly, I saw Dooku's replacement for General Qymaen. It's a cyborg just like Qymaen was before Neyla showed him the truth about what happened to him. The cyborg I also a she because she has a female voice. She also said that the hyperdrive is almost fixed.

"Neyla's taking care of the hyperdrive. She'll destroy it before it's fixed. Meanwhile, let's get you to the ship, senator." Sly said.

"I'm already heading in that direction. I'll meet you back at the ship." Neyla said, just like they knew she would, Grievous was monitoring internal communications and was heading to the hyperdrive as well, wanting to test her new body on one of the Jedi who had a part in killing her lover.

 **With Neyla**

Neyla had gotten to the hyperdrive and was suddenly surrounded by droids, including 3 destroyer droids. "Hahahaha, hello, Neyla." General Grievous said jumping down. "Did you really think I would leave the hyperdrive unguarded?"

"You haven't impressed me today, Dooku's new erred boy, but who are you?" Neyla asked wanting to know the name of Dooku's new erred boy.

"Look at my eyes, Jedi scum, listen to my voice and tell me that you don't know who I am." Grievous said.

Neyla looked at her eyes and suddenly realized exactly who the cyborg was. "Senator Carmelita? So you're Qymaen's replacement for Dooku."

"I'm what that fool Qymaen Jai Sheelal could have been had he not betrayed Dooku. And the name is General Grievous. And now, I'm going to kill you for what you've done to me." Carmelita said pointing a blaster at Neyla. "Kill her!"

Neyla jumped in the middle of the destroyers and used their shields as cover. She used the Force to roll the destroyers at the other droids, sending them off the ledges. When Neyla Force-pushed the 3rd destroyer to Grievous, she caught it and threw it away as Neyla ran out of the room.

"Guard the hyperdrive, I'll deal with her myself." Grievous said chasing after Neyla.

Grievous chased after Neyla to the train area and they jumped on one. They made their way to the front car before beginning to duel. The new General Grievous was fighting quite well with Neyla, using 2 lightsaber while Neyla used form 3 to counteract the former senator's strikes. Neyla jumped off the car and cut it with her lightsaber before landing another car heading in the opposite direction.

 **With Qymaen**

Qymaen had been heading to the bridge of the ship while cutting down any droid that got in his way until he reached the elevator. The elevator took him straight up to the bridge and he dealt with the droids that were attempting to repair the hyperdrive, which thankfully wasn't still repaired. After taking care of the droids and putting all of them in the elevator to prevent anyone from knowing he was there, he sat down and wired the navi-computer.

"This is for my fleet." Qymaen said. When he was done, he went back to the elevator and it closed before the elevator next to his opened, revealing more droids.

"Looks like the hyperdrive is fixed. Prepare to charge up the hyperdrive." A Droid said.

 **With Sly**

Sly got Padme to the Twilight and waited for Neyla and Qymaen. When they both finally got back to the ship, R2 released the docking clamp and they began to head back to the fleet. "Did you complete your objective, Qymaen?" Sly asked.

"Indeed. That ship is in for a very bad surprise." Qymaen said with a smirk.

"I figured out who Qymaen's replacement is: Senator Carmelita." Neyla said.

"The one from our home planet?" Sly asked.

"Yes, and I saw that she's willingly gave up her flesh and blood body for the same one you had before when we first met, Qymaen." Neyla said.

"Why would a corrupt senator like her go so far as to give up what makes a living being what they are?" Qymaen asked.

"Well, you could say I had a part in that, but Master Windu did something on Geonosis that may have pushed her over the edge." Neyla said before she noticed that enemy fighters were following them.

"Qymaen, mind destroying those fighters?" Sly asked.

"With pleasure, Cooper." Qymaen said as he took control of the guns and quickly destroyed all but one of the fighters. "I'm guessing that that last fighter pilot is Dooku's new erred girl?"

"Oh, yes." Neyla said.

 **With Grievous**

Grievous had gotten to her personal fighter and was following the Jedi when a hologram of a Droid turned on. "General, the hyperdrive has been repaired."

"Good. Engage the hyperdrive. I'll meet you at our secret base in sector 4." Grievous ordered.

In a few minutes, the droid's hologram turned on again. "General, something's wrong with the hyperdrive."

"WHAT!? I thought you told me it was fixed?" Grievous asked.

"Uh, the navi-computer is heading us straight into the moon." Another droid said.

"FOOLS, RESET THE NAVI-COMPUTER!" Grievous yelled.

After a few minutes, Dooku's hologram appeared. "General, we await the Malevolence at the rendezvous point."

Grievous knew that it was no use now. She cut off Dooku's transmission and jumped into hyperspace, much to Dooku's anger from across the Galaxy. The Malevolence flew straight into the moon, blowing it up completely and making the fleet cheer for their victory.

"So, I believe you had something to do with that, General Qymaen?" Padme asked.

"Yes, senator. Next time, do not believe what the enemy tells you." Qymaen said.

"Yes, General, I'm sorry, my friends." Padme said.

They continued to make their way back to the fleet to celebrate their victory for now and worry about the new Grievous another day.

 **There you go, guys, the Malevolence episodes have been completed. 3 episodes in one chapter. Quite a treat, eh? Next chapter is the Rookies episode but I'll add a Jedi to the fight. Would you like Sly, Neyla, Shaak Ti, or Qymaen to fight with the clones? Tell me what you want in a PM or review. See you next chapter, guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go, guys, the Rookies episode has begun. Other then a few character switches and one of my main characters being with the clones, there won't be much change. Anyway back to the story, guys. And as an extra treat, I posted this chapter with the new chapter of The Raccoon Daywalker.**

 _Clone forces rally. As the war escalates in the Outer Rim, the Jedi Knights are spread thin across the Galaxy. Many new clones are rushed into service to support their Jedi generals. Unfortunately, because of the relentless demands of battle, many young clones must join the struggle before their training is complete. These clones, manning a vital network of tracking stations, are all that stand between the Republic and invasion._

 **On the moon of Rishi**

The deck officer was doing his routine check. "This is the deck officer checking in. Nothing going on, as usual."

 **Inside the base**

Some clones were doing what they working in the station while having a bit of free time. "Shouldn't you be watching your scope, Hevy?" Another Clone asked.

"Yeah, let me look." Hevy said as he looked at the scope. "What do you know? All clear, just like the last hundred times I looked at it."

"Personally I like that it's so quiet out here. I can catch up on the reg manuals." A clone named Echo said.

"Echo, what is wrong with you? We should be out on the front lines blasting droids." Hevy said.

"Leave him alone. They kept him in his growth jar too long." A clone named Fives said.

"You may not realize it yet, Fives, but you landed on the most boring post in the outer rim." Hevy said.

"And one of the most important." The Clone sergeant said walking up to his troops.

One of the clones sounded the alarm that a superior officer was in the room. *Attention. Sergeant on deck!" All the clone cadets stood at attention.

"At ease. Even though you're all new here, I shouldn't have to remind you that this Outpost is key to the Outer Rim. If the Droids get past this station, they can surprise attack the facilities where we were born on our homeworld of Kamino. There's some officers on the way, one is General Qymaen Jai Sheelal, our ally in this war, so I want everything cleared away for inspection. Understood?" The Sergeant asked.

"Sir, yes sir." The Clone cadets said.

 **Meanwhile with the Republic fleet**

"Still here, brother and sister. When was the last time you slept?" Shaak Ti said as she walked up to Neyla.

"We'll sleep after we find General Grievous." Neyla said.

"Generals, incoming transmission from General Qymaen." The Admiral said walking up to them.

Qymaen's hologram appeared. "Hello, my allies." Qymaen greeted.

"Hello, Qymaen, how goes the inspections?" Shaak Ti asked smiling.

"Good. Rex and I are making our way to the Rishi system." Qymaen reported.

"Good news, Qymaen. Report back when you've arrived." Sly said.

"I will, Cooper." Qymaen said as he ended the transmission.

"Qymaen has changed greatly since we saved him from the Sith." Neyla said.

"Indeed he has. How did you manage to convince him to do inspections with Captain Rex, Shaak Ti?" Sly asked.

"Well, you could say that I promised him something. A dinner at Dex's when we're back on Coruscant. I even promised that you would train him to master Tutaminis at your level if he let me keep his lightsabers until he comes back." Shaak Ti said showing them Qymaen's lightsabers.

"You're certainly becoming fond of Qymaen, Sister." Neyla smirked.

"Maybe I am, Sister." Shaak Ti smirked back.

 **Back on the base**

An alarm went off and a clone saw what looked like a meteor shower. "Sir, incoming meteor shower." He told the Sergeant.

"Raise the shield." The Sergeant ordered, making the Clone do just that.

The falling objects crashed on the moon. Some of them were destroyed by the shield but most of them crash into the ground. The deck officer looked around and saw what looked like a metal object. But before he could report it, he was electrocuted from behind by commando droids. The object opened and more commando droids came out of it and ran to join the other droids.

"Get these doors open." A commando droid ordered.

"Roger, Roger." Another droid said breaking into the door control panel and shorting out wires.

 **Inside the base**

"Sentry, do you copy? Report." The Sergeant said.

"I don't see him down there, sir." A clone said.

"You two, go find him." The Sergeant ordered two Clones.

The doors opened and the Droids came in as the Clones were came and saw them. The droids started firing at them, making the Clone Sergeant come down with his weapon and he began shooting back.

"Sound the alarm!" The Sergeant ordered.

The Clone did as ordered but the beacon didn't turn on. "They've disabled the beacon."

"Get a message to the fleet! We have to warn-" the Sergeant said before he was shot in the leg. The droids walked up to him and finished him off.

The other Clones ran back to the control room and sealed the door by pulling out the wires. A clone ran to a vent and opened it. "This way. Hurry!" He said. The rest of the Clones ran to the vent and crawled through. The last Clone put the vent door back on as the droids cut through the door and came in.

"Four Clones escaped, Captain." A Droid said.

"They don't matter. Hardwire the all-clear signal and contact General Grievous." The droid captain ordered.

 **With General Grievous's fleet**

"The Outpost is secure, General. We shut down the alarm and turned on the all-clear signal." The droid captain told General Grievous.

"Excellent. Keep that signal alive. I don't want the Republic to find out we're coming." General Grievous said the transmission ended.

"General, our spy on Kamino is making contact." A Droid said as the hologram of Ventress appeared.

"All the preparations for your invasion are in order." Ventress reported.

"Good. Our fleet is approaching the system. We are almost at the rendezvous point." Grievous said.

"Very good, General. I will await your arrival." Ventress said.

"The destruction of Kamino will stop there production of clones for good." Grievous said.

 **With Qymaen and Rex**

"Rishi Outpost, this is Captain Rex. Do you copy? Rishi Outpost, please respond." Rex said.

"Sorry, Captain, we're experiencing technical difficulties." A Droid with a clone helmet and voice said, lying.

"We're the inspection team." Qymaen said.

"Negative, negative. Everything is fine here, sir." Thanks disguised droid lied.

"We'll be the judge of that. Prepare for our arrival." Rex ordered.

"Roger, Roger." The droid said ending the transmission.

"General Qymaen, something isn't right." Rex said.

"Yes. I have the same feeling, Captain. I may need to borrow your blasters, if something goes wrong." Qymaen said.

"Of course, General. I have spare pistols in the ship. I'll let you have mine as soon as we land. I still can't believe General Shaak Ti convinced you to give her your lightsabers until the inspection is done with." Rex said with a smile.

"Well, she promised me that Cooper would train me to master the the Force power known as Tutaminis at his level, as well as something else that I won't tell you." Qymaen said.

"What you do with General Ti is none of my business, sir. A good soldier respects his superiors personal business." Rex said as they landed on the platform. Rex gave Qymaen his blasters and got his spares and they headed out of the ship.

"Something is not right, the deck officer should have greeted us." Rex said.

"Yes. I sense it as well." Qymaen said as they saw a clone walk up to them.

"Greetings, Captain. As you can see, the Outpost is operating at peak efficiency. Thanks for visiting and have a safe trip back." The Droid in clone armor said, lying.

"We need to inspect the base just the same." Rex said.

"There I no need. Everything is fine and fully operational." The droid said, lying.

"Take us to the Sergeant in command." Qymaen ordered.

"Roger, Roger."

A red light flyed up into the sky, making Qymaen and Rex look at it. "A Droid attack flare." Rex said. Qymaen then shot the disguised droid in the head, making it fall down.

"General Qymaen, I think I know why you did that." Rex said removing the helmet, revealing the droid's head. "I knew it, looks like one of those commando droids."

"That flare must have come from the survivors." Qymaen said. But then they were ambushed by the other droids. "Aim for the heads, Rex!"

"Yes, General." Rex said before he took one droid out by shooting its head. Two more droids came out and threw grenades at them. Before they detonated, Qymaen leap-dived off the platform with Rex as the grenades blow up, destroying their ship.

The droids looked around but didn't see them. "They must have been pulverized. Resume defensive posts." The droid captain ordered.

Unknown to the droids, Qymaen and Rex landed safely on the ground. Qymaen and Rex then saw 3 clones walk up to them and pointed their blasters at them. "Hands above your heads. Take your helmets off!" Rex said.

"Uh, sir?" Hevy asked, confused.

"Take them off, now!" Qymaen ordered.

They took off their helmets, revealing them to be real clones. Suddenly a giant worm came out and Qymaen shot it in the eye, killing it and surprising the 3 clones. "Nice shot." Hevy said.

"The name's Rex. But you'll call me "Captain" or "sir." Rex said touching the worm's eye.

"I am General Qymaen Jai Sheelal. While I'm here, you 3 will take orders from me or Captain Rex." Qymaen said.

"Sir, yes sir." All 3 young clones said.

"I'm trooper Fives, sir, he's Hevy, and this is Echo." Fives said, introducing himself and the other troopers to their new bosses.

"Where's your Sergeant?" Qymaen asked.

"Dead, sir. We're all that's left." Echo said.

"Well, looks like we got ourselves a batch of shinies, General." Rex said walking up to them.

"Shines, sir?" Echo asked.

"That's right. Your armor, it's shiny and new, just like you." Rex explained while putting his hand on Echo's armor and leaving a blue handprint on it.

"Sir, me and my batchers are trained and ready. We'll take back our post, shiny or not." Hevy said with determination.

"There's hope for you yet, rookie." Qymaen said with a smile.

 **Back with the fleet**

"General Qymaen, come in. Captain Rex, are you there, please respond." The Admiral said.

"They should have checked in from the Rishi station by now. Something must have gone wrong." Shaak Ti said, concerned about Qymaen.

"Perhaps, but we need to figure out a strategy for finding Grievous. Admiral, let us know the second that you hear from Qymaen or Rex." Sly said.

 **Back with Qymaen and Rex**

Qymaen was climbing up to the base with Rex and the young clones. "Look sharp, rookies. As long as those clankers occupy this post, our home planet of Kamino's at risk." Rex said as he and Qymaen gave the young clones their weapons as Rex gave Qymaen one of his spares.

"But there's so many of them." Fives said.

"It doesn't matter. We have to retake this base, so we _will_ retake this base." Qymaen said, making the young clones stand ready.

"I have an idea for getting past those blast doors, General Qymaen." Rex said.

"If it gets us inside the base, then I'll let you do it, Rex." Qymaen said.

 **Inside the base**

A commando droid watched the screen that showed the outside of the entrance. It saw a clone, unknown to the droid was Rex, walking up to the entrance. "Unit 2-6, is that you?"

"Roger, Roger." Rex said.

"You sound strange. Is something wrong with your vocabulator?" The Droid asked.

"Roger, Roger." Rex said putting his hand around his neck like a droid would.

"Take off your helmet. Let me see your faceplate." The droid said.

"Roger, Roger." Rex said as he put his his hands on his helmet quickly, got to one knee and put a destroyed droid's head to the camera.

The droid opened the door and Rex pointed his blaster at it. "Clones!"

"Roger, Roger." Rex said before shooting the droid in the head as Qymaen and Hevy shot the other 2.

They proceeded in and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Permission to take point, sir?" Hevy asked Rex.

"General Qymaen and I are always first, kid. Remember, aim for their heads." Rex said as they ran up the stairs. They then destroyed some of the droids by shooting their heads. One droid managed to hit Fives, but only in the shoulder. They continued to battle the droids, with one of them engaging Qymaen in hand to hand combat. Qymaen quickly beat and destroyed it as the Clones finished off the rest of the Droids.

Rex went to the control panel and checked it. "Get to the window. It looks like we have more visitors."

They went to the window and Echo used his binocular helmet to zoom in. "It looks like a Separatist fleet." He said.

"That's why the droids took the Outpost. Their launching a full-scale invasion. No doubt to stop the production of clones." Qymaen said.

 **With Grievous's fleet**

"The all-clear signal is transmitting. But it looks like our commando droids are not responding." A droid said.

"We can leave nothing to chance. That vase cannot be allowed to alert the Jedi that we're coming. Send down reinforcements to investigate." Grievous ordered.

 **Back on the base**

"Those clankers sabotaged our transmitter and they hard-wired the all-clear signal. It'll take time to repair-" Echo said before Rex cut him off.

"We don't have time. It looks like the droids sent reinforcements." Qymaen said seeing an entire battleship of droids land and droids coming out of it.

"General Qymaen, we won't be able to protect the Outpost against that army." Rex said.

"Then we destroy the Outpost instead." Qymaen said.

"But, General Qymaen, our mission is to protect the facility at all costs." Echo said.

"The General's right, kid. We have to warn the Republic about the invasion. They'll take notice when the all-clear signal stops." Rex said.

"Right. When the fleet stops receiving the beacon, they'll get the message something's wrong." Hevy said.

"We'll need every thermal detonator on this base and something that is highly explosive." Qymaen said.

"General Qymaen, we can use the LT. This moon freezes for half the year. We use liquid tibanna as fuel to heat the base." Echo explained.

"Liquid tibanna is highly explosive, General." Rex said.

"Good. Bring the tanks here and prime the detonators." Qymaen ordered.

The clones did as ordered and brought the LT tanks and every detonator on the base while getting more weapons. When they were all prepared, Qymaen gathered the clones. "Captain Rex, fill them in."

"All right, listen up. There's only one target of interest in this sector: Kamino. It's the closest thing we clones have to a home. Today we fight for more than the Republic. Today we fight for all our brothers back home. Understood?" Rex asked.

"Sir, yes sir." The young clones said as they put their helmets on, got there weapons and took their positions as some of the battle droids came to the doors.

Hevy opened the doors and started shooting some of the droids with his minigun. Rex and Echo came beside him and threw Grenades at the droids, destroying many of them. They then backed up as Rex closed the doors again.

 **Back with the Republic fleet**

"General Qymaen, come in. Captain Rex, are you there?" The Admiral asked trying to contact his allies. "Generals, there's still no response."

"Is the all-clear signal still transmitting?" Neyla asked.

"Yes ma'am." The Admiral answered.

"Something must be going wrong. Qymaen would have contacted us if there were." Shaak Ti said.

 **With Grievous's fleet**

"What is the status of the base?" Grievous asked droid.

"We've ran into some difficulties. There seems to be a few clones left, ma'am." The droid answered.

"Then wipe them out! We can't let a few puny clones stop us!" Grievous said.

 **Back at the base**

The droids blew through the doors and walked in shooting. Rex and Hevy held them off as long as they could and ran back to the control room. "General Qymaen, the handset isn't linking up with the detonator." Echo said.

"Let me try something." Qymaen said as he tried using the Force to link the handset and detonator, which after a few seconds, linked up.

"Great job, General. Let's get moving." Rex said as he went to the vent and crawled through it with Qymaen and the young clones. When they got outside and far enough away from the base, Qymaen gave Hevy the detonator.

"Would you like to do the honors, Hevy?" Qymaen asked.

"With pleasure, General Qymaen. I always did hate that place." Hevy said detonating the LT tanks, blowing up the base and destroying the droids along with their ship.

 **With the Republic fleet**

"Generals, the Rishi base has stopped transmitting!" The Admiral told Sly, Neyla, and Shaak Ti.

"Grievous." Neyla said with disgust.

"Sound the invasion alarm and get the fleet underway!" Sly ordered.

"And get me a gunship to go on the Rishi moon!" Shaak Ti ordered, wanting to help Qymaen.

 **With Grievous's fleet**

Grievous saw that the Republic base had been destroyed. "Arrrggghhh, I didn't tell them to blow up the station!"

"But isn't it good that the vase is destroyed?" A droid asked.

"IDIOT!" Grievous yelled before she saw the Republic fleet come out of hyperspace. "The Republic fleet! We're outgunned! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

 **Back with Qymaen and Rex and the young clones**

"We've got those clankers on the run, General." Echo said as he saw the enemy fleet turning around and jumping into hyperspace.

"Excellent work, men." Qymaen said before he saw a gunship coming.

"Looks like we're getting off this rock, boys." Rex said as the gunship landed.

 **Later at the Republic cruiser hanger**

"On behalf of the Republic, we thank you for your valint service." Sly said as he pinned medals on Hevy, Fives, and Echo.

"Your new unit is lucky to have you. I'd be proud to fight beside you anytime, anywhere." Neyla said bowing to the new premotec troops while they saluted to the Jedi.

"Congratulations, you're not shinies anymore." Rex said.

"With respect, Captain, we failed our mission. We don't deserve this honor." Fives said.

"No, Fives. If it weren't for us, the Republic wouldn't have learned of the Separatist invasion until it was too late. You showed me and General Qymaen something today. You're exactly the kind of men he and I need in the 501st." Rex said.

"Sir, yes sir." The 3 clones said.

"By the way, where is General Qymaen?" Rex asked.

"He's gone back to Coruscant with my sister. She's keeping a promise to him about personal business." Neyla said smiling with Sly knowingly.

 **With Qymaen and Shaak Ti**

Qymaen and Shaak Ti had taken a cruiser back to Coruscant for that dinner that Shaak Ti had promised, and she even gave him his lightsabers back. They had been standing on the bridge of the cruiser. Unknown to the crew, Shaak Ti intertwined her hand with his.

 **There you go, guys. The Rookies episode is complete. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the Downfall of a Droid episodes. rate and review. See you soon guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go, guys, the Droid episode has begun. Obviously there will be changes, but they're the good changes. A few character switches as well. Other than that, not much else to say. Enjoy the chapter, guys.**

 _After suffering a series of defeats at the hands of General Grievous, the Republic's foothold in the Outer Rim is in jeopardy. Commissioned to protect the strategic world of Bothawui, Sly, Neyla and Qymaen and their weary battle group are all that stands between the system and domination by the droid army._

 **With Sly's fleet**

"Among our most recent losses was the battle group of Falleen. The Separatist fleet commanded by General Grievous is heading your way." Shaak Ti's hologram said.

"It seems that coward always knows where and when to attack us." Sly said.

"Unless you have a plan, which I know you do, I advise retreat." Shaak Ti advised.

"Cooper and I already have a plan for Grievous, Shaak Ti." Qymaen said.

"Trust us, sister, Grievous will never see this coming." Neyla said.

"Just be careful, especially you Qymaen. But I'm going to be coming there to make sure." Shaak Ti said.

"I give you my word, Shaak Ti, don't worry. We'll see you when you get here." Qymaen said as Shaak Ti ended the transmission.

*Captain Rex, get ready to set up the trap for Grievous. We're going to beat Grievous at her own game." Neyla ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Rex said as he walked off to gather his men for the trap.

 **With Grievous's fleet**

The Separatist fleet came out of hyperspace a half hour later. And Grievous came on the bridge coughing. "Our spies were right, General. The Jedi have positioned a fleet beyond the planetary rings." A Droid said.

"Move our ships through the asteroid field to engage them." Grievous ordered.

" _Through_ the field, ma'am?" A Droid asked confused.

"If we attack them from above, they will have the advantage. So we will go through the rocks." Grievous explained.

Grievous's fleet began to move through the asteroid field, hitting a few of the rocks while they did so. "That didn't sound good." A Droid said.

"All power to the forward shields." Grievous ordered.

"What if they attack us from behind?" A Droid asked.

"They can't. The asteroids will protect us." Grievous said.

While Grievous's fleet approached, Sly and Qymaen's fighters came out of the lead cruiser and flew towards them. They planned to not use any clone fighters because they couldn't bear to lose any more lives. "Qymaen, remember our plan."

"You know I remember, Cooper. It will be a pleasure to humiliate Grievous and show her that no one attacks us and gets away with it." Qymaen said.

"And it looks like she's taking the bait. Neyla, are you in position?" Sly asked.

"Yes, ready when you are." Neyla said standing on top of the 3rd cruiser in an oxygen mask.

 **With Grievous**

"General, we have a clear shot at the cruisers." A Droid said.

"Good. Good. Concentrate all fire on the closest Republic cruiser." Grievous ordered.

The Separatist fleet fired on the 3rd cruiser. Neyla called upon her Force Barrier and raised it to form around the whole cruiser. While it was still tiring for her, she had been training to master it for longer periods of time.

"Cooper, Neyla is holding off their first but it won't be long before she tires." Qymaen said.

"Don't worry, Qymaen. Because Grievous's fleet is in position. Time to unveil our little surprise." Sly said.

"Captain Rex, it's time to humiliate Grievous. Give them our surprise." Qymaen ordered.

"With pleasure, General Qymaen." Rex said on walker tanks that were on an asteroid that was behind Grievous's fleet. "All units, fire at will." The Walker tanks fired on Grievous's fleet, giving the enemy ships massive damage.

 **With Grievous**

"General, we've been outflanked." A Droid told Grievous.

"Impossible!" Grievous said not believing that she could be outflanked in an asteroid field.

 **With Neyla**

"Forward cannons, fire!" Neyla ordered putting down her barrier as the cruisers fired at the enemy ships.

"This is too easy, Qymaen." Sly said as he and Qymaen fired on one of the enemy ship's bridges.

"Indeed, Cooper. And the best part of it is that Grievous never saw it coming." Qymaen said smirking.

 **With Grievous**

"Get us out of here!" Grievous ordered.

"Uh, where are we supposed to go?" A Droid asked, making Grievous walk off with a grumble. Grievous took off her cape, ran to her fighter and got off the ship before it exploded.

Sly saw a familiar fighter flying away from the battle. "Grievous! Qymaen, get back to the ship, I'll handle this."

"Fine, but you owe me for this." Qymaen said, heading back to the fleet.

Sly chased after Grievous "She's powering up her hyperdrive, R2. More speed." R2 did just that, but as they were flying through an exploding ship, a piece of it got into Sly's fighter. "That's not good." The right wing of Sly's fighter blew off, making it spin out of control and knock Sly out.

 **Later**

Sly woke up in a medical room were Neyla, Qymaen Shaak Ti, and Rex were watching. "What happened?"

"Qymaen, Shaak Ti and Rex saved you, Sly." Neyla said.

"Just doing my duty, sir." Rex said.

"Now you owe me 2 favors, Cooper." Qymaen said.

"Grievous escaped, but her fleet is destroyed." Shaak Ti informed Sly.

"Where's R2?" Sly asked, concerned about his droid friend.

"We couldn't find him, brother. I'm sorry." Shaak Ti said.

 **In the briefing room**

"Congratulations, Cooper. And you, too, General Qymaen. Your resourcefulness is amazing." Master Windu's hologram said.

"Thanks, Master." Sly said with a hint of sadness.

"What troubles you, Cooper?" Windu asked.

"I lost R2 in the field." Sly said

"R2 units are easily replaceable. I'm sure you'll find another one." Windu said.

"No. We need to track him down." Sly said.

"Cooper, it's only a droid. You know that attachment is not the Jedi way." Windu said.

"It's not just that, I didn't have his memory erased." Sly told him.

"What? He's still programed with our tactics and base locations? What in this galaxy possessed you not to have that droid's memory erased, Cooper!?" Windu asked.

"Maybe because letting R2 keep that information has helped us a lot in this war, Windu." Qymaen said, defending his ally.

"Find that droid before the Separatists do, Cooper." Windu said ending the transmission.

"Arrrggghhh, I can't stand Windu at times." Neyla said.

"Forget about him, Neyla. Let's go find Cooper's droid." Qymaen said.

They went to the Twilight where Shaak Ti was waiting. "Brother, they've delivered your temporary replacement droid: R3-S6.

"I don't want a replacement. R2 is the only droid I want to fight with me in space battles." Sly said.

"Don't worry, brother, when he get R2 back, he'll go to Qymaen." Shaak Ti said.

"I don't know, Shaak Ti. I'm fine with the one I have. But I'll consider it." Qymaen said as they all entered the ship and headed to the wreckage of the Separatist fleet. Once they got there, they searched for R2.

"There"s my fighter." Sly said. He turned his fighter around with the Force and saw that R2 wasn't in his part of the ship. "He must've escaped." Sly said.

"You may be right, Cooper. If he was destroyed, some parts of him would still be in the ship." Qymaen said.

"He's not on the scanners, but there is a ship out there." Shaak Ti said. Looking at a ship that seemed to be looking for something.

"Looks like a Trandoshan scavenger. Probably combing the battlefield for something to salvage." Sly said.

"The scavenger must have your droid on his ship, but he'll probably try something to keep him." Qymaen said.

"If he does, you're welcome to use your methods of interrogation on him, Qymaen. Or, at the very least, Neyla could use Force Probe on him." Shaak Ti said.

When they docked with the scavenger's ship, Qymaen and Neyla went with S6 and entered the elevator. The camera greeted them in alien language. "We would like to buy a droid. Are you selling?" Neyla asked.

The camera got back in its place and the owner came out of the door. "We're looking for an R2 unit. Have you picked up any of those recently?" Neyla asked.

"No, no, not for a long time." The Trandoshan said.

"Would these jog your memory?" Neyla asked getting out some credits.

"Tell you what, I may have an R2 unit in the hold." The Trandoshan said leading them to the hold. "Help yourselves. But be careful. There are many, um, unique items inside." The owner said when they went in, the Trandoshan closed the doors with a strange smirk on his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Qymaen.

They explored the hold looking for an R2 unit. While exploring, they saw 2 assassin droids. "These must be the unique items the owner told us about." Neyla said.

"Assassin droids are very unpredictable. They're shut down now but just in case they activate." Qymaen said activating his lightsabers and cutting the droid's heads off.

Neyla then heard a familiar chirping. "Qymaen, did you hear that?"

"Yes, that sounded like Cooper's R2 unit. It came from down there. R3, get this door opened." Qymaen said going further into the hold. R3 went to the terminal and worked on it. But strangely, the lights turned on.

"He didn't say turn on the lights, he said get the door open." Neyla said.

"Nevermind, I'll do it." Qymaen said getting out his green lightsaber and cutting through the door. He was halfway through when the door suddenly opened, revealing the Trandoshan.

"You you didn't have a lightsaber, you'd be a dead man." The Trandoshan said.

"Where is that R2 droid?" Qymaen said putting his lightsabers to his neck.

"I told you, I don't have it." The Trandoshan said.

"Then why do I think that you're lying to me?" Qymaen said.

"I'm not lying, Jedi." The Trandoshan said.

"I'm no Jedi, and I don't need lightsabers to make you talk." Qymaen said deactivating his lightsabers.

"I'm not telling you nothing." The Trandoshan said.

"Then your memories will talk for you." Neyla said walking up to him and putting he'd hand on his head. She then used Force Probe on him, revealing that he was lying. He had R2 on the ship near the bridge and hid him before they got here. "So you were lying to us. R2 is here."

"Take us to him now!" Qymaen said grabbing the Trandoshan and punching him multiple times.

"Alright, alright, I'll take you to him." The Trandoshan said taking them to where R2 was located. He took them to a hatch near the bridge and opened it up to reveal R2, who chirped happily at seeing Neyla and Qymaen.

"Come on, R2. Let's get out of here." Neyla said as she pushed the owner out of the way and went with R2 back to the Twilight.

"Hey, what about my money?" The Trandoshan asked before getting punched in the face by Qymaen.

"There's your payment." Qymaen said leaving with his allies. They entered the Twilight and headed back to the fleet, but not before Qymaen put a tracking device on the ship.

 **With the Trandoshan**

You'll be sorry you came aboard my ship, Jedi. I'm about to make your life miserable." The Trandoshan said as he contacted General Grievous

"What is it?" Grievous's hologram asked.

"I lost the droid that you were looking for, General." The Trandoshan said.

"What? How?" Grievous's hologram asked.

"The Jedi came and took it. They interrogated me and one of them used some strange power on me." The Trandoshan reported.

"Aaarrrggghhh, get to my base now! I want to have a few words with you!" Grievous told him.

"Y-y-yes, sir. I'm on my way." The Trandoshan said.

 **Back with the fleet**

"So, you have your R2 unit back?" Windu's hologram asked.

"Yes. With the information in tact." Sly answered.

Good. Because our intelligence has confirmed that General Grievous's spies have been intercepting our transmissions." Windu informed them.

"She must have a listening station somewhere." Shaak Ti said.

"And I think I know just where it is. That Trandoshan fool tried to keep Cooper's droid from us, and I'm willing to bet that he's under Grievous's payroll. I planted a tracking device in his ship and it's more than likely he's headed there." Qymaen said.

"How do you know that, Sheelal?" Windu asked.

"Because that's exactly what I would have done, you bald slime." Qymaen said.

"Well, I've located Grievous a 2 more of his ships around this area. And I think I owe Qymaen a chance to humiliate her again, don't you agree, Qymaen." Sly asked.

Qymaen chuckled "indeed, Cooper. Then we'll be even on the first favor."

"We don't have time for owing favors. Find that was and destroy it." Windu ordered.

"Not before I humiliate my pathetic replacement, Windu. In case you've forgotten, I'm not a Jedi." Qymaen said ending the transmission.

Qymaen went to the hangar and got his fighter ready. Shaak Ti walked up to him. "Qymaen, are you sure you want to do this alone?"

"Yes. More than one fighter will draw too much attention, and besides, Cooper owes me this." Qymaen said.

"Well, take R3 with you, just so I know that you will come back safety." Shaak Ti said.

"Hmm, alright, but I will call you if I require assistance." Qymaen said touching her cheek. He got into his fighter, headed out on a hyperspace ring and jumped to lightspeed.

Shaak Ti heading to the briefing room with Sly, Neyla and Rex. "May the Force be with you, Qymaen."

After traveling through hyperspace for some time, Qymaen's fighter came out. "R3, activate the long-range scanners." R3 seemingly did as ordered but suddenly the tracking beacon turned on. "No, you idiot. Turn off the tracking beacon now!"

 **With Grievous**

"Ah, there's our Jedi tracking beacon." Grievous said looking at the radar. It appeared to be Sheelal. "Well, well, well, Sheelal, now you have fallen into _my_ trap. It will be a great pleasure to rid the Jedi of a good ally."

 **With Sly's fleet**

"That's Qymaen's tracking beacon. Rex, come with us. We're going to help him." Shaak Ti said.

"Yes ma'am." Rex said.

 **Back with Qymaen**

Qymaen turned off the tracking beacon himself and saw Grievous's ships come out of hyperspace. "Grievous. Detach from the ring, droid."

R3 did as he was told and Qymaen flew to the ships while avoiding the lasers. With his good piloting skills, he avoided the lasers, got to the bridge of one of the ships and blew it up. "We've humiliated Grievous enough, let's get out of here." Qymaen headed to the hyperspace ring but R3 fired the laser guns at it, destroying it. "What the? You idiot droid, I didn't tell you to destroy the ring!"

 **With Grievous**

Launch every fighter we have." Grievous ordered.

"But, General, it's only one fighter. He can't escape." A Droid said.

"EVERYTHING!" Grievous ordered.

The droid fighters launched and fired missiles at Qymaen. He turned around and shoot them with his lasers guns.

"That was clever." The droid said.

"Silence. Move the cruisers into attack position." Grievous ordered. The cruisers moved into position.

"Turn us around. Do as I tell you, if this ship is destroyed, you'll die with it." Qymaen said to R3. Suddenly lasers destroyed the fighters coming at him.

"We're here, Qymaen, get inside." Shaak Ti said.

"My new droid is having trouble following orders." Qymaen said.

 **With Grievous**

"Destroy those ships! Don't let them get away!" Grievous ordered.

 **With Qymaen**

Qymaen's engines came back and he headed to the Twilight. Once he got inside, the Twilight jumped to hyperspace.

 **With Grievous**

"They got away, ma'am." The Droid said, making Grievous growl and punch its head off.

 **With the Twilight**

"Qymaen, what happened?" Shaak Ti asked.

"That replacement droid sabotaged me. He activated my tracking beacon and destroyed my hyperspace ring." Qymaen said.

"Something isn't right." Neyla said.

"I sense it as well, but we don't have time. Let's find that base." Sly said.

"Follow the tracking device I placed in the Trandoshan's ship. It's likely that he's heading there." Qymaen said.

Sly followed the tracking device and jumped to hyperspace. When they came out, they saw that the tracking device had led them to a moon. "Looks like the Trandoshan has led us to that moon, and it looks like there's a Separatist station." Shaak Ti said.

"Contact Windu. Let him know that we've found the listening post." Neyla said. R2 did just that and Windu's hologram appeared.

"What is it?" Windu asked.

"We've found the listening post, Windu." Qymaen said.

"Excellent work. Back off and wait, I'll send cruisers to destroy it." Windu said.

"No. We sneak on the base and plant charges in it. We can't risk any more cruisers." Qymaen said as he ended the transmission.

"Have trouble following orders, Qymaen?" Sly asked smirking.

"Only when I don't agree with them." Qymaen said smirking back.

They went to the down and prepared for the mission. "We're bringing both droids?" Rex asked.

"Yes. We'll need them, Rex. And besides, Qymaen has a good feeling about R3." Shaak Ti said. They had one of the Clones take the controls and went they got far enough above the station, they free fel, with Rex and Sly carrying R2 and R3l until they got on the station. Sly cut open an entrance for them and they got inside.

Alright, R3, get to work." Qymaen said. R3 operated the terminal and showed them a hologram of the station.

"We are here. The reactors are right below us, there." Rex said.

"Shaak Ti, Qymaen, take Rex and blow up the reactors, we'll go have a look around." Sly said.

"Alright, but remember that you owe me for saving you, Cooper." Qymaen said.

"Don't worry, Qymaen, I'll remember." Sly said going the other way with Neyla.

 **Meanwhile with the Trandoshan**

He was watching a monitor and saw that the Jedi were moving through the station. "Uh, General Grievous, I think you need to see this."

Grievous walked up to him and saw the monitor. "The Jedi? How did they find this station!?"

"I don't know." The Trandoshan said.

"I think I know: you led them here!" Grievous said ramming her green lightsaber through him. Grievous got out her hologram device and contacted his secret spy.

 **With Qymaen, Shaak Ti and Rex**

They were making their way to the objective but R3 stopped and went to another room. The droid then reported to its true master: General Grievous. "R3, delay the Jedi until I arrive" Grievous ordered. R3 beeped and ended the transmission.

He turned around and saw Qymaen and Shaak Ti. "So, you're one of Grievous's spies, huh? I knew there was something about you." Qymaen said getting out his blue lightsaber cutting R3 in half lengthwise.

"It looks like you were right not to trust that droid, Qymaen. I'm sorry I recommend that hyou take him on that mission." Shaak Ti said looking down.

Qymaen then hugged her. "It isn't your fault, Shaak Ti, you didn't know that that backstabbing droid was a spy."

Shaak Ti hugged him back and smiled "Thank you, Qymaen. Come, we have a mission to complete."

They joined back up with Rex and R2 just as droids came up to them. "Rex, droid poppers, now." Qymaen said.

"Yes, sir." Rex threw the droid poppers at the droids and they short-circuited them. Suddenly, Grievous appeared.

"So, they sent my predecessor to destroy my station? It will be a great pleasure to kill a failed General." Grievous said activating her lightsabers.

"So, you're the former senator of Cooper and Neyla's home planet? The one who gave up her humanity by willingly becoming what Dooku turn me into. What a waste." Qymaen said activating his lightsabers. "Shaak Ti, Rex, leave her to me. Complete the mission."

"Be careful, Qymaen." Shaak Ti said leaving with Rex and R2.

Grievous charged at Qymaen and began their duel. Surprisingly, they were fighting evenly. Qymaen could tell that all 7 forms of lightsaber combat implanted in her brain. "So, how does it feel to work with the ones who helped turn you into what you were, Sheelal?"

"It wasn't them who caused it, it was Dooku. But I don't have anything to say to a fool who willingly let Dooku turned her into an abomination." Qymaen said, making Grievous grumble. Their duel led them to a room filled with scrap metal, with them cutting through shelfs.

Grievous disarmed Qymaen after a few minutes and grabbed his neck. "Time to pay for humiliating me, Sheelal. Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection."

"Sorry, Grievous, but you will not be getting my lightsabers." Qymaen said calling one of his lightsabers to him. He cut off half of Grievous's hand and Force pushed the cyborg away. He got out of the room and headed to the south landing bay. "Shaak Ti, where are you?"

"We're at the reactor and the charges are planted." Shaak Ti said.

"Good. Meet me at the south loading Bay." Qymaen said. "Where are Cooper and Neyla?"

"They dealt with Grievous's bodyguard droids and are heading to the Bay now, General." Rex said.

"Good. I'll meet you there." Qymaen said.

 **With Grievous**

The former senator turned cyborg general was making her way to her fighter to escape. On the way, she saw her spy droid had been destroyed. "Arrrggghhh!" Grievous made it to her fighter and got off the station.

 **With Qymaen**

He got to the loading bay just as Shaak Ti, Rex, R2, Sly and Neyla got there as well. "We've completed our objective, General Qymaen." Rex said.

"Good. Did you find anything interesting, Cooper?" Qymaen asked.

"Well, we found the Trandoshan, dead." Sly said.

"Good riddance." Neyla said as the Twilight came into the bay. They got in and got off the station. "Blow it up, Rex."

"With pleasure, ma'am." Rex said detonating the charges and blowing up the reactor, making the station fall out of the sky.

They got off the planet and contacted Windu. "So, you blew up the station?"

Yes. And it didn't cost any lives." Qymaen said.

Windu sighed. "One day, Sheelal, one day." Windu said ending the transmission.

"Ungrateful slime." Qymaen said.

"I know, Qymaen. But at least we have R2 back." Sly said, making R2 chirp happily.

 **There you go, guys. The Droid episode is complete. Next is the episode where Viceroy Gunray will invade a planet of one of Padme's friends. Instead of Jar Jar, I have one of the Jedi go with her. Which one would you prefer? Rate and review. See you next chapter, guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go, guys, the capture of Viceroy Gunray and his rescue has begun. Jar Jar will not be in the episode. Instead, Neyla and Ashoka will. Besides that, the episodes will remain the same. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _The clone war threatens the unity of the Republic. As battles rage across the Galaxy, more worlds succumb to the seductive lure of the Separatists and leave the Republic. On a mission of peace, Senator Amidala journeys to the Outer Rim world of Rodia, desperate to ensure that its loyalty is still to the Republic._

Padme's ship was making its final approach to Rodia. But she wasn't alone, she had requested that Neyla and Ahsoka go with her just in case anything went wrong. Padme knew that her latest missions had nearly been the end of her and would have if not for her Jedi friends. Sly was on a mission with Qymaen and Rex while Shaak Ti was on a mission of her own with Master Yoda.

As they made their approach, they talked with Chancellor Palpatine. "Senator Amidala, I just received word that you have ventured into enemy territory in the Outer Rim." Palpatine's hologram said.

"Senator Farr requested me personally, Chancellor. His planet is in crises. His people are starving. He's a very old family friend. I could not refuse his plea for help." Padme said.

"I understand. But in these dangerous times, you should have a clone escort." Palpatine said.

"That's why my friends Neyla and Ahsoka are with me. The incident with the Malevolence taught me to not put too much faith in diplomacy for my own good. Having my most trusted Jedi friends with me has helped me get out of dangerous situations that I unwittingly put myself into. Neyla also sensed that something would go wrong and while I still have faith in diplomacy, I also learned to put my faith in my Jedi friends and their senses." Padme said.

"Yes, Chancellor, Padme will be safe with us around to help her." Neyla said.

"We'll keep her safe, Chancellor, you have our word." Ahsoka said.

"Indeed you will, my friends. I wish you luck." Palpatine said has his transmission ended.

They got on the planet, entered the dome and landed. "Padme, remember what you must do if anything changes." Neyla reminded her friend.

"I will, Neyla. If the slightest thing goes wrong, I'll contact you." Padme said as she put on her robe and walked out of the ship. Once outside the ship, she was greeted by a representative.

"His Excellency awaits you." The representative said as he escorted Padme to her favorite uncle.

"Greetings, uncle Ono, it's great to see you." Padme said.

"Hello, Padme. I was afraid that you might not come. We are such a small and humble system." Ono said.

"Uncle Ono, you are very important to me. We've been friends since I was a little girl, when you were my father's strongest ally in the Senate. Rodia is very important to the Republic, and of course I would come to help you." Padme said.

"You speak of friendship I have not witnessed of late. Where was the Republic when our supply ships were destroyed by pirates? Where was the Republic as my people starved? We have been stranded out here without any help at all. I know it is not your fault but my people starve all the same." Ono said as Padme had a look of sadness at hearing this.

"I'm sure that the Republic Senate will approve a relief effort. The vote was postponed, but you will get your food." Padme said hoping to assure her uncle.

"I am sorry. It is too late, my sweet. The Separatist leader Nute Gunray has promised to support us with a generous relief effort. He is giving us food and protection." Ono said.

"Nute Gunray cannot be trusted. He will bring war to your system, just as he did to mine many years ago." Padme said as she secretly switched on a tracking beacon to alert Neyla and Ahsoka.

"I'm afraid that I have already done what I must for my people." Ono said as battle droids came up to Padme and pointed their blasters at her. Ono brought up a hologram device and Nute Gunray's hologram appeared.

"Viceroy Gunray, I should have known." Padme said with disgust for the one that invaded her home planet many years ago.

"You won't get away this time, Senator. Your friend and I made a deal and you are part of it. No one can help you now." Gunray said.

"I'm sorry, my sweet. I had no choice." Ono said regretfully.

"There's always a choice. To live in fear is no life at all. Please, uncle Ono, don't do this." Padme said as the Droids took her away.

"You made a wise decision, Senator. I will be there within the hour to bring food for your people and collect my prize." Gunray said ending the transmission.

 **With Neyla and Ahsoka**

Neyla was training her Padawan in lightsaber combat, teaching her form 3, 4, and 5 when the device linked to Padme's tracking beacon had activated. "Looks like Padme's in trouble, again." Neyla said.

Suddenly 4 battle droids came out of the door near the ship. "Master Neyla, battle droids." Ahsoka said using the Force to lift them up and throw them in the water.

"Ahsoka, get inside the ship and contacted any clones that are in the vicinity. Inform them and Senator Amidala is in trouble." Neyla told her Padawan.

"What will you do, Master?"

"I'll scout ahead and see if there are any more droids in the area. If battle droids are here then one of their leaders must be coming here as well. Follow Padme's tracking beacon when you deliver your message." Neyla said.

"You got it, Master." Ahsoka said going into the ship while Neyla scouted ahead. She got to the communication device and tried to contact any Clones that may be nearby. "This is Ahsoka Tano to any republic fleet nearby. Do you copy? This is Ahsoka Tano."

"This is the Republic fleet, Commander Tano. What's the situation?" A clone asked.

"Senator Amidala is in trouble. Her mission on Rodia is in jeopardy. I need you to send some men to help her. Battle droids may already be here as we speak." Ahsoka said.

"Yes, Commander. We'll send men to help right away." The clone said ending the transmission. Ahsoka then got out of the ship and went to go find where Padme was being held.

 **With Neyla**

While Neyla was scouting for more droids, she came upon a crab droid. "Great. Crab droids are my least favorite." Neyla said as the crab droid shot at her. Neyla deflected many blaster bolts before she lifted the droid with the Force and threw her lightsaber at it, destroying it.

 **With Padme and Ono**

"Uncle Ono, it's not too late. Stop this." Padme pleaded with her uncle, who had a look of regret on his face.

When they got to the donegan, the droids put her in chains. "Are those chains really necessary?" Ono asked.

"Viceroy Gunray's orders." A Droid said.

"Welcome to Separatist way, Senator. I hope it's worth it to you." Padme said feeling betrayed as the door closed.

After a few minutes, Ono's representative walked up to him. "Viceroy Gunray is almost here."

"Good, I shall meet the viceroy when he lands. What of Senator Amidala's ship?" Ono asked.

"No one else was in it, your Excellency. She must have come alone." The representative said.

"Good. This is perfect. I want no signs of trouble. Our people need those supplies." Ono said walking to the landing zone with he representative. When they got there, Gunray's ship had landed and he came out with 2 battle droids. "The citizens of Rodia welcome you, Viceroy."

"Where is Senator Amidala?" Gunray asked eager for revenge on Amidala.

"Awaiting you, as I promised."

"I do not wish to keep her waiting. Shall we go?" Gunray asked.

Unknown to Gunray, Neyla was watching from nearby. " _Gunray, I might have known you would be coming here for revenge. Who else besides you would want Padme dead so badly._ " Neyla thought.

"We are holding the Senator in the detention tower." Ono said.

"I hope it is not too painful for her." Gunray said mockingly.

"Ahsoka, have you found Padme?" Neyla asked through her comlick.

"Yes, Master. She's in that detention tower. I'm heading there through another route to get to her undetected. I'm almost there." Ahsoka answered.

"Good. I'll keep Gunray's droids occupied. Once they're all after me and Gunray goes to the tower, he'll be walking right into you." Neyla said revealing herself. "Hello, Gunray, it's been a while."

"A Jedi? Wait, your the one who was to be executed on Geonosis." Gunray said recognizing the Jedi. "Shoot her. Shoot her now!" the Droids fired at Neyla but she blocked the bolts with her lightsaber and ran. "After her! Take me to Senator Amidala at once." Gunray ordered Ono.

 **At the detention tower**

"We'd better watch out, boys. There's a Jedi on the loose." A Droid said.

Padme smiled. "You droids know that you'll be destroyed when the Jedi gets here. I can't tell you how many times I have seen lots of battle droids be sliced in half by one Jedi."

"Quiet you." A Droid ordered.

"She's right, tin can." Ahsoka said entering the room and slicing the droids apart. Once they were all destroyed, Ahsoka opened the cell as Padme broke out of her restraints. "It's a good thing you let us come with you, Padme."

"It is, Ahsoka. Where's Neyla?" Padme asked concerned about one of her best friends.

"Keeping Gunray's droids occupied. Gunray is on his way here but he doesn't know he's walking right into a trap. I've contacted some clone ships and they're on their way.." Ahsoka said handing Padme one of the droid's blasters.

"That's great news, Ahsoka. After we capture Gunray, we must get Uncle Ono the supplies for his people." Padme said.

 **With Gunray**

"Viceroy Gunray, when can we expect the supplies to arrive? My people are starving." Ono asked.

"They will arrive after Senator Amidala is executed." Gunray said.

"Execution? You can't. She is a prisoner of war. We were promised." Ono said.

"You are under my protection now and you will do what I demand of you!" Gunray said harshly.

Ono stopped until he was at whispering distance. "Gunray was lying after all." Ono's representative said.

"Padme was right. I have made a grave mistake joining with the Separatists. Be on alert for the Jedi. She is our only hope." Ono said putting his faith in the Jedi.

They got to the tower and when it opened, Padme and Ahsoka stood at the door and Padme shot the droids, making Gunray back away in fear. "Happy to disappoint you, Viceroy." Padme said as Ahsoka held her lightsaber to his neck.

"Senator Ono, help me. Shoot them!" Gunray ordered.

Ono got one of the droid's blasters and aimed at Gunray. "Sorry, Viceroy, but I am with the Republic and you're under arrest."

"Uncle Ono never intended to leave the Republic, Viceroy. He truly does care about what's best for him and his people. You're going to spend the rest of the war locked up in a cell." Padme said.

"The other Jedi will die by my Droids, Senators. She is probably already dead by now." Gunray said.

"I don't think so, Gunray." Neyla said from behind Gunray. "I'm not that easy to kill. I've destroyed your droids and your ship, and clone ships are making their final approach here now."

They went to the landing platform and waited until the Clone ships arrived. Once they landed, clones held Gunray at gunpoint. "Take this Separatist scum away!" A clone said taking Gunray to the ship with Ahsoka.

"Master Neyla, on behalf of the people of Rodia, I thank you and your Padawan for all your help." Ono said walking to Neyla.

"You're welcome, Senator Farr. Rest assured that your people will get all the food and supplies they need." Neyla said.

"And I also want to offer my condolences for your loss, Neyla. Padme has told me about the loss and trauma that you experienced many years ago when Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn died that day and what you did to avenge him. What you went through that horrible day, I hope that no innocent child goes through ever again. Padme comforted you that day and you have thanked her every day for it. And I thank you for saving her life many times." Ono said.

"Thank you so much, senator. I thank Padme every day for the comfort she gave me and I will continue to thank he'd for the rest of my life. And you're very welcome." Neyla said.

After getting Gunray on the ship, Neyla and Ahsoka flew to the cruiser. "Captain, have you made contact with the cruiser?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, General. Patching you through now." The captain said as he turned on the communication screen with 3 Senate guards on it.

"This is Jedi knight Neyla. I have the prisoner and are requesting permission to land." Neyla requested.

"Permission granted, Neyla. We are awaiting your arrival with the prisoner." The Senate guard known as Argyus said.

"Finally. It's been a long and boring trip with Gunray here." Ahsoka said.

"I am a wealthy man and I'm very generous to my allies." Gunray said trying to bribe a Clone Commander.

"Very tempting offer, Viceroy. Meantime I have a gift for you." The commander said holding out cuffs.

The ship docked with the cruiser and they escorted Gunray to the guards. "This is an outrageous miscarriage of Justice! I demand my litigator."

"Greetings, General Neyla. We have the brig all ready for this traitor." Argyus said.

"Good. Commander Gree, let's get underway." Neyla said.

"Right away, ma'am. Move!" Gree said shoving Gunray forward and escorting him to his cell.

"I know Gunray is a war criminal, but how does he warrant Senate commandos?" Ahsoka asked.

"Gunray may be a spineless coward but he's also a council member of the Separatists. Even now, Dooku and Sidious may be sending someone to either free him or silence him. Which is why I must gather as much information from him as we can before that happens." Neyla said.

 **Meanwhile with Dooku's fleet**

"Gunray's capture could be a serious threat to us, my friend. He will not last long against Jedi interrogation." Sidious's hologram told Dooku.

"I have already put a plan in motion, My Lord. My best agent, Asajj Ventress, will infiltrate the Jedi ship and either free Gunray or silence him." Dooku said.

"Ventress? You are putting a great deal of faith in an agent that has failed us in the past." Sidious said.

"She is a gifted assassin. You have my word that she will complete her mission to the letter. And if she doesn't, I will personally silence her myself." Dooku said.

"Very well. You may proceed." Sidious said ending the transmission.

Ventress then came on the bridge. "Master?"

"There is no room for error this time, child. You must prove yourself worthy of being my apprentice." Dooku said.

"I am worthy, as you will see." Ventress said.

 **Meanwhile on the cruiser**

"How goes the interrogation? Has the Viceroy cracked?" Argyus asked Gree.

"Not yet. He's a slippery one, but the Jedi will wear him down." Gree answered as he watched the Sly and Ahsoka interrogate Gunray.

"I sense that you're afraid, Gunray, afraid that you'll lose all of the wealth and power that this war has given you." Neyla said using Force Probe on Gunray, getting as much information as possible.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Gunray said.

"Tell me, Gunray, do you remember me from 10 years ago on Naboo? I was only a child when you were defeated that day." Neyla said.

"Wait, you're the sniveling pathetic child that was with that Jedi. How did it feel to see him die, knowing that you could've saved him?" Gunray said smiling evilly.

Neyla grabbed Gunray, threw him to the wall and wrapped her hands around his neck. "You will shut your mouth or I will strangle you to death!"

"Wait, wait, let's make a bargain!" Gunray said fearfully.

Suddenly the ship rumbled. "Captain, what's wrong?" Gree asked the bridge captain.

"Enemy fighters incoming. They've brought boarding ships!" The captain reported.

"Green company, prepare to repel the enemy!" Gree said, making them do just that. The boarding ships attached to the cruiser and the doors opened. Super battle droids came out of them and started shooting at the clones.

"Super battle droids have breached our hull. We need reinforcements!" The trooper said to Gree through the comlink.

Ahsoka, I'm going with Captain Gree to help. You stay here and guard this filthy little lowlife." Neyla said.

"Yes, Master. He won't escape." Ahsoka said as Neyla went with Gree to help.

"You are in no position to negotiate after all, Padawan. Perhaps after my rescue-"

"Rescue? Maybe they're here to make sure you don't talk." Ahsoka said, making Gunray swallow nervously.

 **In the hanger**

Out of one of the boarding ships, Ventress jumped out, finished off a clone, and took his comlink. She cut through the vents and started to make her way to the engine room. "All units, head to the detention level. Guard the prisoner!" A clone said through the comlink. Ventress got to the engine room and sneakily planted explosives at strategic parts of the engine and got back to the vent.

 **With Neyla and Gree**

Neyla and Gree got to the clones and quickly destroyed the super battle droids. "Looks like the last of them, General." Gree said.

"Yes. But I sense that it isn't over yet." Neyla said.

 **With Ahsoka**

"Looks like your rescue didn't go so well, Gunray." Ahsoka said.

"I'm ready to discuss our bargain again." Gunray said in defeat.

"Commander Tano, may I have a word?" Argyus asked walking to Ahsoka.

"It is it, Captain?"

"I have the all-clear."

"Then Gunray's rescue mission has… failed?" Ahsoka asked before she noticed that something was cutting through the ceiling. She ran to the signal room and saw that it was Asajj Ventress. She then activated her lightsaber. "Ventress, it's been a while since I've seen you. I've kinda missed you."

"How flattering, Padawan." Ventress said beginning their duel. Surprisingly they were fighting evenly until they got into a blade-lock.

"I've been wanting to fight you again. It's not everyday I get to fight someone as skilled and beautiful as you are." Ahsoka said honestly.

"You're just saying that." Ventress said.

"Actually I mean it. You are very beautiful, especially your eyes." Ahsoka said, making Ventress blush.

"Stop flirting with me. Even though I sense that you are being honest, stop it." Ventress said.

"You know, Ventress, what my Masters Sly and Neyla are trying tell you is true. Dooku will betray you eventually, either because you fail him many more times or because Sidious will order him to out of paranoia of your growing power." Ahsoka said.

"Shut up!" Ventress said getting past Ahsoka and deflected the Senate guard's blaster bolts back at them. She Force pushed Argyus and ran to Gunray's cell. She opened it as Ahsoka came up to her. Gunray got out of the cell and Ventress Force pushed her into it and closed it.

"Oh sweet irony, youngling. How do you like your new room?" Gunray asked gloating.

"You're not going anywhere, you filthy little lowlife." Neyla said from behind them.

They turned around and saw Neyla was behind them with both of her blades activated and the clones that were with her. "Hello, Ventress. It's been a while." Neyla said.

Ventress deactivated her lightsabers and put her hands up, revealing that the exploded, disabling the engine and crippling the ship. Ventress used the distraction to get to the elevator shaft with Ahsoka and Neyla on her tail. They stopped at the shaft as a car came down.

"Master, let me go after her. I think I can at least have her start to have doubts about Dooku. You always said that there must be more to her then what she is, and that she could be redeemed." Ahsoka said.

Neyla thought about what she said and knew that she was right. If Ventress could be redeemed, then the Jedi could gain another valuable ally. Besides, she still wanted to get as much information as possible from Gunray if he escaped or was killed. "Alright, Ahsoka, go after her, but be careful and contact me if you require any help."

"I will, Master, I promise." Ahsoka said jumping into the shaft, heading to the engine room floor and going after Ventress. She made her way down the shaft, got to the engine room floor and followed the trail of clones. Once she got to the engine room, Ventress jumped from above and continued to duel with Ahsoka.

"I see your masters have been training you in all lightsaber forms. It's a shame that I have to waste such talent." Ventress said.

"And I see that Count Dooku has been training you in his fighting style. It could just a little more work but in time, you may be able to master it completely, if Dooku lets you live anymore than he has need of you." Ahsoka said.

Ventress striked with more fury, which Ahsoka held off quite well until Ventress kicked her off the bridge, jumped into the air and cut the steam pipes, making them fall on Ahsoka, and trap her leg. Ventress walked up to her "Now you die, as all Jedi must. It's a shame that I have to kill you. You could have been my apprentice in another life, perhaps something more." Ventress said before she was Force-pushed into one of the pipes.

Ahsoka looked and saw that it was Neyla. She freed Ahsoka's leg and gave her her lightsaber. "I know you could've handled her, but I couldn't resist a good duel. Gree and Argyus are guarding Gunray."

"Well, since you're here." Ahsoka said as Ventress jumped out of the pipe and jumped into the air. "We can't let her get to Gunray." Ahsoka said. But unknown to them, Ventress had sent a signal to a secret ally.

 **In the prison room**

Captain Argyus comlink beeped. He the unexpectedly turned around and shot the other 2 Senate guards. "What are you doing?!" Gree asked before Argyus shot at him as well but he took cover behind the wall as Argyus opened Gunray's cell. "You're lucky, Gunray. Count Dooku is paying me a fortune to deliver you."

Gree shot Argyus's weapon out of his hand. "Stand down, Captain."

"Come and get me." Argyus said as he kicked Gunray to Gree. Greetings shoved Gunray out of the way as Argyus kicked Gree's blaster out of his hand and his helmet off.

"Why'd you do it, Argyus?" Gree asked.

"A clone could never understand. I wanted a life with more than just empty servitude." Argyus said.

"And for that, you'd betray the Republic?"

"Sometimes being a good soldier means doing what you think is right." Argyus said as he tried to reach for the blaster but Gree stopped him and punched him to the floor.

"You and I disagree on what makes a good soldier." Greetings said before he was hit from behind by Gunray.

"You should have taken my offer when you had the chance, Clone." Gunray said as Argyus got up and signaled Ventress. They made their way to the Republic ship. "The outer shields are still down. The cruiser is still in turmoil. We're home free." Argyus told Gunray as they released the docking clamp and took off.

 **With Neyla, Ahsoka and Ventress**

They were still dueling when Ventress got the signal. Ventress jumped onto the engine device and jumped to the vent. She threw a explosive at the control panel and it exploded, making Ventress fly through the vent. "General Neyla, Argyus has betrayed us. He's got Gunray." Gree told Neyla through comlink.

"That backstabbing bastard. Dooku must have him on his payroll." Neyla said.

Ventress quickly got out and made her way to the escape pods. After dealing with 2 Clones, she got into one and launched it. " _Could the Padawan really be telling me the truth about Dooku? She seemed very sincere when she flirted with me_. _No, no, she was probably manipulating me. Jedi always like._ " She thought already beginning to have doubts.She quickly got to the Republic ship and went inside to the bridge.

"You see, assassin? Our plan went off without a hitch." Argyus said.

"Our plan?"

"I will make sure that your contributions are noted in my report to Count Dooku." Argyus said before he was stabbed in the back by one of Ventress's lightsabers, killing him.

"I always had a good feeling about you, assassin." Gunray said.

Ventress sat down and piloted the ship while still having doubts about Dooku.

 **With Neyla and Ahsoka**

"I'm sorry that lowlife Gunray got away, Masters." Ahsoka said to the holograms of Master Yoda and Sly.

"It's okay, Ahsoka. You did your best." Sly said.

"I managed to get some information from Gunray as I could before he was freed. And the Republic ship could be tracked so we can recapture him." Neyla said.

"A coward Gunray is, but powerful allies he has. Quickly and swiftly we must move if we are to recapture him." Yoda said.

"Qymaen and I can do that, Master. He and I are done with our missions. His fleet is in the section that Gunray is heading to. I can meet up with Qymaen and we can go after him." Sly said.

"Very well, Sly. You may proceed." Yoda said.

"May the Force be with you, Sly." Neyla said.

"And you both as well." Sly said ending the transmission.

"I think I may have planted seeds of doubt in Ventress, Master. It may be possible to that she could be brought to the light." Ahsoka said.

"Excellent job, Ahsoka. It may not be soon but in time, Dooku will betray her." Neyla said.

 **There you go, guys. The chapter is complete. Next will be the Lair of General Grievous. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go, guys, the Lair of General Grievous has begun. Obviously Sly and Qymaen will be in Kit Fisto and his old Padawan's place. They will also discover what she had been up to during her time as a corrupt senator. Other than that, nothing else to say. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _Viceroy Gunray escapes. En route to Coruscant to stand trial for war crimes, the evil Nute Gunray escapes. With the help of Count Dooku's agents, the Viceroy has made a daring getaway. Alerted to the escape, Jedi knight Sly Cooper and his ally Qymaen Jai Sheelal track down Gunray's stolen ship to a remote system, intending to recapture him and bring him to justice._

Sly's fighter was flying to the remote system while he was talking with Neyla and Ahsoka. "Neyla, Ahsoka, I've tracked the location of our stolen ship to the Vassek system." Sly said.

"So has Qymaen. He's already on the surface." Neyla said.

"I'll send you the coordinates for the RV point. And Master, sorry we lost that slimy double dealer." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, we'll catch Gunray again and he won't escape us." Sly said.

"Good hunting." Ahsoka said.

"May the Force be with you and Qymaen, Sly." Neyla said as the transmission ended.

Sly's fighter flew right beside Qymaen's hyperspace ring, detached from his, and flew onto the planet. Sly followed the coordinates for the RV point and quickly landed beside Qymaen's fighter. He got out of his fighter and walked up to Qymaen.

"Qymaen, it's been a few months since we last saw each other." Sly said greeting his ally.

"Hello, Cooper. I could have handled this on my own but I'm glad you're here." Qymaen said.

"Where's Rex?" Sly asked.

"I ordered him and his men to stay close to the planet but to stay out of sight and contact us when he gets something." Qymaen said.

"Why would you want them to do that?"

"Because I sense that something isn't right. Surely you must sense it as well." Qymaen said.

"You're right, I do sense something but it's nothing that we can't handle together." Sly said.

"General Qymaen, I've picked up the tracking beacon coming from close to where you are." Rex said through comlink.

"Good job, Rex. Contact us if you see anything else." Qymaen said.

"Yes,, General Qymaen." Rex said.

Qymaen used the Force to clear the mist, revealing a secret lair, but no guards. "Interesting that no one would be guarding this place." He said as he pushed one one of the stones on the door, making it open.

"Let's not keep that slimy coward Gunray waiting, Cooper." Qymaen said as they went inside the lair. "I sense that something is here."

"Myself as well, Cooper." Qymaen said as they suddenly heard growing. "I don't like this place." He said as they went to an entrance.

"All droids stay alert. Be ready for anything." The voice of Gunray ordered his droids.

"Looks like Gunray's in there." Sly said as he and Qymaen walked up the stairs and saw 8 droids guarding a chair that presumably had Gunray.

"Double shifts for everyone." Gunray said.

"Uh, Viceroy, the Jedi are here." A Droid told him.

"I know they are near. Once those Jedi pick up my trail, they never leave me alone." He said as Sly and Qymaen activated their lightsabers.

"They're here!" A Droid said.

"Protect me at all costs. Blast them!" Gunray ordered. The droids started firing at the 2 allies but were quickly destroyed. "Lieutenant, did you get them?"

"No. But we have you, worthless coward." Qymaen said as he turned the chair around, revealing that it was only Gunray's hologram.

"You have nothing, Sheelal. I welcome you and Cooper to your door." Gunray said laughing evilly as the transmission ended.

Qymaen picked up the tracking beacon. "He knew we were coming."

"Indeed. I should have known Gunray would try something like this. At the first sight of us, he would've ran off screaming like the coward he is." Sly said.

Suddenly the hologram of Dooku appeared. "Apologies for the deception, Cooper."

"Dooku." Sly said with a hint of hate.

"I should have known that a spineless coward like you would set us up!" Qymaen said with pure hatred.

"A shame that you both came all this way to be frustrated. While the Viceroy is unavailable for capture, allow me to offer you an alternative prize." Dooku said ending the transmission.

"Looks like the slime is trying to catch someone." Qymaen said.

"Maybe. Or it's something else." Sly said.

Qymaen pushed the button on the chair and a door opened. They went through it and more doors opened, revealing a statue that Sly recognized. "Wait, I recognize her. It's Senator Carmelita, the one from my home planet." Sly said.

"And look what she's holding." Qymaen said pointing to the lightsaber that the statue held as a trophy. They went further into the room and saw more statues of the former senator with the heads off dead Jedi, and it looked like she had parts of her body replaced by cybernetics.

They got to another room and saw cybernetic parts that Qymaen recognized all too well. "By the Force, this is the lair of my pathetic replacement."

 **Meanwhile in space**

Grievous's fighter was approaching the system when she got an transmission from Count Dooku. "Yes, My Lord?"

"General, the ongoing stalemate in the war has become unacceptable. There is concern you have lost your focus. Lord Sidious demands more dramatic results, more dead Jedi." Dooku said.

"You expect victory over the Jedi, but all you give me to fight them is battle droids. Aaarrggghhh!" Grievous said with a grumble as she ended the transmission and entered the planet.

 **With Sly and Qymaen**

"These must be the trophies that she took from the Jedi she murdered, back when she was a senator and as she is now." Qymaen said looking at all the lightsabers on shelfs.

"Why would Dooku want to set a trap for his best General? It doesn't make sense." Sly said.

"Perhaps this is a test for Grievous. She has been failing Dooku a lot lately, thanks to us. Maybe Dooku wants Grievous to prove herself worthy to his little games, by killing us." Qymaen said.

"Well, what do you say we disappoint both of them, Qymaen. And at the same time, humiliate Grievous?" Sly asked with a smirk.

"You read my mind, Cooper." Qymaen answered smirking back.

"Generals, we've tracked Grievous's ship. He's headed your way." Rex said through comlink.

"Good. Let's get into position." Sly said as he got into position with Qymaen.

 **With Grievous**

Grievous's fighter had entered the lair and she was walking through. "Guards? Gor? Gor, where are you?" She asked before Sly and Qymaen jumped from the ceiling and activated their lightsabers.

"Welcome home, General. I must request you surrender. Do it, and perhaps the Senate will be merciful to you." Sly said.

"It is you two that will receive no mercy." Grievous said as she took off her cape and activated her lightsabers. The duel began with Sly and Qymaen beginning to overwhelm the cyborg before she split her arms and activated 2 more lightsabers. She rotated her hands, making her other lightsabers spin around. Qymaen used the Force to hold her while Sly sliced off her cyborg legs. Qymaen threw the cyborg to the floor and she started to crawl away, but not before Qymaen cut the right corner eye of her mask. Grievous jumped to the ceiling and used her hands to move through the ceiling until she got to a door, entered a combination, and entered the door as it closed.

"Well, that was actually fun." Qymaen said.

"Indeed. But enough of that, let's focus on capturing her." Sly said.

 **With Grievous**

The door to the control room opened and she got to the controls. "Doctor, where are you?"

"Don't be upset with me, Master. If you were a better fighter, we would not be having this conversation." The medical droid said. "Look what you let those Jedi do to you. It's going to take me forever to get you back into decent shape. I'll go get your spare parts."

Grievous gripped the doorway and noticed that her droids were not activated. "What happened to my bodyguards?"

"They were all remotely deactivated for recharge. I thought you did it." The medical droid answered.

Grievous pushed a button and 4 of the droids activated. "Lock down the perimeter." She ordered. She then got in the chair and activated the cameras and brought up the hologram of Cooper and Qymaen.

"I know my cowardly replacement is here somewhere." Qymaen said.

"She'll need to get herself repaired as well. But until then, let's see if we can find her." Sly said.

Grievous pushed a button on the control panel. "You're not going anywhere I don't want you to."

 **With Sly and Qymaen**

They were running through the hallway when the doors closed. "Looks like Grievous doesn't want us leaving here alive. R2, R6, get out of there and stay out of sight until we contact you." Sly said, making the droids do just that.

Suddenly, the hologram of Grievous appeared. "You've run out of time."

"Come out, Grievous. Face us like a warrior." Qymaen said.

"All in good time. But first, please experience all my home has to offer. It has been prepared for unwanted company like you." Grievous said ending the transmission.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sly said. Suddenly the trap door opened but the two allies jumped to safety before they fell in. "General, we've seen the lower levels of your home and we're not impressed. Sly said to the camera.

 **With Grievous**

Grievous laughed. "You may provide some sport for me yet, Cooper." Grievous said as Sly destroyed the camera with his lightsaber. "Gor, time to entertain our guests." She said to her pet, which went to the Sly and Qymaen's location.

 **With Sly and Qymaen**

"Be on guard. There might be worse things here then Grievous." Sly said.

"Nothing we can't handle together, Cooper." Qymaen said as For came through a door and roared at them.

 **With Grievous**

"Goodbye, Jedi fools." Grievous said as she began to cough.

"Master, the armor patches are getting cold." The medical droid said as Grievous's chair moved to the medical area.

"Proceed with my repair." Grievous said.

"Sometimes I wonder why you submitted to the changes." The Droid said as he began to repair Grievous.

"Improvements. I submit to no one. I choose them." Grievous said as the droid took off the cut legs and installed new ones.

"There may be some discomfort." The Droid said as he removed her mask, making her scream.

 **With Sly and Qymaen**

They were fighting together to defeat Grievous's pet monster until Qymaen got behind it and cut off its tail, making it roar in pain before Sly cut off his hands. The monster fell to the floor and Qymaen ran his lightsabers through the monster's head, killing it.

"See? Nothing we can't handle together, Cooper." Qymaen said.

"I gotta admit, Qymaen, we make quite the team, but it's more effective when Neyla, Shaak Ti, Ahsoka and Rex are with us." Sly said.

"You're right, Cooper. But for now, let's get Grievous." Qymaen said as he walked with Sly.

 **With Grievous**

When Grievous's repairs were complete, her chair moved back to the control room and she turned on the cameras. "Let's see if For has killed Cooper and Sheelal." She said. When the camera showed the room, all Grievous saw was Gor's dead body. "Gor? Aaarrggghhh!" She said as she banged the control panel in rage.

"Master, you have an incoming transmission from Count Dooku." The medical droid said as he put the transmission through.

"General, I see that Cooper and Sheelal have infiltrated your lair. Your recent defeats at their hands have shaken my faith in your ability to lead the Droid army. I'm sure you understand my reason to recesses your effectiveness." Dooku said.

"You! You shut off my guards and led Cooper and Sheelal here so you would test me!" Grievous said.

"I do hope you emerge victorious." Dooku said before Grievous cut off the transmission.

"Alright, Count, I'll play your little game." Grievous said she walked out of the room with the medical droid.

"In your condition, you need your rest." The droid said.

"I will rest when Cooper and Sheelal are dead." Grievous said walking with her bodyguard droids.

While they walked away, Sly and Qymaen were watching. "That door must lead to the control room, Cooper." Qymaen said.

"Indeed. Let's infuriate Grievous some more and destroy it." Sly said as they went to the door. Sly put the combination in, making the door open.

Unfortunately, the medical saw them on the monitor. "Master, the Jedi are about to enter the control room." He said.

"Qymaen, wait for my signal. 3… 2...1, now." Sly said. Qymaen jumped through the door as it closed and sealed shut. They ran to the control panel and Qymaen cut the droid's head off.

"I will kill you both! Do you hear me, Cooper!? DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Grievous yelled in rage.

"We hear you, but we'll be gone by the time you get here, worthless coward." Qymaen said ramming his lightsabers into the control panel, destroying it.

"R2, R6, meet us at the south landing platform." Sly said as he walked out of the room with Qymaen.

They got to the platform and waited when suddenly, Grievous appeared. "Leaving so soon, fools?" She said as she activated all four of her lightsabers.

The duel began with the Force users and the cyborg fighting evenly. Surprisingly despite having 4 lightsabers, Sly and Qymaen were able to block and counter every move that Grievous made. The duel continued until Sly and Qymaen deactivated their lightsabers and used the fog as cover. Grievous span her lightsabers around until she saw the Sly and Qymaen were behind her and got into a blade-lock with them.

"You were powerful once, General, but now you're just a pawn in Dooku's games." Qymaen said.

"Dooku gave me the power that you could have had, Sheelal." Grievous said as she spinned one of her blue lightsabers around and tried to cut Qymaen with it but Sly cut off her hand and caught the lightsaber.

"There's no use for us to make you see through your power, General. It consumed you as a senator and it's just continuing to do so." Sly said as they continued to fight Grievous, beginning to overwhelm her until some of her bodyguard droids surrounded them.

"Surrender to me and I'll make your deaths quick." Grievous said.

"Happy to disappoint you and Dooku, General." Qymaen said as their fighters finally got to them. They jumped on them and they flew away from the lair as Qymaen and Sly got into the cockpits. "Let's get back to the fleet, Cooper"

Grievous went back inside where Dooku's hologram was waiting in the chair that Gunray's hologram was in. "Count Dooku, Cooper and Sheelal have escaped me."

"Then there is room for improvement, General." Dooku said ending the transmission.

"AAARRGGGHHH!" Grievous yelled in furious rage.

 **On Coruscant in the Jedi Council chamber**

"Why didn't you try to capture Grievous, Cooper?" Windu asked.

"He had us surrounded, Windu. It was either get out of there now or be killed." Sly said.

"But on the bright side, we humiliated Grievous and most likely infuriated Dooku." Qymaen said.

"Unfortunate that Grievous could not be captured. But glad the 2 of you are safe, I am." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master." Sly said bowing in respect to his master.

"Thanks, old man. Maybe you're not so bad after all. Too bad I can't say that about you, bald slime." Qymaen said looking at Windu, making him growl at Qymaen.

 **There you go, guys. The lair of General Grievous episode is complete. Next episode will be the capture of Dooku. Which Jedi would you prefer to be in it? Tell me in a PM or review. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go, guys, the capture of Dooku has begun. Sly and Neyla will be the ones to try to capture the Sith Lord. After that, Neyla and Shaak Ti will be the ones to go to Hondo's base. And there will definitely be no Jar Jar in this chapter. Qymaen and Rex will take care of that. Other than that, the episodes will remain the same. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _Manhunt! After a long and desperate search, the Jedi finally manage to locate Separatist leader Count Dooku. As part of a plan to capture the Count, Sly Cooper allows himself to be captured by Dooku. As this happens, Neyla, on a mission to help her secret lover, locates Dooku's ship in the Outer Rim._

Neyla was in a spacesuit flying to Dooku's ship. When she landed, she got in through a hatch, took off the suit and headed to the prison level. She sneaked past the droids, quickly got to the cells and found the cell that held Sly. When she opened it, she was pulled into a deep kiss. "Nice to see you, too, my love."

"Took your time, though. Not that I'm complaining." Sly said.

"I believe you'll be needing this back." Neyla said handing Sly his lightsaber.

"I didn't like parting with my lightsaber, but it was part of our plan. Are Shaak Ti and Rex in position?" Sly asked.

Yes. Too bad Qymaen is on a mission of his own, though. He would have came here in a heartbeat to have another shot at Dooku. I know that we can accomplish many things on our own, but with our whole team together, there's no missions we can't complete." Neyla said.

"I know. Qymaen would have wanted to be here to have another shot at Dooku, but when we see him after his mission, we're going to let him break every bone in Dooku's body before he stands trail." Sly said.

They sneaked around the ship and quickly found Dooku, who was sitting down calmly. "Hello, Dooku." Neyla said with dislike as they activated their lightsabers.

"Neyla. I thought I sensed an unpleasant disturbance in the Force. I see you've freed your lover. Where would any of you be if the rest of your allies were not around to save you?" Dooku asked.

"Shut up, betrayer. What do you know about having true allies anymore?" Neyla asked pointing her lightsaber to his neck.

" _Count Dooku, a Republic cruiser is approaching._ " A Droid informed Dooku though communications.

"You're surrounded, Dooku. Republic troops are boarding as we speak. Qymaen's going to enjoy causing you the pain that you caused him." Sly said.

"I am sorry I have to disappoint him, Jedi fools." Dooku said as an escape hatch opened, sending Dooku down.

"I'll follow him, Neyla, you cut him off at the hanger." Sly said jumping down the hatch. While they were sliding, Dooku tried to use Force lightning on Sly but he absorbed it with Tutaminis until they dropped to the hanger. Dooku Force-pushed Sly back, quickly got inside his ship and took off as Neyla came into the hanger. They got into a Separatist shuttle, quickly activated it and got out of the hanger.

"Sister, Dooku got away. We're chasing him but we need reinforcements. Follow with whatever ships you can round up." Neyla told Shaak Ti through comlink.

" _Of course, sister. Rex and I will meet you as soon as we can._ " Shaak Ti said.

Neyla aimed at the fighters first and quickly destroyed them. Once they were all destroyed, She quickly shot Dooku's ship, making it drop down to a blue planet. "Excellent shot, Neyla." Sly said.

"Indeed. Now let's get Dooku." Neyla said as they got on the planet and exited the ship. They quickly found Dooku's ship and saw a homing beacon on its hull. "Looks like Dooku's waiting for help. Too bad he won't get it." Neyla said as she destroyed the homing beacon with her lightsaber.

Sly looked and saw a cave. "There. If Dooku's waiting for help, he'll definitely be in that cave until it gets here for him." He said as they went to the cave and entered it, sensing life-forms.

"There's many life forms in here, and Dooku is one of them." Sly said.

"Let's try to get him before something else does. We wouldn't want to disappoint Qymaen." Neyla said as they activated their lightsabers and started to look for Dooku. While they searched for Dooku, rocks suddenly came down on them, knocking them out.

But unknown to them, on a nearby ledge, Dooku smiled evilly. He went down to the rocks and saw Sly lightsaber. He lifted it with the Force and looked at them. "The same design as mine, interesting that you would choose this lightsaber, Cooper. I'm going to enjoy making the crystal inside it bleed and make it lightsaber my own." He said putting Sly's lightsaber on his belt, heading out of the cave, and blocking the entrance with rocks. He headed to his ship and saw what seemed to be pirates messing with his ship and the one that Cooper and Neyla flew in.

He quickly walked up to the one who was presumably the leader. "Well, what have we hear?" The pirate leader known as Hondo asked.

"Who are you?"

The question for you, my friend, is who are you?" Hondo asked. "Your ship is impressive. It's a very beautiful and rare ship. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I sustained damage in an asteroid storm and had to make a landing. You're free to help yourself to it." Dooku said lying about the asteroid storm.

"If you need transportation, the nearest planet is Florrum. It's 6 parsecs away." Hondo said.

"Is it civilized?"

"That depends on your definition of civilized. But you would be better there than here. This planet is not the place to be after dark." Hondo said.

"I shall take you up on your offer." Dooku said.

"Good. But what about the fee?" Hondo asked.

"Fee?"

"Just a little something for my expenses. It shouldn't be a problem for someone so obviously wealthy as yourself." Hondo said.

"I will compensate you greatly for your services." Dooku said hiding the lightsabers with his cape.

"That settles it, boys! We're heading home!" Hondo said as the pirates entered their ship with Dooku and quickly got off the planet.

 **Back with Sly and Neyla**

Sly got out of the rocks and helped Neyla out as well. "Are you alright, Neyla?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I have a feeling that Dooku was the one who brought those rocks on us. Where's your lightsaber?" Neyla asked noticing that Sly's lightsaber was missing.

"It got knocked out of my hand when the rocks came down. Dooku must have taken it while I was knocked out." Sly said with a hint of hate because Dooku took the weapon that was his life.

"If we know Dooku, he'll keep it with him. If he manages to get off the planet, we'll chase him to the end of the Galaxy to get your lightsaber back.

Suddenly, they sensed that something was coming and Neyla activated both blades of her ran to the way they entered the cave and Sly used the Force to lift the rocks and gently put them down. They quickly got out of the cave and Sly used the Force to seal the cave.

"Hello, brother and sister. It looks like Dooku got off the planet before you could catch up with him." Shaak Ti said.

"What's worse, he took my lightsaber." Sly said.

"Don't worry, brother. Once we locate him, we'll get your lightsaber back." Shaak Ti said.

 **Later with Dooku.**

The pirate ship landed on Florrum and Dooku and Hondo came out of it. "Welcome to Florrum." Hondo said.

Dooku noticed something didn't feel right reached for his lightsaber but found that they were not in their place. "Lose your flashy sword? Are these what you are looking for, Jedi?" Hondo asked showing Dooku that he had the lightsabers.

"I'm more powerful than any Jedi. Know that you are dealing with a Sith Lord." Dooku said raising his hands as the pirates pointed their blasters at him.

"You are still outnumbered. The leader of the droid army and a Sith Lord no less. I will get a great price for you." Hondo said.

"Provide me with the proper means of communication and I will arrange for any ransom to be paid." Dooku said.

"And you will send your armies to crush us as well. You don't survive this long in the Outer Rim by being stupid. If the Separatists will pay to get you back, chances are, the Republic will offer even more." Hondo said.

 **On Coruscant in Palpatine's office**

"If you want the Sith Lord, it will cost you a million credits. The payment will be in spice, delivered on a diplomatic ship." Hondo's hologram said to Palpatine.

"We will need proof that Dooku's alive before agreeing to your terms." Palpatine said.

"Let me present your fearless Sith Lord." Hondo said showing them Dooku's hologram. "He seems to be embarrassed speak."

"A hologram can be faked." Palpatine said.

"Do you want more proof?" Hondo asked as he got out Dooku's lightsaber and activated it along with Sly's. "I know that holograms cannot show you the colors, but the one in my left hand is red and the other one is cyan green."

"Belongs to Dooku, the red lightsaber dose." Yoda said.

"And we all know that there's only one Jedi who the cyan green lightsaber belongs to, especially you, Master Yoda." Padme said.

"Yes. Belongs to Sly, the cyan green lightsaber dose."

"Don't worry, we only have the Sith Lord. He had the cyan green lightsaber with him. Anyway, if you don't want the Sith Lord, perhaps the Separatist Council will." Hondo said.

"We would like to send 2 Jedi to confirm that you have Dooku." Padme said.

"Agreed. But they must be unarmed. Don't worry, we have no interest in getting involved in your war." Hondo said as he ended the transmission.

"We've established contact with Cooper, Neyla and Shaak Ti. They're in a system close to Florrum." Windu said.

"Most eager to find Dooku, they are. But more interested in getting his lightsaber back, Sly will be." Yoda said knowing that Sly would want to regain his honor.

 **At the Republic cruiser.**

"His only stipulation is that you arrive unarmed." Windu's hologram said.

"We know little about these pirates and could be walking into a trap." Neyla said.

"We can't let Dooku slip through our fingers again. Neyla, Shaak Ti, you will go to Florrum. Cooper, you will stay on the cruiser." Windu said.

"What?! They have my lightsaber. I have to get it back to regain my honor. I won't let Dooku escape with it." Sly said.

"That's an order, Cooper!" Windu said ending the transmission.

"Arrrggghhh, damn that bald bastard. It's no wonder why we can't stand him." Neyla said.

"I know, sister. Sly, I know that you want to reclaim your lightsaber, but I think you should stay this time. Qymaen has finished his mission. I've told him about Dooku and he is on his way here with the ransom. The 2 of you can deliver the ransom and when we get Dooku to you, we'll give you your lightsaber back and then you and Qymaen can spend the whole trip back to Coruscant breaking every bone in Dooku's body."

"Dose that sounds alright to you, Sly?" Neyla asked.

"Well, normally I would just flat out disobey Windu, but I think torturing Dooku with Qymaen will be worth it. I'll wait here for Qymaen. If anything goes wrong, signal us." Sly said.

"Don't worry, brother. You'll have your honor and your lightsaber back in just a few days." Shaak Ti said hugging her brother.

"Thank you, Shaak Ti." Sly said returning the hug.

Neyla and Shaak entered the Twilight and headed to Florrum. Once they landed and we're checked for weapons, they were brought before Hondo. "Ladies, I didn't expect the Jedi to be women. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you. But congratulations on your capture of Dooku." Shaak Ti said.

"Even a Sith Lord was no match for my warriors. He put up quite a fight. Blaster bolts, that laser sword whooshing. It took a while but we managed to get the drop on him." Hondo said lying.

"All we want is to confirm that you're holding Dooku, and we'll go." Neyla said.

"But we also want to take back something that Dooku stole from my brother." Shaak Ti said.

"You mean the cyan green lightsaber? This lightsaber?" Hondo said showing them Sly's lightsaber and activating the blade.

"Yes. That lightsaber belongs to my brother and he wants it back." Shaak Ti said.

"Don't worry, Jedi. I will give you the cyan green lightsaber after I get my ransom. But I will arrange a meeting between you and the Sith Lord." Hondo said deactivating Sly's lightsaber.

Hondo's guards escorted the Jedi sisters to the donegan and open the cell that contained Dooku. "My, my, how the mighty Sith Lord has fallen." Neyla said to Dooku.

"This place suits you, you old bastard." Neyla said.

"It wasn't too long ago that I had Cooper in similar surroundings on my ship. And how is one of Yoda's apprentices? Desperate to get back his lightsaber? When I am free, I will make Cooper's crystal bleed and make his lightsaber my own." Dooku said with an evil smile.

"Shut up, old man! You won't be so confident once you're taken to Sly and Qymaen. Mark my words, Dooku, they'll break every bone in your body before you're put on trial." Neyla said.

"You underestimate these pirates, my naive Jedi. They are deceitful and stupid." Dooku said.

"Maybe so, but soon you'll be locked away in a cell for the rest of your life, if Sly and Qymaen don't kill you first." Shaak Ti said as they left the cell and headed back to the dining area.

"Ladies, now that you've confirmed that we have the Sith Lord, captain Hondo would like to invite you to a banquet." One of Hondo's pirates informed them.

"We'll be there after we tell our friends that you have Dooku. It seems we could use some rest." Neyla said as they walked back to the Twilight. "Sister, I still think this is all a trap."

"You're right, sister. But I'd rather trust the pirate leader than ever trust Dooku." Shaak Ti said as they entered the Twilight and contacted Qymaen and Rex. "They have Dooku. Send the ransom."

"Have you confirmed that the pirates have Cooper's lightsaber?" Qymaen asked.

"Yes, Qymaen. The one named Hondo has it. He'll give it and Dooku to us after he gets the ransom." Shaak Ti answered.

"Then we'll get the ransom the the pirate as soon as possible. I'm eager to have another shot at Dooku, and I think Cooper is eager to get back at Dooku for taking his lightsaber." Qymaen said.

Good. We'll see you when you get here. Tell Sly that Dooku and his lightsaber will be brought to the cruiser soon." Neyla said.

"Yes, General Neyla." Rex said.

The Jedi sisters went to the banquet and sat down as Hondo walked up to them. "Ladies, can I get you both a drink. It's a tradition, a form of friendship." He asked.

"I'm only 18 years old, pirate. I'm not the proper age yet." Neyla said.

"Please, help yourselves I insist." Hondo said putting a cup of green liquid in front of the Jedi sisters.

"Alright, but only one drink and it better not be anything too strong. My sister is flying." Shaak Ti said as they picked up their cups and secretly switched them with the pirates next to them with the Force.

"A toast to a successful transaction." Hondo said raising his cup.

"To powerful pirates and new friends of the Republic." Neyla said as she reluctantly sipped her drink along with Shaak Ti and the pirates.

"Enjoy your evening, ladies." Hondo said as he walked away.

"Sister, after this I'm not drinking again until I'm at the proper age for it." Neyla said as she felt a burning sensation in her throat.

"I understand, sister, but we wouldn't want to lose whatever trust we've managed to gain from the pirate leader." Shaak Ti said as the pirates next to them passed out.

 **Later**

Neyla and Shaak Ti woke up with a major headache. "Sister, what happened? I couldn't have drunk that much. I only took one sip of that stuff." Neyla said.

"We must have been drugged. Those pirates must want to triple their ranson." Shaak Ti said.

"I told you that those pirates were devious. You will notice that our shackles are bound together. I have tried to separate us, to no avail." The voice of Dooku told them.

"Shut up, old bastard. It's bad enough that we have to be in here with you." Neyla said.

"And while I hold my tongue, you two will come up with a plan to get out of here?" Dooku asked.

"Yes." Shaak Ti said.

 **With Hondo**

"I told you it was a stroke of genius to demand ransom for the Sith." Hondo told a pirate with a yellow headband.

"I can almost smell that spice now, but why couldn't we just get it from the Separatists?" The pirate asked.

"Because if we did, they would send their droid armies to wipe us out. Once we get the ransom for the Sith, we'll get the ransom for the Jedi. Just make sure that the Republic ransom gets here." Hondo told the pirate.

The headband pirate walked into another room and sat down with another pirate. "The ransom is on its way here. I want you to intercept it, but make sure that the spice is intact." The headband pirate said.

"What about Hondo?" The one-eyed pirate asked.

"I'll tell him that the ship was destroyed with spice. By the time he finds out the truth, we'll be long gone." The headband pirate said.

 **With Qymaen and Rex**

"General Qymaen, the ransom is ready." Rex said.

"Good. But let's get there quickly. I sense that something is wrong." Qymaen said as he strapped himself in with Rex. The ship got on the planet and flew to the pirate stronghold. But as they flew, a pirate fighter got behind them and started shooting at them.

"General Qymaen, we're under attack." The pilot said.

"Blasted pirates." Qymaen said as he got out of the seat and, opened the ship door and activated his lightsabers as Rex came up to him.

"General, I have a rocket launcher." Rex said.

"Good. Shoot that pirate ship down, captain." Qymaen said as he deflected many blaster bolts.

"With pleasure, sir." Rex said as he shot a rocket at the ship, hitting it and making the ship crash down. Qymaen and Rex told the pilot to land and when they did, the saw the one-eyed pirate crawl out.

Qymaen grabbed him by the throat and choke him. "Who ordered you to do this. Lie to me and I'll kill you."

"Was it your leader?" Rex asked.

"N-no, it was another pirate. Hondo doesn't know anything about it." The one-eyed pirate said.

"You're telling the truth, but it won't save you." Qymaen said as he impaled the pirate with his blue lightsaber. "Captain, let's get the ransom to that slime Hondo. If he doesn't know about this attack, then we can still deliver the ransom."

"Yes, General Qymaen." Rex said as they got into the ship and continued to fly to the stronghold.

 **Meanwhile with Neyla, Shaak Ti and Dooku**

Dooku was using the Force to get the knife that was sitting on the table close to their cell. After a few minutes, the knife entered the keyhole, making the cell open. "Let's go."

"I'd rather be stuck in here then every ally with you, even if it is temporarily." Neyla said.

"Well, you both don't have a choice in the matter." Dooku said as he left the cell, with the Jedi sisters following him. Dooku took out a guard, got his door key and opened the door to the hanger. unfortunately more guards were behind it and pointed their blasters at them.

They were dragged back to their cell and Hondo came in. "I don't want to kill you, per say. You seem like decent fellows, especially you, Count. Don't waste anymore time trying to break out again."

"Hondo, may we request that you unbind our shackles from Dooku's. It was his idea to escape from here anyway." Neyla said.

"Trust me, Hondo, my sister isn't lying to you." Shaak Ti said.

Hondo thought for a few minutes before speaking again. "Well, since I can tell when someone is telling the truth, I'll unbind your shackles from Dooku's. But don't make me regret it. Don't worry, once I get my money, we can go back to being friends." Hondo said as he unbound the shackles and left the cell with his pirates, with one standing guard.

"Well, aren't you going to try to escape again, Jedi?" Dooku asked.

"I'd rather not complicate things by trying to escape again." Shaak Ti said.

"Besides, we'd just love to see you try to escape again and get dragged back in here, old man." Neyla said, making Dooku growl at the Jedi sisters.

Dooku suddenly did something that he hadn't done in years: use a mind trick on the guard. When he deactivated the cell, Dooku ran out while Shaak Ti and Neyla waited in the cell. "Good luck, old man." Neyla said sarcastically.

After sometime, the alarm went off. The Jedi sisters knew that Dooku had been spotted. Sometime later, Dooku was brought back to the cell. "It seems like your little escape didn't work, old man." Neyla said with a smirk.

"Smirk all you want, Neyla. I will eventually get free, and I will kill both of you and make Cooper's lightsaber mine." Dooku said.

"Over my dead body, Dooku. Or better yet, yours." Neyla said.

 **Meanwhile with Qymaen and Rex**

They had found the compound and had shot the power generators. They landed and exited the ship, entered the compound and quickly found Hondo. "Hello, Jedi. What can I do for you?"

"Where are my allies?" Qymaen asked.

"They're safe. Where is my ransom?" Hondo asked.

"Right here. And I thought you might want to know that one of your own tried to intercept our ship before we got here." Qymaen said as he showed Hondo the crates of spice.

"What do you mean?"

One of your own sent a fighter ship to try and kill us to try to get the spice for himself." Rex said. "My friend here killed the one who tried to kill us, but I think the one who sent him is most likely trying to escape right now."

Suddenly, another pirate ran to Hondo. "Captain, the Sith Lord has escaped, but the Jedi are knocked out in their cell."

"What?!. Take us to them, now!" Qymaen said holding his lightsabers to Hondo's neck.

"Y-Y-Yes, of course. Jiro, please escort us to the prison." Hondo said.

Jiro brought them to the prison and opened the cell that contained Neyla and Shaak Ti. When they saw their allies knocked out, Qymaen and Rex ran to them. "Shaak Ti, are you alright?" Qymaen asked as Shaak Ti woke up with Neyla.

"Yes, Qymaen, but Dooku escaped. He attacked us with Force lightning the moment he knew that the power had gone out." Shaak Ti said.

"It's more than likely he's already stolen one of my ships and left Florrum by now, more than likely the one that the traitor escaped in. Still, I'm surprised that you ladies did not try to escape the second time." Hondo said.

"We would rather trust you then Dooku, despite the fact that you drugged us and put us in here." Neyla said.

"You did what, pirate?" Qymaen asked as he got in Hondo's face.

"Wait, please. I have my ransom, despite the fact that you don't have Dooku. How can I make this up to you, ladies?" Hondo asked.

"Well, you could give me my brother's lightsaber back" Shaak Ti said.

"It may not be much, but at least it will be a good start." Neyla said.

"Of course, Jedi." Hondo said as he got out Sly's lightsaber and activated the blade to confirm that it was his he deactivated the blade and gave it to Shaak Ti.

"We're leaving, Hondo. Don't even think about trying anything." Neyla said.

"You gave me my ransom, so I will let you go with your lives." Hondo said.

"If I were you I'd get off this system and find another base. Dooku isn't as honorable as we are." Neyla said as they left the cell, got on their ship and left the planet. When they got back to the cruiser, Neyla found Sly meditating in a room.

"Neyla, you're back." Sly said as he hugged her.

"Yes, but unfortunately Dooku escaped us again, but I brought you something to make up for it." Neyla said as she held Sly's lightsaber.

Sly took it and activated the blade, revealing the cyan green blade that Sly knew all too well. He smiled at Neyla as he deactivated the blade and kissed her briefly. "Thank you, Neyla."

"You're very welcome, my love. Qymaen and Shaak Ti are on the bridge if you'd like to thank them, too." Neyla said.

They went to the bridge and Sly walked up to Qymaen and Shaak Ti. "Thanks, guys. I owe you one for getting my lightsaber back."

"You're very welcome, brother." Shaak Ti said smiling.

"Go on my next mission with me and Shaak Ti and we're even, Cooper." Qymaen said as he shook Sly's hand.

"It's a deal, Qymaen." Sly said.

 **There you go guys, the capture and escape of Dooku is complete. Next episode will be the Crash and Defenders of peace episodes. Which members of the Jedi team would you prefer to be in them? Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here we go, guys, the Jedi Crash and Defenders of peace episodes have begun. Sly, Qymaen, and Shaak Ti will be the character switches this time, but Rex will still be in the chapter. Other than that, not much else to say. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _The Republic fleet is in the defensive pushed to the brink as battles escalate in the Outer Rim worlds. Chaos and fear mount as the Separatists launch attacks on heavily outnumbered republic ships. In the midst of a fight for her life, Shaak Ti waits for Sly, Qymaen and Rex to save her._

 **On Shaak Ti's ship**

"Our shields are gone, General!" An officer said.

"Where are Qymaen and Sly? I'm depending on them." Shaak Ti said. " _It's a shame that Neyla is is on a mission with Ahsoka. I could really use her Force Barrier right now."_

 **With Sly and Qymaen**

The 2 allies were almost to Shaak Ti's location. "Admiral, prepare the gunships." Sly ordered.

"Yes, General."

"Cooper, if we can't get back to the cruiser, we use the other ship to escape. Understand, Admiral?" Qymaen asked.

"Perfectly, General." The Admiral answered.

"Me too, Qymaen." Sly said.

 **With the enemy**

"We have them now. Send the super droids." A tactical droid ordered.

"Roger Roger." A Droid said.

Super battle droids were flying to the Republic fleet on jetpacks. Once they got to the cruiser, they entered the ship through a hole.

 **With Sly, Qymaen and Rex**

They had entered the gunships and once they were ready, the gunships flew to the cruiser while avoiding the rockets from the super battle droids still on the cruiser. One of them tried to get on the pilot cockpit but Qymaen stopped it with the Force. "Qymaen, fallow me." Sly said as he jumped on one of the super battle droids and made it fly to the cruiser.

"Got it, Cooper. Rex, once you're in the cruiser, come find us." Qymaen said as he followed Sly. They flew to the hole, jumped in and started to destroy the droids. When the cruiser got to the hole, Rex and a few clones jumped in and followed Sly and Qymaen.

 **On the Separatist ship**

"This is taking too long. Destroy that cruiser." The tactical droid ordered.

"But some of our droids are still inside." A Droid said.

"I don't care!"

"Roger Roger." The Droid said as the guns on the ship aimed at the cruiser and fired.

 **With Sly, Qymaen and Rex**

They were destroying any droid that got in their way. Sly hade used the Force to push a super battle droid in the others, clearing a path to Shaak Ti and her forces. "Nice entrance, brother. How do we get out of here?" Shaak Ti asked.

"I have a ship docking to this one as we speak, Shaak Ti." Sly answered.

The other ship got into the cruiser and docked with it. The Jedi and clones ran to the docking bay and opened the door. Qymaen saw the fire was approaching them and Force pushed his allies into the ship. He then tried to use the Force to hold back the fire but it bursted through, sending Qymaen back and injuring him.

"Don't move the ship." Shaak Ti ordered as she cut through the door with her lightsaber and saw Qymaen. She quickly grabbed his hands and pulled him in with Sly. The ship then released from the docking bay and flew off.

"General Cooper, you'll never be able to get to the cruiser in the middle of this battle." The Admiral said.

"I know, Admiral. That's why we're going to jump to hyperspace. I've activated a tracking beacon so that you'll be able to find us when the battle is finished." Sly said.

"Understood, General Cooper. We will come for you as soon as the battle here is finished, I promise." The Admiral said.

"Good luck, Admiral. May the Force be with you." Sly said.

"And you, General Cooper." The Admiral said as he saw the ship go into hyperspace. But not before a rocket hit it, damaging the hyperdrive.

"General, I've programed the navigation computer to take us to the nearest planet. It's past a star but we're moving around it. I'm about to take us out of hyperspace." Rex said as he exited hyperspace and headed to the planet. Once they successfully landed, Sly and Rex went to the medical room.

"General, how's General Qymaen?" Rex asked.

"He's okay for now but he'll need more medical attention then what we have in the ship. The hyperdrive was damaged and we've lost most of our fuel so we won't be able to get off the planet without the cruiser." Shaak Ti said as she stood beside Qymaen.

"In the meantime, we should see if we can find anyone who can help us. If there are natives on this planet then they could have a way to help Qymaen." Sly said.

"Indeed. I'll stay here with Qymaen. The other clones can stay and help guard the ship while you and Rex scout ahead." Shaak Ti said.

"Agreed, but you should bring Qymaen outside, he could use the air." Sly said as he exited the ship with Rex.

They looked around and Rex picked up something. "General Cooper, look." Rex said showing Sly the stone.

"Looks like there are natives here. I can sense that they are south of here. Let's go, Rex. Qymaen doesn't have much time." Sly said as they headed south.

While walking, Rex brought up something. "General, that was a very brave thing that General Qymaen did to save us."

"Indeed, Rex. It seems we've changed him for the better since we saved him from the Sith." Sly said.

"Yeah. He's been a great ally to us, and I like to think that he sees us as his friends." Rex said.

 **With Shaak Ti and Qymaen**

Shaak Ti had gotten a makeshift tent set up for Qymaen and had put him in it so he could get some air. She was looking at him when a clone addressed her. "General, something's coming."

"Be prepared for anything." Shaak Ti said as she activated her lightsaber.

Suddenly a creature with a bird head came out of the grass and tried to attack them but he Shaak Ti Force-pushed it back and it quickly ran away.

 **With Sly and Rex**

Night had fallen and they were still going south when they saw a big tree. They stopped and saw that pods fell out of the tree and when they stopped, Sly saw a trail of them. "Looks like the natives of this planet have dragged the pods away."

"Which means they should be nearby." Rex said as they followed the trail of pods until they came to an open field. Suddenly, 3 of the the creatures came out of the grass and tried to attack them but Rex quickly shot one of them and the other 2 ran away. They continued to follow the pods as daylight came again until they followed a road trail to a village.

They walked to the village and one of the natives who was most likely the elder walked up to them. "Why do you come here?"

"We're jedi. Our ship was damaged so we had to land on this planet. One of our friends is very injured." Sly said.

"Violence breeds violence. Jedi are not peacekeepers." The elder said.

"We're fighting for the freedom of the Galaxy." Sly said.

"And fighting for freedom requires fear and death? We colonized this system to find peace from your wretched war. You must leave. You will only destroy whatever peace is left in the Galaxy." The elder said.

"One of our friends is dying, elder. Can't we at least get medical supplies?" Sly asked.

"I cannot refuse a plea for help. My son, Wag Too will go with you. He's a healer. But you must stay as insurance in case of an attack. The Clone and his blaster cannot stay." The elder known as Tee Watt Kaa told Sly.

"Don't worry, General. I'll be back in no time." Rex said as he left with Wag Too.

Tee Watt showed Sly into a pod and prepared a drink for him. "Here. It will restore your energy."

"Thank you. I want you to know that myself and other Jedi didn't want to take part in this war. It's hypocrisy for peacekeepers to fight in war, even I know that." Sly said.

"Then why do you and the other Jedi do it? Fighting for freedom doesn't mean you have to destroy everything in your path. Only when you lay down your weapons and pursue a path of nonviolence, will I believe that the Jedi are peacekeepers." Tee Watt Kaa said.

 **Meanwhile with Shaak Ti and Qymaen**

"Shaak Ti, those creatures are coming." Qymaen said.

"I know. I sense them, too." Shaak Ti said as she saw the 2 creatures from earlier come back out of the grass. Shaak Ti held them up with the Force and pushed them as far away as she could as Rex and Wag Too came to them.

"General Qymaen, this is Wag Too, he's a healer from a village nearby. He can heal your injuries." Rex said.

"Don't you worry. I'll fix you up in no time." Wag Too said. They got a stretcher for Qymaen and took him to the village. Once Qymaen was in the healer pod, Wag Too started to heal Qymaen. "The oil from the pod will aid in the healing process." He said as he put oil on Qymaen while his father was watching him.

"I had the rest of the clones abandon the ship and come to the village, brother. Just until we're found." Shaak Ti said.

"That's great news, Shaak Ti. I have the tracking beacon so it won't take the Admiral long to find us." Sly said.

 **The next day**

One of the clones was sitting down as he heard something. He got out his binoculars and saw that a Droid ship was making its way to the village. Captain Rex, we've got company."

"Republic ship?"

"No, sir. A Droid ship."

"Get back here." Rex said as he headed to the healing pod. "Generals, a Droid ship is coming."

"But this is neutral space." Wag Too said.

"It won't be for long if the Separatists have their way." Qymaen said.

"What menace have you brought to our Village, Jedi." Tee Watt asked.

"Father, you can't blame them." Wag Too said.

"He's right. The Separatists don't even know we're here." Shaak Ti said.

"Your presence here endangeres us, you must leave now." Tee Watt said.

"But you can't fight them without us." Qymaen said.

"We will not fight them at all. We would rather die than kill others." Tee Watt said.

"That ship is full of droids, old man. They're not living beings, they're wires and metal. You can't just surrender." Qymaen said.

"Qymaen, if the Lurmen want to remain neural, we won't force them into war." Shaak Ti said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"See to it that they leave. I will go see what our other visitors want." Tee Watt said as he went to greet the visitors. He walked to the ship as a chubby neimoidian walked out of the ship with droids.

"I am General Lok Durd of the Separatist Alliance. You are under our protection now. I congratulate you on your good fortune." Lok Durd said as he walked to the village with his droids.

"Thank you. But we enjoyed good fortune well before your arrival. We are a peaceful people, General. I do not condone your presence here." Tee Watt said.

"Silence. I would like to inspect my new colony. Ransack this village." Durd ordered his droids, who did as ordered, tearing apart the village homes and shooting.

"Why are they doing this? We've done nothing to them." Wag Too asked.

"It doesn't matter. Those Droids are programed for violence." Shaak Ti said as she quickly headed to to the tall grass with her friends.

"There is no evidence of any weapons or Republic contraband, General." A Droid told Durd.

"In the future we will conduct more searches like this one in order to maintain security." Durd told Tee Watt.

"We will offer no resistance." Tee Watt said.

"You're smarter than you appear." Durd said as he and his Droids began to leave.

"Father, are you ok?" Wag Too asked walking up to him.

"Yes."

"At least the Jedi escaped." Wag Too said.

"Yes, but they nearly brought harm to our entire village."

"And now, thanks to you, we have to grovel at every tyrant that enters our system." Wag Too said.

"You would mock our very way of life? I've just insured we will have peace." Tee Watt said.

"But at what price? Are you not concerned about the Jedi?"

"I have nothing against the Jedi, but we can't help them without getting involved in their war." Tee Watt said.

Wag Too walked up to his friend Tub. "Tub, track them down and make sure they get offworld." He said, making his friend do just that.

 **With the Jedi**

"I don't get those villagers, not wanting to defend what's theirs." Rex said.

"It's the old man. He doesn't see that being too much of a pacifist blinds him to the truth that violence and greed is all the Separatist leaders know." Qymaen said.

"You're right, Qymaen. I know that he's only following his beliefs but that doesn't mean he should be blinded by them." Sly said.

"If the Separatists have a ship here, they must have a base on this planet." Shaak Ti said.

"Wait, I sense something." Sly said as he looked at the grass and used the Force to pull what was revealed to be a probe droid. He got out his lightsaber and sliced it in half.

"So they brought probe droids with them. That means their base isn't far from here." Rex said.

"Let's get a look from that tree." Sly said as they all went to the tall tree and climbed up. Rex look through his binoculars and saw that there was a Separatist base that had 3 tanks and a shuttle.

"General Qymaen, I hope your wounds are better, because I'm not you're going to be prepared for this." Rex said as he gave Qymaen the binoculars.

Qymaen looked into the binoculars and saw the base, the security and the shuttle. "That shuttle could be useful to us. And it looks like they have a new weapon."

"I don't detect any flaws in their security, General." Rex said.

"Let's go take a look, Rex." Sly said as he went with Rex to investigate.

"No, Cooper. Stay here. I have a feeling that whatever that weapon is, they will probably want to test it before they do anything else." Qymaen said.

 **With Durd**

Is the capsule ready?" He asked the maker of the weapon.

"Yes."

Good. Today is a grand day for the Separatist cause. We test a weapon of my own design, a weapon of catastrophic destruction, a weapon that will destroy organic matter, but leave machines unharmed." Durd told the droids, making them cheer. "But first I need 2 volunteers to test it. You 2, go into that ridge."

"Roger Roger." The droids said as they did as ordered.

Durd then got out a hologram device and contacted Dooku. "Count Dooku, I have located a world in which to test our new weapon."

"I hope this weapon is worth the expense. You may proceed." Dooku said.

"As you wish, My Lord. Ready, aim, fire!" Durd told the droid, making it fire the weapon at the ridge. When the shot landed, it exploded and sent fire in a massive circle of fire spreading the ridge, destroying it but leaving the droids unharmed.

"Impressive. But now I require a test on living creatures." Dooku said.

"I have the perfect target. The colonists will make excellent test subjects." Durd said, referring to the Lurman village.

"Proceed. I eagerly await the results." Dooku said ending the transmission.

"Prepare to move out!" Durd ordered his droids.

 **With the Jedi and clones**

"Where are they going?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Back to the village. There's nothing else in that direction." Sly answered.

"Those villagers won't stand a chance." Shaak Ti said.

"First we take out the communications, then we steal the shuttle and get to the village." Qymaen asked.

"But, General Qymaen, the old man doesn't want our help." Rex said.

"That old man has no say in the matter, not with what's coming to him and his people." Qymaen said.

"Qymaen's right. Regardless of what Tee Watt Kaa says, we will not let Innocent people die." Sly said they jumped off the tree.

But unknown to them, Tub was watching. "Tell Wag Too that the Separatists are returning." He told his flying friend, who left to deliver the message.

 **At night**

Qymaen used the Force to move a rock, making one of the droids fallow it before Qymaen quickly destroyed it with his lightsaber. Once that was done, Qymaen moved forward with the clones.

Shaak Ti and Sly wall-jumped into the station, quickly took out the droids and opened the door for Qymaen and the clones. "Generals, I found shield generators." Rex said.

"Good. Let's take them with us." Sly said he used the Force with Qymaen to put them in the shuttle while Shaak Ti and the clones activated it. Once they were all in the shuttle, they headed to the village.

 **At the village**

"The Separatists are on the move. They're returning to the village." Tag Woo told his father.

"They didn't attack us before, there's no reason to think they will this time." Tee Watt Kaa said.

"Father, they wouldn't be coming back here unless they intended to do us harm. This is war!"

"But it is not our war." Watt Kaa said.

"So we just lie down and do nothing? Father, even if we don't fight, we still need to defend ourselves."

"If we abandon our beliefs, we're no better than they are. We won't abandon our beliefs now or ever." Watt Kaa said stubbornly.

 **Later at the crack of dawn**

The shuttle landed in the village and the Jedi and clones walked to Lurman. "Everyone, listen, the Separatists are coming to destroy your village." Shaak Ti said.

"I told you never to return." Tee Watt Kaa said.

"The Separatists don't care if your in the war or not, old man. We need to set up these shield generators. If we don't, your people will die. Is that what you want?" Qymaen asked.

"If it is our destiny to be destroyed by your war, so be it." Watt Kaa said, making Qymaen growl at the old man's stubbornness.

 **Later**

"Generals, droids inbound. We have 8 minutes tops." Rex said.

"Copy that, Rex. Let's get these shield generators in place." Sly said as he got the generators in place and built a wall from the pods.

 **With Durd**

When Count Dooku sees how effective my weapon is against civilian targets, I will be promoted to a more successful position within the alliance." He said.

"General, it looks like their building a wall with pods." A Droid said.

"Pods? How quent." Durd said as he got out his binoculars and saw that there were Jedi in the village. "Jedi? What are they doing out here? Halt!" He ordered.

 **With the Jedi**

"Stop building that wall! We didn't ask you to defend us." Watt Kaa said.

"Shut your mouth, old man. This battle was bound to happen with or without us being here. You can stand by your pacifist ways if you want, but we will not let Innocent people die because of you or them." Qymaen said, making Watt Kaa walk away.

"Jedi, thank you for what you're trying to do for us. Many others agree with me that we should help, but we can't. My father is very strong-willed and set in his ways. We must respect that, even if we don't agree." Tag Woo said.

"Do whatever you think is right, kid. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't fight." Qymaen said as he kneeled down and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Generals, they're holding position." Rex said.

"They won't attack if they can hit us from long-range. Activate the shield." Sly said. They activated the shield as Durd ordered the droids to fire the weapon. When the capsule landed, the explosion spread fire but didn't get past the shield.

"They'll have to attack us face to face now." Qymaen said. The Jedi and clones went outside the shield and prepared their weapons as the first wave came at them but the Jedi and clones quickly destroyed them all.

"Second and third wave, attack!" Durd ordered, making them do just that.

Qymaen sas this and addressed his Jedi allies. "Go back to the village and defend it, I'll handle the weapon."

"Be careful, Qymaen." Shaak Ti said as she went to defend the village with Sly, Rex and the other clones. They got to the village and once the Droids got through, they defended the generators while cutting down droids until they successfully destroyed the generators, making the shield deactivate.

"Prepare another capsule." Durd ordered.

"Um, sir, looks like General Qymaen Jai Sheelal I headed this way." A Droid told him.

"What? Blast him!" Durd ordered as the tanks shot at Qymaen but he avoided them with Force speed.

 **Back at the village**

Wag Too was taking some of his friends to help defend the village. "Wag Too, where are you going?" Watt Kaa asked.

"We're going to help."

"I forbid this!"

"What more would you have them do before we're allowed to defend ourselves? We have to do this." Tag Woo said as he went to help. Once they got to the battle, they began using their size and weapons to their advantage to fight the droids. After a while, the droids were all destroyed."

 **With Qymaen**

He had gotten to the tanks and successfully destroyed the weapon with his lightsabers. Once the weapon was destroyed, he took out the droid in the other tank.

"Help! I'll be killed!" Durd said as he jumped out of the tank and tried to run but Qymaen lifted him up with the Force and pulled him to him. "Well, there goes my promotion." He said.

"Let me see what you know, slime." Qymaen said as he used Force Probe on him. He had asked Neyla to train him in that power in case they needed to get information when she wasn't with them. After Qymaen found out all he knew, he sliced Durd in half lengthwise.

After that, he got Durd's hologram device and contacted Dooku. "Sheelal? How did you get Durd's hologram device?" Dooku demanded.

"Your slimy General is dead, Sith scum. And the colonists are safe. Give this message to Sidious: His days are numbered, as are yours." Qymaen said smashing the device with his hand and heading back to the village.

"Qymaen, I'm glad you're ok. Did you get information from the General?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes. The weapon has been destroyed, and I sent a message to Dooku that his and Sidious's days are numbered." Qymaen asked.

"Thank you, Wag Too, we are grateful for your help." Sly said.

"And thank you for defending us." Wag Too said as his father walked up to them. "Father, I was just giving the Jedi our thanks."

"Perhaps we do own you thanks, but I still wonder at what cost." Watt Kaa said.

"Someday you'll have to learn that not defending yourself can lead to innocent people dying, old man." Qymaen said as he saw that the cruisers had finally found them.

 **There you go, guys, the Jedi Crash episodes and the defenders of peace episodes are complete. I wonder if I should just skip the Trespass episode and go to the Hidden enemy episode. Which would you prefer? Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go, guys, the Hidden enemy episode has begun. After much thinking, I decided to skip the Trespass episode, but I'll let you know what happened to that arrogant Cho. Neyla, Ahsoka, and Qymaen will be the character switches but Rex will still be in the episode. At the end, something will happen that will increase Ventress's doubts about Dooku and bring her one step closer to starting her journey to redeeming herself. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _A planet under siege. Separatist forces mercilessly batter the beautiful planet of Christophsis. Unable to defend themselves any longer, the people call on the Jedi for assistance. Desperate to save lives, Neyla, Ahsoka, Qymaen and Rex plan a daring ambush, which could turn the tide of the battle for the crucial star system._

 **In the south tower**

"Qymaen, how are you and Rex doing over there?" Neyla asked Qymaen through communications.

" _We're set, Neyla. Rex and I have some soldiers that are eager to ambush the droids_." Qymaen answered.

"Good to hear." Neyla said as a clone named Slick came in.

*I'm back, Generals." Slick said.

"Good. The show's about to begin." Ahsoka said.

"How's that cannon coming, boys?" Slick asked a few clones.

"We'll have this baby fixed in no time, Sir." A clone answered.

"General, the droids are advancing, and they've got tanks." A clone said looking through his binoculars. He then noticed that the droids were spitting up for some reason. "They're spitting up."

"What?" Ahsoka asked wondering why the droids would split up.

"Something's gone wrong. Prepare the troops for-" Neyla said but was cut off by the sound of blaster bolts. Droids started coming to their position and the Jedi activated their lightsabers and started to defend themselves. "Abort the mission!" Neyla ordered.

 **With Qymaen**

"Neyla, what's going on over there?" Qymaen asked.

" _The droids are onto us. Our position's been compromised."_ Neyla said through comlink.

"Gunship, we need an evac I the south tower." Qymaen told the standing by gunship.

"But, General, we're in the north tower." Rex said.

"Not for long." Qymaen said as he cut through the window with his lightsabers and used the Force to push the glass away. "Rex, fire your cables."

Rex and his men fired their cables at the south tower and they hit. When they did, Qymaen and the clones slide the south tower and quickly got to Neyla and Ahsoka's position. Ashoka threw the cannon at the droids with the Force, destroying a few of them as they made their way to the elevator. Once they were on the roof, they continued to defend themselves as a tactical droid came out of the elevator with more droids. As the gunship got into position for evac, Rex ripped off the tactical droid's head and quickly got in as the gunship flew away from the tower.

"Maybe this tactical droid can tell us how they knew our plan." Rex said.

 **Later at the base**

Rex put the tactical droid's head on the table and plugged it into the planning screen, revealing its objective programming. It seemed that it knew exactly where the Jedi and their troops were before it shut down.

"It doesn't make any sense." Rex said as Neyla and Ahsoka came in.

"So it had all of our Intel." Qymaen said.

"How could we have left ourselves vulnerable to a security breach?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't think we did. I think someone must have infiltrated our defenses." Neyla said.

"Yes. It would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to get all of our plans. Someone working with them." Qymaen said.

"A spy, General? Who would want to betray us to the Separatists?" Rex asked.

Perhaps. I think it's time Ahsoka and I paid a visit behind enemy lines. Maybe we'll get our answers there." Neyla said.

"Master Cooper and Master Ti are done with that other mission on said that the Chairman of the people died because of his own arrogance and pride. Senator Chuchi gas taken his place and has created peace between her people and the Talz people. Masters Cooper and Ti are on their way here now." Ahsoka said.

"That's excellent news, Tano. Rex and I will stay here to find out about the security breach." Qymaen said.

"But one thing: this mission is extremely confidential. They could be anyone. Don't let anyone know what we're planning." Neyla told Qymaen and Rex as they left.

When they were gone, Qymaen heard something and saw that a comlink was beeping. "Looks like someone left his comlink on so he could listen to everything we just said." He then saw someone walk away. "Hey, you, stop!" Qymaen said as he and Rex chased after him. They chased him and split up until they stopped at the mess hall. They went inside and saw some clones getting something to eat.

"Looks like the spy is a clone, General." Rex said.

"I agree, Rex." Qymaen said as they went back to the command center. "But which one?"

"We'll have to wait for him to make his next move. Contact Neyla and Tano." Qymaen said.

"On it, sir." Rex said as he went to the communication device and tried to contact Neyla and Ahsoka but discovered that the communication couldn't get through. "I can't contact them, General Qymaen. Whoever it is has blocked our communications."

"Which means we're going to have to find this spy ourselves. R2, come over here and plug in." Qymaen told the droid, who did just that.

"Yes. The spy's calls had to have come from somewhere. Now we just need to find them." Rex said. After some time, R2 found the pattern for the unusual communications. "General Qymaen, R2's found the pattern and its location. It came from Slick's barracks."

"So one of Slick's men have been giving the Separatists our Intel. Only Slick's men would have access to the terminal they use, along with Slick himself." Qymaen said.

"Yeah. And we need to find the spy in his unit before we're sabotaged again." Rex said as they went to Slick's barracks.

When they got there, Slick could not believe what they were telling him. "No way. My guys are the best. No way they're capable of doing something like that." Slick said.

"Something like what?" One of Slick's men asked as they all came into the room.

"You called them here?" Slick asked.

"Yes. We're going to find out who betrayed us. Take a seat, gentleman, including you, Slick." Qymaen told them.

"We have a spy in our midst and we think it's one of you. General Qymaen is going to look into your memories to see where you were. Cooperate with him. If he doesn't see anything suspicious, you'll have nothing to worry about." Rex said.

The men gathered up in front of Qymaen and he used Force Probe to look into their memories. One of them was cleaning up their weapon at the time and Rex showed him the freshly scrubbed weapon as proof. Two of them were in the lunch room and had sat down together to eat. The third one was getting his arm bandaged up after getting injured by the droids. When Qymaen went to the fourth one, he tried to use Force Probe on him but he held up his hand and got something from behind him.

"Battle droid fingers?" Qymaen asked.

"I-I felt like they owed me. I just wanted something back from them." The clone named Chopper said.

"If you can break these rules, Chopper, your whole character's in question here." Slick said.

"Sirs, I'm no spy. You have to believe me. General Qymaen, from what I showed you, you know where I and you know where everyone else from looking at their memories. But what about him. Everyone else turned right at the mess hall but I saw you turn left." Chopper said.

"Chopper, it's okay. You don't have to say anything till the Jedi come back. We'll get you a proper investigation." Slick said.

"Hold on, Slick. What did you mean by "when the Jedi come back"? Rex asked, wondering how he knew that the Jedi were even gone.

"I really wish you hadn't noticed that, sir." Slick said before he suddenly knocked back Qymaen and Rex and went out the exit.

"So he's the traitor." Qymaen said as he chased after him with Rex. They followed him to the weapons Depot and saw that he planted explosives near the tank walkers, which blew up some of them. "He's not trying to escape from here."

"Yeah. He knows our every move before we even make them." Rex said.

"Sirs, Slick's heading to the command center." One of the Clones told them.

"Stay here and secure the primitor." Qymaen ordered as he ran with Rex to the command center.

"So pretend you're Slick. You would try to get past the lockdown. And you had access to the power, you could take out the security system." Rex said.

"Yes. Go to the south, I'll get the power restored." Qymaen said.

"Got it, General." Rex said putting his gun on the table and leaving.

Slick quietly came out of the vent, got the gun and pointed it at Qymaen. "Hello, betrayer. The gun's empty." Qymaen said showing him the clip as Rex came up and pointed his gun at Slick.

"You two knew that I was here." Slick said.

"Yes. How could you betray us?" Rex asked.

"I'm not the traitor, you are! You and the rest of them just blindly follow orders. At least I got something out of all this suffering." Slick said.

"You sold us out for money?" Rex asked.

"She offered me something more than that. Something you would never understand: freedom!" Slick said before Qymaen knocked him out.

"Freedom's gonna have to wait, betrayer." Qymaen said.

 **Hours earlier when Neyla and Ahsoka left**

They were on speeder bikes riding through enemy lines. But there was something wrong going on. The droids didn't seem to be attack despite watching them. "It seems they want us to come here." Neyla said.

"That means that this whole thing is a trap." Ahsoka said.

"We must be very careful, Ahsoka." Neyla said.

"Yes, Master Neyla." Ahsoka said as they stopped at a tower and went inside. There didn't seem to be any droids inside but Ashoka sensed a familiar presence in the Force.

Suddenly, Ventress walked out of the shadows. "Neyla and Tano. It's been a while." She said taking off her cloak.

"It has, Ventress. I've really missed you. This mission just got a whole lot better." Ahsoka said.

"I'd hate to admit it, but I've missed a good challenge." Ventress said.

"Since Ahsoka's missed you, she'll be fighting you this time." Neyla said.

"Ashoka activated her lightsabers as Ventress activated hers. The duel began with Ventress and Ahsoka still fighting evenly. They blocked, dodged and countered every move the other made until they got into a blade-lock. "I see you've been practicing your techniques, very impressive work for a beautiful woman like you." Ahsoka said.

"Why do you flirt with me? Why are even talking to me nicely?" Ventress asked.

"Because I want to save you from the Sith, just like my Masters saved Qymaen. They would have betrayed him when they eventually had no more use for him. And they will do the same thing to you as well. If you know the Sith, you know that they always betray each other." Ahsoka answered.

"You answered my second question, but can you answer my first question?"

"Because I believe there's more to you under all the anger you feel towards the Jedi. There must be a reason for it. And it's because I care about you." Ahsoka said honestly.

"You're lying." Ventress said.

"No I'm not. Let me show you that I care about you." Ahsoka said as she disarmed Ventress and pinned her to a wall.

"What are you doing?"

"Showing you that I care about you, and to prove that Dooku and Sidious don't care about you as much as I do." Ahsoka said as she put her hands on Ventress cheeks and pulled her into a kiss, much to Ventress's shock. After a few seconds, Ventress closed her eyes and kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her waist as Ahsoka wrapped her arms around her neck.

Neyla looked at them and smiled at this. If Ahsoka had feelings for Ventress, she could have a chance to turn Ventress to the light. " _And also because I understand what Ahsoka is feeling towards Ventress._ " Neyla thought as she watched them separate.

"W-why did you do that?" Ventress asked still shocked at what she did with the Jedi.

"Because I have feelings for you, Ventress. Master Cooper is coming here. You should leave the system while you can. Come with us and I can try to get you a full pardon for your crimes." Ahsoka said as she still held Ventress.

"I-i can't. I don't know what to do. But I will leave the planet because with Cooper and Shaak Ti coming here, I know I'll be beaten." Ventress said before she got free of Ahsoka's embrace.

"Wait, at least tell me what you're first name is. I would really like to know it." Ahsoka said.

After a few minutes, Ventress signed and looked at Ahsoka. "It's Asajj."

"That's a beautiful name for a beautiful woman like you." Ahsoka said as she kissed Asajj again.

"Thank you, Jedi." Ventress said as she ran and jumped out of the window.

"I'm sorry about that, Master Neyla." Ahsoka said as she bowed to her master.

"It's alright, Ahsoka. I sense that Ventress's doubts about Dooku and Sidious have increased. Eventually Dooku and Sidious will betray her and when they do, we'll be there to save her." Neyla said as they walked out of the building and headed back to the base.

"So Slick was the betrayer?" Neyla asked.

"Yes he did, General." Rex said as Qymaen and Rex brought him to them.

"Why did you do it, Slick? How could you betray your brothers?" Ahsoka asked.

"I-i love my brothers." Slick said.

"If you loved them, you wouldn't have put them at risk. Lock him up." Qymaen ordered 2 clones, who took him away.

"Well, Master Cooper's here, Rex. He's come with reinforcements to help us. It won't be long before we've won the battle." Ahsoka said.

"After this battle is won, take some time off, Rex. Be with your brothers back on Kamino." Qymaen said.

"But, General Qymaen, with all due respect I would like to stay by my team's side. You need me." Rex said.

"That's a request, Rex. Every soldier needs a break once in a while. Believe me, I know." Qymaen said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Alright, General Qymaen. But if you or the rest of the team need me, I'll be there, armed and ready to fight." Rex said, making Neyla and Ahsoka smile.

 **There you go, guys, the Hidden enemy is complete. Ventress's doubts about Dooku and Sidious have increased and she is one step closer to being betrayed. Next chapter will be the Blue shadow virus episodes. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go, guys, the Blue Shadow Virus episode has begun. There will definitely be no Jar Jar in this episode. Instead, I'm having Shaak Ti go with Padme. Sly and Qymaen will be here also. There will be a twist ending as well. Other than that, not much else to say. Anyway back to the story, guys.**

 _Battle droids on Naboo. As the Separatist rebellion rages across the Galaxy, even peaceful worlds are under threat. With the discovery of battle droids near the grassy wasteland, Naboo is once again on high alert. Fearing that her home is under another invasion, Senator Amidala travels with Jedi Master Shaak Ti to head to Naboo and assess the situation. Meanwhile in the gungan swamplands, an even greater threat is about to be discovered._

Padme's ship made its way to the palace and had landed in the Naboo hangar. Padme and Shaak Ti had exited the ship and were greeted by the Queen and Captain Typho "We came as soon as we heard, My Lady. Have you found anymore droids?" Padme asked.

"Only the three, but you can be assured that they aren't tourists. We need you to convince the Senate or the Jedi Council or whoever is in charge of this terrible war that we are threatened." The Queen said.

"Milady, they'll need more proof. Finding a couple of battle droids will not be enough." Shaak Ti said before Typho's comlink beeped.

" _Captain Typho, the battle droid is ready for analyses_." An officer said.

They went to the examination room where a tactical droid and a battle droid were being put on the table. "Have you been able to get any information?" Padme asked.

"Unfortunately, the security who destroyed them prefer to shoot first and retrieve data later." The queen said.

"If they came from the grasslands, where did they get all this mud?" Padme asked.

"Add that to our long list of questions." Typho said.

The medical droid cut into the tactical droid's head, making its eyes turn off as it sat up. "Virus… some leaked out… Naboo cannot know about lab." The droid said before it short-circuited.

Shaak Ti looked at the battle droid and saw a butterfly-like creature come out of it. She held out her hand and the creature flew on it, making her smile. "Senator Amidala, where does this friendly little creature come from?"

Padme turned around and saw the friendly creature on the Jedi's hand. "The Eastern swamps. I think that's where the lab is." She said as she ran into a briefing room and contacted Master Yoda and Windu.

"They're planning an attack on Naboo. It's the only explanation." Typho told the Jedi Masters.

"Delicate the situation is. 2 more Jedi we will send." Yoda said.

"May I request your apprentices, Master Yoda? Relations with the Gungans are tense, but they trust General Cooper and Neyla like one of their own." The queen said.

"Sly will go. But Neyla will not. Too traumatized to go back to Naboo she is. But send General Qymaen with Sly, I will." Yoda said ending the transmission.

"Milady, what did Master Yoda mean by Neyla being too traumatized to come back to Naboo?" Typho asked.

Padme and Shaak Ti looked at him with sadness as they explained. "It's because of that monster Darth Maul. When he killed Master Qui-Gon, he traumatized her deeply. And when my sister killed him, it increased the trauma to the point where she vowed to never come back to Naboo again. She fears that it would only bring back the awful memory of Darth Maul and what she did that day." Shaak Ti said.

"What makes it worse for her is that she was only a 7 year old child when it happened. Having to see and dish out death like that at the age traumatized Neyla deeply." Padme said with sadness.

"That poor child. I can't even begin to imagine how deeply that day scarred her." The queen said with sadness.

"What she went through that day is something that I hope no child goes through again." Typho said.

Try and download as much of the battle droid's memory before Sly and Qymaen arrive. Master Shaak Ti and I will go find that lab." Padme said as she walked with Shaak Ti.

 **Later at the river**

A female Gungan was taking her cattle for a drink of water. But what she didn't know was that the water was turning into a different color. Some of the cattle took a drink but began collapsing and turning blue, forcing the female to force the rest of her cattle back from the river.

Padme and Shaak Ti went to the river on a ship. They stopped and got out, wearing containment suits. "By the Force, this is horrible." Shaak Ti said noticing that some of the cattle were dead.

"It's the plague, Master Jedi." Padme said before the female Gungan came out and tried to attack but Shaak Ti stopped her.

"Hold it. We're not going to hurt you." Shaak Ti said.

"If yousa wearing helmets. Don't worry, it's not in the air, it's in the water." The female Gungan known as Peppi Bow told them. "Follow the river and yousa will find the plague. Mesa take you."

They took their helmets off. "No, Peppi. You should stay here. You'll be going home soon. I promise. I'll send some soldiers here to take you back to the city." Padme said.

They followed the river and looked for anything that could lead them to the plague. Shaak Ti stepped on something that felt like metal and moved the dirt. "A hatch. It must be the entrance."

"Captain Typho, I think we've found the entrance to the lab. I need a scan of area S-2-P-1-7." Padme said through comlink. But as soon as she got of, the hatch suddenly opened.

"Looks like the one who runs this lab knows we're here. It's most likely a trap. You should head back to the palace, Padme. If you get captured, the plague will get infect you as well." Shaak Ti said.

"Alright, Master Jedi. But be careful. Sly, Neyla and Qymaen would want you to come back safely." Padme said as she began to run back to the palace. As soon as Padme was out of sight, battle droids came out of the ground and pointed their blasters at Shaak Ti, who immediately surrendered to give Padme time to escape. But activated a tracking beacon so that Sly and Qymaen would find her.

The droids took her to the doctor and strapped her up. "What a fine specimen. What is a life-form like you doing here?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Shaak Ti said.

"Thanks to my friends in the Separatist alliance, I'm creating life." The doctor said.

"How are you creating life?" Shaak Ti asked, not believing the doctor.

"I'm glad you asked. A demonstration is in order." The doctor said as he went to a container and got out a vial. "Get ready for the return of the infamous Blue Shadow Virus."

"The Blue Shadow Virus? The disease was eradicated years ago." Shaak Ti said, having read about the virus and what it could do.

"Yes. Wiped out generations ago. But now I have given it life again." The doctor said.

"You're not creating life, you're taking it by poisoning the water." Shaak Ti said.

"Yes. The virus in its natural form thrives only in water until I improved that weakness." The doctor said, putting the vial on a device. He went to control panel and activated it. The electric current flashed for a few seconds before turning off, revealing the the virus was now airborne. A Droid walked up to him and gave him a bomb. "The virus in its gaseous form combined with these bombs will release the virus back into the Galaxy."

"You're crazy. That virus was eradicated because no life-forms are immune to it." Shaak Ti said.

"Murdered. Meanwhile as we speak, so-called superior life-forms are spreading their diseases across the Galaxy. Perhaps they should be eradicated." The doctor said.

"You're not crazy, you're insane." Shaak Ti said with dislike.

 **Later at the palace**

Sly and Qymaen's gunship landed in the Naboo hangar . Qymaen detected Shaak Ti's tracking beacon and sent Ahsoka and Rex there. When they came out of the ship, they were greeted by the Queen and Captain Typho. "General Qymaen, Sly, it's good that you're here."

"Where's Shaak Ti and Amidala?" Qymaen asked.

"They went to find the lab, but Senator Amidala is on her way back." Typho answered.

"What? Shaak Ti is alone out there?" Qymaen asked.

"They may have found the lab but Shaak Ti stayed there to allow Senator Amidala time to escape. She's just arrived with Peppi Bow now." Typho said as Padme and Peppi came up to them.

"I can take you to where Shaak Ti was when she told me to come back. I'm going back there with Peppi to see what I can do to help." Padme said.

"Rex and Ahsoka are already there. Inform them that you're coming." Sly said as they left to go to Rex and Ahsoka.

"Why didn't you send someone to look for her?" Qymaen asked.

"Considering the latest developments, we thought it best to wait for you." Typho answered.

"What developments?" Sly asked. They took the allies to a briefing room and show them the memories from the battle droid, bringing up a hologram of the doctor. "Who is that?"

"Doctor Nuvo Vindi, a medic for the families. He went missing 10 years ago." Typho said.

" _Greetings, my soulless friends. We now have enough of the Blue Shadow Virus to fill the bombs. We just have to get them to every key star system." Vindi's hologram said._

"If those bombs detonate, the Galaxy will be facing a plague and the war will be the least of our problems." Sly said.

"There is good news: Shaak Ti found the lab. We scanned the area before she disappeared." Typho said, bringing up a hologram of the lab. "There are 3 entrances to the lab, here, here, and here." He said as red holograms showed where the entrances where.

"What about the bombs?" Qymaen asked.

"There seems to be large amounts of radiation in this area. It must be the main lab." Typho said.

"And if Shaak Ti has alerted them to our presence in any way-"

"If we go in the usual way, she'll die." Qymaen finished.

"And there's also the matter of the bombs. If one of them goes off during the attack-"

"The bombs won't go off, Cooper. Remember that little EMP device I built for our team, just in case we would be against something like this. And if it doesn't work, we'll both seal the lab." Qymaen said. He then contacted Rex. "Rex, have you found the entrance?"

"Yes, General Qymaen. But it has motion sensors and scoups. We can't get inside undetected." Rex said.

"Destinate a bunker bomb at the south entrance. It'll create a distraction and seal off the bomb area while we come in through the hatches. Keep the Senator and Gungan back. I'm heading there now." Qymaen said.

"Qymaen, you handle the doctor and I'll handle the bombs." Sly said as Qymaen got into the gunship.

"Alright, but I can't promise that the doctor will still be breathing when I get to him." Qymaen said as the gunship took off.

 **With Ahsoka and Rex**

Ahsoka got got out a detonator and used the Force to bring it to the south entrance. When the motion detectors came up, Ashoka dropped the detonator, making it blow up the entrance and alert the doctor and his droids.

"We have a breach! All droids to hanger 1!" Vindi ordered as he put on an air helmet. "Looks like your friends have arrived sooner than expected." He told Shaak Ti.

Ahsoka, Rex and the other clones jumped into the hanger and began destroying droids until some destroyers came and got into a standoff.

 **With Qymaen**

He and his troops jumped into the other hanger as Sly jumped into the 3rd hanger. Qymaen activated his lightsabers and saw that there were no droids. "Looks like Tano's distraction worked." He said. Qymaen then ran with his troops until he came upon the lab door. He cut through it and saw Shaak Ti.

"Come any closer and she dies." Vindi said, activating the electric device and electrocuting her, making her scream in pain.

Qymaen, fearing for Shaak Ti, dropped his lightsabers as his troops dropped their blasters.

 **With Ahsoka and Rex**

They were still battling the destroyer droids when the ceiling came down on them, revealing Sly. "It's good to see you, Mater." Ahsoka said.

"Indeed. I'll go find the bombs and shut them down. You go find Qymaen." Sly said.

 **With Qymaen**

"I realize that I won't be able to held you for long, Jedi, so I'm going to give you a choice." Vindi said as he put some vials of the Blue Shadow Virus into a container.

"As long as one of those options is killing you." Qymaen growled.

"How about capture me, or save your friend?" Vindi said as he activated the electrocution device, making Shaak Ti scream in pain. The doctor ran out of the room and Qymaen used the Force to get his lightsabers. He began cutting down the droids as the clones took out the rest. Qymaen Force-pushed a Super battle droid into the lever, making the device shut down.

"Shaak Ti, are you alright?" Qymaen said as he knelt down and touched her cheek.

"Yes, Qymaen. But we have another problem. That insane doctor gave a little droid one of the bombs. I'm going after it." She said as Qymaen released her and gave her a EMP device.

"That will shut down the Droid and the bomb. Cooper's got one as well that will shut down the rest of the bombs. I'm going after the doctor." Qymaen said running out of the room.

 **With Sly**

He had found the bomb room and saw that there were many of them. "Not a problem, thanks to Qymaen." He said as he got out his EMP device and activated it, making it spread throughout the room.

"Well, that was easy." A clone said.

 **With Shaak Ti**

She had followed the droid to a room that had paints if some kind. She then quickly found the droid hiding under a table. "Seeing as how you won't just hand that over, I think I'll just destroy you." She said as she cut the droid's head off with her lightsaber. She found that the vial was missing until she saw it in the droid's hand. " _Must have been a contingency plan in case he got destroyed."_ She deactivated the bomb, got the vial and walked out of the room.

 **With Qymaen**

He found the doctor running to his ship with a few droids. He then used the Force to grab the container and pull it to him. A clone grabbed it and they destroyed the droids. Qymaen ran after the doctor as his ship's platform went up and jumped on it.

"You've ruined everything, Sheelal!" Vindi said.

"Happy to disappoint you, doctor. Unfortunately for you, you won't live for much longer." Qymaen said as he sliced Vindi in half lengthwise. "Are the bombs deactivated?" He asked his allies through comlink.

" _Yes, Qymaen. All the bombs are deactivated and the virus is secured." Sly said._

" _I'm sending an EMP through the lab to deactivate the droids. With them out of the way, the whole plot is ruined." Rex said._

" _After this, there is something else we need to do: there's a device that prevents the people of Iego are stranded on the planet because of a weapon that the Separatists put there in a previous battle."_ Sly said.

"Don't worry, Cooper. Neyla's already taking care of that. She should be done very shortly." Qymaen said as the platform came up, travelling Padme and Peppi.

"I guess the doctor won't be able to release the Blue Shadow Virus ever again." Padme said, seeing the doctor's dead body.

"The virus will be eradicated again, senator. And he won't be able to make it again. Be grateful for that." Qymaen said. "Shaak Ti is safe as well."

"That's excellent news, General Qymaen. I can't imagine how you and the other would've been without her." Padme said, relieved that one of her Jedi friends was safe.

 **There you go guys, the Blue Shadow Virus episode is complete. Next is the Ryloth episodes. I'm thinking about having Qymaen replace Windu in his episodes. What do you guys think? Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go, guys, the Ryloth episodes have begun. I've decided that Qymaen will take Windu's place in capturing the capital. As well as other changes. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _Planet Ryloth invaded. Suffering from a brutal Droid occupation, the people of Ryloth are starving under the blockade of a Separatist fleet. Evil Separatist leader Wat Tambor now rules with an iron fist. Answering a plea from the Senate, the Grand Army of the Republic mounts an offensive to liberate the system. It is up to Sly Cooper and his Padawan Ahsoka to clear the way for Neyla, Shaak Ti, and Qymaen's ground assault._

 **On the bridge of the Separatist command ship**

"Captain, are you prepared?" Wat Tambor asked the Neimoidian Captain.

"My blockade is impenetrable. When the republic arrives, they will get quite a surprise." The captain answered.

"I'm counting on you, Captain. We cannot allow the Republic to invade this planet." Tambor said.

 **With the Republic fleet**

They had just came out of hyperspace and Ahsoka was preparing her fighter for her first command. "This is my first time commanding a squadron, R7. Let's make a good impression." Ahsoka said.

"Hey, Ahsoka. This is your first command. Don't be nervous." Sly said as he walked up to her.

"Do you think I'm ready for this responsibility, Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course. I was just like you who I was given my first command, but I quickly adapted to it. You'll do the same thing. I wouldn't have chosen you for this if I didn't think you'd be able to handle it." Sly said as he began walking away. "May the Force be with you."

"I won't let you down, master. If something does go wrong, I'll head back here." Ahsoka said as she closed her cockpit and took off with her squadron, heading for the enemy fleet.

" _Commander, you're all clear."_ The Admiral told her.

"Thank you, Admiral. Axe, keep the cruisers behind while we soften them up. Axe, stay back and wait for my signal." Ahsoka said.

"You got it, boss." Axe said.

Ahsoka then flew at the enemy fighters and started to take them out. "Alright, boys, pick your targets and take them out." Ahsoka ordered.

 **With the Captain**

That is General Cooper's flagship. He is leading this attack."

"Sir, the enemy fighters are closing fast." A droid said.

"Patience. Let's see what kind of trickery the Jedi have planned for us." The captain said.

 **With Ahsoka**

"Alright, boys, time to make a run for the battleship." Ahsoka said.

"We're with you, blue leader." Axe said.

 **With the captain**

"Sir, a squadron of fighters are closing in." A droid told him.

"Now is the time to bring in our reinforcements." The captain ordered.

"Roger, Roger. Cruisers 17 and 19, get into position." Another droid said to the reinforcements, which suddenly came out of hyperspace.

 **With Sly and the Admiral**

"General, 4 enemy cruisers have just came out of hyperspace."

"Tell Ahsoka to get out of there." Sly ordered.

"Commander, 4 enemy cruisers have just joined the battle. You're flying into a trap." The Admiral told Ashoka.

" _I see them, Admiral, I'm coming back now. All fighters, fall back!"_ Ahsoka said through comlink.

"Sir, the enemy fighters are fly bombing the cruisers. They're too many of them they've taken out one of our cruisers." An officer said.

"Fighter squadron, are you almost back?" The Admiral asked.

" _Yes, Admiral, we're almost there_." Ahsoka told him.

"Admiral, get out of the way!" Sly said as he leap-dived the Admiral just as a fighter crashed into the bridge.

 **With the captain**

"Sir, the Republic fleet is retreating. Should we pursue?"

"Do not break our formation. Let those cowards run." The captain ordered.

 **With Ahsoka**

"Axe, stay with me. We're almost there." Ahsoka told him.

"My power converters are overloaded! They're falling!" Axe yelled before his fighter blew up.

"Command, shut the cargo doors. We're home." Ahsoka said sadly as she entered the cruiser with only 2 of her fighters. Once they were in, the cruisers jumped to lightspeed

Once they were safe, Sly went to the hanger. "Get your squad together for a head count. We need to know how many we lost today." He told the rest of the squadron. Sly then walked up to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry."

"I know, Master. I thought I had a chance to destroy the battleship until those other cruisers came. I failed, and I lost so many of my pilots." Ahsoka said looking down.

"I understand that, Ahsoka. My first command cost me good pilots as well. I understand what you're going through." Sly said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"General, we're approaching our staging area. The rest of the team is requesting a report on our progress." Rex said walking up to them.

"We'll do that after we tend to our wounded. As soon as that's done, get me a damage report." Sly ordered. He then looked at Ahsoka and saw that she was gone.

 **With the captain**

"What is the status of the enemy attack?" Tambor asked.

"The Jedi were crushed. They fled the system with their ships in flames. Our blockade is intact." The captain reported.

"Congratulations are in order, Captain. But do not underestimate the Jedi." Tambor told him as his hologram turned off.

"Commander, bring me the archive data on General Cooper. I need to know more about our opponent." The captain ordered, wanting to know more about Cooper.

 **With Sly**

"They caught us by surprise. We were outnumbered." Sly told Neyla, Shaak Ti and Qymaen.

"How many men did you lose?" Shaak Ti asked.

"We lost a cruiser and an entire squadron of fighters." Sly answered.

"And Ahsoka?" Neyla asked, concerned about her Padawan.

"She's fine. She's just recovering from the battle. Losing her squadron was too much to take." Sly said.

"Give Tano some time, Cooper, but we'll need her for the mission. The Twi'lek people can't wait forever." Qymaen said.

"I agree with you, Qymaen. We won't abandon them." Sly said as Neyla and Qymaen's transmission ended.

"Rex, see if you can find Ahsoka." Sly told Rex.

 **With Ahsoka**

Ahsoka was in the medical station, looking at the Admiral, who had just woken up. "Admiral, I'm so sorry this happened."

"It's alright, Commander, it was a trap. It could have easily happened to anyone of us. It's not your fault." The Admiral said.

Suddenly the door opened. "Commander Ahsoka, General Cooper is looking for you." Rex said.

"Go on, Commander, I'll be fine." The Admiral said, making Ahsoka do as she was told.

She went to the hanger where Sly was working on his fighter with R2. "You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Yes. I talked to the others and we're to proceed with the attack on the blockade." Sly said.

"But we've lost so many men. I know that the Twi'lek's can't wait forever but how are we going to destroy the blockade without enough men? Just smash through it?" Ahsoka asked.

Sly thought about what she said. "Maybe we should. Go to the bridge until I get there." Sly told her.

"You have a plan?"

"Yes. You gave me the plan." Sly said as Ahsoka did what she was told.

 **With the Captain**

"Not a conventional Jedi to say the least, it would seem." The captain said. "Commander, prepare all fighters! If Cooper's record indicates anything, he'll be back."

 **Back with the Republic fleet**

"Attention, everyone, General Cooper has ordered the defender to be evacuated." An officer said.

"Evacuated?" Ahsoka asked as she made her way to the hanger and saw the Sly was supervising the evacuation. "Master, what are you doing?"

"Rex, take over." Sly said as he jumped off the crate and walked with Ahsoka. "You said we couldn't smash through the blockade, which is partly true. My plans also put people at risk, which is why I've ordered the Defender evacuated, so I'm the only one who is at risk. I decided that I will pilot the Defender into the enemy battleship and take out the commander."

"But, Master, you'll die."

"No I won't. R2 and I will get out in an escape pod. R2 will hack the escape pods in the enemy ship and launch them so no one will escape. I'll be defenseless, so you have to engage the enemy with the remaining forces we have here." Sly said.

"Master, are you sure this will work? You're one of the team's leaders." Ahsoka said.

"Yes. I'm depending on you, Ahsoka and so are the men. I've already filled them on the mission." Sly said as he entered the ship.

After everyone was finished, they went to the bridge. Ahsoka came in as Sly contacted them. "I'm ready. Ahsoka, are you?"

"Yes, Master. Are you sure you won't reconsider this?"

"This is the only way, Ahsoka. Trust me." Sly said as he ended the transmission and launched the Defender to lightspeed.

"Better fill us in, Commander." Rex said.

 **With the enemy fleet**

"Count Dooku has assured me the Republic forces are stretched thin in our sector. They should be unable to counterattack. Any attempt to do so would be suicide." Tambor said.

"Still, I suspect Cooper will return. His defeat shall be my greatest victory." The captain said.

"You admire Cooper?"

"As a general, yes. His war record shows that he is a great warrior and I want him to know that this I who has beaten him." The captain said, his ego raising.

 **Back with Ahsoka**

"Well, I have to say this plan is questionable." Rex said.

"It is, but with their general dead and the command ship destroyed, the droids will be in chaos."Ahsoka told him.

"It's a dangerous plan, but how will our cruiser survive the other ships?" Rex asked.

"I have an idea for that. We could angle the hull of our cruiser, making the the rest of the cruiser safe. Then the bombers will destroy the remaining ships while they're in chaos."

But there's still General Cooper to find in all that mess." Rex said.

"That's why we need to be sure we save him." Ahsoka said.

"The commander is right. I know this strategy is very bold, but this calls for drastic measures." The Admiral said walking up to them.

 **With the enemy fleet**

"Captain, a ship just came out of hyperspace and we're receiving a transmission from it." A droid told him.

"Put it through." The captain said as he walked to the back of the bridge as the droid put Sly through.

"Hello, Captain. I'm assuming you know who I am?" Sly asked.

"Yes, General Cooper."

I've been ordered to surrender my ship to you in exchange for food and passage to the people of Ryloth." Sly said.

"Your capture would make me the envy of the Separatist feet." The captain said, his ego raising.

After they scanned the ship, a droid came up to the captain. "Sir, we've completed the scan and only one life-form is abroad. All power is diverted to the forward shields."

"What? Cooper, what treachery I this? You have nothing to bargain with!" The captain demanded.

"Then I guess it's time for me to go, but you can still have my ship for the remaining time you'll be alive." Sly said.

"Captain, another ship is entering the system." A droid said as the second cruiser came out of hyperspace.

"She made it. Fire the EMP, boost the engines and let's get out of here." Sly told R2, who did just that. After that, they ran to the escape pods, got into one and got away from the cruisers.

"Captain, all the escape pods have been shut down. We can't stop that cruiser from crashing into the ship." A droid said.

"Impossible!" The captain said as the damaged cruiser crashed into the command ship, making it blow up with the captain.

"I'm going to begin my attack. Make sure you find General Cooper." Ahsoka said as she left to get into her fighter. She flew outside with a squadron of bombers and saw the the remaining ships were attacking the cruiser, which was angled. "Alright, boys, let them have it!" Ahsoka said as they all fired on the enemy ships, destroying them all.

" _Commander, the invasion fleet is coming out of hyperspace."_ Rex told her as she destroyed the last ship.

The invasion fleet came out of hyperspace. "Ahsoka, we're here. May we begin our landing?" Neyla asked.

"Yes, Master Neyla. The blockade is destroyed. You are clear for a landing. Rex, have you found Master Cooper?" Ahsoka asked.

" _Indeed, Commander, I'm bringing him to the ship now_." Rex said.

" _Atta girl, Ahsoka. You did well today._ " Sly said through comlink.

"Thank you, Master." Ahsoka said.

 **With Neyla and Shaak Ti**

They were going into their gunship. "When he take the village, Qymaen will have his landing zone." Neyla said.

"Indeed, sister. It's time to free the Twi'lek people." Shaak Ti said as the gunships took off.

 **With the enemy**

"You must not allow the Jedi and clones to reach the surface." Tambor told the tactical droid.

"Our new proton cannons are in optimum position." The tactical droid said.

"And what if they focus the attack on your cannons?" Tambor asked.

"I an using the villagers as shields. They will not risk the prisoners' safety with a direct assault." The tactical droid answered.

 **With the Republic fleet**

"Remember why we're here, men, we came to aid the Twi'lek people, not destroy their home." Neyla told the clones.

"And that means you'll all be using only blasters and droid poppers only. Watch where you aim as well." Shaak Ti said.

"Yes ma'am!" The Clones said.

Suddenly, the cruisers we're under fire. The cannons had already taken out the 3rd cruiser, which Qymaen saw. "Get me Neyla and Shaak Ti." He ordered his men, who did just that.

"Qymaen, what is it?" Shaak Ti asked.

"The droids have proton cannons. We can't land the cruisers until they're taken out." Qymaen said.

"Pull the cruisers back. we'll take care of the cannons." Neyla said as Qymaen ended the transmission. "You all heard Qymaen. We're not getting any reinforcements until those guys are out of commission.

The gunships close to the bunker and the Jedi and clones got out and ran to the bunker. The droids noticed and fired upon them, but they took cover in the trees. "General, Droid poppers are ready." Commander Cody said.

"Good. Threw them and I'll give you some help." Neyla said.

Commander Cody and another clone threw their droid poppers at the tower and Neyla used the Force to make them land inside. They activated and shut down the droids.

 **With the enemy**

"Sir, we've lost contact with our outer defenses." A battle droid said.

"They have overrun our defensive perimeter. Find out how the Jedi plan to attack." The tactical droid told the droid, who sent out 2 probe droids.

 **With Neyla and Shaak Ti**

"The way is secured, sister, but we'll need to find out what the droids have in store for us. I've ordered Commander Cody and another clone to scout ahead to the enemy base. I'm going to scout ahead in another area and see what else I can find." Shaak Ti said.

"Alright, sister, but be careful." Neyla told her sister as she left to scout ahead.

As Shaak Ti scouted the areas, she heard a crunching sound and activated her lightsaber.

 **With Commander Cody**

He and the other clone got to the enemy base and Cody booked through his binoculars and saw the cannons,. But he also saw the droids were using the Twi'lek people as hostages.

"It looks like they're using the Twi'lek people so we don't attack, sir."

"I know. We have to report this back to General Neyla." Cody said. He quickly headed back to the base and reported to Neyla and Qymaen. "We found the guns, Generals, but there's a complication: the enemy is using the locals as hostages."

"That makes things difficult but not impossible. I still have a plan for taking out those cannons." Neyla said.

"Getting those Twi'lek out of harm's way is our first priority. I'm putting my faith in both you and Shaak Ti, Neyla." Qymaen said.

"Thank you, Qymaen." Neyla said as she suddenly sensed something from above them. She used the Force and grabbed the probe droid before destroying it with her lightsaber. "Looks like we were being spied on."

"Don't worry, ma'am, I turned off the hologram of the enemy base, so they shouldn't know of your plan." Cody said.

 **With Shaak Ti**

She was still scouting when she heard a sound from an ally. She went inside and saw a green little Twi'lek girl. She then deactivated her lightsaber. "Hello, little one." Shaak Ti said as the girl his behind the crates.

Shaak Ti looked and saw a probe droid and used the Force to crush it, destroying it. She turned to the little girl. "You look like you're starving, little one." She said as she got out a snack for her.

The girl took it and ate it fast as if she hadn't eaten in days. When she was finished, she looked at Shaak Ti. "Sister."

Shaak Ti gave a small smile and offered hed hand. "Come with me, little one. I'll keep you safe." Shaak Ti said.

The little girl was hesitant at first but was sure the woman could protect her. She took Shaak Ti's hand and they walked out of the alley.

 **With the enemy**

"Sargeant, are the creatures ready? The tactical droid asked.

"I starved them like you asked, sir." The droid said.

"My calculations suggest that they require organic meat. The clones will be a most excellent supply. Release them."" The tactical droid said, looking at the monstrous creatures.

 **With Shaak Ti and the little girl**

They were continuing forward when the girl known as Numa ran into one of the destroyed homes. Shaak Ti followed and found a doll on the floor. She picked it up and gave it to Numa. "This was your home, wasn't it, little one?"

The little began to cry and hugged Shaak Ti, who hugged her back. "I'm sorry, little one." Shaak Ti said.

 **With Neyla**

"Cody, have you heard from my sister?" Neyla asked.

"No ma'am. She never returned from scouting." Cody answered.

"That's not like her. She must have ran into something, otherwise she would have called me. Let's just get the men moving. Maybe we'll find her during our attack." Neyla told him.

 **With Shaak Ti and Numa**

They were about to leave when two of the creatures appeared **.** "I think I know why you never came back here, little one." Shaak Ti said as she Force-pushed the creatures away. Numa uncovered a tunnel and they went inside.

 **With Neyla**

She was just about to move her men out when the creatures appeared.She knew what to do with them. She used the Force to control their minds and make then follow her until she got them past the bridge. "Men, shoot the bridge!" She ordered, making them do just that.

The bridge blocked the way out but Neyla Force-jumped across. Neyla saw the sewer opening move but Shaak Ti and Numa came out of the tunnel. "Sister, I trust you have a good reason for being late?"

"Yes, sister. This little one knows the tunnels here. She can help us sneak past the enemy defenses and we can surprise attack them. " Shaak Ti said, showing Numa to them.

"Interesting. Hello, little one. Can you lead us through the tunnels?" Neyla asked as she touched Numa's cheek.

"Of course. Just follow me." Numa said as she led them through the tunnel and to the enemy base while Cody led the men to the base for a diversion.

Once Neyla and Shaak Ti destroyed the guards, Neyla put Numa down. "Stay here, little one." Neyla said in a sweet voice. Neyla and Shaak Ti activated their lightsabers and went outside, destroying many droids while the clones distracted the tactical droid and his battle droids.

Neyla and Shaak Ti then freed the prisoners. "Go now!" Shaak Ti told them.

They ran into the prison room and Numa was happily reunited with her father. Once the droids were all destroyed, Neyla and Shaak Ti operated one of the cannons and destroyed the rest of them. The tactical droid destroyed the last cannon as Neyla and Shaak Ti got away from it. Numa went to help them as the tactical droid pointed its tank gun at them but the Twi'lek people came out and ripped the droid apart.

 **Later**

Neyla and Shaak Ti saw the invasion fleet landing and when they did, Qymaen came out with his part of the invasion force. "Great job, my allies. Now all that's left is to take the capital and free this world." He said.

"Indeed, Qymaen." Shaak Ti said standing beside Numa.

"And who is this little one?" Qymaen asked as he knelt down and rubbed the little Twi'lek on the head.

"This is Numa, Qymaen. She helped us free the villagers and saved both of our lives." Neyla said.

"Well, you have my eternal gratitude for saving my allies, little Numa." Qymaen said as he hugged Numa.

"Brother." Numa called Qymaen, which made him and his allies smile.

 **Later**

Qymaen was leading the republic tanks through a canyon to the capital city. Unfortunately enemy tanks had taken out the tank that Qymaen was in. He got out of the tank along with his men and rescued the pilot.

The commander ran up to him. "General, we're pinned down!"

"Bring out the Lightning Squadron." Qymaen ordered.

"I want Lightning Squadron up here now!" The commander said through comlink.

"Get the injured back. I'm going to clear the road." Qymaen said as he used the Force to push the useless tank off the canyon.

Lightning Squadron then came up to Qymaen. "He's all yours, General." The leader said, giving Qymaen his walker.

"We'll lead the way, Commander." Qymaen said as he and Lightning Squadron ran forward to the enemy. The Separatists tanks tried to shoot then but they were too fast. When the walkers got to the tanks, they destroyed them.

Qymaen got off his walker. "How many men did we lose?"

"32, I think, including command crews and 3 walkers. Good news is Generals Neyla and Shaak Ti have broken their lines. We can clear a path straight to the capital now." A clone told him.

"This battle was costly to us. We're going to need help if we are going to take the city." Qymaen said. Suddenly, he sensed something. He used the Force to grab a recon droid and crushed it.

 **With Tambor**

"So that traitor Qymaen Jai Sheelal is leading the attack. They're advancing faster than I expected." Tambor said.

"I calculate they will reach the main gates by morning. I recommend we prepare our retreat." Tambor's tactical droid told hi.

"I will not retreat. Sheelal does not have the troops to take this city. Bring our units inside the walls and secure the bridge." Tambor ordered.

 **With Qymaen**

He was in the leading tank, talking with Sly, Yoda, Palpatine, the Admiral, and the Twi'lek senator from Ryloth. "What's your progress, Sly?" Palpatine asked.

"My forces are in control of the space around Ryloth. We have the Separatists cruisers on the run." Sly answered.

"Very good, General Cooper."

"Neyla and Shaak Ti have taken the Jixuan dessert, so the southern hemisphere is ours." Qymaen reported.

"Then it's almost over." The senator said.

"Not yet. The key position us the capital. Our spies are certain that Tambor has his command center there." Qymaen said.

"When taken the city we have, capture Tambor we must." Yoda said.

"It won't be easy, Yoda. Tambor has chosen his stronghold well. The plasma bridge is the only way in or out." Qymaen said.

"I'm afraid a seize could drag on I definitely." Palpatine said.

"My people have suffered so much already." The Twi'lek senator said.

"A plan you have to take the bridge, Qymaen?" Yoda asked.

"With our forces stretched so thinly, I'm going to enlist the help of the freedom fighters, led by Cham Syndulla His fight against the droids have made him a symbol of hope for his people." Qymaen said, showing them the file of the Twi'lek.

"Cham Syndulla was a radical before the war. He is very unpredictable." Palpatine said.

"He can't be trusted. I know Syndulla seeks to gain power. We were political rivals."

"I'll leave the politics to you, Senator. I'm going to do whatever I can to help these people." Qymaen said, determined to free the people.

"It's the only way. There's no reinforcements available." The Admiral said.

Qymaen went with lightning squadron to the resistance base. When they got there, they found tracks. "Looks like the resistance is riding on creatures native to this planet. These tracks are fresh." Qymaen said as they moved forward while seeing gravestones, most likely some resistance fighters. " _I promise that your sacrifice will not be in vein."_

 **Meanwhile with Tambor**

"Your tactical droid has informed me of the pitiful job you have done protecting our investment on Ryloth." The hologram of Dooku said with disappointment.

"That droid exaggerates. I have not lost yet." Tambor said.

"You're no match for that traitor Sheelal. Do not become greedy, Emir Tambor. Take what valuables you can and destroy everything else." Dooku said.

"Everything?"

"We can put this defeat to political use. The charred ruins of Ryloth will demonstrate to the Galaxy the cost of a Republic victory." Dooku said.

"As you wish." Tambor said.

 **Back with Qymaen**

He and his men werehiding from some droids and let them pass. "Why didn't we take them out, sir?"

"I have a feeling that the resistance will do it for us." Qymaen answered.

And he was right. In a few seconds, he heard fighting and the droids were being overwhelmed. When the fighting stopped, they ran up the hill. Twi'lek fighters then surrounded them. "I was wondering when you'd find me, General Qymaen." Cham Syndulla said.

"General Syndulla, I've come for your help." Qymaen said.

"What makes you think you'll get it?" Syndulla asked.

 **With Tambor**

"Our bombers are nearly ready for launch. I will ready your ship for evacuation." The tactical droid said.

"No. I am not yet ready to leave."

"In any case, we have a schedule to keep. The ship will be ready."

"Target every Twi'lek village in range. The inhabited ones first."

"Of course."

 **At the rebel base**

"Some hideout you have here" Qymaen said.

"It has advantages." Cham said.

"We saw the graves of many of your people in that battlefield as well. Together, we can prevent more innocent people from the same fate." Qymaen said, hoping that he would agree.

"Do you know why we were massacred, General Qymaen? When the droids swept over Ryloth, the Republic was unable to help us. We were forced to surrender. And we came here unarmed. The Separatists brought tanks to exterminate us." Syndulla said.

Afew clones were looking at the animals. One of them roared at them. "Careful, they're faster than your riding machines." Cham said. They went to the main room filled with Twi'lek people. "We gave little food or drink, but it is our tradition to share what we do have with our guests."

 **At night with Qymaen's army**

They were at a nearby village when they saw droid bombers destroying the village. "We have to tell General Qymaen." The commander said.

 **Back with Qymaen and Cham**

Twi'lek people were dancing in the traditional way while Qymaen and Cham watched. "I hope you don't mind this. A little distraction goes a long way to ease the burden on my men."

"You have provided well for your men, all your people. Why won't you help us free them from this occupation?" Qymaen asked.

"I don't trust senator Taa. His plans for our people after the war."

"My team and I will help you rebuild. We won't abandon you." Qymaen said.

"The army will stay on Ryloth?" Cham asked.

"My team and I will stay for a while to help you rebuild. After that, we'll have to leave. But I think I can convince Senator Taa to not have any troops on Ryloth after the battle is over." Qymaen said. Suddenly, his comlink beeped. "Yes?"

"The droids have begun a firebombing campaign. Several villages in our sector have been destroyed, sir." The commander reported, making Cham and the other Twi'lek people look concerned.

"Make the arrangements. I will speak with Senator Taa." Cham said.

 **With Tambor**

"Is this all of it?" Tambor asked as he inspected the valuables.

"We're still waiting for 2 transports. Should we depart without them?" A droid asked.

"No. I will have every valuable on this rock before I leave." Tambor said.

"Emir Tambor, why gave you not left yet?" The hologram of Dooku demanded.

"Our exit strategy is taking more time than I thought." Tambor answered, lying.

"I want you off the planet before the Republic arrives. When Sheelal invades the capital, you will bomb it from afar." Dooku ordered.

"As you wish, Count Dooku." The tactical droid said, ending the transmission.

"You will not do anything until I give the order." Tambor said.

 **Back with Qymaen and Cham**

They went into the briefing room and Senator Taa contacted them. "Senator Taa, how is going on comfortable Coruscant? Our people have survived with only me."

"I knew you would try to turn this into a campaign to take power. Need I remind you that it is I who leads our people in the Senate?"

"And it is I who leads our people here and now." Cham countered.

"There will be nothing left to lead if you 2 refuse to work together." Qymaen said.

" _Qymaen, do you copy_?" Sly asked through Qymaen's comlink.

"I'm here, Cooper."

" _We're taking out the bombers, but there's to many. I doubt we can destroy them all._ " Sly said.

"Do whatever you can, Cooper. After that, meet me at the capital." Qymaen said.

"What can the Separatists hope to gain by burning our homes?" Taa asked.

"Nothing. Tambor spills for others what he can not possess." Cham said.

"Then we must act quickly." Taa said.

"Senator, Cham is hesitant to join us because he fears there will be another military occupation." Qymaen said.

"The people have my promise that the Clone army will leave once Ryloth is free." Taa said.

"General Syndulla, what insurance can you give Senator Taa that you will not try to take power when Ryloth is free?" Qymaen asked.

"I only want to see my people free, General Qymaen. I give my word. I believe I democracy." Cham said.

"Then we are together in this." Qymaen said as Taa ended the transmission.

They went out and the men gathered. "Men of Ryloth, the time has come to free ourselves!" Cham said, making them let out a battle cry.

 **With Tambor**

"What of the city inhabitants?" The tactical droid asked.

"Drive them outside, but not too far. Sheelal will reconsider an attack once he has then in his line of fire." Tambor said.

 **With Qymaen and Cham**

They were looking at the city to prepare for their attack. "How can we take the city with my people so close?" Cham asked, looking through his binoculars and seeing the people outside.

"They'll never be in danger if he can get our walkers into the city. The key is getting control of the bridge. "Qymaen said.

"Perhaps there is your way." Cham said, looking at the canyon that transports were moving through. "My spies tell me those transports carry treasure. It is not enough for the Separatists to enslave and murder us, they must Rob us, too."

"Could we use that to get across the bridge?" Qymaen asked.

"It's risky. They're usually scanned while crossing." Cham said.

Qymaen, 2 clones and Cham went above and transports. "Once I get control of the bridge, you must begin the attack." Qymaen said as he jumped and destroyed the lead droid, cut through the transport with his lightsabers and jumped inside with the clones. "Commander, I'll need you to create a diversion. Get Lightning Squadron ready."

" _Got it, General Qymaen_."

 **With Tambor**

"It is time to leave. The Republic walkers are close." The tactical droid told Tambor.

"Sir, the rest of the treasure is here." A battle droid said.

"Good. Activate the bridge and get them across immediately." Tambor ordered.

The bridge activated and the transports went across but stopped when the scan team came. They scanned the first transport, which was all clear. When they moved to the second one, one of them picked up an anomaly inside it. They went behind the transport and opened the cargo hatch. When it opened, Qymaen activated his lightsabers and destroyed the droids with the clones.

Qymaen suddenly felt something. "Run for it. They're turning the bridge off!" Qymaen said as he is used the Force to get the clones to the end of the bridge. Qymaen jumped on the transports and then jumped on the flying vehicle, making it ram into another one as Qymaen jumped to the other side of the bridge and get?ped his men up with the Force.

The droids ran to them. "I'll hold them off. Use the EMP device and get that bridge back on!" He ordered as he activated his lightsabers.

"Yes sir!" The clones said as they ran to the control room while destroying some droids.

Qymaen began deflecting many blaster bolts back at the droids while destroying some with his lightsabers.

The Clones got to the control room, destroyed the droids, reactivated the bridge as the the Republic army and resistance fighters crossed it, making the Twi'lek people cheer. They also activated the EMP device, shutting down all the enemy shuttles.

Qymaen destroyed more droids with the Force and pulled one of the doors down to destroy a tank. Cham came up to him with his army. "You take these droids, Tambor is mine." Qymaen said running to get to Tambor.

 **With Tambor**

He walked to his ship as the tactical droid got into it but the EMP shut it down. "No! My ship!" He said as Qymaen ran up to him while destroying the super battle droids protecting him.

"Hello, Tambor." Qymaen said, holding his lightsabers to the Separatist leader's neck.

"General Sheelal, perhaps we can come to a compromise." Tambor said.

"Shut up, slime. I hold all the cards." Qymaen said.

"I'm afraid a surrender is unnecessary. We will all die in the glory of the Separatist alliance." Tambor said, seeing the bombers coming.

But before the bombers got the capital, they were destroyed by Sly and Ahsoka. " That was close, Master." Ahsoka said.

"It always is, Soka." Sly said with a smile.

The resistance ran to Qymaen and Tambor turned to Cham. "What are your terms for surrender?" He asked in defeat.

"They are unconditional." Cham said as he looked at Qymaen. "I thank you, General Qymaen. Today all of Ryloth thanks you." He said with a smile.

"You've earned your freedom, all of your people have." Qymaen said smiling back. He then got Tambor's comlink and contacted Dooku.

"Sheelal." Dooku said with disgust.

"Hello, Sith scum. Tambor is captured. The capital is safe and Ryloth is free of you. You failed. But know this: the next time we meet, I'll take great pleasure in squeezing the life out of you with my own hands. Live in fear, Dooku, live in fear." Qymaen threatened, breaking the hologram device and making Dooku furious.

Later on, the people of Ryloth had a celebration. With Qymaen, his entire team, Cham and Senator Taa, and all of the Twi'lek people from the capital.

 **There you go, guys, the Ryloth episodes are complete. Next will be the Hostage crisis episode. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go, guys, the Hostage episode has begun. Sly, Neyla, and Shaak Ti will be in this one, along with major plot twists. Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _Danger looms! Despite recent victories on the Outer Rim, criminal minds plot at the very heart of the Republic. The bounty hunter, Cad Bane assembles some of the deadliest criminals in the Galaxy and plans an attack on the Senate. What could be the aim behind this despicable act?_

 **With Cad Bane**

The bounty hunter was flying to the Senate building with Shahan Alama, Robonito, and 3 assassin droids. They landed and Bane as Senate guards approached them. "I got business with the Senate. How about you boys step aside?" He asked.

"Put your hands up slowly." A Senate guard told him.

"Son, I wouldn't be too hasty if I were you." Bane said before a sniper laser blast from Aurra Sing killed him. She started shooting at the other guards, killing most of them as Bane and the assassin droids killed the rest. "You 2, get these uniforms on and get this platform clear." He ordered 2 of the assassin droids. Sing and Robonito joined the they went inside the building.

 **In Padme's office**

Sly, Neyla were on retreat but were teaching Padme how to use a lightsaber. Neyla told Shaak Ti to head out to the prison because she sensed something wrong was going to happen. Padme blocked 6 swings from Sly's lightsaber, impressing the Jedi. "Very impressive, Padme. You're doing really good." Neyla said.

"Thank you, Neyla. A Jedi's lightsaber is really heavier than I thought, particularly yours." Padme said as she deactivated the lightsaber. "But why have you scheduled lightsaber training sessions with me during your retreat? I'm not even a Jedi."

"We know, Padme, but we want you to learn how to use a lightsaber in case you don't have a blaster with you." Sly said as he deactivated his lightsaber.

"Yes. You're one of our closest friends and we trust you completely not only because you're one of the good senators, but because of everything you've done for us, even when we were children." Neyla said.

"I'm glad that you both think so highly of me, and I'm forever grateful, but the work we both do is important. We protect the ones who are powerless to protect themselves. Plus, a Jedi's lightsaber is their life, according to what Master Yoda has taught you." Padme said.

"You're right, Padme. This bill will be crucial to ending the war. Our master thinks that as well." Neyla said.

"Our master has taught us well, Padme, we trust him with our lives, just like we trust our team and you. And to prove it, we're going to let you keep our lightsabers, until our retreat is over." Sly said as he gave Padme his lightsaber.

"Are you both sure about this?"

"We are, Padme. You're our friend, and we trust you with our lives. You having our lightsabers is proof of that because, in a way, our lightsabers are our lives." Neyla said.

Padme smiled. "Thank you, my friends."

 **Meanwhile with Bane and his crew**

The bounty hunters had gotten to the power room and had killed the guard and droids inside. Robonito walked in and starting working on the power controls. "You better not fail me, bubble brain." Bane said.

"Don't worry, I have the power off in no time." Robonito said.

"The rest of you, come with me." Bane told the others.

 **Back with the Jedi and Padme**

Sly and Neyla were telling their senator friend about the 3rd lightsaber technique, which was pure defense. After that, they were about to leave when Senator Organa came in. "Oh, Sly and Neyla, it's great to see you again."

"Hello, Senator Organa. Do you have business with Padme?" Neyla asked.

"Yes. It's about the privacy invasion bill. We need Padme to help us discuss it. We have a meeting in the lobby." He said before he noticed that Padme was holding their lightsabers. "Senator Amidala, if I may ask, why are you holding their lightsabers?"

"How about I tell you on the way to the others. My friends were just about to leave for their retreat anyway." Padme said as she put the lightsabers in her sleeves and headed out with her senator friend. The Jedi leaving as well.

 **With Bane and his crew**

They had gotten to the hallway and hid behind the wall until the guards went inside a room for guard change. When they were all inside, Bane threw a grenade just as the door closed. The grenade blew up the room, killing the guards. "Let's go talk to some senators." Bane said.

 **With Padme and Bail**

"So, Senator Amidala, why did Sly and Neyla give you their lightsabers?"

"Well, they gave them to me to show that they trust me with their lives. Master Yoda taught them that their lightsabers are their lives and they want me to have them until they return from their retreat." Padme said.

"I never thought that they would think so highly of you like that. But then again, you've been a great friend to them ever since they were children." Bail said with a smile.

"I know they don't show it sometimes, but I can see that they want the war to end so the Jedi order can go back to being the guardians of peace and justice. They despise fighting in this war because it isn't the Jedi way to be fighting like this as generals in a military, but as long as Dooku and Sidious are out there, they have no choice." Padme said, knowing that her friends want to go back to being what they were before the war started.

"Then we will do everything that we can to end this war quickly. But Dooku and Sidious won't give up without a fight." Bail said as they got to the lobby where the other senators were gathering. "We cannot allow the Chancellor to move this bill forward." He told them before Bane came in and shot at the ceiling.

"Morning, senators. You should all consider yourselves to be under my power. No nothing, and this will all be over soon. If you'd kindly step to the center of the room, my co-workers and I will relieve you of any communication devices." The bounty Hunter ordered.

The Senators did as ordered but Padme secretly activated her beacon hidden under her sleeve. "There are only 5 of them." She whispered.

"I know. Give me one of the lightsabers." Bail said as Padme secretly gave Bail Sly's lightsaber from behind their backs.

 **In Palpatine's office**

Senator Taa walked in, having seen what was happening. "Chancellor, I think you should see this." He said, showing Palpatine Bane's hologram.

"Hello, Chancellor. I've taken control of the East wing of your Senate building and the occupants are now my hostages. If you care about then, I advise you to free Ziro the Hutt from prison." Bane said.

"I assure you that if you've done anything to them, the repose will be met with appropriate force." Palpatine said.

 **With Sly and Neyla**

They were walking through the building when the power went out and the emergency lights came on. "Sly, something's wrong." He said as he noticed that the tracking beacon was activated.

"I know. It's just like what we sensed. I'm going to the control panel room, you go try to free Padme and the other senators." Neyla said, running to the control room.

 **Back in the lobby**

"Hand over your communication devices." Bane said as the Senators began handing them over.

"We cannot let them find the lightsabers. We could have a chance to save ourselves when the time is right." Padme whispered looking at Neyla's lightsaber.

"We may not have experience with using lightsabers, but they are the only things that can defend us now." Bail said as he looked at Sly's lightsaber.

"Well hello there, little lady. Who might you be?" Bane asked Padme.

"I am Senator Amidala of Naboo, and you won't get whatever it is you're after." Padme said.

"Ain't you a little young and pretty to be a senator?" Babe said before Padme noticed Sly, making Bane look in his direction. The bounty hunters began to fire, making him run. "Cooper? After him!" Bane ordered the assassin droid and Alama, making them run after Sly.

They chased him to the upper floors and caught up with him. Sly waited until they began firing at him and used Tutiminus to absorb the blaster bolts and defect them back to the assassin droid, destroying it. He then used the Force to grab Alana's blaster and threw it.

"Who paid you for this little job" Sly asked.

"As if I'd tell you, Jedi."

Sly then used the Force to make him sleep, took him to a room and hid him carefully. After that, he began to use the Force to contact Shaak Ti through their bond. " _Shaak Ti, are you there?"_

" _Yes, brother, I'm at the prison now. What's going on?"_

" _Cad Bane's taken control of the Senate building and is holding Padme and other senators hostage. Whatever or whoever he wants is most likely in that prison. Stay there until I contact you again."_

" _Of course, brother. Be careful."_ Shaak Ti said cutting off contact.

 **With Bane**

"Something's wrong. They should have been back by now. Sing, go check on them and see what's keeping them." He told Sing, who did just that, taking the last assassin droid with her.

 **With Neyla**

She had gotten to the control panel room as Robonito came out. When he saw Neyla, he tried to get back inside, but Neyla Force-pulled him to her and grabbed his neck. "Alright, scum, who paid you and your friends for this?"

"I don't know anything." He said, obviously lying.

"I think you're lying to me. In that case, your memories will talk for you." Neyla said as she put her hand on his head and used Force Probe on him. She saw that this entire job had been plotted by Ziro the Hutt, who desperately wants out of prison. "Well, looks like that purple worm wants out of prison. Too bad he didn't count on us being here." Neyla said as she put him to sleep.

She suddenly sensed that someone was behind her and ducked out of the way of blaster bolts. She used the Force to direct them back at their source and they hit the assassin droid that was with Sing. She then used the Force to hold Sing still as she disarmed her.

"Let me go, Jedi." Sing said.

"I don't think so. You and your crew are going to pay for this." Neyla said as she put her to sleep as well. She got Sing's comlink and contacted Bane. "Hello, Bane."

"General Neyla. Not surprised about seeing you, considering Cooper's here." Bane said.

"It's over Bane, your droids have been destroyed and your crew's been captured. We know about that slimy worm Ziro. My sister is at the prison where he's being kept, so right now your job failed." Neyla said as she ended the transmission. She then used Robonito's memories to get the power back on.

 **With Bane**

"Impossible. This can't be happening." Bane said.

Padme signaled Bail and they got out the lightsabers, activated them and put them to Bane's neck, surprising the other senators. "You heard my friend, Bane. Your job's ruined and you won't get your payment from Ziro."

"Give up, Bane. It's over." Bail said.

"So the Jedi gave you their lightsabers. You could've used them anytime but you choose to wait until I was all alone while the Jedi took out my crew. Very smart." Bane said as Sly and Neyla came in the room with Bane's restrained crew as the power came back on.

"Looks like we win, Bane. And don't even think about trying to go for any guns or devices because we have a weapon of our own." Neyla said.

Sly contacted Shaak Ti. " _Shaak Ti, Bane and his crew are captured. Ziro's not getting out of prison anytime soon."_

" _That's excellent news, brother. I've already informed That scum Ziro's and he is very furious."_

" _Good. Let him cry his eyes out. We've putting Bane to sleep and the senators are restraining him now."_

" _That's great news, brother. I'm on my way now."_ Shaak Ti said, breaking off contact.

"So, my friends, I believe that you'll be wanting these back?" Padme said as she and Bail held out their jedi friend's deactivated lightsabers as the other senators took Bane and his crew away.

"Not yet, senator. You and Senator Organa have earned the right to hold on to them until our retreat is over." Sly said

"Besides, I believe senator Organa has also earned our friendship. Now we trust him with our lives the same as you, Senator Amidala." Neyla said.

"I'm honored that you both think highly of me the same as Senator Amidala, my friends. And I'm honored to be your friend." Bail said.

 **There you go, guys, the hostage episode is complete. Next will be the Holocron episodes. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here we go, guys, the Holocron episode has begun. Sly, Ahsoka, and Qymaen will be in this one. A certain bounty Hunter will take a job from Sidious that is impossible, but will not count on a certain Kaleesh being there.** **Anyway, back to the story, guys.**

 _Jedi trapped on Felucia. Clones surrounded by droid forces. Their only hope is to escape on Republic gunships, which are waiting to land in the Embattled surface. Jedi cruisers have managed to blow a hole in the enemy blockade and gave sent gunships to the rescue._

As Plo Koon and his fighters were making their way to the planet with the gunships, Sly and Qymaen were holding back the enemy forces, with Ashoka in another location. S?y saw a droid fighter coming right at them and got Qymaen out of the way as the fighter crashed into one of the tanks.

"That was too close. If those fighters got through, the gunships can't be that far behind." Sly said as the gunships landed for extraction. "Ahsoka should have been back from her patrol by now."

"I'll try to contact her." Qymaen said as he contacted Ashoka through comlink. "Tano, what is your location?"

" _Six clicks east, Qymaen. We've engaged the enemy and we're holding our own for now. Are the gunships here?"_

"Yes. Continue to hold them off as long as you can until we can extract you can your men." Qymaen told her.

" _I'll be waiting, Qymaen."_ Ahsoka said, ending the transmission.

Sly, Qymaen, Rex and their men got into the gunships. "Is Ahsoka ready to be extracted?"

"Yes, Cooper. She's holding off the droids for now, but we must get to her before they overwhelm her." Qymaen said. What they got to Ahsoka's location, she saw them and signaled her troops to hold fire. The gunships got in front of them and Ahsoka and her men got into the gunships and they got off the planet.

 **Later in the Jedi temple council chambers**

"Lost a battle you did, my apprentice, but got away with your lives and the lives of your troops." Yoda said.

"I did, Master. Qymaen knew we couldn't hold the battle, so he called for extraction." Sly said.

"He did, Master Yoda, if it wasn't for him, we'd have never got out of there with our lives." Ashoka said.

"Hmmm, done well you have, General Qymaen. Your skills as a general have helped us so much." Yoda said, complementing Qymaen.

"Thanks, old man. But I have to confess that I sense that something bad is going to happen soon, in this very temple." Qymaen said.

"Sheelal, you think that someone is going to try to steal something from this temple?" Windu asked, not believing that anyone would try to break into the temple because of how impossible that is.

"Yes, and it may involve something with very valuable information. What objects in the temple hold such knowledge?" Qymaen asked.

"Well, Master Yoda told me that only the Jedi Holocrons are the most valuable sources of knowledge in this temple, but it's in a vault that only Jedi council members are allowed to enter." Sly said.

"And who do you think would be very interested in getting such information?" Qymaen asked.

"Sidious." Yoda said, sensing that only the Dark Lord of the Sith would want such knowledge so he could use it against them.

"Yes. If he got his hands on even one of the Holocrons, there's no telling what he'd do with knowledge like that." Qymaen said.

"If Sidious wanted to get a Holocron, he'd most likely hire someone who is not in the Separatist army because he knows he would have to stay hidden so he wouldn't expose himself and not get anymore of his pawns captured so they could reveal more of his plans to us." Ahsoka said.

"True that is, young one. Padawan Ahsoka, be placed on security for the library you will." Yoda said.

"What about me, old man? If we ruin Sidious' plan, it will infuriate him, and I won't pass up an opportunity like that." Qymaen said.

"Which is why, be granted a rare privilege you will, General Qymaen. Be placed as the vault guard you will be." Yoda said, shocking everyone.

"Master Yoda, are you sure it's wise to trust Sheelal with a responsibility like that?" Windu asked.

"What's wrong, bald slime, afraid I'll try to open a Holocron and get information from one? Please, I don't care what those Holocrons have in them. I only want to infuriate Sidious." Qymaen said.

"I sense that Qymaen's telling the truth. Besides, if he wants to infuriate Sidious, this would be a good way to do it and let's not forget that Neyla's taught Qymaen Force Probe. With Neyla and Shaak Ti on a mission right now, he's the only one who can get information out of anyone Sidious may hire to break into the temple." Sly said.

*Master Sly's right. This is the best path we can take, maybe the only path. Besides, we trust Qymaen with our lives." Ahsoka said.

"Right you all are, my friends. Begin tomorrow you will." Yoda said.

"Yes Master." Sly and Ahsoka said, bowing in respect.

"Thanks, old man. Tell you what, go on a mission with Cooper and I and I'll owe you one." Qymaen said with a smile.

 **The next day**

Sly, Ahsoka and Qymaen were walking up to Jocasta Nu. "Hello, Madam Jocasta, this is Ahsoka Tano, and this is General Qymaen Jai Sheelal. Ahsoka is to be your new security officer, and General Qymaen is to be placed in the Holocron vault. Permission has been granted by my Master." Sly said.

"Yes. Master Yoda has informed me of General Qymaen's special temporary position." Jocasta said.

"Hello, Madam, it's an honor to meet you." Ahsoka said with respect.

"I've been informed by Cooper that you are keeper of knowledge in this temple. I must say I am very honored." Qymaen said.

"And I'm honored to meet you both as well. Come, let me show you both around." Jocasta offered humbly, to which they followed her while Sly went to be by his master's side.

Jocasta showed them around the library. "There is more knowledge here than anywhere else in the Galaxy, my friends." She said.

"Master Neyla told us that there are forbidden texts here that are forbidden." Ahsoka said.

"More than likely to prevent them from being read by anyone who would use the knowledge against you, right?" Qymaen asked.

"Indeed, General Qymaen. And beyond that door is the Holocron vault, which holds the most closely guarded secrets if the Jedi Order, and it will temporarily opened to you. Master Kit Fisto will do the honors of showing you around." Jocasta said as Master Fisto came up to the vault, opened it and signaled Qymaen to follow him.

"Good luck, Qymaen. We're all counting on you. Master Sly and I will inform you if there's any Intruders." Ahsoka said.

"Thanks, Tano. If there is an intruder, it's more than likely whoever it will be will have an accomplice with him. Be watchful at all times. I'm counting on you and Cooper as well." Qymaen said putting a hand on her shoulder before following Fisto inside the vault.

"Do you think General Qymaen can handle such responsibility, My dear?" Jocasta asked.

"Trust me, Madam, Qymaen is more than capable of guarding the Holocrons. He's changed so much since my masters saved him from the Sith. He's even risked his own life for our team." Ahsoka said.

"Well, if you and your team trust General Qymaen with your lives, I shall, too." Jocasta said, walking with Ahsoka.

 **Meanwhile in another part of Coruscant**

Cad Bane, who had recently escaped from prison, was talking with the hologram of Darth Sidious himself. "Excuse the interruption, but as I was saying, bounty Hunter, I require your services." Sidious said.

"I'm listening."

"I need a Jedi Holocron."

"To get a Holocron, I'd have to break into the Jedi temple. It's impossible, not to mention deadly." Bane said.

"Perhaps your reputation has been exaggerated." Sidious said.

"I want a rogue-class Starfighter with the works and triple my usual rate."

"Your price is of no concern to me." Sidious said.

 **With Sly and Yoda**

"The setback on Felucia has affected our efforts in the whole sector, Master. It'll take weeks before-" Sly said but felt a disturbance in the Force. "Did you feel that, Master?"

"Yes. Right Qymaen was. Intruders in the temple there will be." Yoda said.

 **Back with Bane**

The bounty Hunter was secretly putting a bomb in the back of his Techno service droid, Todo. When he was finished, the changeling known as Cato entered. "And who are you?" Todo asked.

"None of your business." She answered before walking up to Bane, who was going over a Jedi named Bolla Ropal's file. "Who's that?"

"Bolla Ropal, Jedi out in the mid rim." Bane answered.

"We going after him?"

"Soon. For now, we're stealing a Holocron."

"Impossible. The only place you can get a Holocron is-"

"I know. Inside the main vaults of the Jedi temple. Fortunately our Sith Lord client has provided us with some help. For 1, a map of the temple you're looking at right now. For another, a security chip that I've placed in my droid."

"I have been given all the technical data for security in the Jedi temple." Todo said.

"Both the ventilation shafts and the vault itself are equipped with traps and security measures. Todo can take them out, but we'll need some help from inside the Jedi library, and that's where your skills as a changeling come in." Bane said as he showed Cato the body of a Jedi.

"A Jedi?"

"He was. His name was Ord Enisence. You should be able to get inside the library and monitor us without a problem." Bane said.

Cato walked up to the Ord's body, touched it and gained his appearance and voice. *Now that I am a Jedi, I can do that."

"Good. Take these ear comlinks so we can keep in communication." Bane said, giving the disguised changeling the ear comlink.

"The vault is in the library, which backs into the communication center. There will be lots of Jedi nearby."

"We'll use that to our advantage."

"Even if you could get into the vault, how are you going to crack that safe?"

"Let me worry about that."

 **With Sly**

"Qymaen and Ahsoka are in place for the plan. All we have to do now is wait." Sly said.

"I still don't trust Sheelal to guard that vault. He could be trying to get information from the Holocrons." Windu said.

"A valuable ally and perhaps good friend Qymaen has been to us, Master Windu. Trust that he will do the right thing, I do." Yoda said, believing in Qymaen.

"He will, Master. I know it." Sly said.

 **Meanwhile with Ahsoka**

Ahsoka was walking around the library and saw that Master Enisence, who was really Cato in disguise, was walking through. "Hello, Master Enisence." She said.

"Good afternoon, young one." The changeling said, walking by.

"May I be of assistance?"

"No. No thank you, my dear. I don't want to bother you."

"It's no trouble. It's just things are slow and I could use something to do." Ashoka said while following Qymaen's advise.

" _Cato. Cato, come in._ " Bane said through the earlink.

Cato knew she had to act fast. "Thank you, but I'll be fine on my own." She said with a bit of harshness in her disguised voice as she walked away, making Ahsoka look at him warily.

" _Hmm, the last part seemed to have a bit of harshness in it. I'd better keep an eye on him, but I'll need to keep back so he doesn't notice._ " Ahsoka thought.

Cato then found a computer and sat down. She then began to hack the system. "I'm in. The should be a weakness in the shield tgsf Todo can break through. I'm sending him the coordinates now. Once inside, repel down through the fsn with a security switch that I can shut off. The part after that is simple: I'll disable the first set if lasers while you disable the second set. You should be able to get into the vault from there." She explained. But unknown to the changeling, he was being watched by Ahsoka and Jocasta, who heard everything.

"Good." Bane said as he and Todo followed Cato's instructions, going through the shield, down the vent and past the fan, and finally getting to the vault door. "We're in." Bane said he he and Todo began to disable the second set of lasers and open the vault door.

"Good. I'll be waiting at the rendezvous point." Cato said. She began to walk out of the library but was suddenly kicked down by Ahsoka.

"I don't think so, imposter. I don't know who you are, but you're not Master Enisence." Ahsoka said, holding her lightsabers to the changeling's neck.

"Change back to your normal form, changeling, we know that Master Enisence would never do anything like this." Jocasta said, making the changeling do just that. Ahsoka saw the earlink and quickly grabbed it with the Force before crushing it.

 **With Bane and Todo**

The droid had just completed his objective. "We are good to go, Sir."

"Good. Start cutting through that wall." Bane ordered.

"This job just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Todo said as he began to cut through the wall.

After several minutes, Bane spoke again. "Are you finished yet?"

"These things take time." Todo said.

"No way I'm going to be able to get through this without a diagram." Bane said as the door suddenly opened, revealing Qymaen and Fisto, holding their lightsabers to the bounty hunter's neck.

"Sorry, Bane, but this vault is only for Jedi council members." Qymaen said, activating his EMP device and shutting off Todo as well as the secret bomb Bane placed in him. Qymaen used the Force to put Bane to sleep, and when he was unconscious, he contacted Sly. "Cooper, the intruder has been captured. It's that bounty Hunter who tried to free that Hutt slime, Zero."

" _Great news, Qymaen. Ahsoka has captured Bane's accomplice and since you have Bane, the Holocrons are safe._ " Sly said.

"Great news _,_ Cooper. I'm on my way to you now." Qymaen said as they carried Bane to the communication center where Sly and Ahsoka we're waiting.

"Well you have done, Qymaen. Right to trust you Sly and Ahsoka were." Yoda said with a smile.

"Thanks, old man. Now to find out who hired him and why." Qymaen said as he used Force Probe on Bane, seeing that it was indeed Sidious who hired Bane to get the Holocron, which had information on Bolla Ropal, who had a crystal that contained a list of Force sensitive children on it.

Qymaen then shared the information with Sly, Ahsoka and Yoda. "So, Sidious wanted the list of Force sensitive children, why?" Ahsoka asked.

"Perhaps he wanted to turn them into secret spies to use against us eventually. That monster's ambition has no limits, even when it comes to kidnapping innocent children." Qymaen said with hatred for the Dark Lord.

"He'll get what's coming to him eventually, Qymaen. I can promise you that, and I'll make sure you're there with me and our team when that time comes." Sly said.

"Thanks, Cooper." Qymaen said as he shook hands with his ally.

"You were right, Qymaen. Bane had a partner in this attempted theft. It was a changeling, but she made a mistake when she used a harsh tone if voice. That's what tipped me off to that scum." Ahsoka said.

"You did well, Tano. You'll be a great Jedi knight when the time comes." Qymaen said as he shook her head.

"Owe this victory to you and your senses, Qymaen. Without you, in Sidious' hands the children would have been." Yoda said.

"Don't mention it, old man, but remember the favor that you owe me. Go on a mission with Cooper and I, and I'll owe you one." Qymaen said with a smirk.

 **There you go guys, the Holocron episode is complete. With Bane captured, Sidious' plans for the children are ruined. I wonder if I should skip the Senate spy episode and just go to the second Battle of Geonosis? I have a big plan that will involve Shaak Ti and Qymaen. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go, guys, the 2nd Battle of Geonosis has begun. I have a few plans for this one, including the plan I mentioned for Qymaen and Shaak Ti. The entire team will be in this one. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, guys.**

 _Counterattack! With the Jedi and clone army stretched thin in a desperate attempt to engage General Grievous's Starfleet, Separatist planets that were once thought security are now rising up against the Republic. On Geonosis, Separatist leader, Poggle the Lesser, safe in his newly ray-shielded factories, creates horrible new weapons, which outmatch the assembled clone army. The Jedi mount an offensive in order to shut down Poggle's factories of terror, once and for all._

 **On the lead cruiser bridge**

Neyla and Shaak Ti were looking at the planet that started the entire war. "I can't believe we're back here again, sister." Neyla said as she remembered the last time she was on the horrible bug planet.

"It is unfortunate, sister, the resistance from the Geonosians was stronger than we thought." Shaak Ti said.

"The same thing can be said for their loyalty to Dooku." Neyla said as Sly and Ahsoka came in with Qymaen and Yoda.

"Hello, my other apprentice." Yoda greeted Neyla.

"Oh- Master, I didn't expect you to be here." Neyla said, bowing in respect to her master.

"Promised Qymaen that I would go on a mission with him and Sly, I did, as part of the favor I owed him." Yoda explained.

"Your master entrusted me to guard the Holocron vault. I wanted him to go with Cooper and I on a mission with us to even the score." Qymaen said.

"Well, I'm happy you're here with us, Master Yoda. I look forward to battling alongside you." Shaak Ti said as she bowed before the Grandmaster.

"This is the first time our entire team has been together on a mission. With all of us together, there's nothing we can't do." Ahsoka said.

"I can only hope this invasion is successful. Let's get to the briefing room." Sly said as they all went to the briefing room and contacted Windu, Plo Koon, Fisto and Palpatine.

"Our ships are in place for the attack on the planet."

"What about Poggle? Do you have a lead on his location?" Windu asked.

*He seems to be held up at the main factory. It's protected by the shield so Qymaen, Ahsoka, Shaak Ti, and I will break through the defenses and land at an area just short of the shield. Once we've landed, we'll knock out the Ray shield. That is our primary target." Neyla said.

"Isn't it risky to commit most of your team to one location!" Palpatine asked concerned.

"We'll only use 1 gunship as the advance ship. Qymaen has built a special device that could to protect us. Once we get the defenses down, the other ships will be safe to land. I know it's reckless but the Geonosians and droid forces must have a strong defense ready for our ships." Neyla explained.

"Neyla's right. If the ships can draw fire and our fighters engage the enemy fighters, I can use my device to safely take out the defenses and the rest of the ships can advance without a problem." Qymaen said.

"Then may the Force Be with you." Windu said as they ended the transmission.

"Let's go get ready, my allies, we have a battle to begin." Qymaen said.

The team headed to the gunships and Qymaen set up his device. Once the gunships got on the planet close enough to the defenses, the gunships stopped and Qymaen threw the device into the air, activating it. The device spread a large barrier around the gunships and they proceeded to fly to the landing zone. The fighters engaged the enemy aircraft and the gunships began firing at the enemy ground forces. As the droids and bugs fired at the fleet, the barrier blocked every shot and sent it back directly at their origin point, killing the enemy ground forces as the gunships continued to advance. Qymaen ordered a gunship to deal with the cave forces, which was easy. Sly Neyla and Shaak Ti even took out the wall with the guys defenses by throwing explosive into it at the right time. Once all the defenses were gone, Qymaen deactivated his device and used the Force to get it as they all safely landed at the rendezvous point.

"That device of yours worked very well, Qymaen." Sly said.

"Thanks, Cooper. It was fortunate that I had thought of building it. Now all we have to do is disable the shield." Qymaen said.

"I have a plan for that: Shaak Ti and I will go inside the shield with a squadron and get as close as we can to the communications and knock them out long enough for the tanks to destroy the generator." Neyla said, showing them a hologram of the shield.

"Excellent plan, my young apprentice." Yoda said.

Everyone got into position and the Jedi sisters began their attack with Qymaen and Ahsoka, destroying many droids and Geonosians. "Droid poppers, now!" Qymaen told Shaak Ti as they threw the droid poppers, deactivating the defense droids. The tanks got close enough and fired at the shield generator, destroying it and disabling the shield. Yoda, Sly and a squad ran to their positions and some of the Geonosians surrendered.

On that was done, everyone gathered for the next phase of the plan as the gunships were on their way. "This bridge is our first way point. Focus your fire on the gun emplacements here and here, because it's only after we destroy them that we can push for the factory. Expect stiff resistance from the droids and be sure to check your supplies." Ahsoka briefed the soldiers.

"Anything else, Commander?" Rex asked.

"No. Squad dismissed." Ahsoka said as the squad went to prepare.

"Excellent briefing, Ahsoka. We're very proud of you" Sly said as he patted his apprentice on the shoulder, along with Neyla.

"Thank you, Master. There's nothing I like more than making you both proud." Ahsoka said.

"You're a great apprentice, Ahsoka. One day you'll be a great Jedi knight." Neyla said, making Ahsoka smile.

Qymaen and Shaak Ti walked up to them. *I know an alternative to that attack, Cooper. The are catacombs under the factory. Before you all saved me, I was secretly there on the first battle on this planet. I know how to get through them, but I'll need someone to help me."

"I'll go with you, Qymaen. While the droids are destructed, we'll sneak into the factory from the catacombs and destroy the factory from within." Shaak Ti said.

"Good plan, Master Ti. While we hold Poggle's attention at the bridge, it'll be up to you to destroy the factory. We'll create a diversion so they won't detect you." Ahsoka said.

"Sister, be careful. I don't want to lose you." Neyla said, hugging her sister.

"I'll be careful, sister, I promise." Shaak Ti said, hugging Neyla back.

"We've linked our comlinks to monitor your progress, that way we'll be able to keep in communication with each other." Sly said.

"Excellent, Cooper, should anything change, come up with a plan that well not risk any lives." Qymaen said as he shook Sly's hand before heading off with Shaak Ti.

"I hope they make it back." Neyla said, concerned about her sister and friend.

"They will, Neyla. Fail us they will not." Yoda said.

"We'll have to send in the tanks on the bridge parade style to keep Poggle's attention on us. It'll be more tempting to him that way." Ahsoka said.

"Indeed, Commander, let's prepare the troops." Rex said.

 **Meanwhile in the factory**

"The factory is at 50% full capacity. We have many troops ready to deploy." A tactical droid told Poggle.

" **Are the super tanks ready for deployment**?" Poggle asked.

"No. The super tanks are not ready, but when they are, the Republic forces will be routed. They have no weapon that can penetrate its heavy armor." The tactical droid told him.

 **With Qymaen and Shaak Ti**

The 2 allies were climbing down the bridge as the enemy was engaging their friends. When they got down, Qymaen used a lightsaber to cut through the wall and Shaak Ti used the Force to open it. They went inside and Qymaen guided Shaak Ti through the catacombs while avoiding the natives. While they were trying to get through the sleeping bugs, one of the bugs hands touched one of Shaak TI's horns. "Qymaen." She whispered.

Qymaen got the hand off her and used the Force to make sure he was still sleeping before they continued on their way. After a left turn, Shaak Ti spoke. "Where to now?"

"Up." Qymaen said as he jumped through the upper entrance with Shaak Ti.

 **With Sly and the others**

The Jedi and clones were taking out the droids and natives that tried to trap them, but that quickly failed. The troops and tanks even destroyed some destroyer droids as well. "Shaak Ti and Qymaen should be in the catacombs by now." Sly said.

"Let's hope they're okay." Neyla said.

 **With Poggle and the tactical droid**

"My Lord, I insist you let us use the secret weapons. We have 12 units ready and many more on the way." the tactical droid said, knowing they were outmatched without the super tanks.

" **Very well. Deploy the tanks to the bridge**." Poggle ordered.

The tactical droid pushed a button. "Deploy the super tanks, attack formation."

 **Back outside**

The new super tanks were deploying and we're advancing on the Republic forces. Sly and Neyla saw this. "Let's test those tanks. There's bound to be something on them if Poggle was saving them." Sly said.

"Right. Tanks, fire!" Neyla ordered, making the tanks do just that. Despite direct hits on the tanks, they weren't damaged. "They must have nea heavy armor on them."

"Looks like it. Everyone, fall back!" Ahsoka ordered the troops.

"Looks like we'll need a plan B after all." Neyla said.

"Take care of them Sly, Neyla, Ahsoka and I will." Yoda said.

"You have a plan, General?" Rex asked.

"I do. Once the tanks get far enough, destroy the bridge we will." Yoda explained.

"Excellent plan, Master." Sly said.

The Jedi went to the bridge and went under it, With Yoda on Sly's back. Once they got to the other side, they saw the tanks were in the middle. "Now, my apprentices." They Jedi combined their efforts and used the Force to bring the bridge down, destroying the tanks.

 **Meanwhile with Qymaen and Shaak Ti**

They got to the control room and began to set the bombs on the main generator. When they were finished, the doors opened, revealing Poggle, his tactical droid and one of the super tanks. " **Collect their bombs, and than kill them**. Poggle ordered his warriors as he closed the door.

The Droid opened fire on the 2 allies while the Geonosians collected the bombs, escaping through the hatch soon after. Qymaen used his lightsaber to cut through the tank's hull and got inside, destroying the droids inside it. He opened the door and let Shaak Ti get in.

"Since the bugs took the bombs, there's only one thing we can do to destroy this cursed factory." Qymaen said.

"Yes. But we'll probably die as well." Shaak Ti thought with sadness.

"It's alright, Shaak Ti, if it means our friends and the rest of the Galaxy will be safe, it's a price I'm willing to pay, even if I can't have my revenge on Dooku and Sidious." Qymaen said as he put a hand on her cheek.

Shaak Ti nodded and contacted Neyla. "Sister. Sister, are you there?"

" _Yes, sister, set the bombs off now! We're trapped_!"

"I'm sorry, sister. We can't set off the bombs. There's only one way to destroy this monstrosity now, but I'm afraid we probably won't make it." Shaak Ti said.

" _Shaak Ti, what do you-_ " Sly tried to say but then realized what she meant _. "Oh, I was afraid something may happen."_

"Brother, take care of Neyla and Ahsoka." Shaak Ti said.

" _Master, don't do it! We'll find another way._ " Ahsoka pleaded, not wanting to lose one of her friends.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, there's no other choice." Qymaen told her.

Shaak Ti looked at Qymaen, breaking off contact before she suddenly kissed him on the lips deeply, surprising Qymaen before he kissed her back. When they separated, they looked into each other's eyes.

"Qymaen, I love you." Shaak Ti said.

"I… I love you too, Shaak Ti." Qymaen said as he pushed the button to fire the main weapon, destroying the power generator and within minutes, the entire factory.

 **With the other Jedi**

"Masters, what should we do?" Ahsoka said.

"We look for them, Ahsoka. I can still sense their presence in that debris." Sly said as Rex came to them in a gunship.

"We're here to move the debris as ordered, general." He said.

"Good. Get to it, Rex." Neyla told her friend.

 **Back with Qymaen and Shaak Ti**

Qymaen activated his lightsabers to see in the dark. "Shaak Ti, how deep are we buried?"

"I think it's best to not think about that, Qymaen. If my sister and brother are looking for us, we'll need to contact them somehow."

Qymaen deactivated his green lightsaber and grabbed one of the power cells and his comlink, using the Force to get the device working just enough to send a message to Sly and Neyla. "Cooper, Neyla, my allies and friends. I know you're looking for us." Qymaen said as he took Shaak TI's hand.

 **Back on the surface**

Sly, Neyla and Ahsoka's comlink started to beep. "Master's, I'm picking up a pulse from Qymaen and Master TI's comlink. It's coming from over there." Ahsoka said.

The went to the pulse signal and the Jedi used the Force to lift up the debris up, making room for Qymaen and Shaak Ti to get out. The now-lovers walked out of the tank and jumped to their friends. "Excellent timing, Sly." Qymaen said as he took Sly's hand.

"Sister! I'm so glad you're alive." Neyla said, hugging her sister.

"I'm glad you are safe too, sister. And you, too, Ahsoka and Master Yoda." Shaak Ti said, hugging Neyla back.

"The evacuation ship are here, generals. Time to head back to the base and work on capturing that nasty bug Poggle." Rex said.

 **Later**

Neyla and Shaak Ti were standing on a ledge at the base when Ahsoka walked up to them. "This has been a long and costly battle, Masters."

"Indeed, Ahsoka. Has anyone seen or heard anything about Poggle?" Neyla asked.

"I'm afraid not, Master. We gave several clone squadrons in the area, but no hits yet." Ahsoka answered.

"We'll go ahead and see if we can determine where he went. Tell the team we'll contact them if we find anything. Poggle has too much information on the Separatists to get away." Neyla said as she got on a speeder bike with Shaak Ti and speeded off.

 **On the bridge of a cruiser**

Qymaen was looking at the map of the area when Sly came up to him. "Hello, Qymaen. I didn't expect you to be up and about after what you and Shaak Ti went through."

"Well, I needed some time to think about something, and I wanted to talk to you about it." Qymaen said.

"What about, Qymaen? Did something happen in the factory?"

"Yes, and I figured since you and Neyla have your little secret, I thought you would understand why I'm having these feelings." Qymaen whispered.

"Y-you're mean?"

"Yes. I love Shaak Ti. I've had feelings for her ever since I began to train under her to master the Force." Qymaen said.

"Well, as we all know, Jedi are forbidden to fall in love, but you're not a Jedi, Qymaen. Neyla and I are Jedi but we are in love, despite the Code. But we have to keep it a secret from almost everyone, including our master."

"Well, since Shaak Ti is a Jedi, we'll have to keep the same secret, but at least we won't be alone in keeping the same secret." Qymaen said as he shook Sly's hand.

"Master, Qymaen, masters Neyla and Shaak Ti wanted me to tell you that they're searching for Poggle." Ahsoka said as she walked up to them.

"Alone?" Qymaen asked.

"Yes. They didn't want to risk any clones getting killed." Ahsoka said.

"Let's hope they know what they're doing." Sly said.

 **With Neyla and Shaak Ti**

The Jedi sisters were searching for Poggle when Shaak Ti saw something. "Sister, that looks like a munitions crate."

"Indeed. Poggle must be heading to the Progate temple, which means we must catch him fast before he gets offworld." Neyla said as they contacted the others.

"Qymaen, we think Poggle is headed to the Progate temple. We're going to see if we can capture him there."

"Shaak Ti, there's a sandstorm headed your way. I don't think you should go after him in that storm." Qymaen said.

"It's a risk worth taking, Qymaen. If Poggle gets off this planet, we won't have another chance at catching him." Neyla said.

"Understood, Master. But when the storm ends, we'll come to help you." Ahsoka said.

"Alright, Ahsoka. We'll contact you when we reach the temple." Shaak Ti said as she speeded off to the temple with Shaak Ti. It took some time, but they finally got to the temple and got out of the storm.

"We were right, sister, he's here somewhere. Maybe in the catacombs." Shaak Ti said.

"Let's seal the entrance until the others get here. Who knows what Poggle has down there." Neyla said as she used the Force to seal the catacomb entrance. "So, while we're waiting, what happened in the factory?"

"Well… since I thought Qymaen and I would die destroying that place, I decided to tell him something I've been waiting to tell him ever since I began his training."

"I think I already know what that is, sister, but I think it would be better if you tell me." Neyla said.

"I-i'm in love with Qymaen. I meant to tell him eventually when the war was over, but when I thought we'd die in there, I couldn't wait any longer. So I told him I loved him and I… kissed him."

"You kissed him? What was it like?"

"It… was like feeling bliss. Even though I know the Code, in that moment, I couldn't have cared about that." Shaak Ti admitted.

"The 1st time we were here, Sly and I proclaimed our love for each other as well. Believe me, I know what position you're in." Neyla said, remembering that day like it was yesterday.

"Thank you, sister. I guess we're going to be keeping the same secret now." Shaak Ti said as they shared a hug.

 **Later**

Sly, Qymaen and Ahsoka arrived at the cave. Yoda stayed behind so he watch over the fleet and make sure Poggle didn't get offworld. "So, where is that slimy little bug?" Qymaen asked.

"Still in the catacombs. We sealed it until you arrived here to help." Neyla said as she unsealed the entrance to the catacombs. "Does that Geonosian mean anything to you, Qymaen?"

"Yes. It's the Geonosian Queen. Poggle may be loyal to Dooku, but his loyalty to the Queen possibly exceed even that." Qymaen said.

Then let's go down there, get Poggle and negotiate with the Queen. If that doesn't work, we bury her here." Sly said and they went inside.

"The bugs like to live in darkness so they should be confused by the light temporarily." Qymaen said, having known about that since he was on Geonosis during the 1st battle on this planet.

"Fortunately, I've built a device that should help us with that problem." Sly said. They went further in until they saw many zombie Geonosians were walking towards them. "Everyone, I think those are zombies. We can't kill them."

"Then destroy the supports and let's find another way, Master." Ahsoka said as she used the Force to destroy the supports, stopping the zombie bugs for now.

"What were those things?" Ahsoka asked.

"Geonosian zombies. Dooku once told me that the Queen's hivs was so powerful that they could keep the connection between their warriors even after they have died." Qymaen said.

"That's impossible." Shaak Ti said.

"I thought that at first but now that I've seen them, I believe it." Qymaen said.

"Then it must be how the Geonosians took back the planet the first time." Sly said.

"Then to find the Queen and bury her, along with the zombies." Neyla said.

They proceeded forward until they eventually found the Queen's chamber, seeing Poggle, some live and undead soldiers and even the Queen. "I have a plan. We blind them all, use the Force to get Poggle and bomb the supports to this chamber so that nothing will ever get out." Sly said.

"Got it, Master. I'll set the explosives on the supports and detonate them on your signal." Ahsoka said she and Neyla went to set the explosives. It took a few minutes before they were set up and ready.

Once Neyla and Ahsoka were back with the others, Sly used his blinding device to set off a light in the entire chamber. Once the bugs were blinded, Qymaen and Shaak Ti Force-pulled Poggle to them and put handcuffs on him. Ahsoka detonated the explosives and they exploded, making the chamber cave in. The Jedi ran with Poggle and they found the entrance to the catacombs. Qymaen the Poggle up and they all jumped out of the catacombs and got out of the temple.

"Well, that's probably the end of the Geonosian Queen and her zombies." Sly said.

"Not yet, Cooper. I've ordered some gunships here to blow up the temple in case something survived." Qymaen said as they got on their gunship and headed back to the fleet with Poggle as prisoner.

After they got off the planet, Shaak Ti and Qymaen went to somewhere private to have a talk. "Qymaen, when I told you I loved you, I meant it. I've loved you ever since we began training you to use the Force."

"I know, Shaak Ti, and I love you too. Cooper and I have agreed to keep us secret and I'm sure Neyla has also agreed with you?"

"Yes, she has. She's my sister and I trust her and Sly with my life." Shaak Ti said.

"And I trust Cooper and Neyla with mine as well. I love you, Shaak Ti."

"I love you too, Qymaen." Shaak Ti said as she kissed him deeply.

 **There you go, guys, the Second Battle of Geonosis is complete. Next will be the Grievous intrigue and Deserter episodes. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21, Grievous intrigue**

 _Diabolical defeat_. _Though Republic victorys outnumber their losses, the Jedi have been unable to stop Separatists advances in the Outer Rim. The ever elusive General Grievous is eager for revenge and her sights are set on 2 of her most hated enemies._

General Grievous had targeted Jeci Master Eeth Koth and was launching an all out assault on his cruiser, with an army of Battle and Commando Droids slaughtering the clones attempting to hold them off, along with their female leader joining in the fray.

Sensing that his men were dying, Koth turned to his men. "Quickly. Get to the escape pods, all of you. I'll deal with Grievous myself."

"But General, that could be exactly what Grievous wants." A clone trooper said with concern.

"Maybe. But I value your lives more than my own. Get to the escape pods and hurry." The Jedi Master ordered his men, which after some hesitation, did just that as Koth stayed behind and waited.

In a matter of minutes, a blue lightsaber cut through the door and kicked it in before Grievous stepped in. "Jedi Master Eeth Koth. I've been looking forward to finally meeting you." The cyborg general greeted before she began to cough.

"Grievous." The Jedi Master said with contempt before the commando droids engaged him. While they were formidable, Koth managed to defeat them before MegaGuard droids stepped in and formed around the Jedi Master. "I see your reputation precedes you, general. The reputation of a homicidal witch and traitor who betrayed her own planet and people."

"I had every right to abandon my 'people' and I'm proud to be a murderer. Proud because I'm ridding the galaxy of Jedi who are too weak to provide a decent challenge for me!" Grievous said with anger before she and Koth engaged in a heated lightsaber dual, both being equally matched until her Magna Guards joined in and eventually overpowered the Jedi Master. "Get him aboard the ship. It's time for the next phase of my plan."

 **Later on Coruscant**

Neyla, Shaak Ti, Yoda, Windu and a few members of the Jedi council were in the briefing room, having received a holographic message to them. One if the Droid general and her Magna Guard droids torturing their fellow council member and Jedi master.

"Grievous, release Master Koth, or you will answer to the full weight of the Republic and the Council once we defeat and capture you!" Mace demanded, which earned an emotionless and hollow laugh from the Droid general.

"Listen, Jedi scum, if you want to see Koth alive again, you will give me Cooper and that traitor Qymaen Jai Sheelal!" She demanded, shocking everyone in the room, especially Neyla and Shaak Ti, who looked at each other in concern for their respective loves.

Before they could even argue against her demand, she would ask while signaling for the Magna Guard to continue torturing Koth, "You Jedi claim to care about you precious Clone army and fellow Masters? Here's your chance to prove it: give me Cooper and Sheelal and I will spare Koth! If Jedi scum refuse...his death and blood be on all your hands and conscience, not mine!"

While the hologram was playing and before it ended, Master Plo Koon and Commander Wolfe noticed Koth relaying a message through hand gestures, which Neyla translated. "Saleucami System. Sector J19. 080529."

"Saleucami? But our intelligence reports that Grievous has no ship's near that sector." Master Adi Gallia told them.

"True. But so often inaccurate, our intelligence is." Master Yoda reminded them. "To the council chamber summon Sly and Qymaen. Speak with them, we must."

"Shaak Ti and I will get them, Master. They're in the sparring chamber practicing their lightsaber techniques. We'll be there as soon as we get them." Neyla said humbly as she bowed to her master.

 **In the Council chamber**

After the Jedi sisters found their respective lovers, they brought them before the council and the Jedi master's explained Master Koth's situation and Grievous's demands: that the Council either send them to the Saleucami System or she would kill the Jedi master.

"My master, with yours and the council's permission, I'd like to request that Qymaen and I go to rescue Master Koth." Sly requested humbly, not wanting to lose a friend.

"Absolutely not, Cooper! If you and Sheelal go you'll both simply be giving Grievous what she wants and she'll murder master Koth all the same. We'll think of another way to get him back." Windu argued, not wanting Grievous to just get what she wanted.

Qymaen countered while speaking against Mace. "That is merely your opinion, Windu, not the entire council's!"

Windu countered while attempting to keep his disdain for the former Droid general under check. "That is _Master_ Windu...General Sheelal."

Yoda asked, as he was willing to let Qymaen speak his mind before the Council, due to their friendship. "Different perspective have you, General Qymaen?"

Sheelal answered with deep respect for the green skinned Jedi Master. "Indeed I do, Master Yoda, as I believe I know Grievous's true motive for attacking Koth's cruiser; she's targeting Jedi in order to lure me and Cooper to face her in combat...for revenge."

Master Fisto asked, intrigued by the true motive for the Droid leader's attack on Koth's cruiser. "Revenge against you and General Cooper? For what reason?"

Sly answered for his friend and ally. "After Gunray's escape from our custody, Qymaen and I had followed the tracking beacon to Vassek 3, hoping we would recapture him...but the beacon was in fact a decoy set up by Dooku as he had led us to Grievous's lair. We had also humiliated Grievous, as Dooku had lost faith in her combat and leadership skills and decided to use us as bait to test her...which she no doubtingly failed because we escaped." He said, making the Council were surprised upon what had happened on the 3rd moon of Vassek and had no doubt that Qymaen's hunch was correct; how Grievous sought revenge for her humiliation in her own lair.

Qymaen also added. "Master Yoda, Cooper and I are Koth's only hope of escaping Grievous's clutches. She will no doubt kill Koth all the same if you were to send a different rescue team." He said, making the Council mutter in agreement with Qymaen's words, as his insight of the Sith's military strategies were crucial to their side and thanks to his secret relationship with Shaak Ti, he had somewhat became friends to several members of the Council...with the exception of Master Windu.

Yoda gave a deep sigh before answering. "Agree with you and General Cooper, I do. Prevent Master Koth's death by Grievous hands, we must. Neyla and Master Shaak Ti will accompany you on this mission."

"Thank you, Master." Sly and Neyla said humbly as they bowed before their master, along with Qymaen and Shaak Ti.

Once the Council had agreed to Master Yoda's answer, Sly and Qymaen headed out to the ship hangar with Neyla and Shaak Ti right behind them. Once they boarded their cruiser and headed out for space, the four of them began to form a rescue plan to save Master Koth.

Neyla made a suggestion. "After we exit hyper-space and board Grievous's cruiser, Qymaen and I will distract that witch and her forces while Sly and Shaak Ti search for Master Koth."

"I agree, Neyla." Sly said with a smile, agreeing with his secret wife.

"Us as well, Neyla." Qymaen and Shaak Ti said as they held hands.

 **Meanwhile on Grievous's ship**

The cyborg general walked into the bridge were Eeth Koth was being held when his tactical Droid spoke to him. "Ma'am, we are entering the Saleucami system."

"Good. Begin landing preparations." She ordered.

"Yes, my lady."

"Um, sir, there are several ship's coming out of hyper-space." A battle droid informed them.

"Republic?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Cooper and Sheelal are here." Grievous said with evil joy, knowing she'd gotten what she wanted. She then turned to her captive. "You see, Koth? Cooper and Sheelal have come to rescue you, just as I knew they would."

"General, 1 of the ships is trying to hail us." A battle droid informed the cyborg general.

"Put it through." She ordered, making the Droid do just that before Neyla and Qymaen appeared on screen.

"Hello, my worthless replacement. I knew we'd meet again." Qymaen said with disgust.

"Hello, traitor. And I see you brought Neyla with you. I told you to bring Cooper but I think she'll do until I get my hands on Cooper." Grievous said as she broke of contact, a little disappointed that Cooper didn't come as expected but could compensate for that with Neyla. Engage the ships but let Neyla and Sheelal board. I want to finish them myself."

The Republic ships engaged the Sith flag ship, with their Clones battling the Droids in space, led by Rex and Cody. While this was happening, Sly and his team boarded the enemy vessel and engaged the Droids shooting at them.

Once they were taken care of, Neyla turned to them. "Remember the plan: once you both get Master Koth, we'll RV at the ship's docking bay."

They all nodded and split into their assigned teams. Sly and Shaak Ti made their way to the bridge where Koth was being held. Once they got to the bridge, they saw a tactical Droid and several commando droids and MengaGuard droids waiting for them.

"The general's description of your tactics have been 100% accurate today. Very impressive, even by my standards." The tactical Droid said before he activated the electrocution controls, shocking Master Koth. "1 more step and your friend will die. Ha ha ha."

Sly quickly Force pulled the Droid to him and quickly cit it in half. He then engaged the commando droids and MengaGuard droids with Shaak Ti, fighting evenly with them until they eventually destroyed all of them and released Koth.

"Thank you, Cooper, you saved my life." Koth said to his friend, grateful to his friends for coming for him, despite the risks. "Where's Grievous?"

"If everything is going according to plan, she's occupied with Qymaen and Neyla." Shaak Ti answered. They quickly made their way to the RV point, with Shaak Ti helping Koth and Sly taking point as he destroyed the battle droids that tried to stop them and got to the Twilight in the hanger bay.

 **With Neyla and Qymaen**

They were searching for General Grievous and quickly found her in a wide area where she was waiting, wielding four lightsabers as the two Jedi drew out and activated theirs. "So, Sheelal, is everything going according to plan?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes it is. Unfortunately for you, witch." Qymaen said as they engaged the cyborg general. The battle was evenly matched, with the 2 allies holding their own against the cyborg general until they successfully disarmed her.

" _Qymaen, we have Master Koth and we're waiting for you and Neyla."_ Sly informed his ally through their communications.

Neyla stated casually. "Sorry General, but Qymaen and I can't play anymore."

The female Droid general snarled angrily at her choice of words and countered. "You three have caused me a great deal of trouble and I intend you present not only your lightsabers, but also your heads as trophies to Dooku!"

Qymaen spat in the female Droid general's mask covered face. "You're a foolish woman to have allied yourself with the Sith! They betrayed and manipulated me into thinking the Jedi were responsible for my fatal wounds that had turned me into a Droid; just like yourself. They betrayed me and they'll eventually betray you as well when your usefulness has run its course."

Grievous growled angrily and snapped coldly. "Silence! I've had enough of both of you!"

The 3 of them continued their duel, with Grievous pulling out 4 spare lightsabers. The duel lasted for several minutes before Neyla and Qymaen Force pushed the cyborg general away. The 2 allies then made their escape and quickly got to the Twilight and they took off to the cruisers, where they quickly docked and after getting free from the space fight and having their fighters land, they quickly entered hyper-space and Grievous roared out in explosive anger at being beaten yet again by her most hated enemies.

 **In the medical bay**

The Jedi were talking to Master Koth. "I'm glad you're alright, my friend. We wouldn't want to lose a great warrior like yourself." Qymaen told his Zabrak friend.

"I know, general Qymaen, but I would have gladly given my life for the chance to capture or end Grievous for good." Koth said with regret that Grievous was still at large.

"We know that you would have, Master Koth, but we value your life more than capturing that monster. Besides, we'll have another chance one day." Neyla assured the Jedi Master.

"I know. Still, all the same, thank you for saving me. All of you." Koth said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Master Koth." Sly said, smiling back, along with his team.

 **There you go, guys, the Grievous Intrigue episode is complete. Next will be a ptbe Mandalore Plot episode. Which Jedi should I put in that one? Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Mandalore Plot and Voyage of Temptation**

 _Diplomacy or deception? After hearing rumors of how the new leader of Mandalore, Duchess Satine Kryze was supposedly forming an army to assist the Republic, the Jedi Council had decided to send both Sly and Neyla to Mandalore to investigate the rumors._

Sly and Neyla's fighters had exited out of hyper-space and they flew onto the landing dock before the Jedi got out and walked up to a guard. "The Duchess is awaiting your arrival, masters Cooper and Neyla." He said respectively.

"Well, who are we to keep the duchess waiting?" Sly asked humbly as he and his wife boarded a transport vehicle that would take them to the palace.

Once they entered the throne room, the Prime Minister Almec walked up to them and humbly greeted the Jedi. "Masters Sly Cooper and Neyla."

"Hello, Prime Minister, it is good to be here." Neyla said with a smile.

"Hello, master Jedi, it is great to finally meet you both at last." The leader of the planet, Duchess Satine Kryze said with a smile, having heard of these 2 Jedi from her friend Padme.

The 2 Jedi took a knee a bowed in respect. "Hello Duchess Satine, it's a true honor to be in your presence today." Sly said politely.

"Indeed milady, although I wish it was on better circumstances and a social visit." Neyla said with a smile and a bit of regret that it wasn't because of a social visit, making the two mighty officials smile at the respect that the Jedi had for them and Satine signaled them to rise.

"We're very sorry to tell you this, milady, but it appears that the Jedi council have heard rumors that Mandalore building an army to assist the Republic in their struggle against the Separatists." Neyla stated with regret.

Almec corrected Neyla by answering. "The Duchess and I are afraid that your Jedi Council have been misinformed, Master Neyla. We have no army. All of our brave and noble warriors died during our planet's civil war on Concordia."

Duchess Satine added. "But the Prime Minister and I have information we believe might be crucial for your Jedi Masters on Coruscant to have."

Sly asked, as he and his secret wife's interest was piqued. "And what might that be, Duchess Satine?"

Satine answered honestly. "It is not really our people whom are building an army, Master Cooper. But rather a small faction of Mandalorian criminals who call themselves Death Watch, whom are opposed towards my plans to bring peace to our home planet. I've also conducted an investigation into identifying the leader of Death Watch, whom I suspect is operating on Concordia."

Both Neyla and her husband would be surprised to these turn of events before the tigress Jedi spoke. "Thank you for the information, milady. Sly and I will take this report to our master and we'll come back to tell you what he thinks."

"I understand, master Jedi. Please feel free to use our communication room in the palace." Satine offered with a smile.

"Thank you, milady." Sly said humbly before they were escorted to the communication room and they contacted Yoda and Windu and told them the information.

"Hmmm. If true the information is, in danger the duchess will be, my students." Yoda said with concern for the Duchess. "Remain on Mandalore and be by her side you both will. Fear an assassination attempt, I do."

"Yes master, we won't fail you." Neyla said with respect before their master broke off contact.

But Windu remained in contact. "Remember that this is a priority, you 2. You are both to protect the duchess at all costs, even your life. Her plans for peace are crucial for the Republic to build a more peaceful relationship with the people of Mandalore." He strictly said before breaking off contact.

"Uhh! I can't that damned Windu doesn't think that we can't handle a mission like this!" Neyla complained with annoyance.

"Yeah. Who's that bald jerk think he is? We're not idiots, that we're not capable of protecting a powerful official." Sly added, not believing that Windu thought they were idiots who didn't know how to protect an official, despite being on multiple missions revolving protective detail before.

 **Meanwhile on Concordia**

The armored leader of the Death Watch was having a conversation with Dooku via hologram. "Our deal steal stands, doesn't Count Dooku?"

Dooku answered wisely. "Indeed, my friend. Our agreement is still valid. The Federation will support Death Watch...as long as you and your people agree to assist our forces in battle against the Jedi."

The leader chuckled at the idea of facing the Jedi and responded. "Consider it done Dooku. Death Watch and I have been forced to hide in the shadows long enough...our moment to strike is now."

Dooku nodded with a firm smile, showing that he and Separatists would honor their bargain. "That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

"But I don't see how the arrival of these Jedi don't upset you." The leader said with concern.

"If they interfere, kill them." Dooku said darkly.

"But how? If the Republic interferes now, Death Watch will never be able to take over the planet."

"Consider...once the Senate orders peacekeeping troops to Mandalore, the people will be surrounded by a military presence. Most distasteful. They will rebel." Dooku said, knowing from experience.

"And riley to Death Watch. Our army will grow stronger." The leader said, seeing the point in the Sith Lord's plan.

"Yes. And Duchess Satine will fall."

"And then Death Watch will join the Separatists."

 **Back on Mandalore in the throne room**

Sly and Neyla had walked up to the Duchess and bowed. "Milady, we've told our master everything and be fears that the Death Watch will try to assassinate you." Sly said with respect.

"And he wants us to remain by your side to serve and protect you until this mystery is solved...if that's alright with you, milady." Neyla humbly requested.

"Well, since I have a bad feeling that I will be in danger and because I greatly respect the wisdom of your master, I grant your request to be by my side until this mystery is solved, my friends." Satine said with a smile, showing she had no problem with letting the Jedi be her personal bodyguards while they were here and that she respected Master Yoda's wisdom and that she wanted to get to know the Jedi Padme spoke so highly of.

"Thank you, milady." Neyla said with a smile.

"Would you both like to join me for a walk around the garden, my friends? I'd like to show you both the peaceful world I've built." Satine offered.

"Why of course, milady. We'd like to see your world and the progress you've made with the peaceful existence of the planet." Sly accepted with a smile as he and Neyla escorted her to the garden.

While they were walking, they were admiring the beauty of the garden. "This garden is certainly beautiful, malady." Sly said with a smile.

"Indeed, my friend, perhaps you and Neyla should visit more often. I'd really like to get to know you both better." Satine offered, wanting to get the chance to get to know the prized apprentices of the great Grandmaster.

"It would be an honor, milady. Perhaps we could bring you to our home planet sometime after this stupid war. The jungles are very peaceful and we believe you'd like it there." Neyla offered, wanting to show the duchess her and Sly's home planet.

"Perhaps I'll take you up on that offer. I'd really love to see your planet sometime." Satine said before a bomb went off, wounding a number of civilians.

"Milady, are you alright?" Neyla asked with concern.

"Of course, Neyla, but we should help the civilians!" The Duchess said with concern for the wounded people.

As they rushed to the wounded people to help them, Sly thought of something. "Milady, with respect, hooligans couldn't have arranged an attack like this."

"Then it must be the work of an outworlder." Satine said.

"I'm not sure, milady. Look." Neyla said, seeing a seeing a holographic projection of the Death Watch insignia: revealing they were responsible for the bombing attack.

"The sign of the Death Watch."

"This goes beyond vandalism, milady. I'm going to get you back to the palace. Sly will stay and investigate this." Neyla said as she took the Duchess by the hand and began to escort her to the palace.

Sly looked at the people and saw a suspicious man running from the garden and gave chase after spotting the detonator to the bomb in his hand. After a long and heated chase: Sly, Neyla and Satine cornered the bomber, but then shockingly he jumped off the balcony and landed fatally on the glass floor.

They rushed down to where he landed and Satine kneeled down and tried to keep the bomber alive but he leaned in and whispered something in Mandolarian into the Duchess's ear before dying.

Neyla helped the duchess to her feet. "Milady, what did he say?" She asked with regret that the duchess had to see that.

"We have to leave for Concordia, right away." Satine said with a little bit of anger on her face but not at the 2 Jedi.

Sometime later, they got on a ship and began to fly to the moon Concordia. "Milady, if I may ask, wasn't this moon an agricultural settlement?" Neyla asked with respect.

"It was. But before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining facility. The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed all of our forests, but they're finally growing back, though." Satine explained with relief that the destroyed forests were finally growing back after so long.

The ship finally landed in the hanger and the 3 came out to be greeted by the Governor Pre Vizsla. "Duchess Satine, you are most welcome here." He said respectively.

"Thank you, governor Vizsla. May I present masters Sly Cooper and Neyla, prized apprentices of Master Yoda himself." Satine said politely while introducing the Jedi. "Sly Cooper and Neyla, governor Vizsla is the one I spoke of who has been helping me identify the leader of the Death Watch."

"And I take it you 2 have heard the rumors about Satine? How she plans to help your Republic in the war?" Vizsla asked.

"Yes but we're only here for the truth, governor." Neyla said honestly as the guards walked by with a casket containing the bomber, which Vizsla noticed.

"This is the man who bombed the garden on the capital today?" The governor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes. He was apparently part of the Death Watch." Sly answered.

"Hmmm. A worrisome prospect. If you'll both pardon me, masters, we must try to identify the body." Vizsla as before he began to walk away with the guards.

"Milady, if it's alright with you, Neyla and I would like to go investigate one of the mining facilities... just to be sure there's no indication the Death Watch are not on this moon in secret." Sly said with respect as he asked the duchesses permission.

"We're not saying that they are, milady, we just need to be absolutely sure." Neyla said with respect.

"Well, seeing as how I have a feeling that we may find something here and from everything I've heard about you from Padme, you both have my permission to investigate. I'll keep the governor occupied." Satine said with a smile.

Neyla took out an ear piece and handed it to the duchess. "Here milady, we'll keep in contact with you through the earpiece and tell you if we learn anything." She said as she and her husband got on nearby speeder bikes and headed to the mines.

Satine went to the dining room and saw Vizsla on a pad, getting his attention. "My apologies, Duchess, I'm writing a condolence letter to the dead man's family and making arrangements for them to retrieve his body." He explained.

"Yes governor, very proper. Masters Sly and Neyla will be joining us shortly after they meditate." Satine said, remaining calm while lying about Sly and Neyla.

 **Meanwhile at a nearby mine**

Sly and Neyla got to the mining facility and were sneaking inside to look for any evidence of the facility being abandoned but they found out it was the opposite of that and Neyla was looking at a very familiar helmet. "Sly, I remember this helmet. It's the same one Jango Fett had before this stupid war began."

"Indeed. But he was a bounty hunter. He probably stole the armor from one of the old Mandalorian warriors." The raccoon Jedi said before he was suddenly bonked on the head, knocking him out.

"Sly!" Neyla said before another Mandalorian warrior assisted the other one by grabbing Neyla's arms and successfully knocked her out as well. They took their lightsabers and put them in the mining machine and went to look for more Jedi soon after. After the Jedi woke up, Neyla contacted Satine.

 **Meanwhile**

"Someone is feeding information directly to the Republic Senate. They're saying that Death Watch is taking over Mandalore. Who would tell such lies?" Satine asked as Vizsla prepared a drink for the duchess and himself.

"Death Watch, of course." Vizsla lied.

"They could not engineer all this. This problem has grown larger than we thought, and I suspect some other force helped it along." Satine said, knowing that a group of criminals couldn't engineer an attack like that on their own.

"Hard to believe. It would have to be someone at the highest level of influence among the Separatists."

"But why target me?"

"You lead the council of neutral systems, thus you threaten their goals." He said as it was the obvious answer.

Suddenly the earpiece that Neyla gave her beeped before Neyla spoke through it. " _Milady, Sly and I have been captured by the Death Watch. They've put us in the machine and if you don't get here quickly, we'll die."_

Satine recognized the rear in Neyla's voice and looked at the governor. "Governor, I'd like to get some fresh air and check on the Jedi. I'll be back shortly." She said politely, getting a nod from Vizsla before she walked out the door and ran to the hanger. She got on a speeder bike and hurried to the mining facility while following the Jedis' location, getting to the facility in a half hour. "Masters Sly and Neyla, I'm here. Where are you?"

 _"Follow the sound of the machine, milady. You have to hurry, we don't have long_." Neyla said with urgency.

Satine triggered the alarm controls to provide a distraction and hurried to the machine. After the guards left to check it out, Satine quickly got to the control panel and pushed the button to deactivate the machine, freeing the Jedi.

They walked up to the duchess and bowed before her. "Thank you, milady, we're sorry if we interrupted anything." Sly said respectively with a smile.

"No Master Sly, it's alright. I do value life, just like the Jedi." Satine said as she put her hands on their shoulders.

Neyla saw the guards come back and used the force to pull them to her and put them to sleep. "We have to get away from here." She said before they went to the elevator.

"You put them to sleep with the Force?" Satine asked.

"Yes milady, despite what I am, I hate violence as much as you.. unless there's absolutely no other option. You may not see it that way, but the Jedi didn't want to be a part of this insane war as much as you do, but with Dooku and Sidious out there influencing the Confederacy, we don't have any other choice." Neyla said sadly, revealing that she hated to use violence unless it was absolutely a last resort.

"But regretfully in this time of War, there's no other choice. Sidious and Dooku won't stop until they eradicate every last Jedi and enslave the universe, and I'm afraid that they won't be stopped through diplomacy or democracy. If they win the war, the Jedi will be gone and billions of innocent people will be either enslaved or...killed." Sly said with regret.

"I..I understand." Satine said sadly, knowing that the Jedi was right.

But before they could say anything else, the door opened and Sly put another Death Watch commando to sleep, only to get shot at by more, making them take cover by the crates. "Your highness, please don't look. We don't want you to see this." Neyla said to the duchess.

"Understood, Neyla." Satine said as she covered her eyes.

Neyla used the Force to grab the guard's blaster Sly threw his jetpack at the 3 approaching commandos before Neyla shot it, blowing it up but one of them tackled Sly but he used the Force to put him to sleep. They then saw 3 ships evacuating before the one with the marked helmet and cape walked up to them and took off his helmet, revealing himself to be none other than Pre Vizsla himself.

"Governor Vizsla?" Satine asked with shock.

"For generations my people fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi, and now that women insults the very name Mandalorian." He said, revealing his true nature before throwing the Jedi their lightsabers. "Defend her if you both will. But how about a wager? If you both win, you and the duchess will be allowed to leave. But if I win, I kill you all."

"I'll fight you, Vizsla, and I accept your wager." Sly said as he activated his lightsaber in a Soresu pose.

Vizsla got out what looked like a lightsaber hilt and activated it, revealing a pitch black blade that looked like a real sword blade, shocking Sly and Neyla. "Have you both heard of the Darksaber?"

"The Darksaber? The Jedi council thought it was a myth." Sly said with shock, having been told from Master Yoda that lightsaber was only a myth.

"Hahahahahaha! No it's not. Allow me to explain. this lightsaber was one of a kind. Legend tells that it was created over a thousand years ago by Tarre Vizsla, the first Mandalorian ever inducted into the Jedi Order. After his passing, the Jedi kept the saber in their temple. That was until members of House Vizsla, my ancestors snuck in and liberated it. They used the saber to unify the people and strike down those who would oppose them. At one time, they ruled all of Mandalore wielding this blade, making the saber is an important symbol to house Vizsla and respected by the other clans. It was passed on generation after generation until it was passed on to me. Since then, many Jedi have died before it's blade. Now prepare yourselves to join them."

Vizsla then engaged Sly and was surprisingly evenly matched with him, blocking and countering at every swing until Sly disarmed Vizsla but the Mandalorian warrior punched him and kicked him away before getting his weapon and using his jetpack for a big slash but Sly deactivated his lightsaber, jumped into the air and swap kicked him down in front of the other commandos.

After getting up, he looked at them. "Warriors, destroy them!" He ordered.

The other commandos fired their rockets at Sly but he dodged them and the Jedi jumped down the elevator shaft with Satine and they quickly made their way to their speeder bikes and went back to the hanger to get off the moon.

 **The next day on Sundari**

The Jedi and duchess were at the landing docks, preparing to go to Coruscant while they were discussing what to do. "Vizsla said that someone at the highest level of influence in the Confederacy is helping Death Watch, and I think I know who." Neyla said.

"Dooku. Who else would Vizsla turn to for help?" Sly said, knowing that there was only one person who Vizsla would turn to for help.

"If Death Watch is helping him, I don't want Mandalore to be involved in the war after all the time and effort I've put in making Mandalore a peaceful world, and I intend to speak for the other systems who wish to do the same." Satine said regretfully, despite her desire to help her new friends.

"We understand, milady, we won't try to force you into the war. But if you're going to the Republic Senate, you're going to need protection because Vizsla could be plotting to intercept you." Sly said, knowing that Vizsla wouldn't give up.

"Alright, but who will be your reinforcements?" Satine asked, knowing Sly and Neyla couldn't protect her alone.

"We will, milady." The voice of Shaak Ti said as she walked up to them with Qymaen, Rex, Cody and a few more clones at her side.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to get to Coruscant." Satine said as she walked into the Coronet, along with a few other senators, with the Jedi and clones joining them before the ship took off.

After leaving Mandalore on the Coronet, Sly and Neyla were informing their troops and R2-D2 about their current assignment. "Everyone knows their orders. Protecting the Duchess is of the utmost importance. Vizsla and Dooku will stop at nothing to kill her before she can plead her case to the Senate." Neyla told the Clones.

"But Dooku and Vizsla will also possibly have sleeper agents on board the ship, so keep an eye out for anything suspicious. R2, use your scanners and look around." Neyla added.

"Of course. Anything else, generals?" Rex asked.

"No Rex, that'll be all." Neyla answered, making the Clones salute and go about doing their assignments.

" _Sister, the Duchess requests yours and Sly's presence in her chamber."_ Shaak Ti told her sister and brother through comlink.

"Of course, sister." Neyla said before she and Sly headed to the Duchess's chamber.

After stepping inside, Satine asked the two Jedi about their current status. "Hello, Sly and Neyla, what the status of the security?"

Sly stated. "The Admiral informed us that we're in the clear. The ship's radar haven't picked up any Death Watch or Separatists vessels."

Satine stated a little hesitantly. "Good...that's good news."

Neyla stated as she and her secret husband knew something was troubling the Duchess. "You're adamant about not being involved in our war against the Sith, aren't you, milady?"

Satine answered with a conflicted expression. "I am. I appreciate you and Master Cooper being my personal protection, Master Neyla, and I do understand your reasons for being part of it...but I do not wish to be a part of this war, and it's not just Mandalore I'm speaking for, it's 2'000 systems that I'm speaking for as well."

Sly stated with a saddened look as he and his secret wife knew it was far too late for the Duchess's decision to remain neutral. "We're afraid that it may be too late for you to remain neutral in this war, milady, no matter how much you, we, our master and sister and all the Jedi might want to."

That was when Shaak Ti came in and reported. "Milady, please forgive my interruption, but I just wanted to tell you that we're entering light-speed now."

"Milady, allow me to introduce Jedi master and council member Shaak Ti. She'll be our reinforcements, along with our friend Qymaen Jai Shealai. But Shaak Ti is also mine and Sly's sister." Neyla said with a smile.

"I'm at your service, my lady." Shaak Ti said humbly while bowing to the duchess.

"Hello Master Ti, it is great to meet you. Padme has told me that she owes a great debt to you and your team, and also how you saved Qymaen from the Sith and gave him his lost body back, along with a second chance at life." Satine said with a smile, having heard of the Togruta Jedi and her teammates and how she and Neyla had saved Qymaen and got him his body and life back.

"Yes, but unlike Qymaen, Dooku and Sidious won't be able to be reasoned with as easily. They chose to start this war and although us and every Jedi didn't want to, we reluctantly took part in this insane war because we knew that Sidious would do anything to get what he wants, even try to kidnap Force sensitive children and turn them into his personal killers." Shaak Ti said with dread, knowing that Sidious would do anything to get what he wanted.

"I know. Sly and Neyla told me the same thing. And the worst part is that... I know that you and them are right." Satine admitted with a saddened face.

"Oh milady, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Shaak Ti said with regret.

"It's alright, master Jedi, I know that you're only voicing your opinion on the matter, and I know that you're right. But I don't want to be a part of this war, along with 2'000 other neutral systems that Mandalore influences." Satine said, accepting Shaak Ti's apology.

"We understand, milady." Sly said humbly.

"Why don't we escort you to dinner? I'm sure you must be hungry." Neyla requested with a small smile.

"Of course, Neyla, would you all like to join us for dinner? It's the least I can do for you after everything you've done for me." Satine offered with a smile.

"We'd love to, milady, but I must talk with my siblings and General Qymaen for a few minutes. Perhaps we'll join you after we talk." Shaak Ti said with a smile as she and her Jedi siblings escorted Satine to dinner before the Jedi went to a cabin with Qymaen shortly joining them.

"So how'd the meeting with the Duchess go, my love." Qymaen said as he took Shaak Ti's hands in his own.

"Well, she still wants to remain neutral in this war, despite the fact that it's way too late for that, but she feels conflicted because she understands our points of view on it." Shaak Ti answered while hugging her boyfriend.

"Well, she has to follow her own path and no one can choose it for her." Neyla said with understanding.

"I know, but something tells me that she may just change her mind. But whatever she chooses, we'll still respect her decision." Sly said before his comlink beeped. "Yes?"

" _General, something's wrong with R2. Something scared him real good, sir. I've also lost contact with 2 of my men."_ Rex reported.

"I'm on my way, Rex. Cooper, Neyla and Shaak Ti have a dinner to go to." Qymaen said, thinking that if there was a problem, he and his soldiers could handle it.

"I'll be sure to save some food for you, Qymaen. Wouldn't want you to miss out." Shaak Ti said with a smile before kissing her boyfriend on the check, making Sly and Neyla smile.

 **Meanwhile with the senators and Satine**

"So you still doubt being involved in the war will change anything, Duchess?" Senator Onaconda Farr asked with concern. "Senator Padme has told so much about master Cooper and his team and how they've saved all of us and our planets from the Confederacy."

"Not only that but masters Neyla and Shaak Ti saved Qymaen Jai Sheelal from the Sith when he was manipulated and turned into a cyborg and give him a 2nd chance at life and it was he who helped liberate my capital. If it wasn't for them, my people would be enslaved or killed." Orn Free Taa said, remembering that if it wasn't for general Qymaen, the capital would have been destroyed or enslaved.

Satine was thinking about what the senators were saying and knew that every word they said was right. Sly and his team had saved numerous planets across the Galaxy, including Naboo, Ryloth and Rodia. And now they've even saved her life and revealed that it was Vizsla who was the Death Watch leader and that he was working with Dooku. The more she thought about it, the more she began to see that helping the Jedi could actually help the other neutral systems and her planet.

Suddenly Sly, Neyla and Shaak Ti came in and addressed the senators and Duchess. "We beg your pardon, senators, but we have a situation below decks. General Qymaen is taking care of it so please do enjoy your meal and we'll let you know if the situation changes." Sly respectfully said before they sat down at the table.

"Milady, you look troubled." Neyla said with a concerned look on her face.

"I've just been... thinking about things, master Neyla. But don't worry, I'll be fine. Please do enjoy the food, my friends." Satine said with a small smile.

 **Meanwhile with Qymaen**

"What is it, Rex?" The Kaleesh general asked as he entered the room.

"Not sure yet, sir. I still haven't managed to contact Red-Eye and Mixer." Rex reported.

R2 began talking to Qymaen about what scared him, which the general understood. "I see. Use your scanners to see if something here's out of place. I have a feeling that something is wrong."

R2 did as Qymaen said and they walked through the lower deck until they stumbled upon a cargo crate that was opened and the contents were missing. "That doesn't look good." Qymaen said with concern as he contacted the others. "My friends, there's a large open container crate that's opened and the contents of it are missing, and we still have 2 men unaccounted for. I have a feeling that something hostile is on the ship."

" _Hmmm. That's not good. You try to find whatever it is, we'll stay with the senators. But be careful, Qymaen."_ Shaak Ti said with concern for her boyfriend and the Clones _._

"Got it." Qymaen said before breaking off contact. They continued to search for Red-Eye and Mixer when Red-Eye walked slowly out of the darkness but Qymaen knew that something was wrong and activated his green lightsaber as the spider assassin Droid threw the dead clone away. Qymaen quickly used the Force to lift it up and pull it towards him and when it was close, he sliced it in half before using his mini EMP device to deactivate the little probes inside it.

Rex asked with a puzzled look on his face. "How in the world did this assassin droid get on board the Duchess's ship?"

Qymaen gave a deep sigh, as he suspected the most logical reason to how the Separatist droid infiltrated the Coronet. "I believe I know the answer, Rex." He then contacted his allies. "My friends, there's assassin probes on the ship and I think there may be more. But that's not all, I think a sleeper agent smuggled them aboard the ship."

 **Meanwhile with the others and the senators**

"We just destroyed the probe that got in the room, Qymaen. But I think I know how to find the sleeper agent _."_ Neyla said as she held a still active probe in a containment jar.

"If you'll forgive us, senators, we'd like to test something out...if you'll allow us." Sly respectfully requested.

"Go ahead, Master Cooper." Satine said, having a feeling that her new friends knew what they were doing.

Neyla presented the little probe Droid to the senators as it attempted to break out of the jar and attack Taa, Farr and Robb but when they got to Prince Tal Merrik and held it near him, the Droid didn't attack him, confirming that he was the betrayer. "So it was you who smuggled the assassin droids onboard!" Neyla said with a bit of anger.

"hahahahahaha! Really, general Neyla, you're quite clever!" He yelled before he threw the jar into the air, letting the Droid out. While Sly killed the Droid, Merrick got behind the Duchess and pointed a pistol to her head. "Anyone moves, she dies!" He threatened as he made his way out of the room.

Sly, Neyla and Shaak Ti went the other way to where they knew the betrayer was going while Shaak Ti contacted Qymaen, who had just destroyed the last Assassin Droid. "Qymaen, senator Merrick is the sleeper agent. Sly and I are on our way to you while Neyla is going for the traitor."

" _Alright, Shaak Ti, I'll meet you guys here in a few minutes."_ Qymaen said before breaking off contact.

 **On the bridge**

The traitorous prince had entered the room and shot the entire crew with his blaster, even the captain, who begged for his life, angering Satine. "You monster! You're a heartless monster!"

"Get used to it." He said smugly before taking the ship out of hyper-space and contacting Pre Vizsla.

"Senator Merrick, have you completed your mission?" Vizsla asked his spy.

"Yes sir. I have the Duchess, but I'll need help getting her away." He answered.

"Excellent. You've done well. I will honor the bargain and grant you a place with the Death Watch and the new world order as the New Mandolarians conquer Mandalore from Satine and her pacifist people. And reinforcements are already on their way." Vizsla said pleased.

The was when 3 drill ships boarded the ship and opened its doors to let out 3 squads of super battle droids. The Jedi heard the alarm and Sly, Shaak Ti and Neyla went to join Qymaen while Neyla ran to the bridge.

When Neyla entered, she activated one of her blades and saw the traitor and her new friend. "You betrayer! Drop your weapon and release her now!"

"I don't think so, Neyla. I took the liberty of setting explosives on the ship's engines. If I push this button, we all die." Merrick said threateningly while showing the Jedi the detonator while moving to the door.

"Neyla, please don't do anything that could risk the lives of everyone onboard." Satine begged her friend. Neyla did as she asked and lowered her lightsaber while slowly following the traitor.

While this was happening, Sly, Shaak Ti and Qymaen and Clones were battling the Super battle droids until Qymaen finished the last of them off and ran in another direction. Neyla was still following the traitor and was keeping him talking. "It worked! I planned everything perfectly and I'd have succeeded if it weren't for you Jedi and your irritating habit of snooping around and not minding your own business!" The arrogant prince bragged with a smug smirk.

"Don't bet on it, traitor!" Satine said as she stomped down hard on his left foot and elbowed him in the chest; catching him by complete surprise as Satine grabbed his blaster and threw it far out of reach behind Neyla.

"Back off, both of you! I still have the remote and I'll blow up the ship and everyone onboard!" He yelled as he began to press the button.

But before he could, blue and green lightsaber blades impaled him through the chest, revealing Qymaen. "Nobody threatens my friends, murderer." He said darkly before grabbing the detonator and crushing it. He then took a knee and bowed before the Duchess. "I'm sorry you had to see that, milady, but I couldn't let him kill the passengers onboard the ship." He said apologetically.

Satine put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, general Qymaen, you did what you thought was right and saved everyone on the ship. And I thank you both for saving me." She said with a smile.

 **Later on Coruscant**

The Coronet landed on the landing platform and everyone was greeted by Palpatine. "A job well done, my friends." He said in a pleased tone.

"Thank you, your excellency." Sly said before Palpatine walked to the transportation ship.

Duchess Satine walked up to the Jedi and smiled. "My friends, I thank you for your kindness, respect and your friendship."

"You're very welcome, milady. We hope whatever you decide today will bring peace to the universe." Sly said with a smile.

"Actually I have already made my decision. I've thought long and hard about everything you've all said and you were all right. As long as Sidious and Dooku are out there, the innocent people across the universe will be under threat of enslavement or worse. So I've decided that myself and my people will ally ourselves with the Jedi and Republic in order to defeat both the Separatists and Death Watch. There are some warriors on my planet that will help as well."

The Jedi smiled warmly at the Duchess and the female Jedi shared a hug with their new friend while Sly and Qymaen shook hands with her before Satine walked to the transportation ship and waved to her new friends. The Jedi smiled as the ship flew off to the Senate building before they flew back to the Jedi temple to tell Master Yoda the good news.

 **There you go, guys, the chapter is finally complete. Next is the Zilo Beast episode. Rate and review. See you soon, my friends.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Zilo Beast**

 _Desperate times call for desperate measures! In 1 of the longest battles of the war, Separatists forces are on the verge of claiming the planet Malastare. If the Republic loses the planet it will cost them vital foul resources necessary for retaining their armies. In a final effort to turn the tide, Chancellor Palpatine has authorized the use of the Republic's new weapon: the Electric-Proton Bomb. At the imperial palace of Doge Urus, leader of the Dugs, Jedi Sly Cooper and Mace Windu countdown the minutes before the detonation of the bomb!_

Mace Windu and Sly are having a discussion with a hologram of Chancellor Palpatine and Dr. Sionver Boll about using the Republic's latest super weapon. "Chancellor, you think it would be wise to reconsider using the bomb. Many of our troops and Dugs could be killed in the explosion." Windu said with concern for the troops and the Dug people.

"I'm with Windu on this. That bomb may destroy the droids, but many Clones and Dugs could die as well and we can't allow that." Sly said with the same concern, agreeing with Windu for once.

"I assure you, Master Jedi, the bomb is only targeted for the droids. The Dugs and your troops will not be in any danger." Dr. Bill said reassuringly.

"There must be another way, Dr." Windu said still concerned.

"I'm afraid that the bomb will be used, Master Jedi. It is decided." Palpatine said before breaking off contact.

"The Droids are on the move. Let's just hope that our combined forces will be enough that we won't even need that bomb." Sly said, hoping that they wouldn't need the bomb out of concern for the Clones and Dugs.

Sly and Windu observed both their outnumbered Clone forces and Doge Urus' forces charge in towards the advancing Separatists forces. A Tactical Droid leading the Separatist into battle ordered his troops to attack while Rex, his men and Dugs had fought valiantly, but were losing the battle after Hyena Bombers had entered the fray.

After seeing their men being bested by the Droids, Sly and Windu had no other choice. "Bombers...take off." The raccoon Jedi ordered reluctantly.

A Clone pilot had responded and flied over the battlefield, delivering the bomb. After the bomb touched down, it exploded and released a massive EMP blast that only short-circuits the Separatist/Republics vehicles and communications...but left Rex, the Clones and Dugs unharmed.

The Clones and Dugs began celebrating their victory, along with Mace as he had a rare smile on his face before he and Sly turned to each other and shared a nod and a firm handshake, as if saying 'congratulations'.

However...their victory was short lived...as the ground suddenly started to shake and break open underneath them. Sly asked while he, Mace and Urus attempted to stand straight from the strong rumbling. "Mace, what's going on?!"

"I don't know!" Windu answered as the three of them had regained their footing, surprised at Cooper calling him by his first name as he'd never done that before.

Back on the battlefield, Rex, the Clones and Dugs had ran for their lives as the ground started to split open and made it to safety...while some clones and Dugs weren't that fortunate as they fell into the sinkhole, much to Sly's and Windu's great concern.

Sly then contacted Rex and told him to send rescue parties in after them before they went into the palace and contacted Palpatine again. "The Droid army was neutralized by the bomb, but the blast created a sinkhole that engulfed many of our troops. We have search parties looking for them now." Windu reported.

"And the Dugs? Have they signed the treaty?" Palpatine asked.

"No Chancellor, the treaty must be passed by the council." Doge Urus answered.

"We need the treaty in order to gain access to the fuel reserves here on the planet. Without them, our armies will be vulnerable." Palpatine said.

"I will do my best." Doge told him before breaking off contact.

"Sir, there's been a report from the front. We've lost contact with the rescue team." Rex told the Jedi.

"1 problem always seems to replace another. Cooper, you stay here and work out terms with Doge Urus to obtain more fuel from Malastare. Commander Ponds and I will investigate that sinkhole and attempt to locate our missing men."

The raccoon Jedi general stated. "Understood Master Windu. Good luck."

While Sly was negotiating with the Dug leader, Windu and Ponds had rappelled down the sinkhole. They split up and Windu discovered hand marks, a Clone helmet and fortunately the troopers who fell down and rescuers...but were surprised by how scared/traumatized some of them were.

Ponds asked on the survivors. "Trooper, what is it? What's the matter?"

The trooper answered while pointing to a deep chasm near them. "There's something down here...in that chasm."

Mace and his Clone commander turned to each other, surprised after hearing that 'something' could live this deep below and the Jedi Master contacted Sly. "Cooper, we need an extraction now!"

" _Got it Windu, on its way now_."

While the raccoon Jedi had flown a ship to help bring the wounded clones back up to the surface, Windu and his team continued to look around and that was when the head of a strange creature had appeared from the chasm, shocking and horrifying the clones, whom fired immediately but the gigantic creature simply ignored the lasers and chased after Mace and his troops, with most of them escaping and others being trampled to death until they got to their ship and flew back to the surface while Sly distracted the beast by flying around it.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Sly asked, having never seen such a creature like that in his life. That was when the beast had struck his fighter, causing it to crash. Sly quickly got out and helped R2 out before he told the Droid to fly out of the chasm. "R2, get out of here! Hurry!" R2 did just that before Sly activated his lightsaber, jumped on the creature's foot and tried to cut it but to his shock, his lightsaber didn't even scratch the creature's scales. "What the hell?!" He asked before climbing up on the creature and jumping to R2 before the Droid flew them out of the chasm.

After landing next to their Clones, Rex would ask while approaching his Jedi general, relieved to see him alright. "General Cooper, are you alright?"

Sly answered honestly. "R2 and I are alright, just barely."

"General, what the hell is that thing?"

"I don't know, Rex. I've never seen a creature like that before."

"That thing is called a Zilo Beast. They once roamed the planet and devoured our ancestors. When we began harvesting the fuel at the core, they were killed off. They are supposed to be extinct, but it seems 1 still lives." Doge explained, revealing the creature's origins with hate in his voice.

"What are your people going to do with the creature?" Windu asked with concern for the Zilo.

"Yes. Especially since it's the last of its kind." Sly added with equal concern.

The Dug leader stated plain and simple. "The one thing we can do: we have to kill it."

"No way. That's out of the question." Sly said, not wanting a nearly extinct creature to die.

"Cooper's right. There must be another way." Windu said, agreeing with Sly, much to both their surprise.

"It is a bloodthirsty monster! Did you forget that it just tried to kill you?!" The Dug leader asked, not understanding why the Jedi were defending a beast that tried to kill them.

"It only did that because it was under attack. It lived peacefully below the surface for all these years." Windu countered.

"Until _you_ unleashed it with your bomb!" Doge countered back.

"We didn't want to use that bomb in the 1st place, Doge, but we had no choice in the end! Let's just find another way to deal with the creature without taking its life!" Sly said, still defending the Zilo.

Urus angrily snapped back at the Jedi. "Would you two wake up?! Didn't either of you hear what I said! That creature cannot be controlled, it's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Before Mace and Cooper would argue further, Urus gave them an ultimatum. "Either you Jedi help me and my people destroy that thing or our deal is off! We'll take back the fuel we've supplied you Jedi and your Clone Armies!" He said before walking away.

"Windu, no matter what, we can't let them kill that creature. I say we think of a middle ground where we can get the fuel and the creature can still live." Sly told the Jedi Master.

"For once I agree with you, Cooper. Let's hope we can find a middle ground before they kill the creature." Windu said, agreeing with Sly about his middle ground idea.

 **Later at night**

Sly and Windu then contacted Palpatine and Yoda and informed them about the Zilo Beast by showing them a hologram of it. "Remarkable. I have never seen anything like it." Palpatine said with amazement.

"Recommend transportation off the planet you request for the creature, yes?" Yoda asked his friend and apprentice.

"Yes master, then we can find a place for it to continue living peacefully in the Outer Rim." Sly answered while knowing that the creature could live peacefully in the Outer Rim.

"And what of the Dugs?" Palpatine asked, wanting to know what the Dugs thought.

"They want us to help them kill it." Windu answered.

"Then by all means help them. This creature is of no concern to us. We cannot fail the Dugs at this crucial time." Palpatine told them.

"It is not the Jedi way to take an innocent life." Windu reminded the Chancellor.

"I agree with Windu. It's one thing to defend ourselves but another to kill something that didn't ask for any of this." Sly said, much to Yoda's surprise as he knew Windu and Sly never agreed on anything.

"Right you both are, my student and friend. Take part in the muder of an innocent creature, we will not." Yoda said, not wanting the Jedi to be a part of taking an innocent life.

"Perhaps there's a way to do both. We could use the stun cannons to penetrate the gaps between its scales. It could short circuit its nervous system and let the Dugs think that the creature is dead. Then we can transport it to the Outer Rim and find a suitable planet for it to live in peace." Sly explained, thinking that if they let the Dugs think the Zilo was dead, they'd sign the treaty and the creature could live.

"I agree with Cooper on that. It's the only way to get the best of both worlds." Windu said, agreeing with Sly's plan.

"Excellent plan, my apprentice. Begin immediately." Yoda said with a smile before they broke off contact.

The Jedi prepared to do Sly's plan but before they could, they saw that the creature had already been provoked by the Dugs and had climbed up to the surface. The Dugs and Clones had attempted to keep the Zillo Beast distracted...but were losing greatly. After the Stun Tanks arrived, they had fired multiple energy blasts that eventually sedated the Beast, putting an end to its rampage.

Once the beast was unconscious, Urus walked up to them. "Jedi, I apologise for what I said earlier. I was wrong." He said regretfully.

"It's alright, Urus. We forgive you and respect your traditions and ancestors." Sly said humbly.

The next day, Urus signed the treaty for the planet to supply the Republic with their fuel. After that, they contacted Palpatine and the Jedi council. "The beast is ready for transportation. Have you selected a planet for relocation?" Windu asked.

"There has been a change in plans. The scientific community has decided to study the creature's genetic features in a controlled environment." Palpatine told them.

"And where is this controlled environment?" Sly asked, getting a bad feeling about the answer.

"Why Coruscant, of course." Palpatine answered, getting shocked looks from the Jedi. "Master Windu, you and master Cooper will bring the beast here." He said before breaking contact.

"Master, we can't let that creature be taken to the capital. If it got free, who knows how many people would get hurt or worse." Sly said with great concern for the people of Coruscant.

"You're right Cooper, which is why I've told the pilots to alter the creature's course. But I don't know which planet will be suitable for the creature." Windu told them.

"Actually I think I know what planet the creature can live on in peace." The hologram of Neyla said, having thought about a planet that would suit the gigantic creature.

"And what planet do you have in mind, Neyla?" Windu asked.

"Planet Felucia. It's the only place I think would be best for that innocent creature." Neyla suggested.

"That actually sounds like a perfect place for the creature. I'll order the pilots to set course for Felicia immediately. I don't care what the scientific community or Palpatine wants, I will not allow that creature to be taken to a populated planet." Sly said, not caring about what the scientific community or the Chancellor wanted this time.

 **There you go, guys, the Zilo Beast chapter is complete. Next will be the Death Trap, R2 come home and Lethal Takedown episodes. Rate and review. See you soon, guys.**


End file.
